Histoire au Sommet
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Elle : C'est la fille du président. Lui : Le leader d'un groupe de musique local. Ils se sont rencontrés à un de ses concerts. Il ignore tout d'elle, mais grâce aux médias, ça ne va pas durer ! Smithie
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Comme promis, voici ma nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je n'en dis pas plus (ne gâchons pas le suspense quand même) Bonne lecture à tous.

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où vous seriez arrêtés par la police, et interrogés sur mon compte, l'univers entier ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de développer une idée que j'ai eu en lisant un bouquin.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections, et à **nouna** pour son avis et ses commentaires.

Je dédie ce prologue à celles qui ont mis une review sur l'épilogue de « Un été pour se retrouver ». A **amy-chan**, **Solen**, **Princess' Nessouille Voldychou** et **nouna**.

**Chapitre 01**

« - Tu vas à La Maison Du Rock ce soir, mon chéri, demanda une femme.

Elle avait les cheveux blonds cuivrés et frisés, comme après chaque rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, depuis près de cinq ans. Plutôt grande, elle avait un port gracieux, qu'elle devait à ses nombreuses leçons de danse. Elle regarda son fils, affalé à son bureau, plongé dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle chanson, supposa-t-elle, en attendant la réponse. Il leva le nez, et voulut parler, mais elle sourit.

« - Tu as une tâche sur le nez, Shane !

Haussant les épaules, il lui assura qu'il y serait effectivement ce soir, comme tous les samedis. Avec ses deux amis d'enfance, ils avaient monté un groupe pop-rock, dont ils étaient plutôt fiers. Les _Breath Of Air_ commençaient à être connus, dans la ville. Chaque samedi, ils se produisaient à La Maison Du Rock, comme d'autres artistes. Naturellement, comme ils étaient encore mineurs, leurs parents avaient refusé qu'ils ne quittent l'école tant qu'ils n'auraient pas leur SAT*. Ils ne pouvaient, de ce fait, pas faire plus de concerts par semaine, mais en échange, ils gardaient une vie quasiment normale. Les journaux locaux avaient parlé d'eux, à plusieurs reprises, et ils avaient été cités dans le Washington post, au début de l'année. Selon le quotidien le plus lu de la ville, ils avaient tous pour devenir célèbre. Ce qui les avait fait sourire. Le lendemain, plusieurs élèves de leur lycée, leur avaient demandé, pour rire, de leur signer des autographes pour les revendre plus tard sur ebay©.

Souriant à ce souvenir, il observa l'heure et grimaça. « Je suis bon pour être à la bourre, comme d'hab, songea-t-il. » Lâchant son crayon, il sortit de sa chambre, prendre une douche, et s'habiller. Il enfila un slim blanc, un tee-shirt noir, et coiffa ses cheveux noirs. Fin près, il s'observa une minute dans le miroir, en essayant de comprendre pourquoi, des trois, il était le seul qui n'avait pas de petite amie. Il n'était pas du genre à se lancer des fleurs, loin de là, mais à écouter sa mère, il avait tout pour plaire. Des yeux chocolat expressifs, des traits réguliers, et des cheveux noirs corbeau qui relevaient agréablement la couleur hâlée de sa peau. De plus, il était plutôt grand, moins que Jason un de ses amis, mais quand même. Secouant la tête, il sortit de la pièce, et passa prendre sa guitare.

« - Tu vas encore chanter, frangin, demanda sa sœur.

« - Euh… Oui, sinon pourquoi j'aurais pris ma guitare, se moqua-t-il.

« - Je sais pas. Pour me jouer une chanson par exemple, dit-elle faiblement.

Il observa la petite fille. Elle avait les cheveux châtain clair de leur mère, avant qu'elle se mette à les teindre, et les yeux verts de leur père. Pour une enfant de dix ans, il devait avouer qu'il trouvait sa sœur mignonne. Et le fait qu'elle ait, habituellement, de l'énergie à revendre et un caractère joyeux, lui fit penser qu'elle pourrait bien être une briseuse de cœur d'ici trois ou quatre ans. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et n'hésitait pas à taper si on voulait l'obliger à faire quelque chose, hormis sa famille bien sûr. Avec ses parents, il était le seul autorisé à lui donner des ordres. Mais il laissait ça à ses parents, et préférait lui apprendre à se défendre si jamais on l'ennuyait.

« - Pas ce soir, Nina, sourit-il. Je suis désolé, ma belle.

Il caressa son visage, couvert de boutons de varicelle et elle eut une petite moue triste. Seulement, elle ne dura pas, puisqu'il l'autorisa à dormir dans sa chambre en attendant qu'il rentre. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et lui souhaita de bien s'amuser, au moment où on sonnait en bas.

« - Shane, tes amis sont là, le prévint son père depuis la cuisine.

Il embrassa, une nouvelle fois, sa sœur et lui promit de lui ramener de nouveau messages, puis descendit. Il ne comprenait pas trop son engouement pour les sucres de La Maison Du Rock, mais il lui en ramenait chaque fois qu'il y allait. Il faisait attention à ne pas prendre toujours les mêmes mots. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait ramené un second « Voulez-vous danser ? » elle lui avait fait la tête pendant une journée. Ses amis montèrent embrasser la petite malade, puis ils partirent pour faire leur concert hebdomadaire.

Durant le trajet, Nate était au volant, et ils en profitèrent pour revoir l'ordre de leurs morceaux. Ils ne jouaient jamais les mêmes chansons, ni dans le même ordre, pour ne pas ennuyer ceux qui venaient les écouter. Chaque samedi, ils jouaient donc dix chansons, en reprenant celles qui avaient le plus plut le samedi précédent, et changeant les autres. La seule qui ne changeait jamais, c'était celle qui parlait d'une station spatiale. Personne n'avait encore compris que la fameuse station n'était qu'une chambre où deux ados étaient montés au septième ciel. Ils avaient d'ailleurs décidé de la dédier, à la première personne qui comprendrait la métaphore.

Ils arrivèrent à La Maison Du Rock et prirent un bain de foule, le temps que ce soit à leur tour de monter sur scène. Pour le moment, c'était Les _Têtes Brûlées_ qui mettaient l'ambiance. Il trouvait le nom du groupe étrange, mais aimait beaucoup ce qu'ils faisaient et ne manquait jamais de le leur dire. Tout comme le leader du groupe le faisait avec eux. Il termina tranquillement son verre et sourit en entendant qu'ils attaquaient leur dernière chanson. Après c'était son groupe qui montait sur scène. Ils allèrent en coulisse et se préparèrent. Au moment où il passait la lanière de sa guitare derrière son cou, le gérant prit le micro :

« - Ouais, allez on peut les applaudir. Ils ont encore été géniaux ce soir !

Tandis que le public ovationnait le groupe, celui-ci les rejoignit.

« - _Good __luck_ les mecs, leur dit Ryan.

« - Merci, répondit Nate. Votre dernière chanson, elle est nouvelle non ?

« - Ouais, c'est une dédicace à la copine de Josh. Allez, on se voit après votre passage.

Sur ces mots, il sortit. De l'autre côté des coulisses, le gérant reprit la parole :

« - C'est déjà mieux ! Allez, le prochain groupe, vous le connaissez. Vous l'adorez. Vous l'applaudissez chaque samedi soir et nombre d'entre-vous vont en cours avec eux. Les _Breath Of Air_ ! On les encourage !

Le public scanda leurs noms et ils apparurent sur scène. Shane prit le micro et les remercia de leur accueil. Il leur promit ensuite une nouvelle chanson, qu'ils venaient de terminer. Ce qui était vrai, ils avaient bossé dessus plusieurs jours, les mots ayant eu du mal à venir mais, elle était fin prête. Ils en étaient fiers, puisqu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire.

Durant une demi-heure, ils jouèrent leurs chansons, se donnant au public à leur manière, puis la dernière arriva enfin. Ils venaient de terminer leur station spatiale et enchaînèrent sur la nouvelle. Quand ils la terminèrent, le public les ovationna comme jamais et après un dernier merci, ils repartirent en coulisse. Pour eux, la soirée sur scène se terminait là, mais l'ambiance survoltée les gagnait à chaque fois et ils ne quittaient jamais la boite avant quatre heures quand elle fermait. Rangeant leurs instruments, ils demandèrent au gérant, s'ils pouvaient les mettre dans le bureau, comme chaque samedi, avant de rejoindre la foule. Le nouveau groupe jouait déjà. Shane ne connaissait pas le nom, et apprécia peu leur musique. Ils discutèrent avec plusieurs amis musiciens, puis Jason les prévint qu'il avait soif.

« - Attends, laisse, j'y vais, proposa Shane.

Les copines de ses amis venaient d'arriver et même s'il les adorait, il se sentait mal à l'aise, d'avoir personne dans ses bras. Rejoignant, avec difficulté, le bar, il frappa sur le comptoir, comme chaque fois. Le barman était un de leurs amis. Il approchait les cinquante ans, mais s'était pris d'affection pour ce groupe de jeunes à l'énergie communicative. Depuis qu'ils s'y produisaient, Jonathan devait avouer que les recettes avaient fait un bond en avant. S'approchant, il fronça les sourcils.

« - Qu'est-ce tu boiras microbe ?

« - Comme d'habitude. Deux sodas et un jus de fruit.

« - Je t'apporte ça.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et se tournant, observa la foule. Le groupe ne mettait pas vraiment l'ambiance mais quelques unes semblaient aimés ce qu'ils faisaient. « Ça commence toujours par peu, songea-t-il. » La première fois qu'ils s'étaient produits, peu de personnes avaient aimé leur style. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la personne arriver et sursauta quand elle le heurta. Sans s'embarrasser de savoir s'il n'avait poussé personne, il s'en alla, alors que le jeune homme se retourna.

« - Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

« - Aucun problème, répondit la jeune femme, y a pas mort d'homme.

Il la détailla rapidement. Elle avait les cheveux châtains raides, et des yeux noisette qu'il aima tout de suite. Sa peau semblait légèrement plus claire que la sienne, mais peut-être ne passait-elle pas autant de temps que lui au soleil. Elle était également un peu plus petite que lui, mais semblait être de nature joyeuse, comme sa sœur. Elle lui sourit et recommença à regarder devant elle, attendant sa boisson.

« - Il est lent ce soir, Jon, dit-il pour relancer la conversation.

« - Comme chaque fois que je viens, rit-elle. A croire qu'il m'en veut.

« - Et voilà le jus de tomate de mademoiselle.

« - Merci bien, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers lui. Ça a été un plaisir. Bonne soirée.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna. Il voulut la suivre mais le barman lui donna sa commande. Il paya puis rejoignit ses amis. Leur tendant leurs verres, il les écouta, mais rapidement, décrocha de la conversation. Il scannait la foule à la recherche de la jeune fille qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il ne savait rien d'elle, mais il était certain qu'ils s'entendraient bien.

« - Tu cherches quelqu'un, demanda la copine de Jason.

« - Non, non Lucy. Je regarde juste, dit-il en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

« - Bien sûr ! Et mon copain est un idiot, ajouta D'jinn.

Shane la regarda incrédule. Elle sortait avec Nate depuis onze mois et quiconque le connaissait, ne pouvait dire qu'il était idiot. C'était, depuis toujours, la tête pensante du groupe. Secouant la tête, il les observa. Comme chaque samedi, elles s'étaient données un style rock, qui leur allait bien, sauf qu'elles étaient plus country folk. Lucy avait opté pour un slim en jeans avec un tee-shirt blanc long, à manche bleu. Le tout avec une paire de ballerines blanche. Quant à D'jinn, elle avait misé sur le côté sexy du rock. Elle avait mis une jupe noire, légèrement évasée, qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou, un pull blanc à col bateau, et des cuissardes noires. Il les complimenta quand il finit par la revoir. Appuyée contre le mur du fond, elle remuait la tête au rythme de la musique, mais semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et entreprit de la rejoindre, en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle était à l'écart de foule, ce qui lui permit de franchir le dernier mètre rapidement.

« - C'est bon, demanda-t-il en souriant.

« - Oh, ça se marie mieux avec une branche de céleri, mais ton copain le barman n'en avait pas, se moqua-t-elle. Enfin, ça va avec la musique. C'est nul, tu ne trouves pas ?

« - J'avoue, je n'adhère pas des masses, mais ceux d'après sont géniaux.

« - Je sais. Je viens ici depuis juillet.

« - Ah ouais, je t'ai jamais vu, pourtant, s'étonna-t-il.

« - Bizarre parce que moi je te vois tous les samedis.

Il fronça les sourcils, et souriant, elle désigna la scène.

« - Le plus souvent, t'es là-bas.

« - Ah oui. J'avais oublié, rit-il.

Un léger silence s'installa et le groupe termina sa chanson. Il fut applaudit, puis ceux d'après montèrent sur scène. Durant la demi-heure suivante, ils ne parlèrent pas, et écoutèrent simplement ceux qui jouaient. Quand le gérant annonça le groupe suivant, elle grimaça.

« - T'aimes pas grand-chose dis donc.

« - J'avoue, le mélange rap-rock, ce n'est pas ce que je préfère. L'idée est bonne et certaines chanson que j'ai entendu m'ont plu mais la plupart du temps, ça passe moyen.

Il acquiesça. Il était du même avis qu'elle, mais ce groupe, il aimait ce qu'ils faisaient, bien qu'il reconnaisse volontiers qu'un peu de changement serait apprécié. Comme la musique était plus forte, il se pencha vers elle.

« - C'est quoi ton style de musique alors ?

« - J'aime beaucoup les _Têtes Brûlées_, ou _So bud_. Et ce que vous faites aussi d'ailleurs. Votre station spatiale me fait d'ailleurs beaucoup rire, mais bon.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as contre cette chanson ?

« - Je trouve le thème sympa, mais bon. Tu vas me traiter de coincée, mais faire une chanson sur un endroit où un couple a couché, je trouve ça bizarre.

« - Tu sais que t'es la première à avoir compris notre métaphore ? Bon, résumé ainsi, ce n'est pas terrible, mais ça parle surtout de leurs impressions, sur le moment, et des souvenirs qu'ils en ont.

« - Bel argumentaire, monsieur. Continue comme ça et mes profs vont me hurler d'arrêter de la fredonner, se moqua-t-elle.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, avant qu'elle ne le complimente sur leur dernière chanson. Il lui promit de transmettre aux deux autres et durant l'heure suivante, ils s'amusèrent à donner leurs avis, sur ce qu'ils entendaient. Seulement, alors qu'il s'éloignait pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire, elle le stoppa.

« - Je dois y aller. A samedi prochain. Je te verrais sur scène et tu sauras que je suis là. Bye.

Aussitôt, elle courut jusqu'à la sortie. Le temps qu'il passe également la porte, elle avait complètement disparue. Seuls deux phares de voitures, lui assurèrent qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, même s'il n'en était pas sûr. Incrédule, il revint auprès de ses amis.

« - C'était qui, demanda D'jinn.

Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Nate, elle s'était mise dans l'idée de caser Shane, et avait essayé toutes sortes de filles. Seulement, s'il s'entendait bien avec chacune d'elle, aucune n'avait retenue son attention contrairement à celle avec qui il avait passé la soirée. Il la regarda muet quelque secondes, puis dit :

« - Aucune idée. Je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander son nom. Mais elle a pigé notre métaphore.

« - Alors là, c'est fort. Faut qu'on la rencontre, décréta Jason.

« - Bonne chance, il a oublié de demander son nom, donc je ne pense pas qu'il sache où elle habite, se moqua Lucy. En fait, il doit même ne rien savoir d'elle.

« - Si. Elle adore ce qu'on fait et elle sera là samedi prochain.

Sur cette phrase, il désigna le bar du doigt, et s'y dirigea.

Durant le reste de la soirée, il ne pensa qu'à elle, repassant leur conversation musicale en boucle. Personne n'était venu la voir, elle devait donc être seule. Il se demanda une seconde si elle allait vraiment revenir le samedi suivant. Priant que oui, il passa commande. Il prit sa boisson à elle, comme pour se souvenir un peu plus d'elle. Jonathan le regard intrigué. Depuis septembre qu'ils venaient, il ne buvait que des jus de fruits ! Il les avait tous essayé, avant d'admettre que le meilleur était celui à la pomme. Ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire le barman, à l'époque.

* * *

><p>* : Scholastic Assessment Tests : Examens d'entrée à l'université, à peu près équivalent au baccalauréat. (Note de <span>Robin Benway<span>, _Comment je suis devenue célèbre (malgré moi)_)

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous plait ? Pour un prologue. Et, bien qu'on ne sache pas son prénom, qui est donc cette mystérieuse jeune femme aux goûts musicaux plus que sûrs, à votre avis ?

Petite précision le prénom D'jinn s'écrit en réalité Jean. C'est féminin (en Amérique) seulement pour éviter les confusions, je mets la prononciation.

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Chapitre01

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée de poster avec un jour de retard. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir. Moi qui avais peur que vous trouviez Shane débile d'avoir oublié de demander son prénom à la fille… Bref, merci à tous et surtout à **amy-chan**, _Princess' Nessouille Voldychou_, **Tomy-chan22**, **Solen** (Salut miss. Un chef-d'œuvre je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, elle est sympa à lire. Peut-être bien que tu as raison pour le prénom de la jeune fille. Tu verras bien en lisant ^^ Oh mes histoires sont pire que des drogues ? Va falloir que je m'assure que mes lecteurs ne font pas d'overdoses alors ! Je m'en voudrais ! Tiens-moi au courant pour tes rêves sur cette histoire :) . Bisous miss,), **chris87**, **Mama054** (Salut miss. J'espère que cette histoire te plaira autant qu'elle me plait ! Thank you so much for your words. I'm touched. Bisouss) et **nouna**.

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où vous seriez arrêtés par la police, et interrogés sur mon compte, l'univers entier ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de développer une idée que j'ai eu en lisant un bouquin.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections, et à **nouna** pour son avis et ses commentaires.

**Chapitre 02**

Quand La Maison Du Rock ferma ses portes, les garçons montèrent dans la voiture et Nate les ramena chacun chez eux. Sa guitare sur le dos, Shane leur souhaita bonne nuit, puis entra sans bruit. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il trouva sa petite sœur, emmitouflée dans son lit. Il posa sa guitare et enleva sa veste. Il la sortit doucement des couvertures et la ramena dans sa chambre. Il venait de la poser dans son lit, lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il avait passé une bonne soirée.

« - Parfaite. Tu m'as porté bonheur ma petite fée. Dors maintenant. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il après avoir embrassé son front.

Et c'était vrai. Il aimait sa petite sœur. C'était, à ses yeux, un vrai cadeau. Ses parents avaient eu beaucoup de mal à l'avoir et lorsqu'elle était née, il en avait pleuré. Seuls ses deux amis étaient au courant de ce détail, mais tout le monde voyait à quel point, il l'adorait. Il quitta doucement sa chambre, après l'avoir observé quelques minutes, puis alla se coucher. La soirée avait été géniale, mais à présent que l'ambiance était retombée, il se sentait épuisé.

Allongé dans son lit, dans le noir, il chercha le sommeil, sans réussir à le trouver. Même là, elle le hantait encore. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai oublié de lui demander son prénom, se maudit-il. J'ai vraiment été idiot ! » Soupirant, il tourna dans son lit et chercha à percevoir l'appel de Morphée. Il finit par l'entendre quand sonna la cinquième heure du matin.

Quelque chose de chaud était contre lui et il fronça les sourcils. Trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux, il tenta de comprendre d'où lui venait cette source de chaleur. Une petite main se posa alors sur sa joue.

« - Tu dors encore grand frère ?

Il soupira, comprenant que Nina était debout. « Bon, elle me laissera pas me rendormir de toute façon, songea-t-il. » Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il lui demanda quelle heure il était. Elle lui annonça fièrement qu'il était neuf heures et il grogna. « Quatre heures de sommeil, j'hallucine ! C'est inhumain, pensa-t-il de mauvaise humeur. » Il prit néanmoins sur lui et se tourna vers son petit réveil.

« - Bien dormi, petite fée ?

« - Ouais. Mais mes boutons, y me grattent. Maman ne veut pas que j'y touche, mais c'est dur. Ils sont tous en train de me crier, Gratte-moi !

« - Maman a raison ma belle. Si tu y touches, tu vas avoir des marque sur la peau, et ça ne sera pas joli.

« - Mais toi, tu me trouveras toujours belle ?

« - Même avec un troisième bras au milieu du visage, tu seras toujours la plus jolie pour moi, dit-il en l'observant. Mais si tu n'y touches pas, tu seras belle aux yeux de tout le monde.

Elle grommela dans sa barbe et il renonça à savoir ce qu'elle disait. Allongé sur le dos, il posa son bras sur ses yeux, pour tenter de récupérer un peu plus de sommeil. Mais à peine avait-il fermé les yeux, que le visage de la jeune fille de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Plus il y pensait, plus il se traitait d'idiot. Sa mère frappa peu après à la porte et lui demanda de se lever. Il lui assura qu'il était déjà réveillé, puis le téléphone de la maison sonna. Se levant d'un bond, il grogna :

« - C'est un complot ou quoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas, mais faut que tu ailles te laver, parce que tu sens mauvais, se moqua sa sœur.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et la regarda méchamment. Sentant le danger, elle sortit de son lit et se rua dans les escaliers en criant que son frère voulait la manger. Il suivit le même chemin et arriva dans la salle à manger, la tête ailleurs. Il repensait encore à elle. Elle l'avait littéralement envoûté, avec ses yeux rieurs. « Je me demande pourquoi elle s'est enfuie comme ça, songea-t-il. Elle était poursuivie ou quoi ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, qu'elle avait disparue ! » Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas sa petite sœur, dire qu'il avait parlé d'une fille, dans son sommeil.

« - Et elle s'appelait comment, interrogea sa mère.

« - Y sait pas ! Comme un idiot, il a oublié de demander. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit, expliqua-t-elle sérieuse.

Les adultes rirent et le jeune homme revint à lui. Il interrogea son père mais celui-ci se cacha derrière son exemplaire du Washington post. Il haussa donc les épaules, en songeant que c'était sûrement sans importance et commença son petit-déjeuner. Sa mère s'inquiéta de savoir à quelle heure il était rentré et il soupira. Il lui expliqua qu'il s'était endormi peu après cinq heures, et fusilla sa sœur des yeux, pour l'avoir réveillé. Mais celle-ci loin de paraitre gênée, quitta la table et partit s'asseoir au salon, d'où, peu après, il entendit le générique d'un dessin animé. Quand il eut terminé son journal, son père lui demanda si sa soirée s'était bien passée.

« - Ouais, l'ambiance était géniale. Survoltée serait le mot approprié, je crois. Faudrait que vous veniez, un de ces quatre, c'est vraiment bien !

Il leur fit un résumé presque complet, puisqu'il oublia, consciemment, de leur parler de l'inconnue. A la fin de son récit, ses parents notèrent l'étincelle de ses yeux. Ils étaient sûrs d'un truc, leur fils était fait pour ce genre de vie. Pire, il semblait ne vivre que par la musique.

Quand il eut terminé de manger, il partit se laver, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre, afin de terminer ses devoirs. Être connu, c'était bien, mais malheureusement, il devait encore passer ses SAT. Il n'était pas spécialement pressé, ceci dit ! Devoir passer des jours à réviser, sans toucher à sa guitare, serait une vraie torture pour lui. Même si la logique voudrait qu'il commence à réviser dès maintenant, il ne voyait pas ça comme ça et préférait passer son temps libre à écrire des mélodies, ou des textes.

Durant deux heures, il bûcha sur sa dissertation d'anglais à propos de l'œuvre de Tolkien qu'ils étudiaient en ce moment. Une fois satisfait, il tendit le bras pour prendre sa guitare et faire un peu de musique. Il la posa sur ses genoux et commença à taquiner les cordes, sans chercher à écouter ce qu'il jouait. En fait, il pensait encore à elle. Et il y pensa toute la journée. Durant les repas, il se demandait si elle aimait tel ou tel aliment, ou quand il jouait, il cherchait à savoir si elle serait fan ou non, et même lorsqu'il joua pour le plaisir de sa petite sœur, il s'imagina un instant qu'elle était avec eux.

Quand il se coucha, au soir, il se rendit compte qu'aucune fille ne lui avait fait perdre la tête ainsi. Durant son sommeil, qui ne tarda pas à venir, il revit cette soirée, mais dans son songe, il avait été intelligent, puisqu'il lui avait demandé son prénom. Malheureusement, au moment, où elle répondit, son réveil sonna. Le fusillant du regard, il l'éteignit, et partit se laver, avant de descendre déjeuner. Ses parents dormaient encore et lorsqu'il quitta la maison, il soupira. Comme il aimerait dormir lui aussi. Malheureusement, on n'était qu'au début du mois de mars et il avait encore trois mois de cours, avant d'être libre et de faire autant de grasses matinées qu'il voudrait. Songeant à tous ces soirs, où ils pourraient se produire sur scène, il arriva gaiement au lycée. Il salua ses deux amis, et leur demanda si leur dimanche avait été agréable, avant que les filles ne les rejoignent. Leur faisant la bise, il soupira quand D'jinn, lui demanda s'il avait des nouvelles de sa femme mystère.

« - Y a pas à dire, tu as l'art et la manière de me miner le moral, toi, rit-il. J'ai passé la journée en famille et non à courir la ville, comme tu as du l'imaginer.

« - Tu aurais du ! En tout cas, je me suis renseignée pour toi. Jonathan est un ami de mon père, expliqua-t-elle. Il ne sait pas son nom, naturellement et comme elle ne commande que des jus de tomates, ou du jus de pommes, il n'a jamais eu besoin de lui demander sa carte d'identité. Néanmoins, elle vient tous les samedis, depuis le cinq juillet. Elle arrive toujours vers dix-neuf heures, accompagnée de trois hommes, bien qu'elle ne leur parle jamais. En fait, elle bouquine jusqu'à vingt heures, puis se joint à l'ambiance. Elle repart, vers deux heures du matin, deux heures et demi maximum, termina-t-elle.

« - Tu m'apprends rien ou presque Sherlock. Hormis qu'elle boit aussi du jus de pommes.

Cependant l'idée de savoir qu'elle venait accompagnée d'homme le chagrina. Pourquoi venait-elle avec eux, puisqu'elle ne leur parlait pas ?

« - Si tu lis entre les lignes, docteur Watson, se moqua-t-elle, tu apprendras qu'elle n'a pas de petit copain, ni vraiment d'amis, malgré qu'elle vienne depuis plus longtemps que vous. Qu'elle fait aussi attention à sa santé, et qu'elle a un couvre-feu plus tôt que nous.

« - Et qu'elle semble avoir le rock dans la peau, ajouta Lucy.

Devant l'air étonné des garçons, elle ajouta :

« - Sinon pourquoi viendrait-elle si elle n'a personne à qui parler là-bas, c'est bien pour la musique qu'elle vient ? Et comme l'ambiance est toujours survoltée… Vous faites le lien tout seul, ou je dois poursuivre, dit-elle amusée.

Ils acquiescèrent, en décrétant qu'elle avait sûrement raison. La sonnerie retentit et ils s'éloignèrent chacun pour aller en cours. Il passa ses deux premiers cours, seuls à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait appris. Peut-être connaissait-elle quelqu'un mais elle avait peur d'aller le ou la voir ? Il grimaça à cette idée, et le prof le rappela à l'ordre au même moment. Soupirant, il se concentra sur le cours, durant une bonne demi-heure, avant de décrocher, une nouvelle fois !

Durant la pause, il scruta toutes les personnes qui passaient près de lui, cherchant à savoir si elle faisait partit de son lycée. Seulement, il fit chou blanc. Loin de désespérer, il réitéra l'expérience durant le déjeuner. Une nouvelle fois, aucune des filles qu'il croisa n'eut son visage, ni son rire. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il fit ses devoirs, la tête encore ailleurs. Nina vint le déranger, à plusieurs reprises, tant elle s'ennuyait et il la divertit, ou l'écoutait lui raconter sa journée, qu'elle avait passé avec leur mère à faire des cookies, ou encore ce qu'il s'était passé dans ses dessins animés.

Quand elle sortit de sa chambre vers dix-huit heures, il écarquilla les yeux, en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait rien retenu de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Le résumé le plus cohérent qu'il pouvait faire était que des cookies masqués avaient fait irruptions chez eux, kidnappant des microbes. « Ce qui ne veut rien dire, pensa-t-il. Mais alors rien du tout ! » Soupirant, il se remit à ses devoirs et les termina juste à temps pour mettre la table. « A samedi prochain. Je te verrais sur scène. Et toi, tu sauras que je suis là. » « Y a pas à dire, je le saurais, songea-t-il. Je vais même te chercher. Il faut que je sache ton nom. Ton prénom, n'importe quoi. Je dois découvrir qui tu es. Où tu vis. Avec qui. Il faut que je le sache. » Il soupira et termina sa corvée avant de poser ses deux mains sur le dossier d'une chaise. « C'est dingue ! Elle m'a envoûté, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je pense qu'à elle, comme si c'était la seule personne sur terre. Pourquoi ? Bon d'accord, elle a des yeux noisettes super expressifs et rieurs et une voix très très agréable à écouter, mais quand même. Elle ne devrait pas me hanter comme ça. Si ? Je n'en sais rien. C'est peut-être parce que j'ignore son nom, que je ne pense qu'à elle. C'est bien connu. Le mystère est attrayant et quand il a son un visage, il devient encore plus irrésistible ! » Il sursauta quand le plat fut posé sur la table et observa sa famille. Tout le monde le regardait.

« - Euh oui, c'est pour quoi ?

« - Tu veux une invitation, demanda sa sœur.

« - Tu veux que je te mette la tête entre les deux oreilles, toi, la menaça-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue, et il s'assit en secouant la tête blasé, bien que secrètement amusé de l'attitude de sa sœur. Durant le repas, il parla peu, les yeux dans le vague et réfléchit à son attitude. Aimerait-elle sa sœur ? Ses parents ? Sa famille l'aimerait, il en était sûr. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il se posait de pareilles questions. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne nota pas les regards qu'échangeaient ses parents.

« - Ton fils devient un homme, dirait-on, dit sa mère.

« - En effet. Il semblerait qu'il connaisse son premier coup de cœur. Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble, ajouta-t-il curieux.

« - Shane, cria sa sœur.

« - T'es obligée de hurler ? Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre mais face à toi, petit monstre.

« - Ouais, mais tu semblais être perdu dans votre station spatiale.

A ces mots, il rougit, et repensa, presque aussitôt, à la jeune femme, la première qui avait compris la métaphore.

« - Il est reparti, soupira la jeune malade avant de lui lancer un petit pois.

Il le reçut en plein visage et revint à lui, pour la voir lui sourire innocemment.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« - Savoir à quoi elle ressemble.

« - Qui, demanda-t-il perdu.

« - La fille à qui tu penses tout le temps et dont tu ne connais pas le nom. Mais tu sais que tu aimes ses yeux, et qu'elle aime ce que vous faites… Me regarde pas comme ça, tu jacasses quand tu dors. Alors elle est jolie ?

« - Terrain miné, répondit-il ne voulant pas décrire la jeune femme à ses parents. De toute façon, je ne pense à pas elle, mais à une chanson qui me trotte dans la tête.

« - Et qui parle de quoi ? D'une jolie jeune fille dont tu ignores le prénom ?

« - Non, d'une petite fée qui va se faire avaler par un troll si elle continue à me chercher, répondit-il amusé.

Elle prit peur et lui promit de ne plus l'embêter, s'il rattachait son troll domestique. Cette image fit rire tout le monde et quand il se coucha, un peu plus tard, il fut satisfait de sa soirée. Grâce à sa sœur, il n'avait pas trop pensé à Elle. Il décida qu'il l'appellerait ainsi jusqu'à samedi, jour où il comptait avoir son prénom.

Les jours suivants passèrent approximativement de la manière. Dès le lendemain, il avait demandé à ses deux amis, qu'ils ne mentionnent pas sa rencontre avec Elle, devant ses parents, afin d'éviter certaines questions de sa sœur. De son côté, D'jinn était retournée à La Maison Du Rock, pour chercher d'autres informations, mais le gérant ne savait même pas de qui elle lui parlait. A bout d'idée elle avait demandé au vigile et n'apprit pas grand-chose de plus. Les trois hommes avec qui elle venait, la vouvoyait et lui disait « mademoiselle » à toutes les sauces. Chaque samedi soir, elle les priait de la laisser seule et de profiter de la soirée. D'jinn en avait donc conclue qu'elle avait des parents riches qui lui avaient payé des gardes du corps pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se ferait pas enlever. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle ne se liait avec personne.

Elle avait répété chacune de ces informations à son ami et était plutôt ravie de voir son regard s'allumer dès qu'ils parlaient de l'inconnue. Il semblait vraiment accro à elle et la jeune femme pria pour que l'inconnue ne soit pas juste une allumeuse ou quelque chose de similaire. Elle connaissait Shane depuis quelques années maintenant et ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille. Sauf une fois, mais ça n'avait pas durée, celle-ci étant trop collante. Aussi Quand elle lui avait donc demandé de choisir entre elle et sa guitare, il avait pris la musique, en arguant qu'au moins, elle l'inspirait elle. S'en était suivie une scène que tout le collège avait pu suivre. A la fin, Mindy était en pleurs et Shane s'était promis de ne plus jamais sortir avec une fille de son lycée.

Pour sa part, le jeune homme passa, ce qu'il lui restait de temps libre, après ses devoirs et s'occuper de son petit trésor, à écrire une chanson pour la jeune femme. Seulement, il n'arrivait à rien. Il trouvait sa première version niaise à souhait, la seconde trop expéditive, quant à la troisième, elle était si romantique qu'elle en aurait fait pleurer de rire Juliette. Autant dire qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à transcrire sur papier ce qu'il ressentait. Froissant sa nouvelle feuille, il soupira.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que je ressens exactement ? Ok, j'adore ses yeux, ils sont super expressifs et sa voix est simplement belle, mais… Je ne sais pas. Elle me hante, aucun doute là-dessus et je suis certain qu'elle est différente. Quelque chose dans sa façon d'agir, le prouve. Sauf que je ne peux pas écrire ça ! C'est limite à vomir.

Il souffla d'agacement et reprit une nouvelle feuille. Habituellement, il préférait taper ses compositions directement sur son ordinateur portable, mais pour une fois, pour elle, il voulut faire comme avant l'invention de l'informatique. Quand les ordinateurs étaient réservés à une élite de scientifiques et qu'il fallait le SAT plus dix pour l'allumer. Soupirant, il décida de parler d'abord de ses yeux. « Ils sont noisettes, expressifs, brillants quand elle se met à donner son avis, mais aussi doux et compréhensifs ! Elle semble ouverte aux idées nouvelles et elle est indépendante ! Sinon comment expliquer qu'elle vienne seule dans un bar, tous les samedis ? Et son rire… Envoûtant, comme sa voix. Sa manière de parler, d'exposer ses idées, sans chercher à vous convaincre, pour autant, c'est simplement agréable. Mais pourquoi, je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander son prénom ! » Enervé contre lui-même, comme à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait de cet oubli, il se frappa le front et s'appuya contre son dossier, le nez face au plafond.

« - Un problème mon chéri, demanda sa mère en passant la tête par la porte.

« - Non, tout va… Si, soupira-t-il. C'est cette fille !

« - Quelle fille ?

« - Celle avec qui j'ai passé la majeure partie de ma soirée samedi, avoua-t-il.

« - Elle s'appelle comment, l'interrogea-t-elle intriguée.

« - Ah ça… C'est une bien bonne question, dit-il sarcastique. Figure-toi que ton idiot de fils n'a pas trouvé le temps, en trois heures de conversation, de lui poser la question.

Sur ces mots, il se frappa le front, et elle sourit.

« - Voyons Shane, tu n'es pas idiot, pour autant. D'accord, tu as oublié ce point, mais tu sais d'autres choses sur elle, non ? Des choses qu'on apprend, en général, après avoir passé plus de trois heures avec la personne en question.

« - Pas vraiment. D'elle je ne sais rien. Si elle a les cheveux plus foncés que les tiens, quand ils sont naturels, sourit-il. Les siens sont raides, elle est un peu plus petite que moi. Elle doit faire, approximativement, la taille de Nate, elle a des yeux noisette qui parlent pour elle, une maturité dans sa voix et dans ses gestes, qui me font penser qu'elle est plus âgée. Elle adore ce qu'on fait avec les mecs, ainsi que d'autres groupes du samedi que j'aime aussi… En gros, je ne sais rien d'elle. Si, elle adore le jus de tomate. Excellente information, tu ne trouves pas ?

« - Arrête le sarcasme Shane, ça ne te va pas. Pour quelqu'un qui ne sait rien, je trouve que tu en sais beaucoup.

« - Tu parles, D'jinn m'en a appris plus en dix minutes que moi en une soirée. Elle sort toujours avec trois hommes, qui la vouvoient et lui donne du « mademoiselle » à toutes les sauces, pour reprendre les mots de D'jinn ! On suppose que c'est une riche héritière, qui a des gardes du corps. Elle adore le jus de tomate et vient à La Maison Du Rock depuis juillet. Elle ne parle à personne, ne se mêle pas à la foule et si je ne l'avais pas bousculée samedi, je ne l'aurais peut-être même jamais vu. Elle arrive à entrer avant l'ouverture, ce qui nous laisse penser qu'elle est héritière de quelque chose.

Sur ces mots, il regarda sa feuille, toujours vierge et soupira. Il avait beau essayer d'écrire quelque chose, c'était toujours nul à ses yeux. Et comme il souhaitait lui chanter la chanson, un jour, il voulait que le texte soit parfait. Se penchant, il jeta quelques phrases sur papier, qu'il raya presque aussitôt.

« - J'y arrive pas, soupira-t-il.

« - A quoi ?

« - A composer quelque chose pour elle. Non, mais écoute ça, tu vas rire, dit-il déçu. _Tu te_ _fonds dans la foule, qu'on t'oublie de la terre ! Le nez dans ton verre_, … Superbe, non ? Y a pas à dire, c'est du talent à ce niveau. Ça m'énerve, ajouta-t-il en jetant son crayon sur son bureau.

« - Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même mon chéri ! Composer pour celle qu'on aime n'est jamais simple. Tu ne l'a connais pas assez, pour le moment.

Sur ces mots, elle posa le linge qu'elle était venue déposer et repartie. Resté seul, il fixa la porte et revint sur son bureau. En chemin, ses yeux croisèrent les boules de papiers et il souffla. « Vivement samedi que je la revois. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà, un autre de fini. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ? Pour ma part, j'adore le début de sa chanson mdr.<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Chapitre02

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée de ne poster que maintenant mais j'ai une migraine depuis deux jours. Elle ne passe pas mais là elle est enfin plus ténue. J'arrive même à écouter de la musique (priions pour que ça dure) bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et bonne nouvelle, on va enfin savoir qui est la fille qui obsède Shane ! ^^ (Genre personne n'a compris encore mdr) Merci tout pleins à **Solen** (Salut la miss. Ça va ? Ouais la relation Shane Nina est adorable, je crois c'est la plus belle relation fraternel que j'ai écrite. ^^ Non Shane n'est pas amoureux. Il est juste très intrigué par _Elle_. Il ne sait rien et ça l'obsède. Ah ok, donc mes fictions ne sont pas mortelles. Voilà une bonne nouvelle. ^^ J'espère que tes rêves sont bientôt se manifester. Remarque si t'as envie de chercher comment la suite va se dérouler, t'as également le droit. Je ne dis pas que je répondrais à tes questions (si tu en as) mais il se peut que je laisse filtrer des indices sur facebook comme d'hab ^^. Bisous), **P. Nessouille Anderson** (Hey miss. Ça va ? Je t'avais pas reconnu au début c'est juste quand j'ai vu ta signature que j'ai percuté. Mdrr tu cherches déjà à imaginer sa réaction quand il va le savoir ? Tu ne vas pas être déçue mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Ouais mais Shane et compagnies ne sont pas du genre à regarder les magazines. Les garçons sont centrés sur la musique et les filles sur leurs copains (oui logique ^^) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous ma petite étudiante ^^), **amy_chan** (Hello miss. Ouais les coups de foudre, c'est beau. Dommage que ça existe que dans les livres quoi ! Ouais la famille de Shane est sympa. Et attends de rencontrer son père, moi il me fait trop rire. Non pour le moment on reste sur Shane et sa famille. On va dévier sur Mitchie un peu plus tard en fait. Mais on découvrira sa vie également rassure-toi. Bisouss) et **nono22** (Salut. Ravie que ma fic te plaise. Les chapitres arrivent à chaque début de semaine. J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer. ^^ Bisous) pour leur reviews. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu plus tôt, ça m'était sortie de la tête (oui je sais ce n'est pas une excuse mais c'est la vérité.)

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où vous seriez arrêtés par la police, et interrogés sur mon compte, l'univers entier ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de développer une idée que j'ai eu en lisant un bouquin.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections, et à **nouna** pour son avis et ses commentaires.

**Chapitre 03**

Vendredi arriva lentement. Ils avaient passé la soirée du jeudi à chercher des informations sur elle, mais ne l'ayant jamais vu ailleurs qu'au bar, ils ne savaient pas trop où chercher. Jonathan ne leur avait rien appris de plus, si ce n'est qu'elle payait toujours ses consommations le lundi. Elle s'était arrangée avec le gérant. Cette info avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Lucy qui avait été voir le gérant. Dès qu'elle avait mentionné cet accord, il s'était souvenu d'elle, comme une cliente régulière, qui payait ce qu'elle devait et ne faisait jamais d'histoire. Elle payait également les consommations des personnes avec qui elle venait, mais c'est tout. Ils n'avaient donc pas avancé. Ils n'étaient cependant plus très sûrs que les hommes en questions soient ses gardes du corps. D'jinn pensait que c'était ses frères qu'elle traînait là, parce qu'ils devaient la surveiller. Explication bancale qui les avait bien fait rire.

« - Pourquoi pas des gens qui veulent la kidnapper, mais qui n'osent pas et se font passer pour ses amis, tant que tu y es, s'amusa Jason.

« - Au moins je cherche, moi ! Je ne me contente pas de faire des blagues vaseuses.

Sur ces mots, elle s'était renfrognée, et n'avait plus rien dit. Nate avait beau lui assurer que personne ne cherchait à dire le contraire, elle ne s'était pas déridée. C'est surtout cette histoire qui l'énervait. Elle avait hâte que samedi arrive. Elle laisserait Shane parler un peu avec elle, et irait la voir pour lui demander son prénom, histoire d'avoir au moins l'info qu'il cherchait depuis dimanche.

Lorsqu'il arriva au lycée, un petit sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme crut qu'il avait résolut l'enquête dans laquelle, il les avait tous plongé, mais non. Il était simplement content parce que c'était le dernier jour de cours. Elle se retint de lui tordre le cou, et soupira.

« - J'espère que t'es conscient que je dors mal depuis que tu ne penses qu'à elle, l'agressa-t-elle. Alors demain, compte sur moi, pour lui demander, clairement, comment elle s'appelle, où elle vit, ce qu'elle fait dans la vie et même si elle préfère la dentelle ou le satin.

« - C'est un détail important, demanda-t-il perdu.

« - Non, mais si ça peut me faire dormir, je suis prête à lui poser tellement de question, qu'elle va croire que je bosse au FBI.

Il la regarda désolé et la prit dans ses bras, en s'excusant platement de troubler son sommeil. Il lui promit de ne pas parler d'elle de la journée. Elle s'appuya contre lui et acquiesça. Ils restèrent entre eux pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'une jeune femme ne vienne les rejoindre. Dos à Shane, elle posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

« - Devine !

« - Sami, soupira-t-il.

Tout le groupe sourit, face à son ton. Après tout, elle lui faisait le coup assez souvent et elle était la seule à lui demander ça. Il ne pouvait donc pas se tromper. Elle resta avec eux, et posa un milliard de question au jeune homme. Deux mois auparavant, D'jinn avait cru qu'ils pourraient être ensemble et les avait fait se rencontrer. Plus pour ne pas vexer la jeune femme qu'autre chose, il s'était plié au jeu des rendez-vous du vendredi soir, mais quand il l'avait vu, il avait été sûr qu'ils n'auraient rien en commun. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle était l'opposé de lui, préférant le classique ou le hip hop au rock, le blanc au noir, la pluie au soleil. Dès qu'il disait quelque chose, pour trouver un point commun, elle avouait préférer l'inverse. Ce qui avait été passablement ennuyeux pour lier une amitié. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas renoncé et dès qu'elle l'apercevait, elle venait lui parler, cherchant la confrontation, pour l'amener à aimer ce qu'elle, elle aimait. La sonnerie l'en empêcha et il sourit en songeant qu'il était sauvé pour la semaine.

Il passa la journée de cours à essayer de s'interdire de penser à elle, remettant au lendemain, toutes les questions qu'il avait. Auxquels il comptait, bien sûr, obtenir des réponses. Son professeur de math lui demanda de rester après le cours. Il avait remarqué son air absent, toute la semaine et lui en demanda la raison.

« - J'en ai aucune idée monsieur.

« - Ce ne sont pas vos concerts à La Maison Du Rock qui vous empêchent de vous concentrer ? Parce que je dois dire que vous êtes bons tous les trois.

« - Je… Vous êtes déjà venus nous voir, demanda-t-il étonné.

« - Une fois, ou deux, peut-être. Je m'intéresse beaucoup à mes élèves Shane et savoir qu'un d'entre eux sera célèbre, parce qu'il assure sur scène me remplit de fierté pour lui. Mais cela ne doit pas être répété.

« - Je dirais rien monsieur, mais pour répondre à votre question, non, ce ne sont pas les concerts qui m'empêchent de dormir, au contraire. J'ai juste passé un mauvais dimanche.

« - Bien. Revenez donc en forme lundi et j'oublie tout. Bon week-end.

Sur ces mots, il lui désigna la porte et le jeune homme sortit, perdu. Comme c'était son dernier cours, il rentra chez lui, dans ses pensées. Il avait tenu sa promesse de ne pas parler d'elle, mais elle lui avait tenue compagnie toute la journée. Il rentra chez lui et soupira. Jamais une semaine ne lui avait paru aussi longue et il était pressé d'être au lendemain. « Peut-être que je la verrais avant ? D'après D'jinn, elle arrive avant tout le monde ! Faudrait juste qu'on ne parte pas en retard, donc demain, je me prépare plus tôt, se promit-il. »

Il monta dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs et quand il eut enfin terminé, sa petite sœur vint lui demander un câlin. Il sourit. Autant elle pouvait se montrer très mature, autant quand elle était malade, ce qui arrivait rarement, elle redevenait le bébé de tout le monde, et leur réclamait des câlins sans cesse. S'asseyant sur son lit, il la prit contre lui et elle posa sa tête sur son cœur.

« - Pourquoi t'as pas de copine Shane ? Les filles ne te trouvent pas beau ?

« - Je leur ai jamais demandé ma belle ! Mais c'est surtout moi, qui ne veux pas de copine. Elles sont toutes bêtes à mon âge. Encore plus que toi.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et elle sourit, avant de lui dire que pour elle, c'était lui le plus beau.

« - Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu veux qu'on se marie plus tard, se moqua-t-il.

« - Non, t'es trop vieux.

« - Tu vas voir si je suis trop vieux.

Il la fit tomber et la chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle affirme qu'il n'était pas trop vieux. Riant à pleins poumons, elle finit par le dire, entre deux rires, et il embrassa sa tempe. Il se rassit mais elle resta couchée sur son lit, la tête sur ses genoux. Il prit le livre qu'il devait lire pour le cours d'anglais et s'y plongea. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta deux heures plus tard, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie et sourit. Il la couvrit, quitta sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds et descendit en bas.

La soirée fut assez calme, puisque Nina était trop fatiguée pour ennuyer tout le monde et Shane trop dans ses pensées pour écouter la conversation. Etrangement, il ne pensait pas à Elle, mais plutôt à ce qu'avait dit sa sœur. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de copine ? Il repoussait celles du lycée, parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'y sentir étouffé, mais il rencontrait un tas de fille ailleurs, notamment à La Maison Du Rock. De plus, la plupart adoraient la musique, comme lui et certaines étaient plutôt jolies. Mais bizarrement, il avait besoin de plus. Il voulait bien avoir quelqu'un à prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne voulait pas d'une poupée sans intérêt, mais d'une fille qui n'hésiterait pas à lui dire qu'il dépasse les limites.

Il se coucha tôt, ce soir-là, pressé d'être au lendemain. Il rêva qu'il sortait avec Elle et qu'elle s'appelait Lacie. Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle s'entendait avec tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Aussi, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, seul, il soupira. « Au moins, mon rêve était intéressant, pensa-t-il. » Comme il voulait s'avancer dans ses devoirs, afin d'être tranquille, il descendit déjeuner rapidement, puis passa les trois heures suivantes à bosser ses cours. A quinze heures, sa mère lui demanda s'il comptait rester en pyjama toute la journée et il sourit.

« - Non, juste le temps de finir de bosser. Après j'irais me laver, et je file chanter.

« - Je vois. Et comment on fait, nous ? On compte aller faire les courses. Peut-on espérer te voir nous aider à vider la voiture ?

« - Aucun problème. J'ai juste ça à terminer. Allez faire le plein de cochonneries et je vous aide, se moqua-t-il.

Elle sourit et lui demanda de veiller sur sa sœur, le temps qu'ils s'absentent. Celle-ci arriva peu après et s'installa sans un mot sur son lit. Il l'observa prendre un livre et le lire, en écoutant la musique qu'il avait mis. Il soupira et termina son exercice. Quand il eut fini, il nota qu'il était dix-sept heures et grimaça. Il demanda à sa sœur s'il pouvait l'abandonner dix minutes, le temps d'aller se laver. Elle fit la grimace, comme s'il sentait, de toute façon, trop mauvais pour qu'il reste. Haussant les épaules, il prit ses vêtements et s'enferma dans la pièce d'eau. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il revint dans sa chambre, les cheveux dans tous le sens. Voyant tous ses vêtements sur son lit, il interrogea sa sœur.

« - C'est quoi tout ça ?

« - Je cherche comment tu vas t'habiller. Oh ne crois pas que je suis aveugle ! Cette fille, dont tu ne connais pas le nom, elle t'a tapé dans l'œil et donc, je vais t'habiller super bien pour qu'elle te tombe dans les bras, tu verras.

Il voulut répondre, mais son père l'appela en bas. Soupirant, il descendit et se coiffa sommairement, avant de les aider à tout ranger. Une fois fait, il remonta, et la plupart de ses vêtements avaient réintégré leur place dans son armoire, à part deux ou trois tenues. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il l'observa terminer. Elle finit par décider qu'une chemise ferait peut-être trop bien pour là où il allait et le débardeur trop négligé. Il toussa pour attirer son attention, et souriant, elle lui tendit un polo.

« - Tiens, ça, avec ce jeans là et ça sera parfait

Il devait avouer qu'elle avait raison, les deux allaient très bien ensemble, sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu de se faire tout beau, juste pour elle. Il argumenta durant quelques minutes avec sa sœur, puis finit par faire un compromis. Il enfila le polo, et rangea le jeans qu'elle avait choisi. « C'est bien le première fois qu'elle veut m'habiller, songea-t-il en souriant. » Il mit de l'ordre sur son bureau et partit se coiffer.

Il partit à dix-neuf heures, pour aller chez Nate, chez qui, ils avaient rendez-vous. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit la sœur de celui-ci, assise au sol. Elle fredonnait en jardinant. Il la salua, puis frappa à la porte. La mère de son ami vint lui ouvrir et lui indiqua qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il gravit rapidement les marches et toqua, une nouvelle fois, à la porte. Lorsque son ami ouvrit, il fut surpris de le voir.

« - T'es pressé d'y aller, on dirait, se moqua-t-il.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à cette question, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, il s'assit sur le lit et observa son ami d'enfance, fermer ses livres. Ils discutèrent durant quelques minutes, le temps que Jason arrive. Il fut tout aussi étonné de le voir, déjà présent. Il était de notoriété, que Shane était constamment en retard.

Durant le trajet, il le chambra gentiment et le jeune homme finit par en avoir marre.

« - J'ai fuis la maison. Nina s'est mise en tête de me rhabiller. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais bon.

Ils rirent de bon cœur puis Nate se gara. Shane sortit et regarda autour de lui. Elle semblait déjà être à l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent, après avoir salué le videur, puis il scanna la foule. Il repéra certains amis, des camarades de classes, mais pas Elle. Il soupira, et suivit ses amis. Les deux filles arrivèrent peu après. Sans s'embarrasser des préliminaires, D'jinn lui dit :

« - Elle est arrivée d'après Jonathan, mais elle a disparue, il y a une demi-heure. Ainsi que ses garde-frères. Ça va bien mon chéri, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son copain.

Shane les écouta se dire des mots doux, puis les prévint qu'il allait faire un tour, en attendant qu'ils passent. Il s'éloigna des couples, salua deux trois de ses amis, et discuta avec eux, tout en continuant à scanner la foule, des yeux, à sa recherche. Les _Têtes Brûlées_ montèrent sur scène et, comme d'habitude, firent un carton. Le jeune homme devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient vraiment bons. Alors qu'il guettait la porte d'entrée, il fut surpris de voir son professeur de math et se demanda combien de fois, il était déjà venu. Quand ils attaquèrent leur dernière chanson, il rejoignit les coulisses. Jason arriva juste après lui. Ils terminèrent de se préparer, puis montèrent sur scène sous les acclamations du public. Les entendre crier le nom du groupe donnait toujours la pêche au jeune homme, et assez de confiance en lui, pour être à l'aise sur scène. Saluant le public, ils commencèrent leur petit concert. Juste avant la chanson suivante, il prit le micro :

« - La suivante, vous la connaissez tous, mais ce soir, elle est dédiée, à la première personne à avoir compris l'idée de fond.

Sur ces mots, ils jouèrent la chanson qui parlait de leur station spatiale et il pria qu'elle soit revenue, même s'il ne la voyait pas. La salle était bondée et l'inconvénient d'être sur la scène, c'est que les lumières soient dirigés vers vous, vous empêchant de pouvoir voir qu'il y passait dans la pièce.

A la fin de leur concert, ils remercièrent leur public et leur donnèrent rendez-vous le samedi suivant. Ils allèrent déposer leurs instruments dans la seule pièce de sûre, puis se joignirent à la foule. Espérant la voir, Shane partit chercher les boissons, mais elle n'était pas non plus près de Jonathan. « Où est-elle ? Elle a peut-être du repartir, chez ses parents, se dit-il. »

« - Alors gamin, comme d'hab ou tu vas devenir mon second client accro au jus de tomate.

« - Non, comme d'hab. Je prendrais des légumes plus tard ! Elle est revenue ta cliente régulière ?

« - Pas vu, depuis une heure. Mais un de ses gars est encore là. Elle doit être dans le coin. T'as plus qu'à la chercher gamin.

Sur ces mots, il lui donna les verres, puis servit un autre client. « Il est marrant ! La chercher dans cette foule, c'est comme chercher Charlie dans ses pages. Aucune chance, enfin si, mais s'il y avait de la lumière et que personne ne bouge, songea-t-il. » Il rejoignit ses amis et s'immisça dans la conversation, en scrutant les alentours. Il crut la voir de dos, à plusieurs reprises, mais n'en était pas sûr. Il décida donc d'observer le bar. Si elle revenait, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle commande quelque chose à boire.

Durant une heure, il ne vit rien, et en conclut donc qu'elle n'était pas là. Décidant de l'oublier pour la soirée, il se mêla à l'ambiance et applaudit l'arriver des _So_ _Bud._ Elle aussi aimait ce qu'ils faisaient, et il soupira.

« - J'arrive. Je vais chercher un truc. Vous voulez autre chose, cria-t-il.

Leurs verres n'étant pas fini, il partit commander sa consommation. Accoudé au bar, comme un parfait pilier, il attendit tranquillement que Jonathan l'aperçoive, en écoutant la musique. Quand son ami vint lui demander s'il voulait son verre de légume, Shane acquiesça. La fin de la chanson arriva et il applaudit avec les autres. Soudain, deux petites mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.

« - Désolé Sami, mais là…

« - Désolée, je ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit une voix à son oreille.

Se tournant d'un bond, il sourit.

« - Tu sais que je te cherche depuis que je suis arrivé ?

« - Sachant que je suis arrivée une heure avant toi, oui je le sais mais… Je ne pouvais pas venir avant désolée… ! La famille, soupira-t-elle tragiquement. On ne peut pas vivre avec, mais pas sans, non plus. A ce propos, merci pour la dédicace. J'ai apprécié.

« - De rien, tu la méritais et puis, avec mes amis, on s'est toujours dit qu'on la dédicacerait à la première personne qui la comprendrait. J'aurais bien dit ton nom, mais j'ai comme oublié de te le demander samedi dernier.

« - Mitchie, dit-elle.

« - Quoi ?

« - Mon prénom. C'est Mitchie. Enfin, c'est plus un surnom mais je déteste mon prénom, alors il est juste écrit sur ma carte d'identité. Mes amis m'appellent Mitchie.

« - Moi c'est Shane. Ravi de pouvoir, enfin, mettre un nom sur ton visage.

« - Tiens gamin.

La jeune femme regarda le contenu du verre et sourit.

« - Un autre, s'il vous plait, mais pour moi, commanda-t-elle avant de se tourner vers lui, t'aurais-je converti ?

« - j'avoue, le goût est étrange au début, mais c'est quand même agréable.

« - T'as le droit de boire du jus de pomme. C'est le meilleur ici, dit-elle avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la confidence, tu peux me croire, j'ai essayé tous les autres.

« - Moi aussi et j'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion que toi.

Jonathan revint à ce moment-là avec le second verre et alors que Shane allait payer, elle l'invita.

« - Pour m'excuser de ne pas être venue plus tôt. Ne cherche pas à dire non, je vais insister jusqu'à ce que tu rendes les armes, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

« - Ok… Mais je t'offre ton prochain verre.

Elle acquiesça et ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur accord. Le groupe suivant passa et elle grimaça. Ils restèrent au bar et discutèrent gaiement. Il avait pleins de question à lui poser, mais ne voyait pas comment faire sans qu'elle ne le prenne pour un fou. Ils restèrent donc une bonne heure à parler, de tout et de rien, en faisant tranquillement connaissance. Comme il l'avait deviné, elle était différente des autres. Elle semblait plus mature et aussi constamment sur ses gardes. Pas qu'elle avait peur, mais elle lui donnait simplement l'impression de surveiller son image, comme si elle était connue.

A un moment cependant, une jeune femme vint les voir et Shane soupira.

« - D'jinn, soupira-t-il, je te présente Mitchie. Mitchie, voiçi D'jinn la copine de mon meilleur ami.

« - Lequel ? Celui qui a les cheveux frisés ou l'autre, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« - Celui qui a les cheveux frisés. Nate. D'ailleurs, on a tous très envie de te connaître. Viens, l'invita la jeune femme.

Perdue, Mitchie regarda son ami, pour savoir s'il était d'accord et il prit les deux verres et les. suivit pour rejoidre son groupe d'amis.

« - Voici Nate, commença-t-il en les désignant au fur et à mesure qu'il disait les prénoms, Jason et Lucy, qui sort avec Jay. Voici Mitchie, dit-il pour les autres.

Chacun la salua et Lucy lui avoua qu'elle était ravie de la rencontrer enfin. Elle mit aussitôt sa main devant sa bouche, signe qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Heureusement, Nate choisit ce moment pour prendre la parole.

« - Tu vas trouver ma question étrange, mais tu vas à quel lycée ?

« - C'est _ça_ ta question bizarre ? Je vais à Horizon et vous, vous allez tous au même j'imagine.

« - Ouais. A Albert-Einstein, soupira Jason. Attends Horizon, c'est un lycée privé, non ?

« - Euh oui. Dans le genre vieux, tu vois, avec uniforme informe réglementaire et tout. On se ressemble tous, c'est la classe. C'est tout juste si on n'a pas d'interdiction de coiffure. On n'a pas le droit, par exemple, d'avoir pleins de couleurs dans les cheveux. En même temps, personne n'est assez rebelle, pour venir avec du bleu, du rouge et du vert dans les cheveux. Il rentrerait pas de toute manière, sourit-elle.

« - C'est bizarre, pensa Nate à voix haute.

« - Quoi donc ? Qu'ils ne puissent pas ressembler à un arc-en-ciel ? Tu m'étonnes ! Faut faire une pétition, ce n'est pas normal, déclara Lucy en riant.

« - Oh, y a des avantages ! Par exemple, on a le droit d'être absent une semaine par trimestre, et ça sans justificatif. Et l'été, on a certains cours dehors.

« - Finalement… On signe où ?

« - Attends tu n'entres pas comme ça à Horizon, ajouta Nate. C'est un truc sélect. Faut avoir une meilleure moyenne que moi, ou avoir des parents qui ont les moyens. Mais… Tu vas me trouver bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que je t'ai déjà vu ailleurs qu'ici, j'entends.

« - Peut-être, admit-elle en haussant les épaules, je sors beaucoup.

« - Au fait, les gens qui sont avec toi, ce sont tes frères ?

La jeune femme la regarda sans comprendre et D'jinn ajouta :

« - J'avoue. Comme Shane a oublié de te demander ton prénom, je me suis renseignée auprès de Jonathan pour l'avoir mais il n'a rien pu me dire, hormis que tu viens toujours avec trois gars.

« - Oh eux, grimaça-t-elle. Ce sont euh… C'est… Une condition de mes parents. Mon père est parano, expliqua-t-elle. Il refuse que je sorte plus loin que le jardin sans quelqu'un pour me surveiller.

« - Ils s'imaginent que tu vas te faire kidnappée, se moqua Jason.

« - Moi ? Non. Mais paraît que j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à me mettre en danger. Je ne suis quand même pas assez stupide pour mettre _deux_ fois mon doigt dans un bassin de piranhas. De toute façon, y en a pas ici, ajouta-elle avant de rire.

Ils la regardèrent deux secondes interloqués, puis finirent par comprendre qu'elle plaisantait. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, puis elle s'éloigna, pour aller danser. Shane l'accompagna, en s'excusant après de ses amis. Durant deux chansons, ils restèrent dans la foule, puis elle se mêla à un pogo.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle le prévint qu'elle allait boire un verre. Accoudés au bar, ils écoutèrent la chanson, quand elle le regarda :

« - Ils ne sont pas un peu curieux tes amis ?

« - Je plaide coupable. Mais à leur décharge, faut que j'avoue que j'ai passé la semaine à te chercher, pour avoir ton prénom et qu'ils m'ont aidé, donc j'ai dû légèrement les soûler. Du coup, ils se vengent en essayant d'en savoir le plus possible sur toi.

« - Je vois. Et que voulais-tu savoir d'autre ? Comme ça, je te dis tout, et après, je suis tranquille, parce que j'ai un peu l'impression de vivre l'Inquisition Espagnole. Je ne l'ai bien sûr pas subi, j'ai que seize ans, mais quand même.

« - Bah hormis ton prénom et ton âge ? Voyons, où tu habites, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes, ce que tu comptes faire plus tard, à quoi tu passes tes dimanches, enfin ce genre de choses, dit-il en faisant un moulinet du poignet.

« - A quand même ? C'est pire que la liste du père Noël. Voyons, j'aime le jus de tomate, le jus de pommes qu'on sert ici et la musique énergique. J'aime passer du temps avec ma famille, regarder tomber la pluie et les batailles de neige. Et toi, qu'aimes-tu ?

« - Les mêmes boissons que toi ici, je suis aussi fan de café, de musique énergique, ou de classique, en particulier Beethoven pour faire mes devoirs. J'adore ma famille, surtout ma petite fée.

« - C'est qui ?

« - Ma sœur. Mes parents ont eu beaucoup de mal à l'avoir, c'est un peu notre petit ange.

« - C'est mignon. T'as l'air de l'adorer.

Il acquiesça, sachant combien c'était vrai.

« - Et tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? En ce qui me concerne, c'est manifeste sinon je ne viendrais pas chanter tous les samedis, sourit-il.

« - Je ne sais pas. Peut-être professeur d'école, ou bosser dans la politique. J'avoue que j'aime assez, mais je ne serais jamais Présidente. D'après papa, je ne sais pas mentir, rit-elle.

Les autres les rejoignirent, et Lucy commença à lui poser beaucoup de question, quand il l'arrêta. Après tout, il en savait assez à présent. Au moins pour aujourd'hui. Elle se vengea en les questionnant à leur tour, sur ce qu'ils aimaient exactement comme musique et pourquoi. Ses questions étaient si percutantes et précises que Nate finit par froncer les sourcils.

« - Tu veux être journaliste plus tard ?

« - Non, sourit-elle. C'est juste que je dois faire un sondage auprès de jeune de mon âge sur…

Regardant derrière eux, elle acquiesça et se leva.

« - J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer. Je dois y aller. A bientôt.

Elle se faufila, une nouvelle fois, rapidement dans la foule.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? A la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien, avec la suite.<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Chapitre03

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Et non vous ne rêvez, pas, je suis à l'heure pour une fois ^^ J'en dis pas plus. Merci très beaucoup à **Solen** (Salut miss. Le voyage a été agréable ? Mdrr pour son prénom va falloir attendre encore un peu. Faut bien préserver un peu de mystère, tu ne crois pas ? Oui je sais, tu préférerais être déjà au courant mais bon lool Mdrr moi aussi je me disputais avec mes sœurs enfants. Je crois que c'est toutes les fratries lool. Ouais Mitchie a une personnalité hyper mature dans cette fiction vu qui elle est mais bon, c'est normal je trouve non ? Alors comme ça, je t'énerve ? Ce n'est pas cool, pas cool du tout je vais pleurer. Lool. Repose-toi bien. Bisous miss), **amy_chan**, **nouna** et **Nessouille** **Anderson** (Hello miss. Désolée de répondre ici. Il vient d'où ce nouveau surnom ? Ouais il va se coller des migraines à trop penser à sa mystérieuse amie ^^ Ouais heureusement qu'il la revoit. Y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils vont rester en contact quoi ! lool Non ma migraine vient d'ailleurs (mais où… Bonne question lool) Mdrr oublie ma question, j'ai la réponse à l'origine de ton nouveau pseudo. Bisous miss et désolée de répondre sur le chapitre) pour leurs reviews qui me font plus que plaisir.

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où vous seriez arrêtés par la police, et interrogés sur mon compte, l'univers entier ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de développer une idée que j'ai eu en lisant un bouquin.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections, et à **nouna** pour son avis et ses commentaires.

**Chapitre 04**

Contrairement à la semaine précédente, Shane partit à sa poursuite. Réussissant à sortir, il l'appela. Elle se retourna et le regarda :

« - Oui ?

« - Pourquoi tu pars si vite ?

« - Couvre-feu, grimaça-t-elle.

« - Mademoiselle, nous vous attendons, dit un homme dont la carrure fit peur au jeune homme.

L'observant, il se sentit d'un coup bien frêle et se demanda, un instant, s'il arriverait à le casser en deux. Secouant la tête, il revint au présent.

« - Oui, oui j'arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?

« - Oui. Je… Tu seras là, samedi prochain ?

« - Comme tous les samedis, dit-elle en souriant avant de commencer à partir. Désolée, mais faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je tâcherais de venir plus tôt, la prochaine fois. Bonne semaine.

Elle s'engouffra dans une limousine et il écarquilla les yeux. Il remarqua qu'il avait oublié de lui rendre le foulard qu'elle avait fait tomber de ses cheveux quand elle était partie précipitamment. Il cria donc :

« - Mitchie attends ! Ton foulard.

« - Tu me le rendras samedi. Prends-en soin, c'est mon préféré, dit-elle avant de fermer le carreau.

La voiture démarra aussitôt et s'éloigna rapidement. Resté seul sur le parking, il soupira. « Je sais même pas où elle habite, s'aperçut-il. » Secouant la tête, il rentra dans le bar et nota qu'il était trois heures du matin. Il rejoignit ses amis, et les écouta commenter, avec surprise, son départ précipité.

« - J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un partir si vite. J'ai à peine eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'elle était trop loin pour m'entendre, soupira D'jinn. Mais je l'aime bien.

« - Ouais, elle est sympa. Un peu étrange, mais sympa. Ah Shane, alors tu l'as rattrapé ? Je vois que non, décréta Lucy en apercevant la pièce de tissu.

« - Si, si, mais je n'ai juste pas pensé à le lui rendre, mentit-il. Je le lui redonnerais samedi, elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait.

« - Au moins, maintenant que tu connais son prénom, tu vas pouvoir arrêter de penser tout le temps à elle.

« - C'est son surnom, dit-il machinalement. Elle ne m'a pas dit son prénom, elle ne l'aime pas.

« - Bizarre. Vous allez me prendre pour un fou, mais je suis presque sûr de l'avoir déjà vu à la télé, déclara Nate.

« - Oui, en effet, t'es fou mon pote, se moqua Jason. Si elle était connue, elle ne viendrait pas ici.

« - Elle a des gardes du corps, souviens-toi, ajouta Lucy à l'adresse de son copain. Mais non, je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais vu.

Ils restèrent à parler d'elle, jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, insensible à l'ambiance qu'il y avait. Quand La Maison Du Rock ferma, ils regagnèrent tous leur maison. Shane entra sans bruit, comme chaque samedi, quand il entendit la télé dans le salon. Il s'y dirigea. Son père regardait le match de base-ball qu'il avait enregistré la veille. Il le salua et le prévint qu'il montait se coucher. Ralph acquiesça puis replongea dans son match. Sa mère Katleen, n'aimait pas le sport. Elle refusait donc qu'il reste avachi devant une télé à regarder d'autre jouer, et l'encourageait plutôt à aller lancer quelques balles dans le jardin. Shane n'étant pas un adepte de ce jeu, il avait décidé de boycotter l'interdiction et enregistrait les matchs. Il se levait ensuite la nuit pour les regarder. Quand sa femme l'avait découvert, elle ne s'était pas mise en colère, admettant qu'au moins ainsi, elle ne le voyait pas faire.

Une fois changé, le jeune homme s'allongea et les yeux ouverts, repensa à sa soirée. Il avait admis en savoir plus, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. « Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas dit où elle vivait ? Au moins le quartier ! Si ça se trouve, elle ne vit même pas à Washington ? Mais pourquoi une limousine ? C'est curieux. A son âge, on ne se balade pas ainsi, sauf si on est connu ! C'est peut-être son cas. Non, elle a dit que son père était parano. Mais dans ce cas, une voiture normale suffit non ? Ou alors, il a trop d'argent, et ne sait pas quoi en faire. Non, c'est bancal. » Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le sommeil venir, et fut surpris de se réveiller le lendemain, aux alentours de midi. Se levant il écouta les bruits familiers de la maison. Ses parents semblaient discuter en bas, alors que sa sœur retournait dans sa chambre, en sautillant dans le couloir. Il sortit de sa chambre, et la salua.

« - Salut ma petite fée, bien dormie ?

« - Salut frangin. Super, je retourne à l'école lundi. T'as revue ton inconnue ?

« - Elle s'appelle Mitchie, la corrigea-t-il avant de descendre.

« - Alors tu l'as revue ? T'as une photo ? Tu sais quoi d'elle ? Elle est jolie ? T'es amoureux ? Je pourrais la rencontrer ?

« - Ola doucement. Je ne sais pas grand-chose.

Tout en descendant, il écouta sa sœur lui poser ses questions. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda si sa tenue lui avait plu, il s'arrêta et la regarda.

« - Tu crois vraiment que je lui ai demandé ? Je me voyais bien dire, c'est mon petit monstre personnel, qui l'a choisit, rit-il. Mais j'ai parlé de toi. Enfin je t'ai mentionné pour être exact et elle trouve ton surnom mignon.

Sur ces mots, il salua ses parents et s'attabla. Il était plutôt ravi de sa soirée. Il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle aimait regarder la pluie tomber. C'était un peu étrange à ses yeux, mais bizarrement, ça lui allait bien.

« - Maman, tu sais quelque chose d'Horizon ?

« - Le lycée où travaille ton père ? Oui, c'est un lycée privé, qui prône une nouvelle méthode d'enseignement. Les élèves n'ont pas vraiment de cours spécifique comme toi, par exemple. Ils débattent le matin, sur un thème, et l'après-midi est consacré aux matières plus scientifiques. L'enseignement y est simplifié, puisqu'on ne leur demande pas de retenir tous ces théorèmes mathématiques qui ne servent à rien ! Je sais aussi, qu'ils n'ont pas réellement de devoirs, ni de contrôles. Les parents reçoivent simplement un rapport des progrès de leur enfant, au niveau social. Il y est précisé s'il est ou non assez cultivés, s'il fait des efforts, et ce genre de choses, je pense. Je n'en ai jamais vu. Pourquoi ?

« - Une amie, tu sais la fille dont je t'ai parlé, elle y est et je me demandais ce qu'il y avait de bien. Mais hormis qu'ils ont certains cours dehors, et une autorisation de sécher une semaine par trimestre, je ne savais pas grand-chose. Mais finalement, il a l'air bien ce lycée.

« - Oui mais très cher. La plupart des élèves ont des parents qui ont des métiers à responsabilités.

« - La fille de notre Président actuel, y va d'ailleurs, ajouta son père. Une gentille fille, très au courant de la politique actuelle, mais avec des idées bien éloignées de celles de son père. Intuitive, intelligente, elle aime aussi beaucoup rire. Seulement, elle a du mal à s'intégrer à son groupe d'étude, même si elle parle à tout le monde.

« - Ah. Je me demande si Mitchie la connaît ?

« - C'est le nom de son amoureuse, chanta Nina avec une voix d'enfant.

Ils rirent de la scène, puis Shane écouta ses parents parler politique. « Faudrait que je m'y mette un jour. J'aurais bientôt le droit de voter et je n'y connais rien, songea-t-il. » Il finit son repas et partit se laver. Il n'avait rien de prévu mais comptait terminer, ou du moins commencer, la chanson qu'il voulait écrire pour elle. Même si, finalement, il ne la lui chanterait pas.

Il passa donc toute la journée, penché sur sa guitare, à essayer de trouver un air qui lui convienne. Elle avait dit aimer la musique énergique et les belles balades. Il ne savait pas encore quel style il prendrait, mais se promit d'y réfléchir.

Tout son dimanche fut consacré aux paroles et il du chiffonner la moitié d'un arbre avant d'avoir une version qui lui plaisait. Relisant les paroles, il décida que ce n'était pas bon pour une balade, et chercha donc une mélodie plus rock. Quand il se coucha ce soir-là, il était satisfait. Il avait au moins le texte. Globalement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il donnait, mais ça lui importait peu, pour le moment. Quand elle serait prête, il la montrerait à ses amis, et peut-être la joueraient-ils. Il s'endormit en repensant à sa semaine. A présent qu'il savait quelques trucs sur elle, il allait devoir se montrer, de nouveau, concentré en cours. Il s'imagina quelques instants, être dans les mêmes cours qu'elle. Ils semblaient vraiment plus agréables que les leurs.

Quand il se réveilla, au son désagréable du réveil, il secoua la tête, en tentant de se souvenir de ce dont il avait rêvé, mais sans succès. Il prit sa douche, puis descendit manger rapidement. A son grand étonnement, sa mère était debout. Il se rappela alors que Nina retournait en cours aujourd'hui et sourit. La vie reprenait son cours, sauf qu'à présent sept lettres accéléraient les battements de son cœur. Il termina son omelette, puis monta chercher son sac. Quand il fut l'heure, il quitta la maison et prit tranquillement le chemin de son lycée. Etrangement, lorsqu'il arriva, et qu'il vit ses amis en couple, il ne grimaça pas. Il prit même un malin plaisir à les déranger. Pour se venger, D'jinn lui demanda s'il avait des nouvelles de son amie.

« - Hey non. J'ai son prénom mais pas son numéro, rit-il.

« - On n'est pas parfait ! Mais au moins, vu tout le temps que vous avez passé au bar, tu dois en savoir des choses.

« - Peut-être, dit-il mystérieusement.

Il commença à s'éloigner, mais l'entendit râler.

« - Ah non ! Il nous a saoulés toute la semaine avec elle, qu'il ne compte pas s'en tirer comme ça. Shane Gray, ramène ta viande ici, ou je me fâche, cria-t-elle.

« - Que veux-tu, demanda-t-il innocemment.

« - Tout savoir ! Si elle aime le chocolat, les chevaux, et même Jupiter. Tout de tout.

Il fit mine d'être effrayé une seconde, mais fut sauvé par la sonnerie. La jeune femme jura, comme le routier qu'elle n'était pas, mais promis de ne pas le lâcher avant de tout savoir. Il acquiesça songeant qu'il n'aurait qu'à parler d'autre chose, d'assez choquant ou stupéfiant pour être tranquille. Il chercha un sujet, durant les deux premières heures, sans trouver. Il fut soulagé, lorsqu'il se rendit compte en les rejoignant, qu'ils discutaient de l'actualité. Nate était le seul à la suivre assidûment, mais ils étaient toujours au courant des grandes lignes.

Ce n'est qu'au midi, que la jeune femme revint sur le sujet. Ils étaient tranquillement attablés quand Lucy demanda où était Horizon.

« - Après tout, on pourrait faire un coucou à Mitchie, dans la semaine. Ma mère m'a dit qu'ils bossaient le mercredi après-midi eux.

« - Ouais maman m'a raconté que leurs cours étaient simplifiés par rapport aux nôtres, et plus accès sur la recherche, et la communication.

« - Monsieur s'est renseigné dis donc. Alors elle aime le chocolat ?

« - Aucune idée mais elle aime le jus de tomate et le jus de pommes. Pour les aliments, je ne peux t'en dire plus, désolé. On parle surtout musique, mais je sais qu'elle aime sa famille et faire des batailles de neige. Si tu veux savoir, mon père donne des cours là-bas, même s'il ne voit pas qui est Mitchie.

« - A son âge ? Attendez, elle a quel âge d'ailleurs, à votre avis ?

« - Dix-sept, je pense, pas moins en tout cas. Peut-être dix-huit, assura Nate. Elle paraît trop mature pour avoir moins.

Tout le monde fut d'accord pour déclarer qu'elle avait dix-huit ans, et Shane, connaissant la vérité, paria qu'elle avait moins. Quand ils l'interrogèrent, il raconta qu'il trouvait son visage trop jeune pour qu'elle ait plus de dix-sept ans et paria donc sur seize. Son ami secoua la tête, et le pari fut lancé. Le perdant, puisqu'ils étaient tous persuadés que Shane était en tord, devrait être au service des autres durant la soirée. Comme c'était Jason qui avait décidé du gage, il sourit en songeant qu'il ne pourrait pas être accusé d'avoir choisi ça exprès pour être tranquille. De toute façon, il n'était pas sûr d'accepter qu'ils soient à son petit soin. Durant la suite de la journée, ils parlèrent musique et information.

Quand il rentra chez lui, le jeune homme fit ses devoirs, puis enchaîna aussitôt sur la chanson qu'il voulait écrire. Il avait eu un air en tête durant toute l'après-midi et était pressé de le retranscrire. Il joua le même morceau, pendant deux heures, mais ne parvint pas à aller plus loin et soupira. Nate lui avait confié qu'il avait eu également beaucoup de mal à écrire la mélodie pour sa copine. Il souffla en repensant à la chanson pour D'jinn. Les paroles étaient réellement belles et lorsqu'il relut la sienne, il grimaça. Elles ne lui plaisaient plus vraiment à présent. Il reposa sa guitare sur son socle et descendit, aider sa mère à mettre la table. Il en profita pour parler avec elle, et le questionna sur sa soirée, voulant savoir comment s'était passé les retrouvailles avec la jeune femme mystère. Il eut un sourire idiot et le regard absent durant quelques minutes en revivant les moments qu'ils avaient passés juste tous les deux, puis sa mère claqua des doigts. Revenant à lui, il lui en raconta certains points, gardant pour lui, les sensations qu'il avait ressenties, quand leurs corps s'étaient touchés à plusieurs reprises. Il aimait la douceur de sa peau, la délicatesse de ses gestes, son regard sérieux, ou rieur. Elle lui faisait penser à une enfant, quand elle se mettait à le chambrer gentiment et il était certain qu'elle s'entendrait parfaitement avec Jason.

Durant le repas, il écouta ses parents parler de leurs travails, et demanda à son père si c'était agréable d'enseigner à des jeunes de son âge. Celui-ci le regarda quelques instants et soupira.

« - C'est gratifiant. Je préfère l'enseignement dans les lycées normaux, où tu leur apprends vraiment la méthode et tout, mais à Horizon, il n'y a pas cette barrière qui sépare les professeurs des élèves. C'est un véritable échange, et les devoirs, quand on en donne sont toujours percutants, incisifs parfois et surtout précis. Pourquoi ?

« - Mitchie voudrait être prof si elle ne réussit pas en politique, ajouta-t-il sérieux.

« - J'ignore toujours de qui tu parles. J'ai cherché son dossier, mais impossible de trouver une Mitchie.

« - Normal. Ce n'est qu'un surnom. Elle déteste son prénom.

Sur cette dernière information, il se leva et retourna travailler un peu sa musique. Vers vingt-deux heures, il abandonna la partie et partit se coucher. La journée avait été fatigante.

Il ne réussit à trouver l'air de sa chanson que le mardi soir. Il venait de terminer sa dissertation sur l'arrivée des Colons anglais, quand il avait eu une idée. Le jeune homme avait pris sa guitare et joué ce qu'il avait eu en tête. Les notes lui étaient venues toutes seules. Il les avait notées avant de jouer encore et encore la mélodie, en chantant parfois les paroles. Elles lui semblaient moins cruches et lui plurent, de nouveau. Quand sa sœur passa sa tête dans sa chambre, elle lui demanda pour qui était la chanson.

« - Personne, soupira-t-il. Alors c'était bien ta journée ?

« - Tu parles ! La maîtresse a oublié de prévenir les élèves qu'on avait un contrôle et comme j'ai loupé pleins de cours, bah j'aurais une mauvaise note, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'en ai parlé à maman, et elle a dit qu'elle m'en voudra pas, c'est gentil, rit-elle.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, le regarda sans rien dire puis, sourit.

« - Tu crois qu'un jour, tu pourras l'inviter à la maison ?

« - Attends, qui ? Je n'ai pas suivi là. Ta prof ?

« - Ah non ! Elle, je la voit assez à l'école. Non je parlais de Mitchie, elle a l'air gentille et si elle te plait, c'est qu'elle est gentille. Et peut-être qu'elle m'aimera ? A ton avis ?

« - A mon avis, faut être fou pour ne pas t'aimer ma petite fée.

« - C'est ce que je pense aussi, sourit-elle. Mais peut-être qu'elle n'aime pas les petites filles. Tu sais comme le film qu'on a vu. La fille qui était toute douce et gentille mais qui tuait des enfants.

« - Attends de quel film, tu parles ?

« - Euh… Ce n'était pas avec toi, mais avec Sabrina que je l'ai regardé, celui-là, se souvint-elle. Oublie ! De toute façon, rassure-toi, ma nounou s'est arrangée pour que je vois rien.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis lui assura qu'elles s'entendraient sûrement bien. Après tout, elles avaient toutes les deux un caractère agréable et Mitchie n'avait pas parut effrayée de savoir qu'il avait une sœur.

Ils mangèrent peu de temps après. Son père parla de l'incendie qui ravageait la forêt de Little Creek, depuis le matin. Cette nouvelle avait causé une forte mobilisation à Horizon. Certains groupes d'élèves, notamment ceux que fréquentaient la fille du Président, voulaient apporter leur aide aux familles des sinistrés.

« - Ils vont commencer, dès demain, une collecte auprès de leurs familles et des voisins. Le lycée enverra tout ça, par la poste rapidement, leur dit-il visiblement fier de son lieu de travail.

« - On pourrait peut-être apporter notre aide ce week-end, ajouta Katleen. Après tout, si l'incendie est maîtrisé, ils auront besoin de volontaires, non ?

Il haussa les épaules, incertain et proposa de savoir ce que le Président dirait, en admettant qu'il fasse une déclaration.

Le lendemain, l'incendie avait encore empiré et ce fut le sujet de conversation principal, dans la cours du lycée. Nate leur expliqua ce qu'il savait, puisqu'il avait regardé CNN une bonne partie de la soirée et chacun y alla de son commentaire. Shane leur annonça la mobilisation du lycée de Mitchie et Lucy sourit.

« - A ce propos, je sais comment on y va, ça vous intéresse d'y aller à la fin de leur cours ?

« - La semaine prochaine. J'ai rendez-vous chez mon médecin pour me faire vacciner aujourd'hui, soupira D'jinn.

Ils rirent, connaissant son profond dégoût pour les piqûres et la sonnerie les entraîna en cours. Durant le cours de Civilisation, Shane fut surpris d'entendre également parler du feu qui ravageait la forêt aux alentours, et apprit qu'il avait atteint la ville. Les pompiers des villes voisines, avaient été appelés en renforts, ce qui commençait à inquiéter les autorités.

A la fin de la journée, Shane soupira. Le feu devenait inquiétant, même si aux dernières nouvelles, celui-ci commençait à être maîtrisé. Il rentra chez lui, et monta faire ses devoirs. Il aurait voulu savoir la fin de l'histoire, mais il savait que Nate allait regarder la chaîne info et qu'il les tiendrait au courant le lendemain. Pour le moment, son contrôle de math lui semblait plus important. « Chacun ses priorités, hein mon vieux. Certains se soucient de la vie d'autrui, toi de ton bulletin de note. Tu mérites des baffes, se sermonna-t-il. » Se promettant de suivre l'actualité une fois qu'il aurait terminé de bosser, il s'y mit sérieusement.

Il était en train de revoir la fin du chapitre pour son devoir du lendemain, quand son portable vibra. Il l'observa et haussa les épaules. Ce n'était sans doute pas important. Il replongea donc dans son devoir, mais sa curiosité était plus grande. « Bon je regarde de qui c'est et c'est tout, se promit-il. » Le prenant, il vit la photo de son ami et fronça les sourcils. Pour que Nate lui envoie un message au lieu de bosser, ce devait être important, aussi l'ouvrit-il. « _Regarde CNN ! MAINTENANT !_ » Le message était clair, et piqua sa curiosité. « Pourquoi veut-il que je regarde la télé, se demanda-t-il. » Haussant les épaules, il prit son cahier et descendit. Tout en s'installant devant l'écran, il l'alluma. Aussitôt, la voix de l'envoyée spéciale, retentit dans la maison vide.

« - A l'heure où je vous parle, l'incendie redouble d'effort et la vie à Little Creek risque fortement d'être perturbée. Le feu a déjà brûlé la moitié de…

Shane n'en écouta pas d'avantage. Cette histoire, bien que triste pour les familles, ne le concernait pas spécialement. Du moins, il se sentait concerné, mais de là où il était, il ne pouvait rien faire. Soupirant, il envoya un message à son ami, lui demandant ce qu'il devait voir. Deux minutes après, celui-ci répondit « _N'éteints pas le poste, tu vas comprendre !_ » Il haussa les épaules et se concentra sur son cahier. A un moment cependant, un mot attira son attention.

« - … mille Présidentielle, vient d'arriver sur les lieux…

Le jeune homme observa leur Président apparaître à l'écran et parler quelques minutes avant de disparaître dans la foule pour aider les familles. Soupirant, il allait éteindre quand un visage attira son attention. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et se pinça, si fort qu'il en eut mal, afin d'être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Mitchie, son amie amateur de jus de tomate venait d'entrer en scène. Il l'observa discuter quelques secondes avec son père, puis s'entretenir avec les personnes de la Croix Rouge. « Je comprends mieux les armoires à glace, maintenant, soupira-t-il. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Bon je sais qu'à la base, <em>Little Creek<em> n'est qu'une petite ville de cent quatre-vingt quinze habitants, mais on va dire qu'ils y en a plus, et qu'elle est située à proximité d'une forêt dense d'accord ? Merci d'avance lol ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Dans le prochain chapitre, la suite du reportage, la réaction de Shane, et j'sais pas quoi d'autre. J'y ferais peut-être apparaître le père Noël, on verra.

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Chapitre04

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut les enfants ^^ Je suis désolée de poster que maintenant. J'ai eu le chapitre à temps (enfin presque) mais je suis énormément fatiguée en ce moment et j'ai du mal à tenir la distance, j'avoue. Enfin bref, désolée, ce retard m'incombe entièrement. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre mais avant un très grand merci (et une léchouille de la part de ma chienne ^^) à **Nessouille Anderson**, **amy_chan**, **nouna** et **Solen** (Salut miss. Ah ah j'ai hâte de voir les photos sur facebook alors. ^^ Alors la grande question est : Suis-je assez sadique pour empêcher Mitchie d'être présente au soir ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Réponse dans le chapitre, promis, moi je ne dis rien. ^^ Mdrr en même temps, j'ai marqué dans le résumé que c'était al fille du président donc… Ceci dit, t'as confirmé avant qu'on sache. Congrat's Pour la relation Shane-Nina, une nouvelle scène dans ce chapitre. Elle est impayable cette petite ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous miss) pour leurs reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer d'écrire !

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où vous seriez arrêtés par la police, et interrogés sur mon compte, l'univers entier ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de développer une idée que j'ai eu en lisant un bouquin.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections, et à **nouna** pour son avis et ses commentaires.

**Chapitre 05**

Le jeune homme lâcha son cahier et fixa l'écran. L'envoyée spéciale reprit sa place, au centre de l'écran et il se pencha pour voir derrière elle, avant de se traiter d'idiot. Il pourrait se contorsionner tant qu'il voudrait, il ne verrait rien d'autre que ce que filmait la caméra. Il soupira, augmenta le volume et partit chercher de quoi boire. Quand il revint, l'incendie était au premier plan. Il fixa les flammes immenses et se traita d'égoïste. Il ne pensait qu'à son contrôle, alors que la vie de centaines de personnes était en danger. Durant tout le temps que dura le reportage, il fixa l'écran, oubliant complètement son devoir. A un moment, la jeune femme passa et la journaliste lui demanda si elle voulait prendre la parole. Elle s'arrêta, fixa la caméra, de son regard sérieux, puis acquiesça. L'envoyée spéciale lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici, au lieu d'être en cours et la jeune femme sourit.

« - Quand je me suis levée ce matin, papa se préparait pour venir ici, aider et soutenir la population, avec ma mère. Je me suis dit que je serais plus utile ici qu'au lycée, à apprendre des théorèmes mathématiques. De plus, mon lycée autorise les absences, quand elles sont justifiées par des causes qui en valent la peine. Je n'avais aucune raison de rester sur les bancs de l'école. Je voudrais, cependant, remercier, au nom des habitants de Little Creek, mes camarades d'Horizon, pour la collecte qu'ils font actuellement. Merci.

Sur ces mots, elle sourit une dernière fois, puis retourna aider. Durant son bref passage devant la caméra, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux, afin d'être tranquille et son visage semblait complètement changé ainsi. La caméra filma le Président qui sortait de la tente de la Croix Rouge, l'uniforme de pompier sur le dos, et le jeune homme se souvint avoir lu quelque part, que c'était son métier, avant de se lancer dans la course à la présidence. Il l'observa parler quelques instants avec sa femme, puis prendre Mitchie à part. La journaliste étant trop loin, il ne put savoir ce qu'il se disait, mais en voyant son regard déterminé, il crut comprendre qu'elle venait d'avoir une mission. Son père serra le poing, et le lui tendit. Elle serra sa main également, tapa sur le haut de la main de son père puis sourit. Il lui tira la langue et partit. Il sourit à cette image, en songeant que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait le Président des Etats-Unis grimacer. Restée seule, la jeune femme appela les enfants et leurs proposa de jouer un peu plus loin. « Intelligent, elle les éloigne au maximum de l'incendie sans qu'ils s'en aperçoive, songea-t-il. » Sa mère et sa sœur entrèrent peu après.

« - Je vois que tu te mets à suivre les infos, sourit-elle avant de voir ce qu'il regardait. Ce qu'il se passe là-bas est atroce, je me sens inutile, à rester ici, soupira-t-elle.

« - Moi aussi. Surtout que Mitchie y est, elle. C'est la fille de notre Président, tu le savais ? Moi je viens de l'apprendre grâce à Nate qui m'a dit de regarder la télé, sinon je l'ignorerais encore.

Elle hocha la tête, observant l'écran et Nina vint les rejoindre. Elle semblait avoir tout entendue, puisqu'elle dit simplement à son frère, que son amie était très mignonne. Il sourit, décrétant qu'elle ne la voyait pas à son avantage ainsi, mais il s'était fait la même réflexion. Il la regarda jouer avec les enfants et la trouva craquante.

Durant deux heures, il n'y eut pas de changement, l'incendie ne gagnait pas de terrain, mais malheureusement, il n'en perdait pas non plus. De nouvelles équipes de pompiers arrivèrent par camions. A plusieurs reprises, il avait vu Mitchie jouer avec les enfants, avant que d'autres prennent la relève, lui permettant d'aider la Croix Rouges. Les volontaires étaient acceptés et de nombreux hommes, principalement, avait fait grossir le rang des troupes de lutte contre le feu. Comme certains s'étaient faits brûler, il fallait les soigner. De plus, la fumée devenait importante, et faisait suffoquer les plus faibles. La brunette passa donc son temps à distribuer des maques respiratoires, panser les blessures légères, occuper les enfants, leurs confiant sûrement des tâches. A un moment, une équipe de pompiers volontaires revint couvert de poussières et l'air le plus fatigué que Shane ait vu sur un visage humain. La jeune femme les aida à retirer leurs vestes et leurs casques. Il se permit même de sourire lorsqu'elle voulut aider son père à enlever sa bouteille d'oxygène. La jeune femme la prit, mais plia sous son poids. Elle tomba au sol, et le Président la déplaça, avant d'observer sa fille. Elle lui dit de s'asseoir et, tout en parlant avec l'équipe qui revenait, lui nettoya, approximativement, le visage, en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien.

Il ne quitta pas la télé des yeux de la soirée, refusant même de se nourrir. Il voulait entendre que le feu diminuait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A minuit, sa mère le mit au lit, en le prévenant que s'il n'y allait pas, il serait puni tellement longtemps que la prochaine fois qu'il mettrait le nez dehors, hormis pour aller au lycée, il verrait ses arrières petits-enfants marcher avec une canne*. Sur cette menace, elle éteignit la tête et il soupira. Son amie semblait au bord de l'épuisement, mais visiblement, elle avait encore le droit de veiller, elle. Il monta pesamment les marches, inquiet à son sujet et s'allongea sur son lit. Il demanda à son ami un résumé de la situation, en lui expliquant qu'il venait de quitter le salon, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. La télé étant rallumée, il écouta la suite de l'histoire, puis finit par s'endormir encore habillé.

Lorsque son réveil sonna, il eut du mal à émerger, puis se souvenant de sa soirée, se leva d'un bond. Il grimaça en voyant ses vêtements froissés, prit de quoi se changer, et partit sous la douche. Tout en se préparant, il repensa à son amie et se demanda pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit. Pensait-elle qu'il allait le crier sur les toits ? N'ayant pas de réponse à cette question, il haussa les épaules, et sortis de la salle de bain. Nina s'y engouffra, juste derrière lui, en le saluant brièvement. Il le lui rendit puis descendit en bas. Il alluma la télé, et prit un solide petit déjeuner, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Son père arriva, et dit :

« - Dis donc, cette histoire te touche, où je me trompe ?

« - Non, c'est la vie de son amie qui l'intéresse, expliqua sa mère. Cette fameuse Mitchie n'est autre que la fille du Président.

« - Je vois et elle s'en sort bien ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse de son fils, il regarda la télé. Le feu était presque maîtrisé à présent, et quelques tentes avaient été dressées. La plupart des habitants, comme l'expliqua le journaliste du matin, avaient été conduits dans la ville la plus proche et dormaient à présent, dans les divers gymnases aménagés pour l'occasion. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit son amie, encore debout, de grosses cernes sous les yeux, continuer à aider sans relâche, les équipes de secours. Katleen l'envoya en cours, et il soupira. Tout le long du chemin, il pensa à son amie. Elle semblait au bord de l'épuisement, mais continuait d'aider en souriant, en apportant de l'eau ou des compresses. Il l'admirait. Elle semblait avoir une énergie à toute épreuve. « Mais au moins, elle se sent utile, elle, songea-t-il. » Il arriva, en bâillant, et observa ses amis. Ils discutaient, à l'écart de la foule, sauf D'jinn qui semblait dormir sur l'épaule de son copain. Les rejoignant, il salua juste oralement, n'ayant pas le courage de plus.

« - Hey mec, plus jamais tu me réveilles. Je dormais à minuit, moi, dit-il avant de sourire alors que sa copine lui donnait un coup.

« - Désolé mais c'est tellement horrible ce qu'ils vivent là-bas, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Oh toi, tu n'as pas l'air plus frais que moi. T'es tombé à quelle heure ?

« - Officiellement, minuit. Mes parents m'ont envoyé au lit, mais comme ils continuaient de regarder, j'ai suivi jusqu'à deux heures du mat, je crois. Et toi ?

« - A peu près pareil. Je suis claquée, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'étais même encore devant l'écran dès le réveil. C'est dingue le courage qu'elle a. Je n'aurais pas tenue moi !

« - A mon avis, elle ne doit même pas s'apercevoir qu'elle est fatiguée. Ma mère est infirmière aux urgences et des fois, elle a des gardes de vingt quatre heures mais peut rester trente six heures sans ressentir aucun état de fatigue, dit Lucy. En tout cas, je me demande pourquoi elle ne nous a rien dit ?

« - Elle ne nous connaît que d'une soirée, deux pour Shane, c'est normal non, expliqua Nate. Au bout de deux jours, on ne savait pas ce que faisaient tes parents. La preuve, je suis ami avec Shane depuis près de dix ans, et j'ai appris cette semaine que son père bossait à Horizon, c'est dire.

Ils rirent de sa grimace, puis se demandèrent si c'était terminé. La sonnerie retentit, et tout le monde se dirigea en cours. Fort heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme, ayant cours de Civilisation, put savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Lorsqu'il quitta la salle, le feu ressemblait à un feu de cuisine, et serait maîtrisé en quelques minutes à peine. Il se demanda un instant si Mitchie était encore debout, ou si finalement, elle était tombée d'épuisement. « Faudra que je lui demande samedi, songea-t-il. » Durant le cours d'espagnol, il se mit à réfléchir. « Si c'est la fille du Président, y a peut-être des trucs à pas faire ? Comme la prendre dans ses bras, ou ce genre de choses non ? J'en sais rien, ceci dit. A moins, qu'au contraire, elle préfère qu'on agisse normalement avec elle. Pourquoi elle n'a rien dit ? Nate a raison, mais quand même, ce genre de truc, tu le dis dès le départ non ? Quand D'jinn lui a demandé pour ses gardes du corps par exemple. On n'allait pas la traiter différemment. Ouais, mais ça elle le sait pas gros malin, se sermonna-t-il. » La sonnerie le sortit brutalement de ses pensées, et il rejoignit ses amis, en les informant de ce qu'il avait appris.

Ils acceptèrent la nouvelle avec joie, et D'jinn sourit.

« - Dites, je dis ça comme ça mais, heureusement qu'on n'est pas allé la voir à son lycée hier. On ne l'aurait pas vu.

« - Pas faux. N'empêche, heureusement que tu m'as prévenu Nate, parce que tu me l'aurais dit ce matin, quand je suis arrivé, j'y aurais pas cru. J'ai déjà eut du mal à y croire en le voyant.

« - Tu m'étonnes, sourit celui-ci. N'empêche, c'est sympa de la part d'Horizon de faire leur fameuse collecte. Ma mère va aller voir ce qu'ils veulent et le leur apporter, quitte à dépenser une fortune dans un magasin de bricolage, a-t-elle ajouté, en sortant ce matin.

Ils rirent, en sachant bien que sa mère n'y connaissait absolument rien en bricolage. Son mari se moquait souvent, gentiment, qu'elle devait à peine savoir faire la différence entre un clou et une vis.

La journée passa rapidement, et dès qu'il eut terminé ses devoirs, Shane s'allongea en travers de son lit, et pris le morceau de tissu qu'il devait lui rendre samedi, sous son oreiller. L'odeur de son parfum était presque passée, mais il pouvait la sentir encore à quelques endroits. Il le mit sur son nez, et inspira longuement en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Sa nuit avait été courte, et il avait hâte d'aller se coucher. Néanmoins, il se releva, et envoya, par le biais d'internet, la chanson qu'il avait écrite et composée pour elle, avant de savoir qui elle était. Peu de temps après, Jason lui envoya un message en le prévenant qu'il aimait bien, et lui proposa de la jouer samedi. Bien sûr, c'était encore une métaphore, comme chaque fois qu'il voulait faire passer un message, à seulement quelques personnes. Une heure après, Nate lui envoya une réponse similaire et lui proposa d'en parler le lendemain. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et se rallongea simplement sur son lit, le foulard, dans l'étui de sa guitare, afin de ne pas l'oublier.

Vers dix-neuf heures sa sœur vint le déranger, et lui demanda s'il avait dormi. Il semblait, selon elle, à deux doigts de mourir d'épuisement. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de réfréner un bâillement révélateur. Sa mère l'appela pour dîner mais il prévint qu'il n'avait pas faim, comme chaque fois qu'il dormait peu, et se coucha directement. Il sombra quasiment au moment où sa tête toucha l'oreiller, pour se réveiller à cinq heures du matin, en pleine forme. Comme il ne lui restait qu'une heure de sommeil, il sortit de son lit, et se prépara sans bruit puis, une fois repus, s'installa devant la télé. La famille Présidentielle était encore à Little Creek et il se demanda si elle serait revenue pour samedi. « Sûrement pas. Ils ont plus besoin d'elle là-bas qu'ici. Enfin sauf toi, mon gars, se charrie-t-il. » Les villes alentours s'étaient organisées pour les aider au maximum, et après un bref récapitulatif chiffré, sur la semaine, il éteignit le poste. Ses parents se levèrent peu après, et son père partit sur les coups de six heures, comme chaque matin ou presque. Quand ce fut l'heure, il l'imita et arriva au lycée, en même temps que Lucy. Ils discutèrent en rejoignant leurs amis, et elle rit quand il lui avoua qu'il n'avait même pas vu vingt heures sonner.

« - J'aime bien au fait, mais dis-moi y a pas une métaphore là-dessous, demanda Nate après qu'il l'ait salué.

« - Tu me connais. Y en a toujours dans ce genre de cas, sourit-il.

« - Si on s'entraîne assez, on peut la jouer dès samedi, ajouta Jason.

Les deux filles les laissèrent, en comprenant qu'ils parlaient d'une nouvelle chanson. Quand ils se lançaient dans ce genre de discussions, ils ne les voyaient même plus. Ils firent cependant quelques changements dans les paroles, ou dans le choix des mots, mais ça n'ennuya pas le jeune homme pour autant. Ils avaient chacun écrits des textes seuls, qui avaient été remaniés par le groupe. C'était leur façon de dire que la chanson n'était pas écrite que par un mais que c'était un travail à trois. De plus, ils avaient toujours fonctionnés ainsi.

Ils passèrent la journée à reprendre certains points, autant dans les mots, que dans la mélodie, et décidèrent d'aller chez Shane pour la répéter, puisque c'était le seul dont les parents n'étaient jamais là avant dix-sept heures.

Durant les deux jours suivant, ils se concentrèrent dessus, et la répétèrent jusqu'à la connaître par cœur. Ils se mirent donc d'accord pour la jouer dès leur prochain passage à La Maison Du Rock. « Et tant pis si Mitchie ne l'entend pas la première fois, se dit-il. »

Le week-end arriva trop vite, et il passa le plus clair de son temps à se demander ce qu'elle faisait. Il avait l'infime espoir qu'elle serait peut-être là au soir. Il décida donc de se préparer afin d'arriver là-bas dès l'ouverture. Ils ne rataient jamais grand-chose, puisque avant les _Têtes Brûlées_, il passait une playlist préenregistrée. Aussi lorsque ses amis arrivèrent, ils furent surpris de le voir déjà prêt, lisant en bougeant la tête, au rythme de la musique qu'il écoutait.

« - T'es prêt mon chéri, demanda Jason en imitant sa mère.

« - Ouais, je…

Levant la tête, il observa ses amis, puis sourit. Il quitta son bureau, prit son étui et les suivit dans l'escalier, où il croisa sa sœur.

« - Shane, je pourrais venir vous voir un jour ?

« - Dès que maman donne son aval, je t'emmène, lui promit-il.

Il l'embrassa et sortit. Durant le trajet, ils le chambrèrent sur la chanson, puisqu'ils avaient percé à jour la métaphore. Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre leurs sous-entendus. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ils sortirent de la voiture, et Shane observa le parking. La voiture n'était pas là, il en conclut donc qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Il refusa de se dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir, seulement, une part de lui était bien conscient qu'elle était à Little Creek. « Curieux paradoxe, songea-t-il. » Ils se mêlèrent à la foule, et commencèrent à saluer un peu tout le monde, puis Lucy proposa d'aller chercher de quoi boire. En copain attentif, Jason la suivit des yeux, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fondait pas. A un moment, un jeune commença à devenir insistant, et il se leva pour lui expliquer, sûrement, qu'elle n'était pas libre. Ils revinrent tous les deux, et elle distribua les verres.

« - Alors Nate a dit que vous aviez une nouvelle chanson, mais refuse de dire de quoi elle parle. On va l'entendre ce soir ?

« - Oui D'jinn, on la chante ce soir, même si…

Nate ne termina pas sa phrase exprès, ce qui mit sa copine légèrement sur les nerfs. Elle tenta de le faire parler mais sans succès, puisqu'il se contenta d'un « Tu comprendras » énigmatique. Les _Têtes_ _Brûlées_ montèrent sur scène et l'ambiance monta d'un cran, avant même qu'ils ne chantent. Quand ils entamèrent leur répertoire, la foule scanda leur nom, mais plus encore lorsqu'ils annoncèrent, une nouvelle chanson. Celle-ci, bien que moins rock que les autres, passa comme une lettre à la poste, et tout le monde l'applaudit. Josh leur fit signe qu'ils attaquaient la dernière et ils s'excusèrent auprès des filles. Ils se dirigèrent en coulisse, pour se préparer, et lorsque le groupe salua le public, ils étaient prêts. Le gérant parla un peu, les laissant se féliciter, ou s'encourager, puis ils montèrent sur scène. Ils saluèrent tout le monde, et firent monter l'ambiance en chantant les chansons les plus applaudit.

« - La prochaine chanson est dédiée à la personne qui nous l'a inspirée. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas avec nous ce soir.

Nate plaça le premier accord, et elle démarra. Aux yeux de Shane, elle était tout ce que la jeune femme aimait. Un texte agréable, et une mélodie énergique, qui donnait envie de danser, se dit-il en voyant plusieurs personnes se mettre à bouger en rythme. A la fin, elle fut largement applaudit et il fut rassuré. Elle n'était peut-être pas à la hauteur de celle de Nate pour D'jinn, mais au moins, elle plaisait, c'était plus que sûr.

A la fin du concert, ils furent applaudit généreusement, et après avoir salué la foule, ils quittèrent la scène. Ils retrouvèrent leurs copines, pour deux d'entre eux, et Shane scanna la pièce. Il était conscient qu'elle ne viendrait pas, mais espérait tout de même que ce soit le cas. Même si elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait écrit pour elle. Ses yeux vagabondèrent pendant deux minutes, avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent. Une jeune femme, lui ressemblant étrangement, était dos à lui, et discutait avec deux hommes plutôt musclés. Son cœur s'accéléra, et il se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. Il la fixa avec attention, et elle finit par se retourner, pour observer la salle. Il écarquilla les yeux, et s'excusa auprès des autres, avant d'aller la rejoindre. Il n'était qu'à un mètre, quand il se rappela soudain, qu'elle était accompagnée de _men in black _! Il s'arrêta donc et, se sentant idiot, alla au bar. Il ne commanda rien pour le moment, attendant sagement qu'elle soit seule. Elle finit par se tourner rapidement, suivant quelqu'un des yeux, puis sourit avant de faire face à ses gardes. Nate vint le rejoindre avec une nouvelle commande, sans qu'il ne le voie. Les deux gardes finirent par acquiescer, et elle se retourna en soupirant. Il lui semblait qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un. Ses yeux finirent par le voir, et un sourire illumina son visage. Elle alla les rejoindre tranquillement et les salua, visiblement ravie de les voir.

« - Euh… Salut Mitchie, hésita Nate.

Pour sa part, Shane était incapable de parler. Et le fait qu'elle se soit mit en jupe n'avait rien à voir dans sa soudaine absence de voix. Il prit quelques secondes, pour détailler sa tenue. Elle avait un ensemble jupe veste, bleu avec des motifs rose et jaunes mais surtout dans les autres tons de bleu, un débardeur blanc en dessous, supposa-t-il et des petites chaussures à lanières. « Pas vraiment son style habituel, se dit-il, mais j'aime bien ! »

« - Je suis grillée, c'est ça, les questionna-t-elle en soupirant. Naturellement, vous étiez devant votre télé, à suivre les évènements sur CNN.

Se sentant fautif, Shane acquiesça en baissant légèrement les yeux. Pour sa part, Nate l'observait, en cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit. Il avait bien une hypothèse, mais il préférait connaître sa raison à elle. Durant deux minutes, elle ne dit rien, baissant les yeux à son tour, puis secoua la tête. Comme aucun ne parlaient, elle soupira tristement, puis partie. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se reprit. Abandonnant son ami, Shane la rattrapa alors qu'elle se rapprochait de ses gardes du corps.

« - Mitchie, attend !

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle assez brusquement.

Il se mordit la lèvre en la voyant retenir ses larmes, et sans réfléchir, la prit dans ses bras. Aussitôt, un garde vint la voir.

« - Ce jeune homme vous ennuie, mademoiselle ?

« - Non, non c'est bon, laissez-nous, soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant de l'étreinte de son ami.

« - Je… Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? Quand D'jin t'a demandé pour tes… Enfin la condition de tes parents, sourit-il.

Elle le regarda tristement quelques secondes, puis sourit. C'était ainsi qu'elle les appelait elle-même.

« - Je… Ce n'est pas spécialement facile à caser dans une conversation, tu sais. Tu me voyais venir vers vous, samedi dernier et vous dire ? Oh mes gardes du corps, c'est rien, mon père est le Président des Etats-Unis, alors bon, je ne peux pas sortir sans. Quelqu'un a soif ?

« - Oui, bon, comme ça, c'est clair que non, mais… Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre comme situation.

« - Assez oui. C'est pour ça qu'habituellement, je ne parle à personne. Pour éviter de devoir leur expliquer. Ça en a déjà fait fuir plus d'un, tu sais, alors à force… J'évite de me sociabiliser, au grand désespoir de mes profs.

« - Je sais. Mon père ne comprend d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Il bosse à Horizon, expliqua-t-il devant son regard étonné. Il te connaît, et m'a fait un rapport sur toi, avant que je sache que mon amie mystère d'Horizon et la fille du Président était la même personne. Je venais de lui dire qu'une certaine Mitchie venait de là où il bossait, et il a paru étonné.

« - Tu m'étonnes ! Personne ne connaît Mitchie. Là-bas, pour tout le monde, je suis soit mademoiselle Torrès, soit Mira-Charity. Vas-y moque toi, ce prénom composé est horrible à porter. C'est pour ça, ma meilleure amie a pris que certaines lettres et en a fait un surnom que j'adore. Et entre-nous, c'est plus facile à porter.

« - Je vois. Et bien, enchantée Mira-Charity. Désolé moi, c'est toujours juste Shane, mes parents n'ont pas eu autant d'imagination que les tiens.

« - Petit veinard, sourit-elle.

« - Allez viens, je t'offre un verre et tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es habillée comme ça. Non parce que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

« - Oh ça. Avec ma famille on est rentrés hier à la Maison Blanche, et ce soir, on avait une réunion avec des conseillers et tout le touin-touin ! Comme je m'intéresse de près à la politique, j'y ai assisté, mais hors de question que j'y aille avec un slim et une tunique, oh non ! C'est tailleur ou ensemble obligatoire. Résultat, je me suis déguisée, et quand la réunion s'est terminée, je suis partie aussitôt. Je suis arrivée, vous étiez déjà sur scène. D'ailleurs, votre nouvelle chanson, j'adore, elle m'a donné envie de danser, t'imagine pas. Vous l'avez écrite pour qui ?

« - A ton avis, sourit-il en la regardant avec insistance.

Elle ne dit rien, mais rougit quelques temps. La chanson parlait d'une fille mystère, qui préférait se fondre dans la masse, qu'on l'oublie, alors qu'elle était vraiment spéciale. Elle avait quelque chose de différent qui la ferait certainement changer le monde.

« - C'est gentil. Je ne sais pas si je changerais le monde, mais merci.

« - Mitchie, ça va, demanda-t-il en voyant ses yeux briller avant de taper sur le comptoir, garçon, votre jus de tomate le plus fort pour cette demoiselle. Elle en a besoin rit-il.

« - Je oui, ça va sourit-elle, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre. Tu sais que quelqu'un écrive une chanson sur toi. C'est mignon et ça me touche, comme tu n'imagines pas mais… Waouh !

« - Bien je n'attendais pas une autre réaction de toute manière, dit-il en souriant. Finalement, Nate avait raison. La première version n'aurait peut-être pas été, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

« - Pourquoi donc ? Vous chantiez le contraire ?

« - Non, pas vraiment. La base était la même, sauf que l'idée était que la fille en question changeait le monde du chanteur, pas celui des autres. Et c'était beaucoup plus métaphorique.

Elle n'ajouta rien, mais l'embrassa sur la joue, le remerciant, encore légèrement émue. Jonathan déposa deux jus de tomate, en décrétant qu'ils allaient tous les deux en avoir besoin, puis s'éloigna. Ils rirent et trinquèrent à leur amitié.

« - Dis-moi, tu étais sérieuse tout à l'heure en disant que tes gardes faisaient fuir ?

« - Malheureusement oui, soupira-t-elle. En même temps, hormis dans mes appartements, entre guillemet, ils m'accompagnent partout même en cours. Tu imagines ? Je ne peux même pas m'échapper le temps d'une journée, parce que fuguée de chez moi, relève déjà du parcours du combattant, tu peux me croire.

« - J'imagine.

Ils ne purent discuter seuls plus longtemps. Ses amis arrivèrent, et elle s'excusa de n'avoir rien dit, mais aucun ne semblait lui en vouloir. Ils s'éloignèrent du bar, et quand _So Bud_ passa, ils se mirent à les acclamer comme les autres. Le seul truc qui changea fut que Mitchie lui prit la main. Elle ne semblait pas être habillée en circonstance, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'amuser comme une folle en profitant de la soirée comme jamais, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus de secret pour eux.

Le groupe chanta une balade et les couples s'enlacèrent. Se sentant de trop, ils s'éloignèrent dans le fond de la salle où ils avaient leur première soirée, et discutèrent. Il lui posa des questions sur les fameuses mesures de sécurité, qu'elle devait subir et elle lui demanda, au contraire, ce que ça faisait de pouvoir sortir au centre commercial sans escorte. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée en tête à tête, apprenant à mieux se connaître et il lui avoua que sa sœur voulait la rencontrer.

« - Rassures-toi, ça fait deux semaines qu'elle me demande sans cesse, si tu vas l'aimer. Alors que ma sœur, on ne peut que l'aimer, surtout quand elle dort, ajouta-il sérieux. Parce qu'elle a une fâcheuse tendance à poser des questions qui te mettent dans l'embarras le plus total. Je parle, naturellement, en connaissance de cause.

« - Ah oui ? Elle devrait s'entendre avec ma sœur, elle est pareille. Je me souviens qu'un jour, avant que papa soit Président, on était à la plage. J'avais douze ans, à l'époque peut-être moins, c'est dire. Avec ma mère, on était allée toute les trois à la plage, pendant que papa était de garde à la caserne. Et puis un homme s'est levé. Le problème c'est qu'il… Qu'il était serré dans son maillot disons, expliqua-t-elle embarrassée. Elle a demandé à ma mère ce qu'il avait, parce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait mal, mais maman a refusé de lui dire, forcément. Elle avait six ans à l'époque. Et pour être tranquille, elle lui a dit qu'elle n'aurait qu'à lui demander quand il reviendrait. Et le pire, c'est que Cora l'a fait.

« - Cora c'est ta sœur ?

« - Ouais. Elle s'appelle Coleen-Raven. Mes parents ont beaucoup d'imagination, rit-elle. Du coup, on a pris les deux premières syllabes de son prénom, pour faire son surnom, parce qu'il n'est pas plus portable que le mien. Mais si tu la rencontres, tu te tais. Je ne suis pas censée dire son prénom, tu penses !

« - Promis. Si je la rencontre, je l'appellerais Cora, simplement.

« - Merci. Enfin bref, tu imagines la scène ? Le gars est devenu tout rouge, et ma mère s'est excusée une bonne dizaine de fois.

« - A sa place, j'en mènerais pas large non plus, ceci dit. Non ça va ma sœur ne fait pas de trucs du genre. Enfin pas à moi. Quoiqu'une fois, on était chez mon cousin, pour la journée, et le truc c'est qu'il a une légère addiction au porno, enfin bref. On était chez lui, et elle se met à fouiller, tranquillement dans sa chambre. Il avait dix-sept ans, à cette époque, et elle ressort d'un coup avec deux trois magasines interdit aux mineurs, dans les mains. Elle les agite sous son nez, et sous celui de nos parents respectifs, et lui fait « Tu sais, si tu cherches la femme de ta vie dans ces magasines-là, tu vas être déçu. Dehors, elles sont toutes habillées. » Enfin un truc similaire.

« - Je plains ton cousin, sérieux. Des deux, je me demande laquelle est la pire, d'un coup !

Ils restèrent muets, méditant sur la question, puis il se souvint du pari. Lui prenant la main, il dit :

« - Viens, faut que tu leur prouves un truc.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis, et il dit :

« - Jay, tu te souviens du pari, non ?

« - Ah ouais. Dis-moi Mitchie, t'as quel âge exactement ?

« - Euh, tu m'expliques, demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

« - Réponds, promis je passe aux aveux après, assura Shane sans lâcher sa main.

« - Bah seize ans, trois mois et… Dix jours, exactement, dit-elle après avoir compté.

« - Mince, t'avais raison Shane, s'exclama Lucy étonnée.

« - Je t'explique maintenant. Mardi, je crois, ils se demandaient quel âge tu avais et Nate a assuré que tu avais dix-huit par là. Comme il se trompe rarement, voir jamais, ils ont tous suivis, sauf moi. Et on a parié que le perdant, ou dans ce cas présent, les perdants seraient au service du gagnant.

« - T'as triché, je te l'ai dit samedi dernier, argua-t-elle.

« - C'est pour ça que je les laisse libre, rit-il.

* * *

><p>* : Rigolez pas, c'est le genre de menaces que j'ai eu toute mon enfance.<p>

Et voilà, encore un de fini. J'avoue pour les petites sœurs, je me suis bien amusée. La suite prochainement. La semaine prochaine avec un peu de chance. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Et si vous souhaitez voir à quoi la tenue de Mitchie ressemble, n'hésitez pas à aller voir sur mon facebook. (Vous pouvez me trouver sous « Missy Tagada »)

Miss Tagada (L)

Bon j'aime bien comment ils ont tous réagi face à la nouvelle, et elle se fond dans le groupe très naturellement ! C cool ! Vivement la suite !


	6. Chapitre05

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée de ne poster que maintenant. J'avais la flemme. Je répondrais à toutes vos reviews dans la semaine. Soit en repostant ce chapitre, soit par mail (ou facebook pour ceux que j'ai.) Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où vous seriez arrêtés par la police, et interrogés sur mon compte, l'univers entier ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de développer une idée que j'ai eu en lisant un bouquin.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections, et à **nouna** pour son avis et ses commentaires.

**PS **: A partir de ce chapitre, je vais osciller entre leur deux vies différentes, donc ça risque de compliquer la compréhension sauf si je suis douée (ce dont je doute).

**Chapitre 06**

Ils restèrent tous ensemble, à discuter comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, puis jeune femme dut les quitter vers trois heures du matin. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle leurs parlait, elle les salua tous en prenant le temps de leur dire au revoir. Shane la raccompagna sur le parking, suivit par ses gardes.

« - Tu crois que je peux te retenir deux minutes, demanda-t-il.

« - Mademoiselle, nous y allons, les interrompit un homme en noir.

« - Oui, oui deux minutes. J'ai quelque chose de personnel à dire à mon ami. Je vous rejoins.

Elle lui sourit et l'homme s'éloigna, sans les perdre de vue. « Ce n'est pas gagné, songea le jeune homme en le voyant les surveiller. Je me demande sur qui ses yeux sont braqués. »

« - Voilà, c'est bon, tu dois avoir l'équivalent de deux minutes, voir un peu moins, rit-elle doucement.

« - Oh. Je n'en ai pas pour autant de temps en fait. C'est juste que, tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que ta garde personnelle faisait fuir les moins avertis et donc je voulais te proposer de m'appeler, si jamais tu as envie qu'on se voit ou autre. Qu'en dis-tu ?

« - Bah ça aurait été cool, mais je n'ai pas ton numéro, et même si je t'appelais de vive voix, je ne crois pas que tu pourrais m'entendre, à moins que tu habites à proximité de chez moi ?

« - A l'opposé, admit-il.

« - Je vais de ce pas acheter un mégaphone alors.

Ils rirent de l'idée puis échangèrent leurs numéros. Le garde revint la prévenir qu'elle allait être en retard. Elle soupira, et s'apprêta à partir quand Shane la prit de cours.

« - Pas grave, vous direz qu'il y a eut des bouchons, se moqua-t-il. A samedi alors, demanda-t-il à son amie.

« - On va faire ça. Et puis papa ne dira rien si j'arrive dix minutes en retard. Je le mérite de toute façon. A samedi. Si j'ai le temps je t'appellerais dans la semaine, d'accord ?

« - Ok mais après quinze heures sinon mes profs vont pas accepter, même si l'appel vient de la fille de notre Président. Je serais collé, quand même.

Elle acquiesça en souriant, lui fit la bise et rejoignit sa voiture « avant que ses gardes ne fassent une syncope » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. Il la regarda partir puis retourna à l'intérieur, sans savoir qu'elle le suivait des yeux, à l'abri derrière la vitre teintée. Quand il disparu à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle se réinstalla confortablement, et sourit en regardant son numéro. Durant la soirée, alors qu'il était sur scène, elle l'avait pris en photo, sans qu'il le sache.

« - Tout va bien mademoiselle, demanda la jeune femme qui était avec elle dans la voiture.

« - Oui Jessie, tout va parfaitement bien. Papa a appelé ?

« - Deux fois. Il espère que vous serez de retour à trois heures du matin, vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous prévient que demain, votre grand-mère viendra vous réveiller.

A cette nouvelle, la jeune femme grimaça. Elle appréciait son aïeul, seulement celle-ci avait tendance à critiquer la musique qu'elle écoutait, ou qu'elle jouait. A ses yeux, le rock était une musique de rebelles, et d'anarchistes et ce n'était pas convenable que la première fille des Etats-Unis apprécie.

« - Vous me ferez penser à cacher ma guitare en rentrant, demanda-t-elle à son aide.

Depuis que son père avait gagné la dernière élection, la jeune femme était à son service en l'aidant du mieux possible à gérer sa nouvelle vie. Jessie acquiesça, puis l'observa. Elle avait un air rêveur, et semblait heureuse. « Comme chaque samedi depuis trois semaines, songea-t-elle. Je me demande si ce jeune homme y est pour quelque chose. »

De son côté, Mitchie, repensa à sa soirée. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, ils venaient d'entrer sur scène et elle n'avait pas osée aller voir les deux filles, de peur que celle-ci ne lui parlent que parce que Shane était là. Elle s'était donc mise dans un coin, près du bar, en se promettant d'aller le voir dès qu'il irait chercher quelque chose à boire. Seulement, alors qu'ils terminaient leur concert, un de ses gardes l'avait informé que son père cherchait à la joindre. Ils en avaient donc parlé durant plusieurs minutes, et lorsqu'elle s'était retournée vers la salle, il avait quitté la scène. Elle avait rapidement localisé, le deux autres membres du groupe, mais lui était ailleurs. Nate s'était dirigé vers le bar, et elle l'avait suivi, machinalement, des yeux, avant de le voir enfin. Elle avait sourit et, après avoir demandé à ses gardes de lâcher du leste pour la soirée, les avait rejoint, après un soupir. Mais quand elle avait vu leur gêne, elle avait compris qu'ils savaient qui elle était, et avait bêtement pensé qu'ils ne voudraient plus lui parler, effrayés par ses armoires à glace, mais non. Il lui avait demandé des explications, qu'il n'avait même pas répétées aux autres, et tout le monde l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert. La soirée avait été parfaite, et pour la première fois depuis un an, elle était ravie d'être qui, elle était.

La voiture entra par la porte de service, et elle revint sur terre. Son père n'allait pas être ravi qu'elle rentre vingt minutes après l'heure prévue, mais elle avait eu besoin de cette soirée. Sa semaine avait été épuisante, et il lui avait fallut tout le courage du monde, pour quitter ses draps au matin. Elle entra dans la demeure, et ses gardes partirent à leur poste habituel. L'avantage de vivre à la Maison Blanche était qu'une fois à l'intérieur, elle redevenait presque une fille normale. Elle passa la porte du bureau de son père. Il était à sa table de travail et relisait sûrement un rapport sur la situation de Little Creek.

« - Je suis rentrée, murmura-t-elle.

« - Je vois ça, sourit-il. Tu t'es amusée ?

« - C'était génial, tu veux dire ! Tu sais le garçon dont je t'ai parlé samedi ? Il était encore là, bon il m'a vu sur CNN, mais il ne m'en veut pas de lui avoir menti par omission. En plus, il a même écrit une chanson sur moi. Pas sur la fille du Président, mais sur moi. C'est trop mignon et en plus, elle est superbe. J'adore.

Il observa sa fille quelques instants. Elle semblait rayonner de bonheur et il sourit.

« - Alors tant mieux. Du moment que tu ne tombes pas amoureuse de ce musicien, ça me convient, dit-il sérieux.

« - Pourquoi pas ? C'est respectable comme métier, et puis j'adore la musique, tu le sais.

« - Oui, mais si tu tombes amoureuse, il va aussi succomber à ton charme et tu vas nous quitter beaucoup trop vite. Donc, si tu tombes amoureuse, je t'envoie dans un pensionnat au Canada, sourit-il.

Elle le regarda une seconde interdite, puis sourit. C'était son père tout craché. Bien sûr, si elle sortait avec, à condition qu'elle lui plaise naturellement, sa grand-mère risquerait de mal voir cette histoire, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle discuta encore quelques minutes avec son père, puis celui-ci, remarquant son état de fatigue, l'envoya au lit. Ne se faisant pas prier, elle gagna sa chambre, qu'elle trouvait immense. Se changeant rapidement, elle remarqua l'absence de sa guitare et remercia sa secrétaire.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Steve Torrès, fit appeler la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle ferma la porte. Il l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle lui fit un résumé de la soirée de sa protégée, en ajoutant que le jeune homme semblait être quelqu'un de correct. Rassuré, il se leva, et ils quittèrent le bureau ovale.<p>

* * *

><p>Shane rejoignit ses amis avec un petit sourire heureux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attiser la curiosité de D'jinn. Seulement elle eut beau le questionner, il garda les lèvres closes, avant de lui demander finalement, si leur nouvelle chanson lui plaisait. Son avis, ainsi que celui de Lucy, furent enthousiastes, toutes deux décrétant qu'elle valait largement, celle que leurs copains avaient écrits pour elle. Il les remercia mais rougit, lorsque qu'elle ajouta :<p>

« - Non, mais belle déclaration d'amour. Si elle lit entre les lignes, elle va vite comprendre qu'elle t'obsède. N'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

« - Si tu pouvais juste éviter de me prendre à témoin, dans ce genre de cas, sourit Nate. Je suis neutre.

Ils rirent, et durant l'heure qui resta, discutèrent entre eux, en applaudissant les derniers groupes, puis chacun retourna chez soi. Cependant, Nate vit bien que son ami avait la tête ailleurs depuis qu'il était revenu, mais se garda bien de le lui en parler. Il le déposa chez lui, et lui donna rendez-vous lundi en cours. Il ne sortait jamais le dimanche. Sa mère les voyant peu, elle les obligeait, sa sœur et lui, à passer cette journée avec eux. C'était surtout pour ça qu'il rentrait tard le samedi soir. Nate adorait sa famille, mais avait parfois l'impression de ne pas vivre dans le même monde qu'eux.

Shane passa la porte en silence. Toutes les lumières étant éteintes, il se coucha sans détour. Par acquis de conscience, il vérifia, une nouvelle fois, qu'elle lui avait bien donné son numéro. Il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. Il s'endormit rapidement, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Finalement, la vie d'ado c'était plutôt agréable quand tout allait bien.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, en sursautant, et maudit sa sœur. Celle-ci venait de mettre sa musique à un volume sonore impressionnant, et bien qu'il aime ce que faisait Janet Jackson, au réveil, il préférait le calme d'un compositeur viennois. Il resta dans son lit, quelques instants, puis finit par en sortir. Il descendit, en se promettant de réveiller sa petite sœur ainsi, dans les prochains jours, et salua ses parents.

Il passa sa journée à paresser, tantôt terminant ses devoirs, tantôt préférant la compagnie de sa guitare. Si bien que lorsqu'il se coucha, il ne ressentit aucune fatigue, et resta dans son lit, ses pensées dirigées vers son amie. Il se demanda comment elle avait passé sa journée, et si elle avait pensé à lui. Il sourit, songeant qu'elle avait eu sûrement plus important à faire.

Il finit par s'endormir peu après minuit, mais se leva, sans difficulté. Se préparant rapidement, il partit en avance pour le lycée. L'air était encore piquant mais ça ne lui posait pas réellement de problème. Le cortège Présidentiel passa dans la rue et la circulation fut immobilisée. Il sourit en songeant qu'il était ravi de venir à pied. Slalomant entre les voitures, il rejoignit Albert-Einstein, et se posa dans un coin. A l'écart de la foule, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le rappelle à lui.

« - Alors, on pense à sa jolie brune ?

« - Salut à toi aussi D'jinn ? Comment tu vas ? Moi tranquille, j'ai flemmardé tout mon dimanche, et le tien était sympa, dit-il en souriant.

« - Blablabla ! Mais oui, ça va.

Ils discutèrent tous les deux et le jeune homme sourit. Il considérait la jeune femme comme sa petite sœur, depuis qu'elle sortait avec Nate. Son ami aurait pu être jaloux, mais il connaissait Shane, et savait qu'il était incapable de le trahir. De plus la jeune femme était trop bohème pour lui, comme il s'amusait à le dire. Les autres arrivèrent au compte goutte, et la journée commença.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Mitchie arriva à Horizon. Elle avait passé son dimanche, à réviser, et à rattraper son retard. Ses deux gardes la suivirent, cinq pas derrière elle, et elle salua les personnes qu'elle croisa. Elle ne connaissait réellement personne, hormis sa meilleure amie. Seulement celle-ci l'avait prévenue de son absence, aussi elle s'attendait à passer la journée dans son coin. La première session de débat commença et elle prit place. Le thème d'aujourd'hui était les évènements de Little Creek, ce qui avaient été faits, et ce qui auraient du être faits. Naturellement, ils ne purent s'empêcher de parler de leur camarade, de son courage face aux évènements, et souriant, elle argua qu'elle n'avait rien fait de plus que ce que n'importe qui aurait fait à sa place. Lorsque la première session se termina, elle patienta quelques instants, puis s'approcha de son professeur.<p>

« - Monsieur Gray ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais vous savez à quelle heure le lycée de votre fils autorise les pauses ?

« - Aux mêmes heures qu'Horizon miss Torrès. Je peux vous en demander la raison ?

« - Je suis obligée de répondre, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Il sourit et lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait partir, ce qu'elle fit, après l'avoir remercié. Quand elle fut dehors, elle lui envoya un message en lui demandant si sa journée se passait bien. Elle n'eut sa réponse que durant le repas et sourit. « _Nickel, les profs nous barbent avec leurs théories mathématique ) ! Et toi, tout roule ? Shane_. » Soupirant, elle décida d'attendre la fin de ses cours à lui, pour répondre, ne sachant pas si elle devait lui dire à quel point elle avait l'impression de perdre son temps ou lui mentir, en lui assurant qu'elle s'amusait. Durant les cours de l'après-midi, elle n'écouta rien, préférant méditer sur son prochain sms. Aussi quand sonna trois heures, elle prit son portable et tapa. « _Ennui mortel. Le patient est sur le point de lâcher. Je préférerais être chez moi à écouter de la musique. Sauf que ma grand-mère est là et qu'à ses yeux, le rock c'est la musique du diable __! Du coup, on a le droit à Elvis Presley. Non mais ça fait pas sérieux tout ça. Rire_ »

* * *

><p>Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, il reçut quelques messages de sa part, lui parlant de sa vie, se moquant parfois des tiques de son père, ou de l'habitude qu'il avait de lui répondre alors qu'elle mangeait. Leur amitié se renforçait un peu plus à chaque message, et il rit de bon cœur lorsqu'elle lui annonça que sa grand-mère venait de la menacer de l'envoyer dans un couvent Suisse, alors qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'un garçon avait écrit une chanson très rock sur elle. Il devait avouer que la mère du Président était un sacré personnage.<p>

Lorsqu'il quitta le lycée, le mercredi, il souffla de soulagement. « La moitié de la semaine est passée. Plus que deux jours, et on remonte sur scène, se dit-il. » Il grimaça en songeant à la dissertation qu'il avait à faire sur l'œuvre de Tolkien, et se demanda, un instant, si les profs ignoraient que leurs élèves avaient une vie après le lycée. Il rentra et jeta son sac au sol, pensant être seul. Seulement sa mère sortit de la cuisine au même moment, habillée d'un tailleur chic, et il grimaça, en comprenant ce que ça signifiait.

« - Tu arrives bien mon grand. Mon patron vient de me prévenir, j'ai un déjeuner à quatorze heures, comme si on mangeait encore à cette heure, commenta-t-elle, avec des conseillers. Ça t'ennuie de veiller sur ta sœur ?

« - Non. Je devais aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches, mais j'irais samedi, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

En fait, ce changement lui convenait parfaitement. La journée promettait d'être agréable. Il préférait surveiller sa sœur, en grattant sa guitare, plutôt que de s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque pour rechercher des infos sur Tolkien. Sa mère partit, les laissant seuls, et il la trouva penchée au dessus de son cahier, un bout de sa langue sortant de sa bouche. Elle avait l'air le plus sérieux du monde sur son visage, et terminait d'écrire. Il attendit quelques instants, et elle finit par lever le nez de son cahier.

« - Tu savais que les tables de multiplication, c'est nul ? J'en ai ma claque de les écrire ! En plus, ça ne sert à rien, je ne les retiens pas.

Il sourit, et lui donna une méthode plus simple pour les retenir. Grâce à celle-ci, il avait appris les siennes en un temps record. Elle nota la technique et termina sa punition, alors qu'il commençait, ses devoirs.

Durant une heure, il n'y eut aucun bruit, hormis celui du stylo grattant le papier, quand soudain, son portable, posé sur la table, vibra, les faisant sursauter.

« - T'abuse Shane, j'ai un trait sur mon cahier, maintenant, soupira sa sœur.

« - J'y peux rien, si on pense à moi, dit-il en riant.

« - Je paris que c'est une pub.

Ils firent le pari et il ouvrit son message. Il lui assura qu'elle avait perdu, avant de répondre à son amie qu'il venait d'être promut baby-sitter. Peu après, le téléphone vibra de nouveau, alors que Nina fermait son cahier, fière d'avoir terminé sa punition. Lisant son mot, il sourit.

« - Petite fée, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour ?

« - Je veux bien. Ça me changera de ma table de neuf. C'est la seule que je cafouille encore.

Il répondit au message, tout en fermant ses cahiers. Il monta rapidement, se brosser les dents, et se recoiffer, puis rejoignit sa sœur. Elle était dans l'entrée dos à la porte, les yeux fermés, sourcils froncées en train de réciter sa table sans succès. Il rit quand elle se trompa, et qu'elle grimaça.

Il laissa un mot, prévenant où ils étaient, avant de partir au point de rendez-vous. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le café en question. Il s'attendait à un bâtiment relativement neuf, alors que celui-ci semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Néanmoins, la devanture était propre et semblait avoir été refaite récemment. Il passa la porte et chercha son amie des yeux. Souriant, il repéra d'abord les hommes chargés de sa protection, puis elle lui fit signe, du bout de la salle. Ils s'approchèrent donc et prirent place face à elle.

« - Salut, moi c'est Nina, se présenta sa sœur, tu dois être Mitchie non ?

« - Gagnée, sourit celle-ci. Ravie de te rencontrer. Cora arrive, elle est partie se laver les mains, ajouta-t-elle. Vous avez pu trouver facilement ?

« - Un jeu d'enfant, reprit la jeune fille ne laissant pas son frère parler.

S'appuyant contre son dossier, il croisa les bras et attendit patiemment. Elle finit par s'en apercevoir, et lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

« - Sept fois huit ?

« - Quarante-huit, dit-elle incertaine.

Ils rirent tous les deux, et elle se renfrogna, en comprenant qu'elle s'était trompée. Le temps qu'elle récite sa table, il dit :

« - Alors, tu vas bien ?

« - Super. J'échappe à mamie, donc parfait, enfin presque, dit-elle en désignant ses gardes. Et toi ?

« - Tu es mon excuse pour ne pas filer à la biblio faire une recherche sur Tolkien et son œuvre. Donc c'est également parfait.

« - Cinquante-six, s'exclama Nina alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'installait avec eux.

« - Gagné, soupira son frère.

« - Je vous présente Cora, ma sœur. Vous devez avoir approximativement le même âge.

Les deux se regardèrent étonnées et se turent. Inconscient de leur silence, les plus adultes, reprirent leur conversation. Un homme entre deux âges vint les voir, et leur demanda ce qu'ils prendraient.

« - Tu veux quelque chose Nina ?

« - Un jus d'orange, s'il vous plait.

« - Alors deux jus de pommes, et deux jus d'orange, commanda Mitchie.

Il partit, et elle regarda son ami.

« - Je paye le premier verre, ça marche ?

« - Si tu veux, je paierais le prochain. Tu crois qu'ils font les jus de tomates, ici, se moqua-t-il.

« - Non, tu penses, sinon c'est ce que j'aurais commandé. Par contre, ils font des milk-shakes… Ahlala ils sont trop bons, dit-elle.

« - Je pourrais en avoir un s'il te plait mon frère adoré que je préfère parmi tous les autres ?

« - T'as pas le choix, je te signale que je suis le seul, soupira-t-il. Mais ok. Dès que tu peux réciter ta table de neuf sans te tromper et sans hésitation, je t'en paye un.

Elle grimaça, puis décida de s'y mettre sérieusement. Cora l'aida, laissant les plus grands entre eux.

« - Au fait, tu dois en avoir marre qu'on t'en parle, mais je t'admire, dit-il alors que le serveur posait les verres près d'eux. Merci.

« - Pourquoi donc ?

« - Attends, t'as passé l'après-midi et au moins une partie de la nuit à aider là-bas, te rendant utile pendant l'incendie de Little Creek. Je me sentais bien misérable à côté, à réviser un contrôle de math idiot.

« - Tu parles, j'ai pas fait grand-chose, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai juste allégé le travail des autres. Ils avaient plus urgent que de s'occuper des brûlures légères, ou d'éloigner les enfants.

« - Quand même ! A voir à l'écran, c'était impressionnant. Mes parents m'ont obligé à me coucher à minuit, mais le lendemain quand j'ai allumé la télé, t'étais toujours debout. Quel courage ! D'ailleurs, D'jin t'admire également, à ta place elle a dit qu'elle n'aurait pas tenue.

« - Et tu veux que je te dise ? Je me suis sentie fatiguée qu'au moment où l'incendie a été maîtrisé complètement. Une femme de la Croix Rouge m'a proposé de m'asseoir quelques minutes pour boire… Et j'ai été incapable de me relever. Mais paradoxalement, quand je les ai vu tous revenir, en souriant, signe que le cauchemar était fini, je me suis sentie tellement vivante, c'était incroyable. Ce que j'ai fait, paraît grand à tes yeux, mais c'est ridicule, insignifiant même, contrairement à tous ces hommes qui ont combattu vaillamment le feu pendant quatre jours. C'est eux qu'il faut admirer ! Moi non, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Comme je le dis souvent, surtout ces derniers temps, ce que j'ai fait, n'importe qui l'aurait fait. Mais aller au contact du danger, se frotter à la mort pour sauver une population, ça c'est grand. Je ne sais pas comment dire… Quand j'ai vu mon père lâcher son côté, homme public, et enfiler l'uniforme de pompier, enfin je l'ai pas vu, il était sous la tente, hein, mais quand il est ressorti… Je nous ai revus, quatre ans auparavant, quand il partait travailler. Ce sont les pompiers, les vrais héros. A côté, Superman peut aller se rhabiller, rit-elle.

Durant tout son monologue, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il dut avouer, qu'ainsi, quand elle parlait de son père, elle semblait tellement fière, qu'elle en devenait encore plus belle. Se reprenant, il observa leurs deux sœurs travailler, tout en apprenant à se connaître, et dit :

« - Tu ne te rends pas compte parce que c'est de toi dont on parle, sourit-il en replongeant dans son regard. Tu sais, quand Nate m'a demandé de mettre CNN, je me suis demandé pourquoi, et puis bon, quand je t'ai vu, j'ai compris le pourquoi je ne devais surtout pas éteindre. Je suis resté l'après-midi au début, pour te voir, et en croire mes yeux, et puis après… Je ne sais pas. Cet après-midi là, j'ai pris une grande leçon d'humanité. J'étais là, sur mon canapé à maudire mon prof de math, alors que des gens de mon âge, même plus jeunes comme toi, abandonnaient leurs études une semaine pour aller aider, en se moquant de leur image. J'ai vu ton père te faire une grimace avant de partir, j'ai vu ton sourire inquiet alors que tu éloignais les enfants des flammes. Allez voir chaque personne pour leur demander s'ils voulaient quelque chose… C'était beau ! Et pas seulement parce que tu es mignonne, ajouta-t-il. Regarde ta sœur, elle n'a que douze ans, mais elle était là-bas non ?

« - Non. Elle est restée à la maison. Elle était malade, en fait.

« - Imagine si elle avait été là-bas. Si elle avait fait la moitié de ce que tu as fait. Même juste occuper les plus jeunes, et je ne sais pas, apporter de l'eau aux pompiers qui revenaient, qu'aurais-tu ressentie ? Tu n'aurais pas été fière de la voir, aider les gens, sans s'inquiéter de savoir si elle avait de la poussière noire sur le visage ?

« - Si, admit-elle. Mais elle n'a que douze ans, et pour son âge…

« - Non, la coupa-t-il en souriant.

« - C'est bon Shane, je la connais.

Inconsciente de les avoir dérangés, Nina entreprit de réciter sa table dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Ils s'y mirent à deux lui demandant chaque chiffre dans le désordre, puis il admit qu'elle avait bien travaillé, qu'elle aurait donc droit à son milk-shake. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, puis observant la salle, reprit :

« - Tu m'avances une partie de flipper, s'il te plait ? Je te rembourse à la maison.

« - J'ai une meilleure idée, ma petite fée. Je t'offre la partie si tu es capable d'arriver à, disons, dix mille ?

Elle le regarda, un quart de seconde, en cherchant le piège puis acquiesça. Cora lui proposa de faire un duel à celle qui irait le plus haut, et elles s'éloignèrent. Il l'a suivi des yeux, et ne revint à la conversation qu'une fois qu'elle fut devant le jeu.

« - J'ai faux ou tu allais dire que pour son âge, soit douze ans, ça aurait été admirable, demanda-t-il avant de reprendre quand elle acquiesça en souriant. Un vieil adage dit que la sagesse n'attend pas le nombre des années. Pour le courage et le don de soi, c'est pareil, Mira-Charity, insista-t-il sur son prénom. Même à son âge, elle aurait été capable de tenir la nuit, comme toi. Mais ce qui rend ce que tu as fait d'admirable, ce n'est pas tant ce que tu as accompli, mais ta manière de le faire. Tu aurais pu rester avec ta sœur, ou ta grand-mère, mais tu as préféré tout lâcher, et aider des gens qui en avaient besoin, sans oser le dire. Et le tout, en souriant, sans montrer un seul signe de fatigue. Si tu avais vu nos têtes le lendemain, à D'jinn et moi, tu aurais ris, on tenait à peine debout… Pourquoi tu souris comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

« - Non, du tout. C'est juste ta façon de regarder ta sœur. Je trouve ça beau ! On sent que tu l'aimes. C'est ton petit trésor. Je peux même dire, sans me tromper, que tu seras toujours là pour l'aider et que le premier qui lui fera du mal t'aura sur le dos… C'est le rêve de toute fille, d'avoir un grand frère pour les protéger, et pour les aimer. Quand je te vois la couver des yeux, et vérifier qu'elle arrive en un morceau au flipper, qui est à un mètre de nous à peine, je trouve ça mignon. Adorable même.

Durant quelques secondes, il observa sa petite fée, sans rien dire. C'était indéniable, il l'aimait.

« - T'as pas tord ! J'en suis fou. Tu sais maman… Quand elle m'a eu, les médecins lui ont dit que ça serait dangereux qu'elle ait un autre enfant. Pendant cinq ans, ils ont essayés, je pense, tout en me cajolant et gâtant au possible. Ils reportaient leur trop plein d'amour sur moi, et quand maman a, finalement, réussie à retomber enceinte, ça n'a pas été tout rose. Pendant sa grossesse, elle était super faible, toujours malade. Plus d'une fois je l'ai entendue se plaindre à ses amies, quand elle pensait que je n'étais pas là. Elle ne regrettait pas sa grossesse, simplement les symptômes qui allaient avec. Ma mère s'amuse souvent à dire, maintenant en tout cas, que si elle était morte sur la table d'accouchement, elle n'aurait pas été plus heureuse, parce que mourir en donnant la vie, pour elle, il n'y a rien de plus beau. En plus, Nina est arrivée deux mois en avance, et pas par voie naturelle. Maman a eut des contractions dans les reins, même si j'ignore ce que c'est, quoique à voir ton visage, c'est douloureux.

« - Pire même. C'est les pires, qu'on puisse avoir, mais vas-y continue.

« - Ouais. Bref, elle est restée comme ça, à souffrir pendant deux jours, si bien qu'ils ont finit par faire une écho, je pense, histoire d'être sûr que ce n'était pas juste une fausse alerte, tu vois. Ils se sont aperçus qu'elle n'était pas placée normalement, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne sortait pas. Ce n'était pas par le siège qu'elle se présentait mais par le bras. Résultat, ils lui ont fait subir une césarienne avant de mettre Nina en couveuse. Pendant deux jours, on n'a pas pu la voir, et puis un jour, alors qu'on venait lui rendre visite, j'ai vu ma petite sœur. Elle ressemblait à tous les bébés, mais je l'ai trouvé tellement mignonne, que j'en ai pleuré ! Pendant deux mois, elle a été super fragile, à tel point que je n'osais pas la prendre dans mes bras du haut de mes sept ans, et pourtant, j'étais toujours près d'elle. Et puis un matin, maman était au téléphone, papa travaillait, et ma petite fée s'est mise à pleurer. J'ai regardé maman, pour avoir son aval et elle a acquiescé. Du coup, j'ai pris mon courage d'une main, et toute la douceur possible de l'autre, et je l'ai sorti de son petit lit. Je l'ai tenu comme maman le faisait. Elle a ouvert ses petits yeux, et… Et je suis tombé amoureux, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire. Elle en était sûre à présent, le jour où il aurait une copine, elle aurait intérêt à bien s'entendre avec Nina sinon il la quitterait, elle en même était certaine. Au début, elle s'était dit que c'était juste un grand frère protecteur, mais en l'écoutant raconter cette histoire, elle avait complètement changé d'avis.

« - Tu aimes ta famille. Ce n'est pas une question, dit-elle précipitamment quand elle le vit acquiescer, c'est une constatation. Peu de garçons, de notre âge de surcroît, ose avouer, sans aucune honte, avoir pleuré en voyant leur petite sœur. Mais toi non. C'est… Admirable, termina-t-elle en souriant. Non sérieusement, je trouve ça beau. Comme tu parles d'elle. Je crois que tu décrocherais le prix Nobel de la paix que tu ne serais pas aussi fier que la première fois que tu l'as tenu dans tes bras, je me trompe ?

« - Non, en effet. Tu m'as percé à jour. Je l'aime, c'est ma sœur.

« - Pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait de chanson sur elle ? Je veux dire, tu es doué, c'est manifeste. La chanson que tu as écrite sur moi, est simplement belle, et tu ne m'aimes pas autant que tu peux aimer ta sœur. Je crois d'ailleurs que tu n'aimeras jamais personne comme tu aimes Nina, donc pourquoi ne pas écrire ton amour pour elle ? Une sorte de balade douce et calme qui fera pleurer toutes les filles ? Avec un thème pareil, tu vas pouvoir attirer toutes les filles que tu voudras.

« - Il a pas besoin de ça ! Mon frère, il est beau, il est intelligent, et en plus, il est génial. Et puis, c'est mon frère, il est forcément parfait. Je te dois deux dollars, je n'ai pas fait dix mille, ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant.

« - Normal t'es une fille, la taquina-t-il.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Mitchie fit :

« - Alors là… Moi je paris qu'elle te bat à plate couture !

« - Tu paris quoi, demanda-t-il amusé.

« - La chanson dont je te parlais justement. Si Nina gagne, tu l'as fait. Si elle perd… Tu lui offres un milk-shake de consolation, en plus de celui promis. Alors, tu tentes ?

« - J'ai mieux. Tu joues aussi, et si je gagne, je paye les milk-shakes, mais si je perds…

« - Si tu perds ? On te fait des bisous de consolations, te plains pas, argua Nina. Allez on y va.

Ils rirent mais se levèrent. Alors que Mitchie passait près de lui, il posa sa main sur sa taille pour la retenir, et chuchota à son oreille :

« - Si je fais plus que toi, tu réponds à trois questions, de mon choix, sans que tu puisses te dérober. Tu marches ? Et fais gaffe, j'ai des questions très pertinentes, et qui pourraient sembler indiscrètes.

« - Mais si je te bats, c'est moi qui pose les questions.

Il eut un petit sourire, et ils rejoignirent les deux autres. Par galanterie, il proposa aux filles de commencer, et Cora proposa la plus jeune. Insérant l'argent, elle commença sa partie et Mitchie reconnut, à l'oreille de son ami, qu'il avait une sœur plutôt douée. Il hocha la tête, impressionné par sa maîtrise. Malheureusement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle perdit avec un score à six chiffres. Cora décida de tenter sa chance, malheureusement, elle ne fit guère mieux, mais perdit avec le sourire.

« - Mitchie, à toi, dit-il en désignant la machine.

« - Les filles d'abord ? Très bien garçon. Range ton ego et laisse faire le maître, dit-elle avec assurance. Bon maintenant j'ai pu qu'à assurer.

Se concentrant, elle joua la première balle et observa plus comment, elle rebondissait qu'autre chose, et utilisa les deux dernières pour faire grimper son score. Celui-ci dépassa celui de Nina de peu.

« - Ah bravo Mitchie. Et maintenant laisse faire le maître. Parce que mon frère, c'est le meilleur… En tout.

Sachant que c'était loin d'être la vérité, il prit la machine et commença. Durant plus de cinq minutes, il joua sans problème, puis, après un coup d'œil à la machine, perdit sa balle.

« - Tiens ma petite fée, je te laisse les deux autres. Et quand tu auras finis, tu iras passer ta commande au serveur. Moi j'ai un interrogatoire à mener.

Sur ces mots, il retourna à la table, suivit de près par son amie, qui accepta, en bonne perdante, de répondre franchement à ses trois questions. La première la fit rire, puisqu'il demanda simplement pour cet endroit en particulier.

« - Il est rétro, d'une part, pas vraiment branché, d'autre part. Et si on devait me chercher, personne ne penserait à regarder ici. Pas que je fuguerais loin de là, mais bon. Et puis, j'aime bien le style un peu vieillot. Tu sais, quand j'entre ici, j'ai l'impression que le temps va arrêter sa course ici. La preuve, ils n'ont même pas CNN, j'ai demandé en entrant tout à l'heure..! Je suis donc incognito.

« - Je comprends mieux ton choix à présent. Mais si un jour, tu disparais, fais-moi penser à venir te chercher ici.

« - Si je venais à réussir à fuguer de chez moi, je t'envoie un message pour te dire de me rejoindre.

Il la regarda un instant sans rien dire, puis secoua la tête comme pour chasser une idée qui lui était venue, mais qui semblait mauvaise et plongea son regard dans celui de son amie.

La jeune femme se sentit mal tout à coup, se demandant quelle serait sa prochaine question. Il prit un air sérieux, et elle garda son sourire, priant pour qu'il ne lui demande pas quelque chose de trop personnel.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Et bé, une journée sur ce chapitre, j'hallucine ! Mais il est un tit peu long, quand même s'il est chargé de dialogue. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ?<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Chapitre06

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien ? Tant mieux. ^^ Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il plaira. Merci beaucoup à **amy_chan**, **Bina 1996**, et **Solen** (Salut miss. Ah toi aussi tu gardes un mauvais souvenir de tes tables de multiplications ? lool J'ai mis deux ans à les apprendre perso (pour les oublier en mois d'un été ^^) Ouais le gage est sympa. Lool Ouais je crois qu'on trouve ça admirable parce que ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons fait. A sa place, on aurait probablement fait pareil ^^ Les deux prochaines questions vont te plaire, c'est obligé. ^^ Ouais les profs doivent s'imaginer que leur élèves n'ont aucune vie en dehors du lycée, ce n'est pas possible autrement lool. Perso je me demande comment les universitaires font pour faire leurs devoirs et sortir lool. Bisous) pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore.

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où vous seriez arrêtés par la police, et interrogés sur mon compte, l'univers entier ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de développer une idée que j'ai eu en lisant un bouquin.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections, et à **nouna** pour son avis et ses commentaires.

**Chapitre 07**

Durant quelques minutes il resta sérieux, puis sourit amusé :

« - Voyons, qu'elle pourrait être ma prochaine question ? Non parce que crois-moi, elles ne sont pas prêtes à l'avance. Oh tiens, j'en ai une à laquelle tu ne répondrais pas en temps normal, mais j'ai gagné le droit de te pousser aux aveux, s'amusa-t-il. Parlons de cette chanson, que tu veux absolument que j'écrive. Tu dis qu'elle me permettrait de… Attends voir comment t'as dit… Ah oui voilà : Je pourrais attirer toutes les filles que je voudrais, donc ma question est la suivante. Si j'arrivais à mettre ce que je ressens pour ma petite fée sur papier, ce dont je doute, arriverais-je à t'attirer toi ?

La jeune femme le regarda quelques secondes sans réagir, puis l'information arriva à son cerveau, et elle écarquilla les yeux.

« - Là tu triches ! Tu sais que je suis obligée de répondre, la vérité en plus, et t'en profite, dit-elle en lui lançant une serviette en papier à la figure.

Il rit, en arguant qu'elle savait à quoi elle s'exposait avant d'accepter, puisqu'il avait précisé que ça pouvait être indiscret, et elle se tu. Il avait raison, et ça l'ennuyait. Cependant, elle soupira :

« - Et bien, comme y a peu d'espoir que tu l'écrives, vu que tu nous as toutes battues, j'avoue que oui. Si elle est bien écrite, et comme faut avouer que Nina n'a pas tord, y a de forte chance que tu m'attires avec ce genre de texte.

« - Sur quoi ma sœur n'a pas tord, dit-il surpris.

« - C'est ta dernière question ?

« - Non, tu penses, la prochaine je te la poserais sûrement un autre jour, je ne vais pas tarder à devoir rentrer, et celle-là, je risque de devoir attendre longtemps pour avoir la réponse.

« - Alors je répondrais pas.

Il grimaça et sourit en arguant qu'elle était dans son droit. Nina vint leur demander si elle pouvait offrir son second milk-shake à sa nouvelle amie et il acquiesça. Après tout, elle l'avait gagné, elle pouvait donc en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ravie, elles repartirent commander le second, et Shane réfléchit à ce que Nina avait dit. « Beaucoup de choses, à vrai dire, songea-t-il. » Ils discutèrent encore une demi-heure, puis il dut rentrer, s'il voulait avoir le temps de terminer ses devoirs. Il partit payer leurs consommations, puis salua Cora, qui était ravie de savoir à quoi il ressemblait, enfin. Quand elle appuya sur ce mot, ils se regardèrent, lui étonné, elle gênée, puis il la rejoint, quand Nina ajouta :

« - Ah, toi aussi, elle parle beaucoup de mon frère ? Shane il n'arrête pas ! Il l'a toujours en tête. Au début, quand il ne connaissait pas son nom, c'était atroce, il vivait dans un monde parallèle. Il était présent, mais pouff, y avait que le corps. Le reste était… Ailleurs !

« - T'as pas l'impression de trop parler c'est bon, l'interrompit-il.

Elle s'excusa et lui fit un bisou, avant de s'éloigner. Secouant la tête, il se pencha vers elle, puis s'éloigna, perdu.

« - Un problème, demanda-t-elle étonnée par son manège.

« - Vieux réflexe idiot. J'allais te faire la bise, mais je viens de me rappeler comment tes amis, entre guillemets, dit-il en désignant les gardes, ont réagi samedi quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras … Je n'ai donc pas envie qu'ils me sautent dessus si je te fais la bise.

« - Non, t'inquiète, ils ne vont pas te sauter dessus. D'ailleurs, je te le prouve.

Elle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Elle le sentit sourire avant de l'imiter. Au moment du dernier bisou, il la retint contre lui et chuchota à son oreille :

« - Voilà ma dernière question : Pourquoi me hantes-tu à ce point ?

Sur ces mots, il s'écarta et ajouta :

« - J'attends ta réponse. Bonne fin de journée. On se voit samedi ?

« - Euh ouais, fit-elle perdue.

« - Cool. Nina, _let's go_ !

« - Salut Cora, salut Mitchie. Ce fut un plaisir et Shane avait raison. T'es encore plus jolie sans tout le noir que tu avais sur le visage, l'autre fois.

Il secoua la tête, et ils partirent sous le regard confus de la jeune femme. Celle-ci rejoignit sa sœur, et elles quittèrent le café. Les gardes leurs emboîtèrent aussitôt le pas. Ils rejoignirent la voiture. Elle s'assit et s'attacha, les yeux dans le vague. « Pourquoi me hantes-tu à ce point ? » La question tourna en boucle dans sa tête, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas la réponse, mais était curieuse de comprendre pourquoi il la lui avait posé. Lui seul trouverait la réponse. Peut-être qu'il était attiré par le mystère qu'elle dégageait, volontairement, ou alors il faisait une fixation sur les petites brunettes. Souriant, elle lui envoya ses deux idées par sms, puis ajouta qu'elle n'en avait honnêtement aucune idée. Peu après, elle reçut « _Tu triches, tu réponds quand je suis là, pas par sms sinon je t'en pose une autre_. » Rapidement, elle tapa « _Je ne serais pas obligée de répondre, vu que t'as posé tes trois questions, je te rappelle ! _»

Elle n'eut pas de réponse avant le soir. « _Désolé, j'ai des devoirs à faire moi. Mais t'as pas tord, ceci dit, c'est ni l'une ni l'autre. Cherche encore. __Au fait, t'as tapé dans l'œil de ma sœur, elle ne parle que de toi. Je suis jaloux._ » Riant, elle répondit « _Jaloux ? Pourquoi, parce que je t'ai aussi pas tapé dans l'œil __? __Tu m'en vois navrée. _» « _Qui t'as dit, que tu m'as pas tapé dans l'œil ? Non je suis jaloux parce que quand elle, elle parle de toi, personne ne fait de réflexion, quand c'est moi, j'ai le droit au traditionnel « Il est amoureux » c'est injuste_. » Elle fixa son écran, et ne sut quoi répondre. Sa mère l'appela pour manger, et elle descendit les yeux dans le vague. S'asseyant à table, elle resta muette. Inquiets, ses parents lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait.

« - Elle doit encore penser à son rebelle. N'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon, expliqua Cora. On a passé une partie de l'après-midi avec sa sœur et lui. Dis donc, dommage qu'il soit plus vieux que moi. Il a quel âge, Mitchie ?

« - Pardon, demanda la jeune femme en revenant à elle. Excusez-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

« - Je te demandais quel âge avait Shane.

« - Je ne sais pas… Dix-sept par là.

« - Et c'est un rebelle ? Et bien jeune fille, j'attends de toi que tu prennes tes distances. Ce jeune homme n'est pas convenable.

« - Mamie ! Ce n'est pas un rebelle. C'est un garçon très gentil, un bon musicien, et très bien éduqué.

« - Et il est vachement mignon ! Les cheveux noirs, les yeux marron, toujours le sourire, taquin. L'homme parfait ! Je le veux bien comme beau-frère.

A ces mots, la jeune femme rougit, et se concentra sur son assiette encore vide. Elle se servit, et tout en se nourrissant, repensa à son message. « Qui me dit que je ne t'ai pas tapé dans l'œil ? Moi. Tu me regardes comme tu regardes D'jinn ou Lucy. Si tu parles beaucoup de moi, c'est juste parce que je suis nouvelle dans ta vie, songea-t-elle. » Quand elle eut terminé de manger, elle quitta la table, sous le regard soucieux de sa mère. Remontant dans sa chambre, elle soupira, et s'allongea sur son lit. Prenant son portable, elle tapa « _Si je t'avais tapé dans l'œil, tu me regarderais juste pas comme tu le fais. J'en conclus donc, que ce n'est pas le cas. Si tu veux, la prochaine fois que je la vois, je lui demanderais si elle est amoureuse ? _».

Shane était en train de manger, quand il reçut le message, et dut attendre d'être de retour dans sa chambre, pour le lire. Intrigué, il répondit « _Et je te regarde comment ? Je suis perdu là !_ » Il sourit puis reprit sa guitare. Il avait essayé de faire la chanson dont elle lui avait parlé dans la journée. Seulement, il avait pour sa sœur, un amour inconditionnel et impossible à traduire sur papier. Il avait effacé un nombre impressionnant de lignes, de strophes, sans pouvoir écrire quelque chose de convenable. Il chercha donc un accord qui lui parlerait, le mettrait sur la voie, mais rien ne lui convenait. Il les trouvait trop fades, rébarbatif et lourds. Un bip le prévint qu'il avait un message, et il l'ouvrit. « _Comme tu regardes D'jinn, ou Lucy ! Avec un amour, mais amical. A moins que je me trompe, naturellement, je ne suis pas dans ta tête, je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il s'y passe. _» Aussitôt, il reprit « _Je ne suis pas non plus dans ma tête, pour être franc ! Mais qui te dis que je ne suis tout simplement pas fou amoureux de vous __trois ? _» Il envoya aussitôt, et guetta la réponse. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il sourit. « _Fais-moi penser à ne faire lire ce message à personne. Quelque chose me dit que Nate et Jason n'apprécieraient pas. Je te laisse, faut que j'aille voir Morphée ! A bientôt._ » Il lui souhaita de passer une bonne nuit, puis l'imita. Seulement le sommeil eut du mal à venir. Il repensait à l'après-midi qu'il avait passé avec elle, et se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, pour quelle raison il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle le hantait. C'était une question à laquelle seul lui avait la réponse. Pourtant, il aimerait comprendre le phénomène. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce problème, et ne pouvait en parler à personne. Les deux filles décréteraient qu'il était amoureux, et Nate et Jason… En fait, il ignorait quelle serait leurs réactions.

Le lendemain, lorsque son réveil sonna, il grimaça. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil avant trois heures du matin. « La journée va être longue, songea-t-il entrant sous le jet d'eau. » Quand il fut propre, il s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la cuisine, pour voir sa mère debout, également. Il la salua, et s'attabla, les yeux restés au fond de son lit.

Quand il fut prêt, il s'assit au salon, et ferma les yeux, quelques secondes, en proie à son premier coup de barre de la journée. « Je vais les compter tiens, ça me tiendra éveillé, songea-t-il. » Quand il fut l'heure pour lui de partir, il se leva et quitta la maison, la tête vide. Il parcourut le chemin qu'il faisait chaque jour, sans chercher à meubler le silence de sa tête. Une nouvelle fois, la circulation fut immobilisée pour que le cortège Présidentiel passe, et il soupira. Il voulut slalomer, comme chaque jour, entre les voitures, mais fut arrêté par une voix.

« - Salut le rebelle.

Levant les yeux, il chercha partout avant de voir Cora, dans la limousine.

« - Salut petit elfe, comment vas ?

« - Bien, bien, merci du surnom.

« - Salut Shane, le salua Mitchie posément.

Il la salua également avec respect, comprenant que, lorsqu'elle était dans sa voiture, elle voulait donner l'apparence d'une jeune femme mature et posée. Leur souhaitant une bonne journée, il passa entre les voitures, et entra dans son lycée. Ses amis étaient déjà là pour la plupart, et il les salua, la tête ailleurs. Il était toujours en train de chercher des paroles dignes de ce nom, pour sa sœur.

« - C'est moi ou t'es ailleurs mon pote, demanda Jason.

« - Hein ? Ouais, je suis ailleurs.

« - Dans la voiture Présidentielle, j'imagine ?

« - Non D'jinn désolé, je pensais à ma petite fée.

Connaissant l'histoire de la naissance de Nina, Nate fronça les sourcils et lui demanda si elle était malade. Il lui assura qu'elle allait bien, hormis son incapacité à retenir ses tables. Ils rirent, et il leur expliqua qu'il avait passé une partie de l'après-midi avec Mitchie et qu'elle l'avait mise au défi d'écrire une chanson sur son petit trésor. Ils acquiescèrent, et il retourna dans sa tête, chercher des rimes qui lui conviendraient. Il fut cependant dérangé, par une main qui s'abattit sur son épaule, et regarda la copine de son ami.

« - Quoi ?

« - Tu as passé l'après-midi avec elle, sans nous proposer de venir ? Tu mérites d'être flagellé sur la place publique. Raconte ! Vous avez fait quoi ? Vous avez parlé de quoi ? Vous êtes allés où ? Tu l'as embrassée ? Lui as-tu dit que tu en étais accro ? Que tu pensais qu'à elle ? Tu l'as demandé en mariage, termina-t-elle avant de respirer.

« - En effet. On a discuté et joué au flipper. Pas grand-chose, on a discuté, de tout. Au bar de l'Ecume. Non. Oui. Sous-entendu. Et non, dit-il en répondant à chacune des questions.

Les autres les regardèrent perdus, puis Lucy prit la parole.

« - T'as sous-entendu quoi ?

« - Qu'il pensait qu'à elle, expliqua l'autre jeune femme comme si c'était logique. Tu l'as sous-entendu comment ? Raconte à tata. Elle veut tout savoir.

« - Et bien tata ira se faire pendre, répondit-il en riant. Parce que je ne dirais rien. T'as posé tes questions, j'ai fournis les réponses, débrouilles-toi avec ça.

La sonnerie retentit, et elle grommela dans sa barbe, que ce n'était pas fini. Riant, chacun alla à son cours de la journée.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il slaloma entre les voitures, Mitchie le suivit des yeux, sous le regard bienveillant de son père, et celui perplexe de sa grand-mère. Dès qu'il entra dans son lycée, elle se permit un petit sourire. Sourire qui fondit, comme neige au soleil, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son aïeul.<p>

« - Un problème mamie ?

« - C'est ce garçon qui t'a écris une chanson ?

« - Ouais. C'est lui son rebelle. Craquant, pour un anarchiste, commenta sa sœur.

« - Coleen-Raven, ne t'en mêle pas je te prie, la coupa sa grand-mère sans ménagement. Est-ce lui ?

« - Oui mamie, c'est lui. Comme Cora l'a dit. Sauf que ce n'est ni un rebelle, ni un anarchiste. Faudrait que vous l'entendiez jouer. Il est tellement doué, et franchement, quand il monte sur scène, c'est waouh. Il investit, enfin lui Nate et Jason, investissent la scène, c'est incroyable. A La Maison Du Rock, tout le monde les adore. Ils ne sont même plus applaudis, mais carrément acclamés ! Faut que tu les entendes chanter et jouer papa. Ils sont géniaux !

« - Mais je te crois ma chérie. Mais tu devrais descendre nous sommes à Horizon.

« - Bien. Bonne journée.

Sur ces mots, elle descendit de la voiture, et rejoignit son lycée. Sierra l'attendait à la grille. Elles se saluèrent plus que ravie l'une et l'autre de se revoir, puisque la jeune femme revenait seulement de son « congé maladie ». Elle entra dans le bâtiment, et allèrent à leurs casiers, tout en parlant.

La journée passa lentement pour la jeune femme qui n'aspirait qu'à être samedi. Elle passa l'essentiel de ses leçons à penser à Shane, en se demandant s'il pensait à elle. « Non sûrement pas. Je suis juste une amie pour lui, songea-t-elle. Dommage ! Faut que papa l'entende chanter, c'est obligé. Comme ça, lui aussi sera d'accord avec moi. J'aurais qu'à lui demander de venir à La Maison Du Rock, samedi. Ah oui, non, ça ne va pas être possible. Maman peut-être ? Oui, ça sera plus facile. » Songeant à une idée, elle sourit et attendit que la fin du cours sonne, pour se précipiter hors de la salle.

« - Mira où tu vas ?

« - J'arrive Sierra. Une course urgente, cria-t-elle.

Elle courut rapidement pour rejoindre la première salle de classe. Sur son passage, plusieurs élèves se demandèrent ce qu'elle avait. Elle arriva et se stoppa à quelques pas de la porte pour reprendre son souffle. Elle y frappa doucement et le professeur lui ouvrit.

« - Auriez-vous oublié quelque chose, miss Torrès ?

« - Euh oui, enfin non. En fait, je voulais vous parler professeur. Si vous êtes libre, naturellement.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer, et elle s'exécuta. Il ferma la porte et lui demanda si elle avait des problèmes avec ses cours.

« - Non, pas du tout, rassurez-vous. En fait, ma question relève plus d'une question extrascolaire qu'autre chose. Elle concerne votre fils, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« - Avez-vous un problème avec lui ?

« - Non, du tout. Il est génial, assura-t-elle en souriant. L'ennui, c'est que… J'adore ce qu'ils font avec Nate et Jason, et j'aurais aimé le faire écouter à mon père. C'est un grand fan de musique. L'ennui, c'est que j'ignore comment, puisqu'il ne peut décemment pas venir à La Maison Du Rock. Vous savez s'ils se produisent ailleurs ?

« - Ma femme et moi avons interdit à Shane d'aller ailleurs, tant qu'il n'aurait pas ses SAT. A partir de septembre, je ne sais pas où il sera mais pour le moment, il n'est que là-bas.

« - Flûte, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant. Je les aurais bien enregistré mais y a toujours trop de bruit, surtout quand ils sont sur scène. Vous savez s'ils répètent ensemble ou séparément ?

« - Le vendredi. Ensemble, dans la chambre de Shane.

« - Ouais, le seul jour où je ne peux jamais sortir quoi, dit-elle ennuyée. Pourtant il faut qu'il entende ce qu'il fait.

« - Est-ce si important ?

« - Non pas vraiment. Enfin disons que papa ne voit pas d'objection à ce que j'aille l'écouter, mais grand-mère… C'est une autre paire de manche, comme on dit en France. Et puis Cora lui a mis en tête que votre fils est un rebelle anarchiste, tout ça parce qu'il adore le rock. Je voulais juste la faire changer d'avis. Tant pis, je finirais bien par trouver. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé professeur.

Il lui sourit, arguant qu'elle ne l'avait pas dérangée, puis elle partit. Resté seul, il regarda la porte et sourit. « Y a pas à dire les _Breath Of Air_ ont une nouvelle fan. Je me demande si je dois dire à Shane ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Elle ne m'a pas demandé de me taire ceci dit. » Il termina de ranger ses affaires, puis sortit tranquillement de sa classe. Faisant un rapide détour par la salle des professeurs, il fut surpris de la voir sortir seulement du bâtiment principal.

La soirée fut calme pour la jeune femme, et elle alla se coucher, la tête pleine d'information. Elle se permit un sourire en songeant que les autres enviaient ses cours sans savoir qu'elle avait plus de travail qu'eux. Le vendredi était le jour qu'elle détestait le plus. Il était consacré principalement à la recherche. Or s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait c'était s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque pour récolter des informations sur un sujet.

La journée passa lentement pour elle. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, réintégrer la Maison Blanche pour, enfin, enlever l'uniforme, et jouer un peu de guitare. Seulement, ses projets furent anéantis, par sa grand-mère. En effet, celle-ci était dans le bureau ovale en train de discuter avec son fils, quand Mitchie rentra. Elle alla les saluer, timidement. Elle trouvait toujours son père intimidant dans son bureau.

« - Je dérange ?

« - Non ma puce. Entre donc, lui intima son père.

Elle obtempéra, en songeant que tout ça semblait légèrement surréaliste. S'asseyant sur le canapé, elle attendit qu'ils lui donnent la raison de la tension qu'il semblait régner en maître dans le bureau Présidentiel. Au bout de deux minutes de silence, elle finit par poser la question franchement.

« - Et bien, je sais que tu aimes être à Washington le week-end, soupira son père, malheureusement nous sommes invités à New York. Une réunion du Congrès que je ne peux pas rater. Il y a aussi un dîner officiel, et j'aurais aimé que toute la famille y soit. Ce qui t'inclut.

« - Je ne pourrais donc pas aller à La Maison Du Rock, cette semaine, ajouta-t-elle déçue. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'ignorais que ce genre de contretemps n'arriverait pas. Je vais prévenir Shane qu'il ne prenne pas le temps de me chercher, puisque je serais à New York, en représentation officielle. Je vais me changer, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire.

Son père acquiesça et elle sortit. Lorsqu'elle fut seule, elle soupira tristement et jeta son portable sur son lit, avant d'attraper des vêtements plus confortable, à ses yeux que sa jupe plissée, et son chemisier.

Une fois qu'elle eut troqué son uniforme contre un slim et un haut à manche longue, elle retourna dans sa chambre, et s'assit sur son lit, en soupirant. Allongeant le bras, elle reprit son téléphone et attendit, quelques minutes, en le fixant. « C'est pas cette semaine que je le verrais sur scène, pensa-t-elle déçue. Dommage, j'aimais ma nouvelle routine même si je ne pensais pas que je lui parlerais un jour. Finalement, faudra que je remercie la fille qui l'a bousculé, l'autre soir. Sans ça, je n'aurais pas à composer ce fichu message. » Elle finit par s'y mettre et tapa sur les touches, le cœur gros.

* * *

><p>Il était en pleine répète quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Ne s'y attendant pas, il fit une fausse note, s'excusa et prit l'objet. Il allait simplement le poser sur son bureau quand il nota la personne qui le lui envoyait. Proposant une pause, il descendit chercher de quoi boire, tout en le lisant. « <em>Salut. C'était pour te dire, me cherche pas samedi, je serais à New York. Réunion du Congrès. Impossible d'y échapper ! Encore désolée de te faire faux bond. Je t'appelle dimanche, promis.<em> » Il observa l'écran légèrement déçu, puis répondit « _Pas grave. Je te souhaite un bon week-end, et je te raconterais ce que t'as loupé durant ton appel. Attention, si tu oublies de m'appeler, ça mettra fin à notre amitié. Rire. __Biz. _» Se tournant vers ses amis, il posa son portable sur la table et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient.

Dix minutes plus tard, il remonta, en oubliant son téléphone sur la table, et reprirent leur répétition. Durant deux heures, ils jouèrent, en oubliant le reste du monde, puis les deux repartirent chez eux. Resté seul, il retourna à la cuisine, laver les verres. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il repéra son portable. Avisant rapidement l'écran, il nota qu'il avait un message et l'ouvrit. « _Aie ! Pas intérêt d'oublier alors ! Enfin rassure-toi, je tiens toujours mes promesses. A dimanche. Je t'adore biz !_ » Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sourit en lisant la fin du message, et se sentit rougir quand ses parents, lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait à sourire à son téléphone.

« - Rien, rien, dit-il avant de monter dans sa chambre. Une pub.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à s'envoyer des messages, puis elle dut y mettre fin, car elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain. Elle ajouta qu'elle n'avait, cependant, aucune envie d'y aller. Il lui souhaita bon courage et ajouta que ça l'aiderait si elle se lançait dans la politique. Il se coucha, et rêva qu'elle réussissait quand même à venir le voir. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle, il était déjà sur scène. Il l'avisa, et planta son regard dans le sien. A la fin de leur concert, il reposa le micro et descendit de scène, sa guitare à la main. Il fendit la foule, sans la quitter du regard, et lorsqu'ils furent face l'un à l'autre, se pencha pour l'embrasser. Malheureusement, sa sœur choisit ce moment pour le réveiller en ouvrant les volets en grands.

« - Debout, il est midi, scanda-t-elle.

Il grimaça, lorsque le soleil sortit de derrière les nuages, éclairant son visage. Maudissant sa sœur, il sortit de son lit, et une fois dos à la fenêtre, ouvrit les yeux. Il descendit l'escalier, et s'attabla sans un mot, se contentant de fusiller sa sœur, quand elle lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi.

« - Un de ces quatre, je vais te mettre le nez dans la cuvette toi, dit-il de mauvaise humeur.

La jeune fille se contenta de hausser les épaules. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le lui promettait, et il n'avait, encore jamais mis sa menace à exécution. Il déjeuna rapidement, puis partit se laver.

La journée passa rapidement, et il partit sous les coups de dix-neuf heures, en sachant qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'ambiance était déjà présente, et ils eurent à peine le temps de saluer les filles qu'ils durent aller en coulisse. A titre exceptionnel, c'était Jason qui les avait retardés, puisqu'il était au téléphone avec sa grand-mère. Celle-ci était tellement fière de lui, qu'elle ne voulait pas raccrocher. Il avait dut lui dire qu'il ne l'entendait plus avant de raccrocher. Ils montèrent sur scène et commencèrent leur récital, sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir.

Leur dernière chanson terminée, ils remercièrent tout le monde puis rejoignirent leurs copines. Shane alla chercher les verres, leurs laissant le temps de s'embrasser, s'ils le désiraient. Il discuta quelques minutes avec Jonathan qui lui annonça que sa belle n'était pas encore arrivée, et il soupira.

« - On n'est pas ensemble, tu sais ?

« - Ah ouais ? On dirait le contraire pourtant. A vous exiler tout le temps, dans votre coin, ne parlant que tous les deux. C'est une affaire qui roule gamin, vous vous avez dans la peau ! Tiens vos consos.

« - C'est ça, soupira-t-il. Merci.

Aussitôt, il s'éloigna du bar, et malgré lui, guetta la porte. Il se traita d'idiot, et se mit dos à elle, pour tenter de l'oublier. Seulement, durant l'heure qui suivit, il se retourna à diverses reprises, en espérant la voir arriver. A un moment, il croisa le regard amusé, du barman et soupira. Afin de lui prouver qu'il ne la guettait pas, il rejoignit le groupe des danseurs, et commença à profiter de l'ambiance, pour s'amuser et passer un bon moment. Une jeune femme s'approcha et commença à danser près de lui. Il lui sourit et elle engagea la conversation, arguant qu'elle adorait ce qu'ils faisaient. Il la remercia en souriant, puis lui proposa d'aller boire un truc, quand le groupe descendit de scène. Le prochain était les _So_ _Bud_, et il pensa à son amie, qui était cloîtrée à New York, pour une soirée discussion sur un sujet économique qui la dépassait, selon ses propres termes. Il se reprit et demanda à sa nouvelle amie ce qu'elle voulait. Il grimaça lorsqu'elle prit un cocktail alcoolisé. Pour sa part, il prit un jus de tomate, et ils discutèrent, quelques minutes quand D'jinn s'approcha.

« - Alors mon chéri, tu dragues dès que j'ai le dos tourné, demanda-t-elle accusatrice.

Il la regarda, un instant sans comprendre, et la jeune femme partit, en arguant qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance ce soir. Restés seuls, il lui demanda à quoi elle jouait.

« - J'apprécie Mitchie. Pas envie que tu la remplaces par une blondasse.

« - La remplacer ? Mais Mitchie est une amie, tu sais. Tout comme toi, dit-il en lui parlant comme si elle n'avait que sept ans.

« - Bien sûr. Ce qui explique tes regards.

« - Lesquels ? Non parce que Mitchie m'assure que je la regarde comme je te regarde.

« - Les premiers concernés, sont les derniers au courant, c'est connu, soupira-t-elle avec philosophie. Regarde Nate et moi. Vous le saviez avant nous, qu'on serait ensemble. Je te dis que vu comment tu agis avec elle, vous êtes bon pour vous marier.

« - Tu vas pas un peu vite ?

« - Ah non. C'est juste pour dire que vous deux, c'est une histoire qui roule, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il sourit, en espérant au fond de lui, qu'elle avait raison. Il passa donc le reste de sa soirée, à s'amuser avec ses amis, tantôt en allant danser, tantôt en discutant avec le barman, si bien qu'il ne vit pas la soirée passer. Il se félicita même lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas guetté la porte, depuis l'intervention de la copine de Nate.

Arrivé chez lui, il monta dans sa chambre, et posa son portable sur sa table de nuit avant d'aller se changer. Quand il revint, son portable n'accusait aucun message et il se coucha, pressé qu'elle l'appelle.

Il se réveilla avant neuf heures et songea à se rendormir, lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il avait une vengeance à faire. Descendant sans bruit, il prépara le petit déjeuner. Il bâilla à plusieurs reprises, mais réussit à le terminer avant que quelqu'un ne se lève. Il mit deux plats sur un plateau, et monta l'apporter à ses parents. Le posant sur la coiffeuse de sa mère, il ouvrit doucement les rideaux, puis les volets, et son père grogna.

« - Debout les petits loups, dit-il heureux. Le soleil a commencé sa course contre la montre et le petit-déjeuner est servi, et apporté au lit. Vive les dimanches matin, ajouta-t-il taquin.

« - Shane ? Pourquoi nous apportes-tu le petit-déjeuner au lit, demanda sa mère d'une voix endormie.

« - Parce que si je vous cajole, vous serez moins enclin à me faire la tête au carrée, pour les évènements qui vont suivre, dit-il mystérieusement avant de partir en déposant le plateau repas près de son père.

Une fois la porte close, il se frotta les mains et alla doucement dans la chambre de sa sœur. Celle-ci dormait encore, inconsciente des intentions fraternelles. Doucement et à tâtons, il chercha sur son bureau la télécommande de sa chaîne, et lorsqu'il la trouva, inséra un cd dans le lecteur. Il l'alluma, et régla le volume. Il s'éloigna, se mit dans l'encadrement de la porte et mit sur en lecture. La voix de Janet Jackson raisonna dans la maison calme et Nina se réveilla d'un bond, le regard hagard. Elle chercha pendant quelques secondes pourquoi sa chaîne s'était allumée et un rire près de sa porte lui fit tourner la tête. Agitant la télécommande, il dit :

« - La prochaine fois que tu l'écoute ton cd, tu t'assures que je sois debout, d'accord ?

Les yeux à moitié ouverts, elle acquiesça en promettant d'avoir retenu la leçon et il coupa la musique.

« - Allez descend, j'ai préparé ton petit-déj. Pour m'excuser d'être un mauvais grand frère.

« - Bof ! T'es le seul que j'ai de toute façon et je ne t'échangerais pas contre un millions d'autres parfaits.

Elle le rejoignit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de descendre. Comme il avait encore le ventre vide, il l'imita et prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble.

Durant toute la journée, il guetta son téléphone en proie à un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne le sentait pas le voyage qu'elle avait fait. Il attendit donc, en grattant sa guitare, machinalement, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone dans l'espoir qu'il sonne, mais celui-ci resta muet.

Lorsque le soir arriva, il fronça les sourcils. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle tenait toujours ses promesses, aussi était-il étonné qu'elle ne l'ai pas appelé. Prenant le taureau par les cornes, il chercha son numéro dans son répertoire, et l'appela. Il compta les tonalités, en se demandant qu'elle était sa sonnerie, et le répondeur se mit en marche.

« - Salut, c'est Mira-Charity, commença-t-elle avant d'être brusquement coupée par une autre voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, Mitchie pour les intimes ! La ferme, reprit la jeune femme en riant. Navrée d'avoir raté votre appel mais laissez-moi un message, et je vous rappellerais. Surtout si c'est un beau garçon, la comptez sur moi, pour la pousser à appeler, reprit la seconde voix. Bref, parlez après le bip, termina Mitchie en souriant.

« - Salut Mitchie, c'est Shane. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. En fait, je m'inquiète, tu avais promis d'appeler et je n'ai encore aucune nouvelle de toi. J'ai un affreux pressentiment. Si tu pouvais me rappeler rapidement et avant minuit, au possible, ça serait cool. Je ne suis pas sûr de répondre après. Salut.

Il raccrocha, en se traitant d'idiot puis posa son téléphone. Il se demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas appelé. « La réunion a peut-être duré plus longtemps que prévue. Je ne sais pas. Et cette angoisse qui ne veut pas partir, se maudit-il. Je deviens dingue. Elle a toujours un tas d'armoire à glace autour d'elle, elle ne risque pas d'avoir de problème. Elle m'a tout simplement oublié. » Cette raison ne l'enchantait pas, mais il suivit le proverbe qui dit que de deux maux, il faut savoir choisir le moindre. Dans son cas, il préféra qu'elle l'ait oublié, plutôt qu'il lui soit arrivée du mal.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, ça vous a plu j'espère ? Je vous entends, depuis chez moi, vous demander pourquoi elle n'a pas appeler. Pour être exact, j'entends même <strong>chris87<strong> se dire « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a encore fait subir ? » avant de me harceler sur msn pour savoir la suite mdr Promis vous aurez la réponse dans le prochain chapitre. En toute logique !

Miss Tagada (L)


	8. Chapitre07

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord désole de poster avec une semaine de retard mais **chris87** a eu un emploi du temps chargé donc… Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous. Merci à **amy_chan**, **Solen** et **nounah** pour leurs reviews. Je vous répondrais par message sur facebook. Je suis pressée ce soir. Mais je vous adore très beaucoup. 3

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où vous seriez arrêtés par la police, et interrogés sur mon compte, l'univers entier ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de développer une idée que j'ai eu en lisant un bouquin.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections, et à **nouna** pour son avis et ses commentaires.

**PS **: Pour ce chapitre, je vous préviens, ça va être difficile à suivre, je viens de le terminer et croyez-moi, c'est short ! Donc, si vous avez des questions, vous n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrais !

**Chapitre 08**

Lorsque son réveil sonna le lendemain, il l'éteignit. Sa première pensée fut pour elle, et pour l'appel qu'elle n'avait pas passé. Il avait attendu jusqu'à minuit, puis avait éteint son portable. Il le ralluma, puis fila sous la douche, en notant qu'il n'avait loupé aucun appel.

Il se prépara puis descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Nina arriva peu après, et il l'embrassa avant de partir pour son lycée, en se demandant pourquoi elle l'avait oublié. Ce constat lui fit mal, et son mauvais pressentiment refit surface. Il se fit même plus présent quand, en arrivant près de son lycée, le jeune homme nota que la circulation était fluide. « Etrange ! Habituellement le cortège Présidentiel passe à cette heure-là, songea-t-il. Elle a peut-être décidé de louper la journée. » Perdu dans ses pensées, il traversa, et entra dans Albert-Einstein. Il rejoignit ses amis et fit un effort de concentration, durant la conversation.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, il se dirigea vers son premier cours priant qu'elle l'appelle. Seulement, elle n'en fit rien. Il garda espoir toute la journée, espérant même juste avoir un message de sa part. Malheureusement, là encore, son téléphone resta muet et le jeune homme commença à perdre patience.

Lorsque son dernier cours se termina, il quitta son lycée, et la rappela. Il tomba directement sur son répondeur et sourit en entendant son annonce.

« - C'est encore moi. En fait, je commence à m'inquiéter. Faut me comprendre, je suis une vraie mère poule quand je m'y mets, et ton silence n'aide en rien à faire fuir les scénarii que je me fais. Tu pourrais me rappeler dès que tu auras ce message ? Bye.

Il raccrocha et prit le chemin de sa maison. Il voulait demander à son père si elle était venue en cours aujourd'hui mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. En effet, quand son père entra, il était dans la cuisine, en train de discuter avec sa mère, de la naissance de Nina. Il voulait se souvenir précisément de la première fois qu'il l'avait tenu contre lui. Seulement, le professeur les interrompit.

« - Dis-moi Shane, tu sais si Mitchie avait quelque chose de prévu ce week-end ?

« - Une réunion à New York avec le Congrès, sur un sujet économique. Elle n'en savait pas plus quand elle m'a appelé vendredi. Pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Elle n'est pas venue en cours aujourd'hui et habituellement, elle prévient quand elle doit s'absenter. Mais là rien.

« - Elle est peut-être malade, proposa-t-il sans y croire.

« - Non. Là encore sa mère prévient. Je trouve ça bizarre.

Sur ces mots, il partit prendre une douche alors que son fils regardait dans le vide, soudain très inquiet pour son amie.

« - Ne t'en fais pas Shane ! Mitchie est sûrement occupée à aider quelqu'un et t'appellera dès qu'elle aura une minute.

« - Mouais. Enfin, je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre, mais son voyage je ne le sens pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis samedi. Traite-moi de mère poule, si tu veux, mais je te jure, que je le sens mal. Elle devait m'appeler hier, mais l'a pas fait et ça me perturbe.

Elle le regarda, amusée quelques secondes, puis reprit le fil de son histoire. Il l'écouta avec attention puis, après l'avoir remercié, monta dans sa chambre, noter tout ça. Les premières rimes se firent toute seule, puis il sécha. En fait, ce que lui avait dit son père tournait en boucle dans sa tête. « Se pouvait-il qu'il lui soit vraiment arrivée quelque chose, se demanda-t-il. » Afin d'être sûr, il rappela. La boite vocale s'enclencha, une nouvelle fois, et il grimaça.

« - Salut c'est encore Shane. Ecoute papa, enfin ton prof, sourit-il, vient de rentrer, et il m'a dit que tu avais été absente toute la journée, sans motif, donc je commence réellement à m'inquiéter. Donc, si tu pouvais me rappeler, dans la minute, ça serait cool. Bye et bonne soirée !

Il raccrocha et s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil. L'angoisse qui lui soit arrivée quelque chose se faisait de plus en plus grande à mesure que les heures passaient. Lorsqu'il descendit manger, il se posait encore un million de question sur le scénario le plus plausible. Il avait éliminé le kidnapping, elle était trop entourée, ainsi que l'attentat, ça aurait fait les gros titres des journaux. Il supprima également un accident de voiture, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et la traditionnelle agression, pour les mêmes raisons que le kidnapping. Il mangea donc en silence, en réfléchissant à d'autres causes probables. Il se dit que sa grand-mère avait sûrement eu un problème et qu'elle était restée là-bas pour veiller sur elle. Ce qui expliquerait qu'elle ait éteint son portable, si elle était à l'hôpital, et aussi que personne n'ait pensé à prévenir Horizon.

La soirée fut calme pour le jeune homme. Il continua, en bon élève, à écrire la chanson sur sa sœur, seulement, il ne voulait que personne ne l'entende tant qu'elle ne serait pas finie. Il ne jouait donc l'air, que lorsqu'il était seul. Dès qu'il le put, il se coucha, en s'inquiétant d'avantage pour son amie.

Le lendemain, il ouvrit les yeux, juste avant que son réveil ne sonne et partit sous la douche encore anxieux. Il avait rêvé qu'elle s'était faite agressée, et qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort. En y repensant il se mit à fredonner une chanson, en inventant les paroles au fur et à mesure. Etrangement, bien qu'elle soit triste, elle regorgeait d'espoir et il fit un rapide crocher, par sa chambre pour enregistrer rapidement ce qu'il venait d'inventer avec son portable, avant de terminer de se préparer.

S'étant dépêché, il en profita pour noter les paroles de sa nouvelle idée, sans être complètement sûr de ce que ça allait donner. Il nota également la partition, puis après avoir pris la première feuille, il partit en cours rapidement.

Lorsqu'il arriva, seul Jason était là, et ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant qu'il ne lui montre son inspiration du matin. Ils étaient en train de reprendre certaines paroles, quand Nate arriva, la mine grave.

« - Un problème, demanda Jason.

« - Ouais… Vous faisiez quoi ?

Comme ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de changer de sujet, ils froncèrent leurs sourcils. Se reprenant, Jason lui expliqua ce à quoi ils occupaient leur temps et il se joignit à eux, en guettant l'arrivée des filles. Ils essayèrent de la remanier, mais Nate semblait ailleurs, si bien que Shane, proposa de remplacer une phrase par leur besoin de boire du jus d'orange le matin, et il acquiesça.

« - T'écoute rien, ou quoi ? Non réponds pas, on le sait déjà, rit Jason. Tu attends quelqu'un ?

« - A vrai dire ? Oui ! Les filles. Vous comprendrez quand elles vont arriver.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, et guettèrent aussi leurs arrivées. Shane partit dans ses pensées, en songeant à son amie qui ne donnait plus de nouvelles. « Peut-être finalement qu'elle ne veut plus nous parler, mais ne sait pas encore comment nous le dire, se dit-il. » Cette pensée lui fit mal, et lorsqu'il sentit qu'on l'embrassait il revint à lui.

« - Salut Luce, dit-il. D'jinn n'est pas avec toi ?

« - Elle arrive. Elle est coincée dans les embouteillages, sourit-elle.

Ils durent attendre cinq minutes supplémentaires, avant qu'elle ne les rejoigne. A peine eut-elle salué tout le monde que Jason demanda à Nate de s'expliquer.

« - L'un de vous a regardé les infos hier, demanda-t-il en ancrant son regard dans celui de Shane.

« - Non, répondit le concerné, pas pour ma part. Pourquoi, j'aurais dû ?

Il acquiesça et comme personne, hormis lui, n'appréciait les programmes de CNN, il soupira.

« - Mitchie. On a parlé d'elle hier soir ! Ce matin aussi, vu qu'il n'y a aucun changement.

Il sut qu'il avait toutes leurs attentions, quand il les vit se tendre. Soupirant, il expliqua la situation.

_Quatre jours plus tôt…_

Mitchie se leva en grimaçant. Elle fila sous la douche, en pensant à son ami qu'elle ne verrait pas avant la semaine prochaine. Sortant de sous le jet, elle enfila son uniforme en grimaçant. « Pourvu qu'il ne me voie jamais là-dedans ! Je ressemble à Hermione dans Harry Potter© en pire, songea-t-elle en se regardant dans la psyché. » En effet, l'uniforme était traditionnel. Un chemisier blanc avec une cravate noire, un pull sans manche, avec un col en V, quand il faisait froid, et la fameuse jupe plissée bleu marine, avec une bande jaune en bas, marquant l'ourlet, comme sur le col du pull. Elle attacha ses cheveux et sursauta quand, en réintégrant sa chambre, elle fit face à Jessie.

« - Navrée mademoiselle. Votre mère m'a chargée de préparer votre sac en vue de notre voyage à New York. Voulez-vous emporter une tenue spécifique ?

« - Prenez de quoi pouvoir faire les magasins. Que mon voyage forcé me serve au moins à quelque chose. Et une robe de soirée. Je vous laisse choisir. Y a un pince-fesses auquel, faut que j'assiste, grimaça-t-elle.

« - Bien mademoiselle. Autre chose ?

« - Non, je vois pas, dit-elle en prenant son sac. Si marquez-moi quelque part que je dois acheter un cadeau à Nina. Quoique vous venez, non ?

« - Exact, sourit-elle en la voyant se battre pour mettre sa veste assortie à sa jupe.

« - Tant mieux. Vous pourrez m'y faire penser ? Non, parce que je crois que cette soirée va me vider le cerveau. Flûte, elle est où cette manche, demanda-t-elle en lâchant son sac.

Celui-ci tomba dans un bruit sourd et elle grimaça. Enfilant le vêtement, elle reprit son sac en bandoulière, et le passa par-dessus sa tête. Remerciant son aide, elle descendit et posa son sac, le temps de manger rapidement. Avec tout ce cirque, elle était en retard. Elle avala rapidement de quoi tenir toute la matinée, vérifia si elle avait assez pour s'acheter une barre protéinées pour tenir, au cas où, et monta avec sa sœur, dans la limousine, en grimaçant.

Arrivée à Horizon, elle descendit, et entra dans le bâtiment. Elle retrouva Sierra à son casier, et tout en déchargeant son sac, elle l'écouta lui raconter sa soirée.

Durant la pause de midi, elle lui raconta qu'elle allait passer son week-end loin de la ville, et son amie soupira.

« - Si je comprends bien, c'est pas ce week-end que je saurais à quoi il ressemble ?

« - Les cheveux noirs, les yeux marrons, toujours à sourire, un peu plus grand que moi, plus musclé aussi. Mais j'y pense, tu peux aller le voir à La Maison Du Rock. Son groupe s'y produit tous les samedis. Les _Breath Or Air_, dit-elle en souriant. Mais moi, je ne le verrais pas et ça m'énerve. Au pire, je lui proposerais d'aller boire un verre quelque part à mon retour, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Elles rirent puis terminèrent leurs repas rapidement. Elles se baladèrent ensuite dans le parc, qui faisait office de cour, en parlant tranquillement. Sierra décida d'aller voir le jeune homme qui semblait avoir envoûté son amie.

La journée passa assez vite et lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle soupira. Elle monta dans sa chambre, pour voir sa valise prête, un slim noir et sa tunique orange sagement posés dessus. Remerciant mentalement Jessie, elle les prit, et fila sous la douche. Une fois débarrassée des odeurs du lycée, elle enfila sa tenue, laissa ses cheveux lâche, et descendit dans l'entrée quand elle s'aperçut que sa valise avait disparue. Elle retrouva sa famille près de l'escalier, en train de l'attendre. Elle mit son ipod en route, et commença à écouter la musique des rebelles, comme le disait sa grand-mère. Ils montèrent à l'arrière de la limousine, et sa sœur lui prit un écouteur. Souriant, elle sortit de sa poche, le second casque avec l'embout double spécial et chacune reprit un écouteur. Durant les quatre heures et deux minutes* de trajet, elles écoutèrent un peu de tout, allant du rock au country en passant par le folk ou encore certaines chansons Canadienne qu'appréciait Cora.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'hôtel, et montèrent dans la suite. La jeune femme s'allongea sur son lit, les mains sur son ventre, et soupira longuement, en songeant qu'elle aimerait être plutôt chez elle. Sa mère entra presque aussitôt et, elle se rassit, machinalement, correctement.

« - Allez-vous préparer les filles ! La soirée est ce soir, puisqu'on sera en réunion toute la journée de demain, grimaça Connie. Enfin la soirée, le dîner disons. Vous m'appelez pour vous coiffer ?

Elles acquiescèrent et lorsque leur mère repartit, elles se regardèrent avant de souffler. Elles qui voulaient une soirée calme, elles étaient déçus. Prenant sa valise, Mitchie l'ouvrit et fouilla pour y trouver la tenue prévue par Jessie. Elle finit par trouver la housse et l'ouvrit avant de soupirer. « Comment je fais pour marcher avec un truc pareil, demanda-t-elle. » Néanmoins, elle la sortit et l'accrocha à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle demanda à sa sœur si elle voulait se changer d'abord, et elle acquiesça. Elle lui laissa la pièce, s'allongea sur son lit, et se mit à penser à sa vie, depuis quelques semaines, alors que sa sœur s'émerveillait sur sa tenue.

Quand elle sortit de la salle d'eau, elle demanda à sa sœur ce qu'elle en pensait. Ouvrant les yeux, Mitchie la regarda. Elle avait une robe rose pâle simple à bretelle, qui lui tombait sous le genou. Un ruban noir tombait sur ses hanches et la jupe était légèrement évasée. Elle rit quand elle vit la cocarde américaine accrochée à sa bretelle gauche.

« - Superbe. J'ignore si maman va laisser ta cocarde mais moi, j'adore.

« - Cool. Je vais me faire coiffer, bonne chance avec ta robe. Elle est superbe mais je ne sais pas si tu pourras la remplir.

Faisant mine d'être vexée, Mitchie entra dans la salle de bain et soupira. Sa sœur n'avait pas tord. Elle était superbe. « Un peu trop couture pour moi, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a, songea-t-elle. » Se déshabillant, elle la prit délicatement, et la décrocha de son cintre. C'était une robe dont le bustier, rose clair, était perlé de blanc, et dont la jupe était largement évasée et tombait sur ses pieds. Celle-ci était d'un rose plus soutenue, sans être fuchsia pour autant. Trois voiles, de plus en plus clairs, recouvraient la base, relevés sur sa cuisse gauche et tenue par une fleur blanche. Soupirant, elle l'enfila et se demanda un instant ce que Shane penserait, s'il la voyait ainsi. « Nul doute qu'il se ficherait de moi, en arguant que je suis ridicule, sourit-elle. » Se regardant dans la glace, elle ajouta :

« - Et il aurait raison !

Cependant, elle se maquilla légèrement, en grimaçant de ce surplus de rose. Elle maudit Jessie de ne pas en avoir pris une bleue et surtout plus simple. Quand elle eut mit ses yeux en valeur, elle sortit de la salle de bain, puis de la chambre. Elle n'arrivait jamais à se coiffer proprement, et laissait sa mère le faire. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant la robe qu'elle portait. Celle-ci était d'un bleu sombre, et tombait sur ses chevilles. Dos nu, elle s'attachait dans le cou, et les rubans descendaient jusqu'à ses reins. La jupe était plus évasée, sans l'être autant que sa propre robe.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi toi t'es classe, et moi, je ressemble à un clown avec ce déguisement, dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé de mauvaise humeur.

« - Parce que je suis la femme du Président et non sa première fille. En plus tu es ravissante ma chérie ! J'imagine que tu l'aurais préférée en bleue mais le rose te va très bien.

Elle la regarda peu convaincue mais se laissa, tout de même coiffer, en pestant contre toutes ces cérémonies officielles. « Je sens que je vais renoncer à la politique, si ça continue, se dit-elle. Je serais chanteuse dans un groupe de rock, comme Shane, non hard rock juste pour embêter mamie ! » A cette idée, elle sourit, alors que sa mère entortillait ses cheveux, la coiffant avec élégance.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils descendirent dans le hall, puis montèrent dans la limousine, pour aller jusqu'à la salle louée, pour l'évènement. Mitchie profita du voyage pour écouter sa musique, en se promettant d'envoyer un message à Shane dès la fin de la réception. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle fit la grimace en voyant les quelques journalistes qui avaient fait le déplacement. Cependant, elle sourit, feignant d'être ravie de perdre une soirée à parler économie mondiale, et sortit de la voiture avec élégance. Elle dut maintenir sa robe, afin de ne pas marcher dessus, révélant ses escarpins à lanières, aussi rose que le reste de sa tenue. Sa sœur lui tendit sa pochette, et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Elle monta au quinzième étage, et tapa du pied en rythme avec la musique d'ambiance, mais s'arrêta quand son père lui fit les gros yeux. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle écarquilla les yeux. La salle était immense et décorée avec goût. De petites tables, étaient dans la salle, ne permettant d'être que huit maximum, et une grande zone était dégagée. La jeune femme supposa que c'était la piste de danse, et nota la présence d'un orchestre. Elle salua les personnes qu'elle commençait à connaître, et entama bientôt une conversation sur la politique de son père, concernant les enfants des pays pauvres.

Trois heures plus tard, alors que le dîner touchait à sa fin, elle s'éclipsa aux toilettes. Elle s'ennuyait au possible, et envoya un rapide message à sa meilleure amie, en lui confiant qu'elle lui ramènerait des photos de sa tenue, puis retourna dans la salle. Seulement, celle-ci était vide et elle fronça les sourcils. Même les musiciens avaient disparus.

« - Ok, je nage en plein cauchemar en fait, tout ça n'est que le fruit de mon imagination, commenta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle observa d'un peu plus près et nota les serviettes au sol, les chaises pas rangées ainsi que quelques sacs abandonnés sur les tables. Posant sa pochette sur une table, elle réfléchit. « Ils se sont tous enfuis ou quoi, se demanda-t-elle. » Un couple de serveur entra à ce moment-là et elle les apostropha pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Une alerte à la bombe mademoiselle. Suivez-nous, nous descendons également en sécurité, dit l'homme.

Confiante, elle acquiesça et s'engouffra avec eux dans l'ascenseur. Alors qu'ils étaient au dixième étage, elle se demanda si c'était réellement prudent de le prendre alors qu'une bombe pouvait être placée dessous. Leur expliquant, ils appuyèrent pour sortir, se rangeant à son avis. Il était plus prudent de prendre les escaliers. Ils se dirigèrent donc dans la cage d'escaliers, et descendirent rapidement, quand le téléphone de l'employé sonna. Décrochant, il écouta, en demandant à son interlocuteur s'il était sérieux. Il expliqua qu'ils étaient avec la fille aînée du Président, puis finit par acquiescer.

« - On doit ramener cette jeune femme à son hôtel.

Ils allèrent donc dans le parking, réservé aux employés, et s'engouffrèrent dans une voiture noire banale. Mitchie ne reconnut pas la marque mais ne s'inquiéta pas. Elle était incapable en temps normal de faire la différence entre les voitures, pourquoi cela changerait-il alors que sa vie était menacée ? Ils démarrèrent, et elle s'attacha. A un moment, elle fronça les sourcils. Ils roulaient depuis presque une demi-heure à présent, et elle était certaine d'avoir mis moins de temps en venant. Elle voulut appeler ses parents pour les rassurer, mais se traita d'idiote en se souvenant qu'elle avait laissé son sac sur la table, dans la précipitation. Quand ils passèrent devant son hôtel sans s'arrêter, elle se demanda pourquoi ils ne s'arrêtaient pas et les prévint que sa famille l'attendait ici. Aucun des deux ne répondit, et elle observa la voiture. Elle écarquilla les yeux, en notant qu'il n'y avait aucune poignée qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir la porte. Elle finit par leur demander, qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Seulement, ces questions-là aussi restèrent sans réponses. Elle finit par tant insister, que l'homme se tourna, puisque sa femme tenait le volant, et l'assomma.

_Maintenant…_

A la fin de son bref récit, Nate observa son ami. Celui-ci avait les yeux qui menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites, et il semblait plus blanc. Il ferma son sac et le remit sur son épaule.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, s'inquiéta-t-il.

« - Je rentre. Je n'ai pas de devoir aujourd'hui, je préfère suivre les évènements chez moi.

« - Attends Shane, louper tes cours ne l'aidera pas. Je te l'ai dit, ce matin encore, ils ignoraient où les ravisseurs l'avaient emmenée, et même qui ils étaient.

« - Ecoute Nate, t'es gentil mais là tu dis rien ! Je ne vais pas rester une journée en cours à écouter des trucs inutiles, alors que sa vie est peut-être menacée. Quitte à gaspiller une journée de ma vie, je préfère que ce soit sur mon canapé à suivre les évènements, plutôt que dans une salle de classe. De toute façon, avec la bombe que tu viens de m'annoncer, je ne pourrais pas écouter un seul mot de ce qu'ils diront !

Sur ces mots, il quitta l'enceinte de l'établissement sous les regards de ses amis.

« - Y a pas à dire, il est accro à elle.

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça Luce, demanda son copain perdu.

« - Parce que si un jour, j'étais enlevée par des extra-terrestres, j'aimerais bien que toi aussi, tu renonces à t'enfermer dans une salle de classe, pour suivre le déroulement des opérations Jay.

« - T'as raison ma belle. Moi aussi j'aimerais que mon copain agisse ainsi, mais je n'ai pas de bol, je suis tombée sur le plus sérieux. Enfin pas de bol, tout est relatif, quand même, ajouta-t-elle après qu'elle lui eut mi une légère tape à l'arrière de sa tête.

« - Moi j'ai le plus comique, c'est pas mieux. Si ça m'arrivait, il serait fichu de croire que c'est qu'une grosse blague et d'en rire, sourit la jeune femme. Au moins, Mitchie aura de la chance, elle est tombée sur le plus… Passionné ?

« - Passionné et romantique, c'est un mal pour un bien.

Elles voulurent continuer leur conversation, seulement la cloche retentit, et elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de maths en pensant à leur ami, qui allait bientôt arriver chez lui.

* * *

><p>Il lui fallut un quart d'heure pour rentrer. Il déposa son sac dans l'entrée, se débarrassa de ses chaussures, et fonça au salon où il alluma CNN. La chaîne parlait d'un autre fait, et il en profita pour aller se chercher de quoi boire.<p>

Cinq minutes plus tard, le journaliste en vint, enfin, à l'histoire qui l'intéressait.

« - Nous sommes toujours sans nouvelle de Mira-Charity, la fille aînée de l'actuel Président des Etats-Unis, Steve Torrès, enlevée vendredi soir, lors d'une soirée officielle. Selon un des membres du Congrès, présent ce soir-là, les kidnappeurs auraient fait croire à une alerte à la bombe, afin d'évacuer le bâtiment. Les hypothèses, quant à la suite des évènements, sont nombreuses, mais la plus probable serait qu'ils aient réussi à la séparer de la foule en lui faisant croire que sa famille était en sécurité plus loin. Il l'aurait emmenée avec eux, profitant que la zone était déserte pour filer.

Riant, amusé par les suppositions, l'homme éteignit le poste.

« - T'as raison mon pote ! On s'est barré par la porte de service, jamais surveillée, dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce, en laissant la jeune femme seule quelques instants.

Mitchie se mordit la joue en songeant qu'elle avait été idiote de les avoir suivies. « Combien de fois, tes parents t'ont dit de ne jamais suivre une personne que tu ne connais pas ? T'es qu'une imbécile voilà tout ! Et maintenant, je ne serais pas contre un quelconque secours. Oh et Shane qui doit m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir téléphoné. Il doit penser que je ne veux pas lui parler ! J'espère qu'il va suivre l'actualité, même si ce n'est pas son fort. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est plus Nate qui est branché CNN. Il lui en parlera certainement, remarque ! J'espère qu'ils ne s'inquièteront pas, en tout cas. Pourquoi ils ne m'ont simplement pas attachée avec une corde comme dans les films ? Peut-être parce que justement, ce n'est que dans les films que les gens sont stupides, se dit-elle. » La porte se rouvrit et la femme entra. Sans un regard pour elle, elle ralluma la télé, en hurlant à son mari de ne pas éteindre, puisqu'elle voulait suivre l'histoire. La tête du journaliste disparu pour laisser place à celle de son père. Celui-ci avait le visage grave, et Mitchie ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme en le voyant ainsi. Il semblait tellement loin du pompier qui venait lui raconter une histoire avant de partir faire ses gardes de nuit. Il demanda aux ravisseurs de faire connaître la raison de ce kidnapping, et leurs demandes, en leur assurant qu'elles seraient étudiées avec le plus grand sérieux. Sa mère apparut ensuite à l'écran, le visage ravagé par le chagrin et le manque de sommeil. Quand elle s'adressa aux journalistes, Mitchie en pleura.

« - Je vous en prie, qui que vous soyez, ne faites pas de mal à ma fille ! Rendez-là nous !

Quand la première dame des Etats-Unis s'éloigna des journalistes, Shane regarda l'écran. Durant les deux minutes où elle avait supplié les ravisseurs de ne faire aucun mal à sa fille, il avait eu mal pour eux. Il n'avait pas d'enfant certes, mais il était certain qu'il aurait agi ainsi, si Nina avait été à la place de Mitchie. « Je serais sûrement pire même, puisque je ferais tout pour la retrouver quitte à entraver l'enquête officiel, se dit-il. » Le présentateur revint à l'écran et expliqua qu'on avait retrouvé, de la jeune femme, simplement son sac avec son téléphone, ainsi que son lecteur de musique, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Ceux-ci venaient d'être rendus à la famille, et il composa, bêtement, le numéro, en s'attendant à tomber sur la messagerie. Aussi fut-il surpris qu'on décroche à la troisième sonnerie.

« - Allo, fit une petite voix en pleure.

« - Cora, demanda-t-il incertain. C'est Shane.

« - Shane ? Désolée, je n'avais pas reconnu ta voix, tu vas bien ?

« - Je viens de voir les infos. Je suis vraiment navré pour ta sœur. Et toi, ça va, tu tiens le coup ?

« - C'est atroce ! On est encore à New York mais papa veut que je retourne à la maison Blanche pour plus de sûreté. Enfin, on rentre tous ce soir ! Elle me manque, pleura-t-elle. Tu sais, elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle a pas arrêté de dire qu'elle détestait tout son week-end, qu'elle aurait préférée venir vous écouter, et tout ça. Et moi maintenant je me sens toute seule. Si jamais ils lui font du mal…

« - Rassure-toi, ils ne lui feront rien, assura-t-il.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, tu les connais, lui demanda-t-elle soudain en colère.

« - Non, bien sûr que non, dit-il en tentant de la calmer, mais je préfère me convaincre qu'ils ne lui feront aucun mal et tu devrais faire la même chose. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de l'imaginer blessée. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça d'une petite voix, et ils restèrent à parler durant une demi-heure, puis sa mère prit le téléphone en se demandant qui faisait rire sa fille. Il se sentit mal d'un seul coup, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de leur mère.

« - Bonjour madame Torrès, dit-il nerveusement.

« - A qui ai-je l'honneur, demanda-t-elle perdue.

On ne l'avait plus appelée ainsi depuis le début du mandat de son mari, et elle remerciait son interlocuteur de ne pas chercher à faire des ronds de jambes avec elle.

« - Je m'appelle Shane. Shane Gray. J'ai rencontré votre fille à La Maison Du Rock récemment, et nous sommes amis. J'appelais simplement pour lui laisser un message de réconfort.

« - Oh c'est vous le fameux Shane. Ravie de vous rencontrer, si on peut dire, bien que j'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances.

Il ne put qu'acquiescer ce fait et parla quelques instants avec elle, avant de rester muet, quand elle l'invita à venir les voir dès le lendemain. Elle souhaitait le rencontrer réellement, et Cora proposa de venir le chercher à son lycée. Il donna donc l'adresse et lorsque l'appel se termina, resta immobile durant plusieurs secondes.

Il passa le reste de la journée, à jongler entre les chaînes en essayant d'en savoir le plus possible, sans succès puisque les ravisseurs étaient encore muets. Lorsque sa mère et sa sœur rentrèrent, elles furent étonnées de le voir déjà rentrés et surtout devant la télé, puisque qu'il ne l'allumait qu'après ses leçons.

« - T'as déjà finis tes cours, demanda sa mère curieuse.

« - Non, j'ai séché le lycée, répondit-il honnêtement.

Il aurait pu mentir, mais il lui aurait fallut guetter le facteur et intercepter la lettre qu'ils allaient recevoir, or, il n'avait pas envie de se pencher sur ce problème, préférant prier que Mitchie aille mieux.

« - Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

« - T'énerve pas maman ! Je ne pouvais juste pas me concentrer sur les cours, alors que Mitchie s'est faite kidnapper vendredi par des serveurs qui travaillaient dans la salle où avait lieu la réception qui précédait la réunion du Congrès. Nate m'a dit ça ce matin, et je suis rentré direct. Comme les gens qui l'ont kidnappé ne se manifestent pas, personne ne sait où elle est.

Toute colère envolée, elle s'assit avec lui, ainsi que Nina, et lui demanda s'il ne pouvait pas la localiser avec son portable. Il lui expliqua qu'elle l'avait laissé dans la salle, préférant sauver sa vie, puisqu'ils avaient fait croire qu'il y avait une bombe.

Son père rentra peu après, et voulut leur apprendre le kidnapping, mais renonça en voyant la famille devant CNN. Il demanda donc un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé, et ce fut sa femme qui lui répondit.

Aucun ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes, puis le jeune homme, se souvenant d'un détail, demanda, sans quitter l'écran des yeux :

« - Dites, comment on s'habille pour aller à la Maison Blanche ? Parce que j'y vais demain. La femme du Président m'a invité à aller les voir, après les cours.

* * *

><p>* : Clin d'œil à <strong>SubaruShiro<strong> ! Selon elle, les deux minutes sont très importantes !

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! Bon, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'adore sa question à la fin. Il dit ça sur le ton de la conversation, comme si au final ce n'était important. Et au fond, ça ne l'ai pas. Le plus important est de savoir si ça vous a plu ? ) Quelle courbette ! Alala, y a des fois je m'embrasserais devant tant d'intelligence… Je plaisante hein ! Quoique…

Miss Tagada (L)


	9. Chapitre08

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée désolée du retard mais pour une fois ce n'est que d'une journée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Surtout qu'on a des nouvelles de Mitchie. Elle est pas belle la vie ? ^^ Enfin bref, je me tais et je vous laisse lire. Merci cependant à **MissLizzie** (Salut miss. Oui, il paraît que je suis sadique mais que veux-tu, j'adore couper au mauvais moment. ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous miss), **amy_chan**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Bina 1996** et **Solen** (Salut miss. Ah ah tu voulais me tuer ? Rien que ça ? lool Attends l'épilogue sinon tu sauras jamais la fin lol Ouais la question de Shane a plu à tout le monde étrangement. Et à moi aussi ! Je t'avoue mes parents m'auraient tué si j'avais séché mais bon, ça va Shane est quand même responsable donc bon, j'imagine qu'ils ont confiance en lui. Et puis il a dit la vérité donc, ça joue en sa faveur. Enfin je crois lool Qui part avec des inconnus alors qu'elle est la fille du Président ? Bah… Elle. Mdrr Ouais c'est du tout moi, j'adore la faire souffrir. ^^ Ouais l'idée était intéressante surtout qu'avec une alerte à la bombe, tu ne regardes pas vraiment qui va où, tu sauves d'abord ta peau… Enfin je crois. Même si perso, j'aurais demandé où étaient mes enfants moi mais bon. ^^ Bisous miss) pour leur reviews. Je vous adore !

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où vous seriez arrêtés par la police, et interrogés sur mon compte, l'univers entier ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de développer une idée que j'ai eu en lisant un bouquin.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections, et à **nouna** pour son avis et ses commentaires.

**PS **: Pour ce chapitre, je vous préviens, ça va être difficile à suivre, je viens de le terminer et croyez-moi, c'est short ! Donc, si vous avez des questions, vous n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrais !

**Chapitre 09**

Il eut beaucoup de mal à sortir de son lit, ce matin-là, mais fit un effort. Il avait suivi les infos jusqu'à minuit, et s'était couché, quand sa mère lui avait rappelé qu'il avait rendez-vous à la Maison Blanche le lendemain. Il sortit de son lit, en songeant à ce point, et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, en vue de cette rencontre. Mitchie et Cora semblaient l'apprécier, mais leurs parents ne l'apprécieraient peut-être pas.

Il partit sous la douche, en méditant sur ce point, puis s'habilla. Il avait longuement hésité entre une tenue normale, et quelque chose de plus recherché. Seulement, il s'était souvenu qu'il avait cours avant, et opta donc pour un pull bleu, de saison, sur un slim noir. Il descendit à la cuisine et se restaura, avant de partir au lycée.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il alla à l'accueil pour signaler qu'il était de retour. Lorsque la secrétaire, lui demanda la raison de son absence, il répondit honnêtement qu'il avait simplement séché les cours, pour suivre l'histoire du kidnapping de la fille du Président. Elle lui demanda où ça en été puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu suivre, et lorsqu'il sortit du bureau, dix minutes plus tard, elle avait noté sur son billet qu'il avait été malade. Etonné, il fixa le papier, puis le rangea dans sa poche en rejoignant ses amis. Il les salua et ils lui donnèrent les cours qu'il avait manqué. Ils lui relatèrent également les divers évènements de la journée avant de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. S'asseyant, il leur raconta tout ce qu'il savait, et termina par sa petite surprise.

« - Et après les cours, ils viennent me chercher, je suis invité à la Maison Blanche.

Comme il avait baissé d'un ton, lorsque D'jinn parla, il sursauta légèrement.

« - Quoi, s'exclama-t-elle. Ma parole, j'aurais dû venir avec toi, ça aurait été plus sympa qu'ici. J'hallucine, la Maison Blanche. Carrément ! T'en as d'autres des infos du genre ? Genre, je ne sais pas, la demander en mariage par exemple ?

Il la fixa sérieusement et resta muet, durant quelques secondes. Elle ouvrit alors grand les yeux.

« - Non, tu déconnes ? Mais vous vous connaissez à peine. Vous n'êtes même pas ensemble ! Attend, tu as acheté la bague et tout déjà ? Alors que tu ignores si elle préfère se marier en blanc ou en rose ?

« - Quand tu auras fini de te monter tout un film, tu me laisseras parler, et je t'expliquerais que je te mène en bateau ! On n'est pas ensemble, et je ne vais pas la demander en mariage. Déjà que si on était ensemble, y aurait un risque qu'elle dise non, alors là je te raconte même pas, soupira-t-il.

Ils sourirent, sauf la jeune femme qui le regarda, blasée.

« - T'as déjà noté les regards qu'elle te lance ? En plus, t'es le seul à qui elle a donné son numéro, elle ne vient nous parler que si tu es là. Moi je dis, elle t'a dans la peau !

Il ne dit rien, et se contenta juste de secouer la tête, maintenant habitué à ce qu'elle racontait. Un côté de lui, l'espérait quand même, l'autre plus rationnel se disait qu'il n'était qu'un ami pour elle, rien de plus. La sonnerie retentit et il entra en cours, débattant en lui-même, pour savoir s'il avait une chance de lui plaire.

Il passa toute la matinée, à réfléchir à ce point, en se demandant également s'il y avait du changement. Il ne vit même pas midi arriver. Il s'installa avec ses amis, et pendant que les filles révisaient leur espagnol, ils se concentrèrent sur la chanson qu'il avait écrite la veille. Elle lui était complètement sortie de la tête, aussi si replongea-t-il de bonne grâce, en zappant le reste du monde.

Ils continuèrent à la retravailler jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient l'heure d'aller en cours, et lors de la seconde heure, qu'ils avaient en commun.

A la fin de la journée, ils finirent par s'appuyer contre le mur qui délimitait leur lycée, en attendant leurs copines, et Shane ressortit sa copie, pleine de ratures. Il la posa sur un classeur, appuyé sur sa cuisse, et nota les diverses idées qu'ils avaient eu. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient à fond dans leur musique et semblaient être en désaccord avec une phrase. Au moment où elles allaient leur demander ce qui les dérangeait, une voix retentit.

« - Shane ?

« - Hey petit elfe, dit-il en sortant de leur bulle.

Les deux garçons prirent leurs copines dans leurs bras, alors qu'il rangeait la feuille.

« - Tu vas mieux, s'enquit-il.

« - Ouais quasiment. On t'attend, tu viens ? Au fait, j'adore mon surnom.

« - Tant mieux, c'est le but.

« - C'est vous qui faites de la musique, demanda-t-elle en observant les autres.

Refermant son sac, il fit les présentations, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent. Nate n'ajouta qu'un « On en reparle demain » avant de partir, avec les trois autres. Restés seul, il la suivi, tout en l'écoutant parler. A un moment, alors qu'ils approchaient de la voiture, elle lui demanda ce qu'ils écrivaient.

« - Une nouvelle chanson. On a eu l'idée hier, mais… On a été interrompu par les évènements, donc on a repris aujourd'hui, éluda-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la porte et il la laissa s'installer avant de monter à sa suite. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait qu'une jeune femme avec eux, qui se présenta comme secrétaire de Collen-Raven. Elle grimaça et il fit semblant d'être étonné. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à la jeune femme, et lui avoua que c'était son prénom complet mais qu'elle le détestait.

Durant le trajet, ils parlèrent surtout de musique. La jeune fille racontait la passion qu'avait sa sœur pour cet art, le rock en particulier, et durant une seconde, il eut l'impression qu'elle la voyait déjà morte seulement, alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture, elle lui dit qu'elle était pressée qu'elle revienne pour jouer à nouveau de la guitare. Il tiqua à cette information. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle jouait alors qu'ils parlaient souvent musique. Peut-être venait-elle juste de commencer, et n'osait pas encore l'avouer aux autres. Il décida donc de garder cette information secrète, et ils pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder un peu partout. Ils passèrent devant un couloir où il y avait un tableau de chaque Président, et il grimaça, en songeant qu'ils ne devaient pas pouvoir toucher à la décoration, chez eux. « La galère, à mon avis ! Je demanderais à Mitchie, quand elle reviendra » pensa-t-il. »

« - Ouais, je te l'accorde, c'est moche, pour le moment, mais c'est le coin touristique. J'avais juste envie de te faire passer par là.

Il sourit, en la remerciant pour la visite, et ils arrivèrent dans un salon beaucoup moins informel. Il sourit devant les portraits de familles, et s'attarda sur une photo de Mitchie. Elle était en uniforme scolaire, et tenait dans ses bras, une jeune femme. Toutes deux souriaient, visiblement plus que ravies, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sur une autre photo, placée sur la cheminée, elle posait visiblement, puisqu'elle avait un petit sourire ravissant, selon lui, et semblait se tenir droite, ses cheveux tombant doucement de chaque côté de son visage. Il caressa le cadre du bout des doigts, et lui demanda où elle était.

« - C'est la question que je lui pose chaque jour.

Se tournant, il commença à s'excuser mais elle l'interrompit.

« - Rassurez-vous, personne ne vous en voudra. C'est donc vous Shane ?

« - Oui madame…

Il s'interrompit ne sachant pas comment il fallait appeler la première dame.

« - Ravie de vous rencontrer. Appelez-moi Connie, ça suffira, dit-elle en comprenant son problème. Voulez-vous vous asseoir ? J'étais pressée de vous rencontrer, Mira-Charity parle beaucoup de vous.

« - Qui ? Oh oui, votre fille. Désolé, c'est que je la connais plus en tant que Mitchie, j'oublie parfois son vrai prénom.

« - Aucun problème. Pour ma part, j'ai tendance à oublier qu'elle préfère ce surnom. Alors comme ça vous êtes musicien ?

« - Disons que je sais jouer de la guitare et du piano, de là à dire que je suis musicien, je ne sais pas, sourit-il.

« - Et vous chantez également, toujours selon ma fille. D'ailleurs, plutôt bien, à l'entendre. Elle souhaite que je vienne vous écouter, un samedi.

« - Tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'elle parle beaucoup de toi. Ah non, je l'avais dit à ta petite sœur, se reprit Cora.

Il acquiesça en souriant, et ils parlèrent durant plusieurs minutes, avant que le Président les rejoigne. Il se présenta en tant que père de famille simplement, et Shane lui avoua l'avoir admiré lors des évènements de Little Creek. L'ancien pompier le remercia, et ils discutèrent avec lui, pour chercher à mieux le connaître. Seulement, ils furent dérangés par un appel téléphonique. Il s'excusa, et partit répondre. Il se figea alors d'un coup et demanda à lui parler, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Il appuya sur l'ampli, et ils purent tous suivre l'appel. Cora se réfugia, machinalement, dans les bras de Shane, alors que sa mère rejoignait son père.

« - Je regrette monsieur le Président, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de négocier.

« - Je ne cherche pas à négocier, je veux juste l'entendre, dit-il.

Il y eut un silence, puis Shane cessa de respirer, lorsqu'il entendit :

« - Papa ? C'est Mitchie, rassure-toi, je vais bien. Vous me manquez, mais je vais bien.

Le jeune homme se sentit de trop d'un coup. S'il n'avait pas eu Cora dans ses bras, en train de pleurer de savoir sa sœur vivante, il serait sans doute parti. A la place, il lui caressa les cheveux, pour la rassurer, alors que l'appel se poursuivait. Il ne l'entendit pas, naturellement, mais sut qu'il y aurait un résumé à la télé, prochainement. Peu après, ils revinrent s'asseoir, et la plus jeune se calma progressivement. Quand elle arrêta de pleurer, il embrassa sa tempe et lui assura qu'elle serait bientôt de retour. Il en était certain. Elle acquiesça faiblement. Il n'eut pas conscience des regards qu'échangeaient les deux parents, trop concentré à sécher ses larmes. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir une fille pleurer, sauf devant un film, et Cora lui rappelait sa sœur, qui avait approximativement le même âge. Il agit donc avec elle, comme si c'était Nina. Quand elle fut de nouveau, maîtresse d'elle, elle s'éloigna, en se rasseyant sur son fauteuil, et la conversation reprit.

Ils parlèrent surtout de Mitchie, en faisant des hypothèses sur les violences éventuelles qu'elle avait pu subir, mais le jeune homme resta muet. Pour lui, c'était inconcevable, qu'ils aient pu lui faire du mal. Perdu, il leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient et il soupira.

« - Leur fils a… Commis plusieurs délits graves, et a été condamné à la peine capitale récemment. Quand ils ont appris qu'on venait à New York, ils n'ont pas trop réfléchi, et ont agit au hasard. Il faut juste que je le gracie et Mitchie reviendra entière.

A ces mots, le jeune homme déglutit en comprenant parfaitement qu'elle serait blessée, voir plus s'il n'obéissait pas.

« - Sauf que je ne peux pas, dit-il d'une voix dure en se levant. Sinon nous serons confrontés au même problème, à chaque peine capitale. J'ai jusqu'à la fin du mois pour donner ma réponse, afin de faire croire que j'ai étudié le dossier.

« - Steve, il s'agit de notre fille quand même !

« - Je sais, s'énerva-t-il en frappant le dossier du fauteuil. C'est justement à elles deux que je pense. Si je gracie cet homme, le prochain à être condamné fera kidnapper l'une ou l'autre, et on recommencera. Angoisse, attente, et enfin l'appel salvateur, qui nous annoncera que si on veut revoir notre enfant vivant, il faut qu'on s'exécute. Je ne peux pas accorder cette grâce ! De toute façon, je ne le veux pas. Cet homme doit être puni pour ce qu'il a fait. Seulement, je ne peux pas agir, tant que personne ne sait où ils se trouvent.

« - Mais si vous avez le nom de leur fils, vous pourriez retrouvés leurs noms à eux, et ainsi retrouver leur traces, non, demanda le jeune homme perdu.

Les deux le regardèrent dubitatifs, durant quelques secondes, puis le visage de Connie s'éclaira. Sans réfléchir, elle le prit dans ses bras.

« - Vous êtes notre porte-bonheur Shane ! Il a raison Steve. Communique cet appel au FBI, ils feront les recherches, ça devrait aller vite, à présent. Quant à vous jeune homme, je vous invite à dîner dès qu'elle sera rentrée. Vous nous portez chance et vous êtes très intelligent.

« - Dites ça à mes parents, ils m'autoriseraient peut-être à quitter le lycée, pour me lancer vraiment dans la musique, sourit-il.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur, puis tandis que le Président partit appeler, sûrement le FBI, Connie lui assura qu'elle le leur dirait quand il aurait obtenu son diplôme et il accepta. Seulement, parce qu'elle était maman et qu'elle devait savoir ce qui était le mieux pour les enfants, argua-t-il. Il resta encore une heure puis, se leva pour prendre congé. Elle voulut l'inviter à dîner mais il grimaça.

« - Vous savez, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai encore des devoirs pour demain, et je doute que mes profs soient cléments, si je leur dit que j'ai préféré allé voir les parents d'une amie. J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir séché hier. Je préfère ne pas trop tirer sur la corde.

Elle hocha la tête, et il la salua. Dans un élan d'affection soudain, elle le prit dans ses bras, en lui assurant qu'elle viendrait l'écouter un jour, puis le relâcha. Il la remercia, et lorsque le Président revint, il le salua également. Cora, quant à elle, le prit dans ses bras et le remercia d'avoir été là. Il lui assura qu'il avait été ravi d'être ici, auprès d'elle, puis lui demanda si elle savait quelle ligne de bus, passait dans le coin. Elle sourit puis demanda à Jessie de venir ainsi, elles le raccompagneraient chez lui, en limousine. Il la remercia, et une fois à bord, elle lui retourna la politesse, en lui assurant que depuis samedi, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa mère sourire.

« - Ravi d'avoir contribué à cet évènement.

« - Quand je vais le dire à Mitchie, elle va être toute rouge, de savoir que tu l'as entendue parler et tout.

Il sourit et lui promit de l'appeler rapidement, pour avoir de ses nouvelles, et en échange, elle lui promit de venir avec sa mère, à La Maison Du Rock pour voir s'il savait si bien jouer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez lui, il l'embrassa, et remercia la jeune femme avant de descendre. Il remonta l'allée, alors que le véhicule quittait sa rue, et entra chez lui, en pensant à son amie. Elle allait bien, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment. Seulement il soupira lorsqu'il nota la montagne de devoir qu'il avait à faire. Il s'installa face à son bureau, et commença par le plus urgent, remettant au lendemain ce qu'il avait à faire pour les autres jours. Katleen finit par l'appeler mais il lui dit qu'il n'avait pas faim, alors que son estomac scandait le contraire. Intriguée, elle monta et lui demanda pourquoi il ne venait pas.

« - Pour rien. Pas fait mes devoirs avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Sans compter que malgré ce qu'à marqué la secrétaire, j'ai ceux d'hier à reprendre, alors bon je ne suis pas encore couché, donc le repas, j'y pense même pas.

Elle n'ajouta rien, et redescendit malgré sa curiosité. Elle se promit de questionner son fils sur sa visite à la Maison Blanche. Elle lui mit cependant son assiette sur un plateau et la lui monta, en arguant qu'il ne pourrait pas travailler le ventre vide. Il la remercia d'un sourire, et lui promit de ne pas récidiver. Il reprit ses leçons, tout en mangeant d'une main.

Lorsqu'il arriva en cours le lendemain, son état de fatigue était plus que voyant, mais il souriait. Sentant le scoop, les deux filles lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait. Il resta muet, et s'assit sur le muret qu'ils prenaient toujours, en attendant les deux retardataires. Il promit aux filles de tout raconter, dès qu'ils seraient tous là. Nate arriva peu après, et Lucy pesta contre mon copain, qui eut la bonne idée d'arriver cinq minutes après le début des cours. Il attendit donc patiemment la pause, écoutant son professeur parler du scandale de Watergate, puis de théories mathématiques qui le dépassaient.

Quand, enfin, l'heure de math céda le pas à la pause d'un quart d'heure, il rejoignit ses amis, et leur annonça qu'il avait entendu leur amie la veille. De joie, ils hurlèrent et s'attirèrent les regards de plusieurs élèves, mais ils ne s'en aperçurent pas. D'jinn lui frappa l'épaule, pour avoir gardé cette nouvelle pour lui, et Jason reçut un coup de sa copine, pour être arrivé en retard. Quand Nate se moqua d'eux, Shane lui mit un coup, plus pour rigoler qu'autre chose, puis leur raconta le moment qu'il avait passé à la Maison Blanche. Il ne s'y était pas sentit à sa place, sans leur amie, mais globalement, il avait apprécié être là quand elle avait pu leur assurer qu'elle allait bien.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Mitchie se sentait mal. Ils la laissaient seule la plupart du temps, mais elle avait beau hurler à l'aide, personne ne venait. Elle avait fini par en conclure qu'elle était dans un coin loin du monde, et cette pensée l'attristait. Si son père refusait de gracier le fils de ses ravisseurs, elle ne reverrait jamais plus la lumière du jour. « Ni Shane, soupira-t-elle. Je t'en prie papa, gracie-le, je veux le revoir. Juste une fois ! Lui dire ce que je ressens, s'il te plait. Accorde-moi ce moment. » Triste et légèrement faible, puisqu'elle ne mangeait pas, elle ferma les yeux, assise sur sa chaise. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de sa robe de soirée, qu'elle détestait. Elle soupira et s'imagina à La Maison Du Rock, face à la scène, le regardant et l'écoutant chanter. Elle sourit en s'imaginant qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, et qu'il lui chanterait, un jour, une chanson, qui lui dirait ce qu'il ressent. Il clamerait son amour pour elle, et peut-être, le rejoindrait-elle sur scène. Dans son songe, c'est ce qu'elle fit, en transformant son solo en un duo, tout aussi beau. La porte claqua et elle sursauta, en ouvrant les yeux.<p>

« - Un problème, demanda-t-elle.

« - Votre père n'a toujours pas gracié mon fils ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Qu'on lui envoie un de tes doigts, comme dans les mauvais films ?

« - Je ne pense pas ! Vous savez, il faut que ça paraisse normal qu'il accorde sa grâce. Il ne peut pas dire du jour au lendemain, qu'il l'accepte. Il faut qu'il étude le dossier, entre guillemet.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sait, petit mijaurée !

« - Je ne suis pas prétentieuse, se défendit-elle, et je le sais, parce que j'avais l'intention de me lancer dans le politique, avant cette soirée.

« - Pourquoi, s'amusa-t-elle, tu ne veux pas que des affreux comme moi kidnappe tes enfants ?

« - Non, c'est juste que je sais la galère que c'est que d'être l'enfant du Président. Toujours un tas de soirée idiote, à parader comme un paon, pendant des pince-fesses interminables. Devoir sans arrêt paraître parfaite. Ne pas pouvoir sortir sans une armada de garde du corps. C'est très dur à assumer, quand on en est encore à se demander si on est normale.

« - Pauvre petite ! Ose te plaindre, tu peux faire changer le monde, si tu le voulais. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et la presse accourt. De quoi te plains-tu ?

« - Ben du reste ! De tout ce qui est officiel. Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Pour ça il faudrait que vous ayez mon âge. Vous savez, celui où on se pose un tas de questions idiotes qui nous pourrissent la vie. Du genre « Est-ce que je lui plais, ou est-ce qu'il préfère les filles aux formes plus dessinées ? » « C'est quelle couleur qui est tendance en ce moment ? » Ce genre de question.

Elle s'affala sur sa chaise, devenue inconfortable, et ferma les yeux, les mains toujours attachées dans le dos. Elle revint dans son rêve, et décida qu'après la chanson, qui naturellement clôturerait le show pour la soirée, elle l'embrasserait, sous les applaudissements nourris du public.

Le reste de la journée passa, semblable aux autres. Ils la nourrirent rapidement au soir, puis l'allongèrent sur son lit de fortune, ses mains dans le dos. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à avoir mal aux épaules d'être toujours ainsi mais ne se plaignait pas. Elle aurait pu être battue, et pour le moment, hormis le coup qu'elle avait eu, pour ne pas voir où ils la conduisaient, elle n'avait rien subit. « Si ce n'est que j'ai sûrement du tomber sur mon poignet qui est vraiment douloureux, à présent. Depuis quand suis-je ici ? Cinq ? Six jours peut-être ? J'ai perdue le fil. Et cette robe atroce… Quand je pense que Cora la trouvait belle. Elle est atroce. Je veux rentrer à la maison. Papa accorde-lui cette fichue grâce que je sois libre. Je veux revoir Shane. L'entendre rire, le voir me sourire. J'en ai marre de ces murs glauques dont la peinture s'écaille. Tu ne veux peut-être plus me voir papa, mais je t'assure que tu me manques. Je donnerais cher pour vous revoir tous. J'espère que Shane ne m'en veut pas. Il doit être au courant, à présent. Je me demande comment il a réagi ? A-t-il accusé la nouvelle d'un haussement d'épaule, ou a-t-il pesté contre ces New-yorkais ? Peut-être que je lui manque ? Moi, il me manque, c'est atroce ! Et pourtant, il est toujours avec moi, quand je me remémore la chanson qu'il m'a écrite. _Tu cherches à te noyer ! Mais un verre d'eau, c'est trop peu ! Regarde le monde évoluer, Ce qu'on pourrait vivre tous les deux !_ C'est tellement beau. Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas, de ne pas avoir appelé. C'était indépendant de ma volonté. » Elle s'endormit et rêva du jeune homme qui occupait ses pensées, la majeure partie du temps.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, les yeux, ils étaient absents. Elle essaya de se lever, et sourit lorsqu'elle nota qu'ils avaient oublié de l'attacher au lit. Elle marcha doucement jusqu'à la fenêtre, et soupira. L'endroit semblait désert. « On se croirait au Sahara, le sable et la chaleur en moins, pensa-t-elle en observant le désert qu'elle avait devant elle. Je me demande où nous sommes. Nevada ? Utah peut-être ? Arizona ? Ailleurs ? On est peut-être même au Canada. Allez savoir, ils m'ont assommé. Bandes de lâches ! » S'ennuyant devant le paysage, elle revint sur son lit. Par acquis de conscience, elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais, naturellement, celle-ci était close. Elle ne chercha même pas à s'énerver dessus. Elle n'en avait simplement pas la force. Elle se rassit sur le lit, et attendit, en sage prisonnière qu'elle était, qu'ils viennent vérifier si elle était toujours vivante.

* * *

><p>La première semaine s'écoula sans que Shane n'ait de nouvelles informations. Connie, ne voulant pas qu'il utilise tout son forfait, avait pris le numéro de téléphone de chez ses parents, et lui transmettait des nouvelles dès qu'elle en avait. Les recherches pour retrouver les ravisseurs n'avançaient guère. Ils avaient fouillé chez les parents du condamné, mais ceux-ci étaient <em>clean<em>. Le père allait travailler chaque jour, s'absentant régulièrement pour rénover un immeuble au Canada, et quelques fois, la femme partait avec lui. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs même pas compris pourquoi le FBI étaient venus chez eux, puisque leur fils était dans le couloir de la mort. Cora commençait à déprimer et Shane proposa à la mère de famille de l'amener rendre visite à Nina qui appréciait la jeune fille et qui se sentait concernée par le drame qu'ils vivaient.

Elles passèrent donc l'après-midi à la maison, et il resta avec les deux petites, alors que les mères faisaient connaissance. A un moment, Nina lui demanda de jouer un morceau, et il prit sa guitare. Il leur chanta la chanson qu'il avait écrite pour Mitchie. A la fin, sa petite sœur pleura, regrettant qu'elle ne soit pas avec eux, à cet instant, puisqu'elle adorait la musique.

« - Je suis sûre qu'elle l'aurait aimé celle-là.

« - Mais elle l'adore. Elle l'a entendue et dès le premier soir a accroché. En même temps, vaut mieux hein, c'est elle qui me l'a inspirée, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes et il la consola. Nina bouda, pour la forme, en arguant que si ça continuait, elle n'aurait bientôt plus de frère.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils descendirent pour qu'elles puissent goûter, et il parla un peu avec les deux adultes, quand Connie le félicita arguant qu'elle aimait beaucoup la chanson qu'il avait jouée.

« - Décidément, c'est de famille, s'amusa-t-il. Vos filles aussi l'adorent.

« - C'est la chanson dont Mitchie nous parlait beaucoup, tu sais celle qu'il a écrite pour elle.

« - Fais gaffe, si tu continues à tout répéter, il va finir par te demander si t'as pas l'impression de parler trop, la prévint Nina, ou te menacer de te mettre la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes.

« - Comme toi, l'autre fois quand t'as dit devant ma sœur, qu'il parlait excessivement d'elle ?

« - Ouais, voilà comme ce jour-là ! Comme si je ne savais pas garder ses secrets ! Oui, bon, je ne sais effectivement pas, dit-elle après qu'il l'eut regardé avec insistance. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si ma bouche va plus vite que mon cerveau ? Si ?

Le soir même, lorsqu'elles furent parties, il alla, sans grand enthousiasme, à La Maison Du Rock. Ils y jouèrent leur répertoire habituel, et plusieurs des personnes qui aimaient leur style, notèrent qu'ils manquaient de punch et de joie. Ils rejoignirent ensuite leurs amis, mais sans Mitchie, qui pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment, le jeune homme s'ennuya bien vite, et il quitta la boite quatre heures plus tôt. Nate voulut le raccompagner, mais il préféra rentrer à pied, sa guitare sur le dos. Il habitait à une demi-heure de marche et connaissait le coin par cœur. Il profita donc du silence pour penser à son amie. Déjà huit jours qu'elle était retenue contre son grès, par ces gens, qui ne voulaient que remettre un dangereux criminel en liberté. A cette idée, il s'énerva. Il avait fait des recherches sur l'homme en question et avait appris qu'il avait violé, et tué quinze femmes, avant d'être arrêté. « Et ses parents veulent le remettre en liberté ? Ils sont frappés ! A leur place, je me cacherais, submergé par la honte d'avoir eu un fils pareil, pensa-t-il amer. T'es où ma bonne étoile ? Où t'ont-ils emmenée ? Pas trop loin, j'espère. Je sais que t'es en vie, je le sens. Ne perd pas espoir, tes parents font ce qu'ils peuvent pour te ramener chez toi, et tu manques à tout le monde. Moi le premier ! »

La semaine suivante ne fut guère mieux. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes et les spécialistes de la santé commençaient à s'inquiéter des mauvais traitements éventuels. En entendant ça, Shane jeta un coussin sur le poste qui vacilla, avant de se stabiliser sur son pied. Il tempêta contre ce journaliste qui imaginait presque le pire, et fini par éteindre le poste, avant de le rallumer pour changer de chaîne. Il appela la Maison Blanche, maintenant habitué à composer le numéro, et parla une demi-heure avec Connie avant de demander des nouvelles de Cora. La jeune fille commençait à désespérer, et il lui parla un peu, lui promettant qu'elle reverrait bientôt sa sœur en vie, et qu'elle lui casserait les oreilles en écoutant sa musique trop fort le samedi, comme avant. Elle lui demanda s'il en était _vraiment absolument certain_ et il le lui assura. Il en était intimement convaincu. Lorsqu'il reparla à Connie, celle-ci le réprimanda de sa promesse, et il soupira :

« - Je sais que c'était stupide, mais elle a l'âge de Nina et je ne supporte pas qu'une fille pleure. Je sais que si c'était Nina qui était enlevée, j'aimerais que quelqu'un me promette qu'elle va revenir. De toute façon, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour la retrouver quitte à gêner la police. Mais on ne m'enlève pas ma petite fée, comme ça ! Et gare à celui qui essayerait !

Elle rit, assurant que l'amour qu'il avait pour sa sœur était mignon, et il sourit, arguant que Mitchie le lui disait également souvent. Il y eut un petit silence gênant, puis il l'entendit renifler discrètement.

« - Vous savez Connie, vous avez le droit de pleurer. Je ne le dirais pas, je vous le promets. Et puis comme je ne peux pas vous voir, ça m'ennuiera moins, sourit-il.

Elle le remercia et tenta de refouler ses larmes. Afin de l'aider à pleurer, puisqu'elle semblait en avoir besoin, il lui parla de sa fille, et finalement, elle raccrocha. Il l'imagina très bien, pleurer, seule dans son salon, et lorsque sa mère rentra, il lui emprunta sa voiture.

« - Je serais revenu avant la nuit, en logique, je t'appelle, dit-il en montant dans le véhicule.

Il prit le même chemin qu'il avait pris une fois et se gara près de la porte de service. Jessie, qui sortait à ce moment-là le reconnut et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Il lui expliqua rapidement et elle le fit entrer, en arguant qu'elle allait occuper Cora en attendant. Il alla au salon, et se figea, en notant qu'il n'avait pas tord. Elle était assise sur le canapé, et pleurait dans ses mains, en tenant contre elle, le foulard qu'il lui avait rendu peu avant. Il s'approcha sans bruit, et s'assit face à elle, avant de l'appeler doucement. Levant le nez, elle le regarda interdite.

« - Je pouvais pas vous laisser pleurer dans votre coin, vu que j'ai tout fait pour faire sortir vos larmes. Vous sembliez en avoir besoin, s'excusa-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien mais, comme une enfant, se réfugia dans ses bras, se libérant de tout son chagrin. Il ne dit rien, et attendit simplement qu'elle se calme pour la rassurer. Au fond de lui, il était persuadé qu'elle allait très bien.

Le Président arriva peu après et trouva la scène étrange et touchante. Il ne fit aucun reproche au jeune homme, et lui assura que son soutien faisait beaucoup de bien à sa famille. Gêné, il lui répondit qu'il ne faisait pourtant pas grand-chose, mais Steve Torrès lui assura qu'ils en étaient tous touchés, et ajouta que Mitchie savait réellement bien choisir ses amis. Il ne répondit rien à cette phrase, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait rajouter.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Oui bon je sais que Connie pleurant dans les bras de Shane c'est étrange, mais je trouvais ça trop mignon, pour ne pas le mettre. J'espère que ça vous a quand même un peu plu ? Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	10. Chapitre09

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Tout d'abord désolée de ne poster que maintenant. Je n'ai pas d'excuse donc vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir. :( Mais voilà enfin le chapitre avec pleins de bonnes nouvelles. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour votre soutien et à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **amy_chan**, **Bina 1996**, **Solen** (Salut miss. Ouais Shane qui console la première dame, c'est mignon. Même si on enlève le fait que c'est la femme du Président ! Pour les kidnappeurs, j'avoue… Ils ne sont pas super net mais bon, je crois que la nana a raison dans ce chapitre. Oh mince, je peux faire quelque chose pour que ça ne t'énerve plus que j'écrive comme ça ? lool. Bisous miss) et **nouna** pour vos reviews. Je vous adore.

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où vous seriez arrêtés par la police, et interrogés sur mon compte, l'univers entier ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de développer une idée que j'ai eu en lisant un bouquin.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections, et à **nouna** pour son avis et ses commentaires.

**PS **: Pour ce chapitre, je vous préviens, ça va être difficile à suivre, je viens de le terminer et croyez-moi, c'est short ! Donc, si vous avez des questions, vous n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrais !

**Chapitre 10**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux dimanche matin, il soupira. Il était à peine neuf heures et il était en pleine forme. Il sortit de son lit, descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, et eut un léger sourire lorsqu'il vit que son père avait déjà allumé la télé. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à suivre les informations, mais cette histoire le touchant de près, il avait suivi, chaque reportage ou presque. Ça faisait maintenant seize jours qu'elle avait été enlevée, et dix jours, qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle d'elle. Les ravisseurs n'avaient pas rappelé, pour savoir où en était la demande de grâce, ce qui inquiétait le Président bien plus qu'il ne le laissait croire. En effet, même si personne ne connaissait le motif de l'enlèvement, qui avait été tenu secret pour des raisons politiques, il était toujours partagé entre sa famille, et son devoir de Président. Il aurait voulu, comme sa femme, se contenter de penser qu'à sa fille, malheureusement il devait aussi penser au bien du reste des Etats-Unis, voir du monde. Shane se demanda un instant qu'elle aurait été sa réaction à sa place. Il eut un sourire amer en songeant qu'il n'aurait pas cherché midi à quatorze heures et que ce criminel aurait été gracié, avant d'être condamné à mort, une nouvelle fois, pour récidive. Que ce soit pour un viol ou un vol de pomme sur un étalage. Seulement, il ne donnait pas son avis sur ce point, car il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos le Président, surtout qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en politique.

Il suivit donc l'actualité du matin et sourit en voyant des images inédites de la jeune femme sortant de la limousine. Il dut s'avouer qu'elle paraissait bien plus femme dans sa robe, que dans ses tenues du samedi soir. Seulement, il grimaça en comprenant qu'elle était vêtue ainsi depuis déjà quinze jours. « Elle va finir par la haïr cette robe ! C'est dommage, parce qu'elle lui va réellement bien, se dit-il en voyant pour la seconde fois sa sortie. » Sa sœur lui tendit sa pochette, que l'on avait retrouvée sur une table, avec son portable et sa musique à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme abandonna le poste et monta tranquillement à l'étage prendre sa douche. Il n'avait jamais été paresseux, mais eut un accès de flemmardise et prit tout son temps. Il ne sortit qu'une demi-heure plus tard, et alla dans sa chambre, où il passa l'essentiel de sa journée. Il avait, depuis plusieurs jours déjà, rattrapé son retard, et il se contenta donc de gratter sa guitare, entre deux révisions. Les examens approchaient quand même, et il grimaça. Il décida donc de faire une après-midi révision et profita ensuite que tout le monde soit enfin sortit du lit, pour jouer à un volume sonore plus poussé.

Sa journée passa lentement. Il n'était pas spécialement pressé de retourner en cours, mais espérait néanmoins avoir des nouvelles. C'était devenu un de leurs seuls sujets de conversations, tous s'inquiétaient pour leur amie. Lucy et D'jinn s'en voulaient même de ne pas avoir cherché à la connaître avant qu'elle ne se fasse enlever. Quand elle le leur avait exprimé à voix haute, le jeune homme s'était énervé, en arguant qu'elle n'était pas morte et qu'il ne servait donc à rien de regretter. Il était parti dans son coin, et lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus, le lendemain, ils s'étaient tous trois excusés de leurs bêtises ce qui les avaient fait rire.

La semaine passa lentement, et le jeudi, ils décidèrent de ne pas aller à La Maison Du Rock. Ils prévinrent le gérant que Shane ayant une extinction de voix, les _Breath Or Air_, ne pourraient monter sur scène sans leur chanteur.

« - Si vous voulez, on passera la nuit à la maison. Mes parents partent pour le week-end. Enfin pour la soirée, mais ils ne reviendront pas avant sept ou huit heures du mat'.

« - Ok. Samedi, tous chez Jay, sourit Nate. On fait la fête et on casse tout.

« - Ouais non finalement, on va aller chez tes parents.

Ils rirent de ce soudain changement de programme, puis organisèrent leurs soirées. Les filles ne pourraient pas rester après quatre heures, puisqu'elles cachèrent à leurs parents, ce qu'elles feraient de leurs soirées. Elles laisseraient les garçons entre eux, pour le reste de la nuit.

Les deux jours passèrent rapidement, et lorsque samedi arriva, Shane prévint ses parents qu'il passait la nuit chez son ami, en leur assurant qu'il serait joignable. Il partit après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à sa sœur. Il prit le bus et, une demi-heure plus tard, arriva chez Jason. Il frappa, et celui-ci cria que c'était ouvert. Il entra donc, et le rejoignit après lui avoir demandé où il s'était caché.

« - Que t'es drôle mon pote ! Le week-end ça te réussit, dit une voix à l'étage.

Suivant le son, il finit par le retrouver dans sa chambre, assis à son bureau.

« - Je termine cette fichue disserte et je suis à toi, deux minutes. Je n'ai qu'une phrase à recopier.

« - Prends ton temps. Je ne suis pas pressé, répondit Shane en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Deux minutes plus tard, il jeta son stylo sur le bureau, visiblement content de son texte, et se tourna vers son ami.

« - t'as mis Nate dans ta poche, avoue.

Ils rirent, et prenant leurs guitares, jouèrent un peu. Malgré lui, Shane se mit à jouer la chanson pour sa sœur, qui était presque terminée, à présent. Il bloquait simplement sur la fin et ne réussissait pas à en trouver une qui lui convienne. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose à rajouter. Il laissa les phrases en suspens et se concentra sur l'air.

« - Sympa. Pas vraiment notre style, mais elle a de la classe. Enfin, elle en aura quand elle sera terminée.

« - C'est ça le hic… J'ai beau chercher, je n'arrive pas à finir le premier jet.

Jason lui proposa son aide, et Shane partit chercher ce qu'il avait déjà écrit. Lorsque Nate sonna, il lui ouvrit, et ils montèrent dans la chambre de leur ami. Il lui donna le brouillon, et reprit la mélodie sans vraiment chanter, mais juste pour accompagner la lecture du texte. Nate se pencha et lut par-dessus son épaule. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se leva, le regarda amusé, et reprit sa lecture depuis le début, en lui demandant la fin. Il lui répéta ce qu'il venait de dire, et soupira, en arguant que cette chanson, qui était parti d'un pari stupide, l'obsédait à présent, tout comme la personne qui lui avait soufflée l'idée, ajouta-t-il in petto.

Durant deux heures, ils planchèrent dessus, en tentant de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait convenir, mais Shane semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait et repoussa toutes leurs propositions. Il leurs trouvait toujours un défaut, ce qui finit par faire rire Jason qui l'envoya balader, arguant qu'il allait chercher de quoi boire. Restés seuls, Nate lui demanda ce qu'il voulait exactement et il soupira.

« - Quelque chose qui fasse ni cruche, ni tarte, ni guimauve, ni bâclé et qui traduise ce que je ressens pour ma petite fée. Oh et naturellement qui aille avec le reste ce qui fait un milliard de phrases différentes. Ça doit faire deux semaines que je bloque dessus, c'est dire.

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête, et fixa le papier. Il relut le tout, en tentant de comprendre l'amour que Shane avait pour Nina. Seulement, même s'il était également grand frère, il ne partageait pas la même relation avec sa sœur. Ils s'adoraient, c'était certain, mais il n'avait jamais parlé de sa sœur, comme son ami le faisait. Il y avait, entre eux, un lien spécial. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs. Jason revint au bout de quelques secondes, et posa de quoi boire sur son bureau avant de leurs demander s'ils s'en sortaient. Regardant le verre, le jeune homme sourit et leur annonça qu'il venait de trouver. Il reprit la feuille, et griffonna, là où il restait de la place, ce qu'il venait juste de trouver, avant de le leur tendre. Ils relurent d'un bout à l'autre, et Nate grimaça. L'idée était bonne, mais il proposa d'inverser les deux dernières rimes. Il la joua, pour tester avec la mélodie et, sur les conseils de son ami, inversa ce qu'il venait d'ajouter, avec les deux phrases précédentes. Il dut avouer que ça sonnait beaucoup mieux. Ravi, il posa sa guitare, et leur proposa de faire autre chose. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis le propriétaire soupira.

« - Ok. Allumez la télé, je commande les pizzas.

Ils descendirent au salon en riant et parlèrent de leur concert de la semaine prochaine. Ils ignoraient encore s'ils le feraient ou non, préférant attendre la suite des évènements. Nate alluma, alors que Shane s'installait. Il mit directement la chaîne info, et ils regardèrent ce qu'il se passait. Visiblement, il n'y avait aucun changement. Les mêmes images, passaient encore et encore. Seulement, le téléphone du jeune homme vibra, et il fronça les sourcils avant de lire son message. Il eut un léger sourire.

« - Y a du changement ! J'en dis pas plus. Vous le saurez en même temps que le reste de l'Amérique. Je ne voudrais pas porter la guigne.

« - Depuis quand t'es superstitieux, toi, demanda Lucy en entrant.

« - Depuis que la vie de Mitchie est en jeu.

Ils sourirent, et D'jinn arriva à ce moment-là. Les pizzas peu après, et ils passèrent la soirée, devant l'écran à parler tranquillement. Ce n'est qu'à vingt-trois heures que les choses changèrent. En effet, Brooke Caldwel, apparut à l'écran pour un flash spécial, qui fit taire les conversations.

« - Nous venons d'apprendre, à l'instant, que les forces spéciales du FBI ont repéré la cachette des ravisseurs de Mira-Charity, la fille de l'actuel Président des Etats-Unis. La jeune femme enlevée depuis plus de vingt-et-un jours à présent, avait disparu durant une fausse alerte à la bombe, et nous n'avions, depuis, plus aucune nouvelles. Un proche de la famille Présidentiel, affirme cependant qu'elle aurait parlé à ses parents, les rassurant sur son état, lorsque les ravisseurs ont appelé pour expliquer leur geste, sans pour autant, nous dire ce qu'ils réclament. Nous espérons que la jeune femme est toujours vivante et qu'elle n'a subi aucune violence.

La réaction, dans le salon ne se fit pas attendre. A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase, qu'ils hurlèrent, à l'écran, qu'elle allait certainement bien. Seul Shane connaissait la raison du pourquoi, mais il avait promis à sa famille de ne rien dire.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, ils firent des hypothèses sur les raisons de l'enlèvement de la jeune femme. Seulement, ils firent bientôt le tour de tout ce à quoi ils pensaient, sans tomber juste et un drôle de silence s'installa. Chacun méditait sur la santé de leur amie. Ils ignoraient, après tout, si elle était asthmatique, si elle avait des problèmes de santés et leur moral rechuta.

* * *

><p>Loin de toute cette agitation, Mitchie observait la pièce, une énième fois. Elle avait arrêté de compter, exactement, mais elle était à peu près certaine que quinze jours étaient passés. « Peut-être plus ! Pas un mois, c'est certain, mais peut-être vingt jours ? Et comme il n'y a jamais de calendrier ici… J'espère qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. C'est ridicule, ils doivent forcément s'inquiéter. Pourvu que la presse ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, sinon Cora risque d'aller mal. Très mal même. Ma pauvre tite poulette. C'est dommage que Shane ne les connaisse pas. Il aurait soutenue Cora, j'en suis certaine, et peut-être aurait-il agi avec elle, comme un grand frère ? C'est dommage ! Elle sait où le trouver sinon. Si elle a besoin, elle ira le voir. Un samedi. Peut-être qu'elle est allée l'encourager à ma place ? J'espère vraiment qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de ne pas avoir appelé, songea-t-elle. » Le couple revint et la fit manger. Elle grimaça en sentant l'odeur qui émanait de l'assiette mais elle était affamée, aussi se força-t-elle à oublier cette puanteur. Dès qu'elle eut tout finit, il partit les laissant seule. S'asseyant face à elle, la mère dit :<p>

« - Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais il faut que tu saches, que n'importe quelle mère en aurait fait autant. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, à ton âge, tu ne le peux pas, mais l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant, peut faire faire toute sorte de folie, et je donnerais ma vie pour celle de mon enfant. Ton père peut me condamner à mort, enfin refuser de me gracier s'il le souhaite, de toute façon, je mourrais bientôt. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que mon fils puisse goûter une nouvelle fois à la liberté.

La jeune femme la regarda, mais n'ajouta rien. Toute cette situation lui semblait irréelle et elle n'aurait pas été surprise de voir son père, habillé en Père Noël, franchir la porte. Elle la fixa un instant, puis finit par se rendre à l'évidence. La femme alluma la télé, afin de savoir, ce qu'il se passait, et fut surprise de tomber sur le flash spécial, aux environs de minuit.

Pour Mitchie, l'espoir naquit, à nouveau, lorsqu'elle entendit l'envoyée spéciale expliquer que quelque chose était en train de se passer, sans savoir exactement de quoi il en retournait. Elle imagina Shane, chez lui, bien qu'elle n'y soit jamais allée, devant sa télé, à dire à la journaliste de se taire, puisque _visiblement_, elle ne servait à rien. Elle sourit à cette image, et fixa l'écran, en priant pour que les secours arrivent rapidement.

* * *

><p>A quatre heures du matin, les filles repartirent chez elles de mauvaises grâces. Une fois entre hommes, ils s'installèrent plus confortablement, les yeux fixaient sur l'écran. Depuis plusieurs heures, les choses ne semblaient pas vraiment bouger mais la journaliste venait d'annoncer que les choses évoluaient, dans le bon sens. « On l'espère tous, triple nouille, se dit le jeune homme. Mais elle n'a rien, j'en suis sûr ! De toute façon, ils ont intérêts à ne pas avoir levé la main sur elle, sinon ça risque de barder si je les croise. »<p>

« - C'est dans une vielle maison de campagne que les ravisseurs auraient trouvé refuge. Le couple aurait un pied à terre au Canada, dans une zone reculée, au nord d'Alma.

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, les garçons se rapprochèrent de l'écran, lorsqu'ils virent la maison. C'était une vue satellite, et ils eurent beaucoup de mal à la distinguer. La journaliste revint et retraça les vingt-deux jours d'angoisse de la famille de la jeune femme, et Shane soupira.

« - Tu peux pas te taire cinq minutes. Ils souffrent assez comme ça, pas la peine de leur rappeler toutes les deux secondes, qu'ils n'ont pas de nouvelle de Mitchie depuis dix-huit jours.

« - On dirait que ça t'énerve, sourit Nate.

« - Mais oui, c'est bon ! On a tous suivi l'histoire, certains plus que d'autre, et je ne crois pas que Cora apprécie de voir, encore, la vidéo du moment où Mitchie sort de la limousine, dans sa robe rose.

Ses amis sourirent, de son ton blasé, et il s'éloigna pour téléphoner, tout en gardant un œil sur l'écran. Il parla quelques minutes avec la jeune fille, lui demandant si elle arrivait à tenir et celle-ci le rassura. Ils étaient en route pour rejoindre Mitchie, afin d'être là quand elle quitterait la maison. Il sourit et lui souhaita de bonnes retrouvailles.

« - Je lui transmets ton bonjour ?

« - Affirmatif ! Toutes mes pensées vous accompagnent, et ici, elle manque à tout le monde.

« - Je note. Tu lui passes le bonjour, tu penses qu'à elle, et elle te manque. Je dois raccrocher, on va embraquer… Merci d'avoir joué le rôle du grand frère avec moi Shane, ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

« - De rien. J'ai adoré le faire. Bon vol.

Elle le remercia et raccrocha. Il revint à sa place, et annonça, cinq minutes avant la journaliste qu'ils venaient de s'envoler pour être présent lorsqu'elle serait libérée. Ils crièrent de joie, en comprenant que ce cauchemar allait prendre fin dans la journée.

Il leur fallut patienter deux nouvelles heures, avant que ça bouge enfin. Des hélicoptères filmaient la zone. Tout était calme, et pas un chat n'avait mis la patte dehors. L'instant d'après, l'endroit grouillait d'agent du FBI, se dirigeant vers la maison, l'encerclant complètement. Ils retinrent leurs souffles, en priant qu'elle n'ait rien, et la journaliste elle-même ne commenta pas ce qu'il se passait. Certains agents entrèrent dans la maison, puis ce fut le silence. Le silence le plus long de toute la vie du garçon. Durant près d'une minute, il n'y eut aucun bruit, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et un agent sortit, avec la jeune femme dans ses bras. Les garçons hurlèrent de joie, en voyant leur amie encore en vie.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques minutes plus tôt… <em>

Mitchie fronça les sourcils. La femme s'était endormie et elle se demanda si elle avait bien entendue la porte s'ouvrir. Elle tenta de regarder par la fenêtre, mais ne vit rien. Perdue, elle écouta, et pria pour que quelqu'un soit entré. Veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, elle attendit, et soupira de soulagement en voyant entrer un agent du bureau fédéral. Sans bruit, il détacha ses mains, et elle se massa les épaules avec difficulté. Trois autres agents entrèrent et réveillèrent sa ravisseuse, avant de la menotter. L'agent qui l'avait trouvé, lui demanda si elle allait bien, et elle acquiesça. Voulant le lui prouver, elle s'avança vers lui, malheureusement comme elle n'avait pas vraiment bien mangé ces derniers jours, elle trébucha, et il la retint de justesse. Il rangea son arme, la prit dans ses bras, une main sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui. Ils sortirent de la maison, et elle sourit. Son cauchemar prenait fin, et c'était suffisant. Seulement, les lumières des hélicoptères lui brûlèrent les yeux et elle les ferma. Elle entendit un moteur se couper, et l'agent la déposa au sol, alors qu'une voix criait son prénom. Elle se tourna vers l'origine du bruit, et sentit ses yeux devenir humides quand elle reconnut sa mère. Malgré qu'elle se sente faible, elle rassembla ses dernières forces et lui courut dans les bras, en retenant sa robe, pour ne pas marcher dessus. Connie ouvrit les bras en grand, pour recevoir sa fille aînée qui lui avait tant manqué. Elles s'étreignirent durant plusieurs minutes en pleurant toutes les deux, à chaudes larmes. Elles répétaient combien elles s'aimaient et combien elles s'étaient manquées, puis son père la prit contre lui. Elle releva les yeux, et nota, de ses yeux embués, la présence des journalistes, mais pour une fois, elle ne fit rien pour paraître parfaite. Elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis plusieurs semaines, elle mangeait mal, et devait sûrement être sale et sentir mauvais, pourtant ils ne la repoussèrent pas, s'accrochant au contraire à l'étreinte de leur fille. Elle prit également sa sœur dans ses bras en lui demandant si elle s'était inquiétée et fut surprise de sa réponse.

« - Ouais, mais heureusement Shane a joué ton rôle en me consolant dès que je craquais. On a même était le voir un samedi parce que je déprimais et tu sais quoi ? Il m'a joué la chanson qu'il t'a écrite. Elle est trop belle ! La prochaine fois que tu vas le voir sur scène, tu m'emmènes, obligé.

« - Promis petite sœur. Je t'emmène où tu veux, dit-elle en pleurant avant d'embrasser son front. Mais raconte-moi un peu comment t'as eu son adresse ?

« - Ton portable. Quand on l'a récupéré, je l'ai mis en charge et je connaissais ton code, alors je l'ai allumé. Deux minutes après, il sonnait. C'était Shane qui t'appelait. J'ai décroché, et on a discuté, et puis maman l'a invité à la maison, après ses cours. Tu sais, il a même consolé maman, quand elle a craqué. D'ailleurs, il m'a dit de te passer le bonjour, que toutes ses pensées t'accompagnent et que tu manquais à tout le monde là-bas.

Elle sourit, et lui avoua qu'il lui avait également manqué. Elle apprit aussi qu'il avait été là quand elle leur avait parlé, et elle sourit. Peu après, l'homme arriva et se fit arrêter. La jeune femme les regarda monter dans la voiture et demanda à son père, ce qui allait leur arriver.

« - Ils ont enlevé une personne qui a l'immunité diplomatique. Ils vont donc être jugés et condamnés, à perpétuité, au mieux. Au pire, ils recevront la même peine que leur enfant.

« - C'est injuste ! Ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal.

Les journalistes vinrent lui demander comment elle se sentait après trois semaines de captivité, et elle écarquilla les yeux.

« - Tant que ça, demanda-t-elle surprise. Je suis heureuse, tout simplement ! J'ai retrouvé ma famille qui m'a accompagné durant tout ce temps, et j'ai même reçu un message de la part d'un très très bon ami, que je remercie, et je lui retourne son message.

La journaliste voulut savoir le prénom, mais elle sourit simplement en arguant qu'elle ne dirait rien. Un autre lui demanda si elle était soulagée de les voir aller en prison, et son expression changea. Si elle avait parue heureuse au début, à présent, elle avait retrouvé son visage sérieux.

« - Je ne sais pas. Vous savez, ils m'ont peut-être enlevée, mais ils ne m'ont rien fait de mal. Je veux dire, ils m'ont empêché de partir, mais hormis ça, je n'ai pas été battu, été affamée, ou autre. Cet enlèvement, ils l'ont fait par amour pour leur enfant retenu en prison, et je trouve injuste que, sous prétexte que je suis la fille du Président des Etats-Unis, ils reçoivent une peine plus lourde, que si j'avais été une enfant lambda. Je demande donc à la justice d'oublier qui sont mes parents lorsqu'ils jugeront l'affaire et de tenir en compte le fait que je n'ai subi aucun mauvais traitement.

* * *

><p>Shane qui avait sourit en entendant le début de son intervention, fut choqué en entendant la suite de son discours. Il regarda ses deux amis, qui ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce genre de déclaration, à en juger par leurs yeux écarquillés. Se reprenant, il envoya un message sur le portable de son amie, en priant que Cora l'ait toujours. Elle l'appela aussitôt avec un autre numéro.<p>

« - Oui Shane ?

« - Alors je t'avais promis que ta sœur reviendrait comme avant, non ?

« - Ouais, t'as assuré sur ce coup. Là elle parle aux journalistes, ce n'est pas intéressant, et elle va être déçue d'avoir loupé ton appel. A moins que je la prévienne, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

« - Je pense que ce moment vous appartient petit elfe, et que je lui téléphonerais demain, dit-il dos à l'écran.

« - Dommage parce que Cora m'a dit que tu avais pris soin d'elle, et je tenais à te remercier ce soir, par téléphone, à défaut d'autre chose, répondit la jeune femme dans l'appareil.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Parfaitement. Elle m'a dit que tu avais aidé ma famille et que tu avais même consolé maman ? C'est gentil. J'ai regretté un moment que tu ne les connaisses pas plus. J'étais certaine que tu veillerais sur ma petite sœur. A présent, je suis rassurée. Selon elle, tu as agi en parfait grand frère.

« - Tu aurais fait pareil avec Nina non ?

« - Pire ! Parce que tu m'en aurais voulu si elle avait perdue ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu, mais oui, j'aurais également été présente pour elle, comme tu l'as été pour ma famille.

Il ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, puis la remercia. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes encore, puis il raccrocha, en l'envoyant faire des examens, puisqu'elle semblait maigre. Il revint devant l'écran et demanda ce qu'il avait manqué.

« - Pas grand-chose. Elle a juste remercié tout un tas de monde, d'avoir soutenu sa famille ainsi qu'un certain grand frère que nous ne nommerons pas, expliqua Nate en souriant. Après elle s'est éloignée pour prendre un appel, et tu dois savoir, mieux que nous ce qu'il s'est dit, non ?

« - En effet. Elle m'a remercié d'avoir veillé sur sa sœur.

Fixant l'écran, il nota qu'elle montait dans une ambulance. Il eut un petit sourire, et se sentit idiot, quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait pas si elle viendrait à La Maison Du Rock, la prochaine fois. « A l'heure qu'il est mon gars, elle doit pas le savoir non plus, souffla sa conscience. N'empêche, elle est toujours mignonne. Même avec de la suie plein le visage, ou de la poussière, comme aujourd'hui. C'est peut-être juste moi qui la trouve mignonne. Quoique non. Que Nate et Jason n'aient rien vu, je comprends, ils sont en couples, mais les autres à son lycée… Ils doivent lui tourner autour, sans même savoir qu'elle aime le rock, sa petite sœur et les batailles de neige. » Se sentant, d'un coup, fatigué, il s'assit sur le fauteuil et regarda la suite du reportage. Le Président s'adressa aux téléspectateurs, alors que plus loin, Connie et Cora discutaient avec la blessée. L'ambulance n'avait pas encore bougé, attendant sûrement que le Président ait fini son laïus pour emmener toute la famille.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était encore devant l'écran, qui tournait toujours, et observa la pièce. Le présentateur parlait du dernier match de base-ball de l'équipe régionale. Jason s'était endormi dans un coin du canapé, les pieds sur la table, alors que leur ami, dormait assis à l'autre extrémité de la banquette. Il voulut bouger, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il avisa les restes de pizza, la télé allumée et ses deux amis en train de dormir et déglutit. « J'en connais deux qui vont avoir un réveil sportif, sourit-il. » Rapidement, et sans bruit, il se leva, et les secoua. Nate fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, et allait parler, mais le jeune homme le prit de cours.

« - Ses parents viennent de rentrer.

Comme si c'était une alerte à la bombe, il grimaça, et commença à ramasser leur chantier, alors que Shane continuait de réveiller leur ami, tout en éteignant le poste. Celui-ci finit par émerger, et ouvrit les yeux quand une main se posa sur sa bouche. Lui réitérant l'information, il attendit qu'elle arrive à son cerveau. Quand ce fut fait, il écarquilla les yeux, et se leva d'un bond. D'un commun accord, Jason alla au devant de ses parents, en les cantonnant dans l'entrée pendant qu'ils faisaient le tour pour jeter les reliefs des repas. Ils revinrent dans le salon, en passant par la baie vitrée, qu'ils laissèrent ouverte, puis allèrent saluer les parents de leur ami. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, la mère sourit.

« - Bel effort, mais ce n'est pas parfait, déclara-t-elle avant de prendre une part de pizza abandonnée par une des filles, près de la télé. J'apprécie le geste cela dit.

En effet, étant en perpétuel régime, la mère de Jason refusait que de la nourriture grasse entre dans sa maison, ce qui englobait tous les services traiteurs qu'ils connaissaient, Pizzeria, fast-food, et autres chaînes de repas rapide. Aussi, lorsqu'ils se faisaient une soirée entre eux, ils pensaient à tout nettoyer, afin qu'elle ne craque pas. Elle leur proposa d'aller se laver, pendant qu'elle leur préparait de quoi remplir leurs estomacs. Encore fatigués, ils laissèrent le propriétaire des lieux se laver le premier, en se contentant d'attendre dans sa chambre qu'il ait terminé. Nate termina sa nuit, tout en guettant l'heure, puisqu'il avait promis à sa mère d'être de retour pour midi. Il fut donc le second à aller se laver.

« - Merci, mec t'as assuré sur ce coup ! Un peu plus, et ma mère nous hurlait dans les oreilles, en comparant nos pauvres restes de pizzas au Diable en personne.

« - Ouais, je sais. Pour une fois que je sers, rit-il.

Ils rirent puis quand Nate sortit, il alla se laver rapidement avant de descendre avec ses deux amis à la cuisine où un repas équilibré les attendait. Ils remercièrent Judith, en l'embrassant tous les trois sur la joue, ils s'attablèrent et commentèrent l'actualité, ou plutôt la libération de leur amie.

A midi, Nate prit congé et Shane le suivit, pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents, même s'il se doutait, qu'à cette heure, ils devaient être au courant. Il rentra rapidement, et écouta les bruits de la maison en enlevant ses chaussures. La télé ne tournait pas, mais il y avait des rires dans le jardin. Les rejoignant, il sourit en les voyant sortir à peine de leur lit.

« - Vous avez regardé la télé, ce matin, demanda-t-il en guise de salut.

« - Non, pourquoi, il y a du nouveau, demanda aussitôt son père.

« - Le FBI l'a libéré à six heures ce matin ! Avec Jason et Nate on y a assisté en direct, c'était génial ! Bon on n'a pas compris pourquoi qu'elle a réclamé l'indulgence des juges qui s'occuperont de l'affaire, mais elle assure n'avoir subi aucune violence. J'ai aussi eu droit à des merci, en direct, pour avoir veillé sur Cora. D'ailleurs, petite fée, elle te passe le bonjour. Mais c'était génial ! Quand on l'a vu sortir de la maison, on a hurlé comme des malades. C'est étonnant que vous n'ayez rien entendu, s'amusa-t-il.

« - On dormait, nous, souligna sa mère.

« - Pas nous. Ça a commencé à bouger à partir de vingt-trois heures. Bon, on ne pensait pas que ça durerait aussi longtemps mais… La voir courir dans les bras de sa mère, malgré son état de santé inquiétant, c'était vraiment… C'était beau ! J'en aurais presque pleuré.

Ils sourirent, et Katleen proposa d'appeler la Maison Blanche, dans la journée, pour s'enquérir des nouvelles de toute le monde, et il s'assit content. Vers quinze heures, alors que son père allait appeler, on sonna à la porte. Intrigué, il alla ouvrir et appela les deux enfants, qui étaient chacun dans leurs chambres. Lorsque Shane arriva dans le salon, il fut surpris d'y voir Cora et son père. Il les salua, et leur demanda s'ils avaient réussi à dormir.

« - Pas vraiment. On vient juste de quitter Mitchie, en fait. Avec maman, on n'arrivait pas à la quitter, d'ailleurs, elle est toujours avec elle.

« - Et elle va bien ?

« - Elle a une entorse au poignet, et légèrement mal aux épaules, mais hormis ça, ça va, je crois.

« - Elle souffre d'une légère carence en calcium, mais ça sera résolut dans la semaine. Comptez sur Connie pour lui en donner à tous les repas !

Ils rirent en imaginant la première dame des Etats-Unis, gaver sa fille de produits laitiers, en priorité. Quand ce fut plus calme, la jeune fille reprit.

« - En tout cas, elle veut brûler la robe. Ce qui est dommage parce qu'elle est superbe, mais bon. Selon papa, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Tu aurais du la voir l'enlever ! Enfin non, tu l'aurais pas vu de toute façon, mais dis donc, on sentait qu'elle en rêvait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Ils discutèrent durant deux heures, puis ils repartirent, pour aller prendre une douche rapide avant de retourner au chevet de leur petite malade. Shane sourit en songeant qu'ils semblaient encore plus proches à présent. Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, il se souvint d'un détail.

« - Monsieur, je…

« - Appelle-moi Steve, Shane.

« - Euh d'accord, dit-il perdu. Steve, pour leur fils, il va se passer quoi finalement ?

« - Rien, la justice va poursuivre ce qu'elle a mis en place. Quand à moi, je suis bien content de ne pas avoir eu à relâcher un criminel, pour revoir ma fille vivante.

« - Vous l'auriez gracié ?

« - Pour sauver Mitchie ? Naturellement, pourquoi toi non ?

« - Au début, sans hésiter, et maintenant avec le recul, je ne sais pas. Enfin si pour Mitchie, je l'aurais gracié, mais je l'aurais condamné à la prison à perpétuité. Ils n'avaient pas demandé à ce qu'il soit libre, de toute façon.

« - Comme ils n'avaient pas promis de me la rendre en un seul morceau. Dans ce genre de situation, il faut faire très attention Shane ! Mais je suis ravi de savoir que pour sauver ma fille, tu aurais été capable de le libérer tout comme moi.

Écarquillant les yeux, il le salua, en se rendant compte que maintenant de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il referma la porte, quand la voiture quitta l'allée, et monta dans sa chambre, en priant qu'ils ne disent rien, à Mitchie.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Encore un de boucler. Bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire, et j'avoue, (sans honte… Enfin presque mdr) que j'ai failli pleurer quand Mitchie a couru dans les bras de sa mère. (Mais à ma décharge, je n'ai quand même pas dormi de la nuit, et ça doit faire le deuxième ou troisième chapitre que je boucle sans dormir donc…)<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	11. Chapitre10

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Désolée de ne poster que maintenant. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Merci à **amy_chan** et **nouna** pour leurs reviews. Merci, merci, merci les filles.

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où vous seriez arrêtés par la police, et interrogés sur mon compte, l'univers entier ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de développer une idée que j'ai eu en lisant un bouquin.

**PS **: A partir de ce chapitre, je vais osciller entre leur deux vies différentes, donc ça risque de compliquer la compréhension sauf si je suis douée (ce dont je doute.)

**Chapitre 11**

Lorsqu'il arriva le lundi au lycée, les deux filles avaient le sourire aux lèvres et semblaient surexcitées. Il les salua en souriant, et elles lui sautèrent au cou de joie, de savoir leur amie en vie. D'jinn prit la parole et commença à parler plus vite qu'elle ne pensait, en faisant des projets à long terme pour la jeune femme. Elle était déjà sûre de la voir à La Maison Du Rock, dès samedi, et décida qu'à partir de demain, ils se verraient tous les samedis, voire plus, quand elles échangeraient leurs numéros de portable.

« - Fais-moi penser à la mettre en garde avant, sourit-il.

En effet, elle était connue pour croquer la vie à pleines dents. Elle le fusilla des yeux, en faisant mine d'être vexée, jusqu'à ce que son copain arrive. D'un naturel joyeux et taquin, elle se plaignit à son copain de la « méchanceté » dont avait fait preuve Shane, et ils en rirent de bon cœur. Jason arriva peu après et ils discutèrent tranquillement, puis rapidement, se mirent d'accord pour reprendre la chanson pour Nina, afin de la retravailler. Le jeune homme voulait la jouer ce week-end, en se promettant d'emmener sa sœur. Il demanda néanmoins au chauffeur si ça le dérangeait, et Nate lui assura qu'il en serait ravi.

« - Après tout, cette chanson, c'est pour elle, non ? Vaut donc mieux qu'elle l'entende, conclut-il, quitte à ce qu'on quitte la fête, le temps de la redéposer chez vous.

Les cours débutèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, et furent ennuyeux au possible pour le jeune homme, qui ne pensait qu'à son amie. Il aurait aimé aller la voir, seulement, personne ne savait où elle était soignée. Il avait des nouvelles d'elle depuis la veille, grâce à Cora. Il se promit d'essayer de l'appeler dès qu'elle aurait quittée l'hôpital. Il tenta, ensuite, de se reconcentrer sur ses cours. Seulement, le regard qu'elle avait eu, en voyant sa mère, l'obsédait. De plus la joie de sa voix, quand elle lui avait parlé, ne faisait que tourner en boucle dans son esprit en occultant tout le reste. Sauf naturellement la chanson. Il eut un léger sourire en repensant à la suite de la conversation qu'ils avaient eut tous les deux, à propos du texte. Texte qui l'attirerait, lui avait-elle confiée, en croyant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à mettre ce qu'il ressentait pour sa sœur, sur papier. Or, il avait relevé le défi, et ce qu'il avait écrit lui plaisait énormément.

Le dernier cours de la matinée, sonna sans qu'il n'ait vu les heures passer. Il était même incapable de dire de quoi il avait été fait mention durant chaque leçon, mais pouvait décrire avec exactitude, le son de sa voix. Elle avait sonné comme une douce musique à ses oreilles, malgré la faiblesse qu'il y avait perçue. Elle semblait sincèrement ravie de lui avoir parlé, et il sourit rien qu'à ce souvenir. Seule la voix de ses amis, qui commençaient à le chambrer doucement, lui fit remettre les pieds sur terre. Les regardant tour à tour, il cherchait à comprendre ce qui semblait drôle, puisqu'ils avaient tous un grand sourire aux lèvres. Intrigué, il leur demanda ce qu'il se passait, et pour toute réponse, ils explosèrent de rire. Il aurait bien voulu se vexer seulement, il reçut un message de Mitchie au même moment. Elle lui annonçait simplement qu'elle sortait de l'hôpital le lendemain, et qu'elle avait hâte d'être chez elle. Elle ajouta, en plaisantant, que son lycée commençait même à lui manquer. Lorsque Lucy lui demanda de qui provenait le message, il grimaça et refusa de répondre. Ils s'installèrent pour manger, mais il fut incapable de suivre la conversation. Il pensait à samedi. En effet, même s'il appréciait beaucoup Mitchie, et bien que le mot soit faible, il devait s'avouer que monter sur scène les samedis lui avait manqué. Pas au point de regretter, au contraire, sa soirée avait été tout aussi joyeuse, voir plus, seulement il sentait qu'il était fait pour ça. Monter sur scène, chanter devant un public, entendre les applaudissements. Il ne se voyait pas faire autre chose de sa vie. Il observa ses amis discuter et se demanda si, eux aussi, se sentaient comme attirés par la scène, et ne se sentait pleinement satisfaits que lorsqu'ils grattaient leur guitare ? Bien sûr, ça ne lui suffisait pas pour être simplement heureux, mais il appréciait ces moments, où seule la musique comptait. Nate l'appela et il revint sur terre, en les voyant quitter la table. Il les imita et ils sortirent de la salle peu après, en parlant des cours de l'après-midi.

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement. Shane réussissait, de nouveau, à se concentrer sur ses cours, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses professeurs, qui s'étaient légèrement alarmés de le voir sans cesse dans les nuages. Ses parents aussi furent rassurés d'entendre, à nouveau, de la musique quand ils rentraient de leurs travails. Même s'il n'y avait aucune nouvelle mélodie, pour le moment.

Lorsque Katleen entra ce soir-là, avec Nina, il descendit à leur rencontre. Il l'aida à rentrer le sac de course, puis envoya sa sœur dans sa chambre, en lui disant qu'il devait parler d'un problème personnel avec leur mère. Grommelant dans sa barbe, la jeune fille obtempéra, les faisant rire. Lorsqu'ils l'entendirent fermer la porte de sa chambre, elle se tourna vers son fils.

« - Alors ce problème sérieux, c'est quoi ? Comment je peux te demander d'inviter Mitchie à la maison, s'amusa-t-elle.

« - Non, ça ne concerne pas Mitchie, je t'assure, grimaça-t-il. Mais plutôt Nina.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils, et il sourit en l'imaginant se poser un milliard de questions. Reprenant, la parole, il dit :

« - Voilà, je voulais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour qu'on l'emmène avec nous samedi soir ? Avec les mecs, on a écrit une chanson, enfin plus moi qu'eux, sur elle, et on voudrait qu'elle soit là la première fois qu'on la jouera sur scène. Nate est d'accord, pour l'emmener et la ramener, avant minuit. En fait, il ne manque que votre accord, et le sien, naturellement.

La jeune femme le regarda durant quelques minutes, puis finit par soupirer.

« - Je vais en parler à ton père. L'idée que tu l'emmènes dans un bar… ça ne me plait pas trop.

« - Pourquoi ? Quand on sera sur scène, je la confierais à D'jinn et Lucy, elles seront aux aguets, elle ne risquera rien, et je la surveillerais aussi. En plus, je t'assure qu'elle ne boira que du jus de pommes. Les autres jus de fruits, ne sont pas terribles, admit-il en riant.

« - J'en parlerais quand même à ton père. On vous a fait à deux, on décide à deux. Fin de la discussion.

Il grimaça, pour la forme, puis appela Nina pour la prévenir qu'elle pouvait revenir. Trente secondes après, elle était dans la cuisine avec eux, et les écoutaient parler de la soirée du samedi. Elle soupira, en sachant que son frère ne serait pas encore là, et lui demanda, en faisant une moue triste, si elle pourrait dormir dans son lit. Il fronça les sourcils, quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

« - Si tu fouilles pas, ma petite fée, tu peux dormir dans ma chambre, sans aucun problème. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi, tu me le demandes encore.

« - Au cas où tu déciderais d'inviter Mitchie pardi. Faudrait pas qu'elle croit que t'as déjà une copine, dit-elle sérieusement.

Cette remarque lui cloua le bec, et il sentit ses joues s'échauffer légèrement. Se reprenant, il lui assura qu'il la préviendrait quand il aurait une copine, sans s'étendre sur la conversation, qu'il changea d'un habile mouvement, en commentant les achats de sa mère. Elle sourit et acquiesça lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle avait l'intention de faire un repas prochainement. Réfléchissant rapidement, il fronça les sourcils. L'anniversaire le plus proche était celui de sa sœur en juin, il ne voyait donc pas vraiment la raison de ce dîner, mais haussa les épaules. Peut-être avait-elle invitée des collègues de son travail à venir.

Au soir, alors qu'il allait se coucher, son père l'appela. Il descendit, en bâillant légèrement, et les rejoignit dans le salon.

« - Un problème, demanda-t-il en les voyant le fixer sérieusement.

« - Je viens de parler avec ton père Shane, à propos de ce que tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure.

« - Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas non plus rassuré de savoir qu'elle va là-bas. Même si je sais que tu la surveilleras parfaitement et que tu la protègeras au moindre problème, ajouta son père.

« - Mais enfin ! Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi ! Je l'ai déjà emmené dans un bar, bon c'était en journée, et on a juste discuté avec Cora et Mitchie, mais j'ai fait super attention.

« - Shane, soupira sa mère. Laisse-nous terminer avant de sortir ton argumentaire de vingt pages. Ce qu'on veut te dire, c'est que tu vas devoir lui annoncer qu'elle va passer la soirée de samedi avec ses parents, qui viendront aussi t'écouter, afin qu'elle entende la chanson. Elle viendra, mais nous aussi. Comme ça, on ne s'inquiètera pas un seul moment, et elle, elle verra, enfin, son frère sur scène. T'es d'accord ?

Il les regarda quelques secondes, puis un sourire éclaira son visage, avant qu'ils ne les rejoignent. Il les prit dans ses bras, et les remercia en arguant qu'ils étaient les meilleurs parents, avant de monter vérifier si sa sœur dormait. Ouvrant doucement, la porte, il lui demanda, en chuchotant, si c'était le cas.

« - Non. Pas encore ! Morphée il veut pas venir, soupira-t-elle. Pourquoi papa et maman t'ont appelé ?

« - Tu m'autorises à entrer ?

« - Ouaip. T'as même le droit de t'asseoir, rit-elle. Allez raconte, pourquoi ils t'ont appelé ?

« - Et bien, tout à l'heure, j'ai demandé à maman si tu pouvais venir avec Nate, Jason et moi, à La Maison Du Rock samedi.

« - C'est vrai ? Et alors je peux ?

« - Ils veulent pas que tu viennes avec nous, dit-il en grimaçant. Mais si tu acceptes, sans broncher, qu'ils t'accompagnent là-bas, alors tu pourras venir samedi. T'es d'accord ?

Elle cria qu'elle acceptait les conditions avec grand plaisir et il rit. Il ne lui restait qu'à prévenir ses deux amis demain, en arrivant au lycée, ou durant leur répétition du vendredi. Peu après, il quitta sa sœur, et partit, enfin, se coucher.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il soupira. Excité par l'idée que sa famille allait venir, il n'avait pas réussit à dormir avant minuit, et quand son réveil sonna à six heures, il grimaça. Cependant, il se leva et commença à se préparer rapidement, avant de laisser sa sœur aller se laver. Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, puis partit au lycée, quand ce fut l'heure. Sur le chemin, il nota que la circulation était encore fluide, signe que Mitchie n'était toujours pas retournée en cours et il l'envia. Il rejoignit Jason qui était déjà là, et le prévint que sa famille viendrait le samedi. Le jeune homme grimaça avant de rire.

« - Va falloir que tu assures mon pote. Parce que, s'ils ne sont pas convaincus, t'es bon pour t'inscrire à l'université et avoir ton diplôme, si tu veux revoir ta guitare.

Shane imagina la scène quelques secondes, dans un silence de cathédrale, puis rit de bon cœur, en sachant que ses parents l'avaient déjà entendu jouer, et qu'ils connaissaient donc son niveau. Nate et Lucy arrivèrent alors qu'ils étaient encore hilares, et après s'être calmé, le jeune homme leur en expliqua la raison. Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis décidèrent de faire comme d'habitude. De toute façon, ils répétaient tous les vendredis et depuis longtemps Ralph et Katleen les complimentaient sur leur musique. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance que samedi change tout. D'jinn arriva et, la sonnerie annonça, peu après, le début des cours.

A dix heures, Shane rejoignit ses amis, et décida, à titre exceptionnel, de vérifier son portable. Il n'avait aucun message, et il haussa simplement les épaules. Seulement, alors qu'il le remettait dans sa poche, celui-ci vibra. Fronçant les sourcils, il décrocha, sans vérifier qui l'appelait. Aussi fut-il surpris d'entendre Mitchie à l'autre bout du fil.

« - C'est Mitchie, ça va ?

« - Euh ouais, nickel. Comme un lycéen en pause quoi. Et toi, tranquille dans ton lit, demanda-t-il en s'éloignant.

« - Tu parles, c'est la galère ! J'ai presque rattrapé mon retard en cours, et du coup, je n'ai plus rien à faire. Je me suis donc dit, tiens si j'embêtais mon chanteur préféré ?

« - Tu t'es dit ça, tout bêtement, demanda-t-il en appuyant sur les deux derniers mots.

« - Ouais. Je pensais pouvoir entendre ton message de répondeur, mais t'as répondu. Alors comme ça, le mien ne te plait pas trop ?

« - Maintenant si. Vu que je sais où tu es.

« - A ce propos, Cora m'a dit que tu étais déjà venu, sinon comment aurais-tu pu m'entendre quand j'ai tranquillisé mes parents, donc ça te dirait de revenir ? Je m'ennuie, et je me suis dit, que comme on s'amuse bien avec toi… Enfin voilà. Tu veux ou pas ?

Elle mit dans sa voix juste assez de supplications, pour qu'il grimace.

« - Tu sais que je suis au lycée ? Avec tout le monde, là ? Je ne pourrais pas me libérer avant seize heures. Si les mecs veulent bien annuler notre répète.

« - Amène-les, s'il n'y a que ça. Amène qui tu veux, mais viens… S'il te plait !

Il lui demanda d'attendre quelques minutes, puis revint vers ses amis, tout en posant l'appareil contre son épaule. Tâchant de ne pas se faire entendre par les autres élèves, il leurs dit :

« - Dis donc, j'ai Mitchie au téléphone et elle nous propose de sécher les cours, pour lui rendre visite. Ça intéresse quelqu'un ?

Aussitôt les deux filles acquiescèrent, et leurs copains aussi. Souriant, il reprit le téléphone et fronça les sourcils en l'entendant.

« - _…_ Oui, oui bien sûr. _…_ Euh ouais, non, ce n'est pas possible pour le moment. _…_ Ouais, ouais tu le verras un autre jour. _…_ Non je suis en train de l'appeler, mais il a osé me mettre en attente, rit-elle. Ok dac, bon cours. _…_ Ouais, transmet mon bonjour à cet idiot. _…_ Bye !

« - Mitchie, demanda-t-il perplexe.

« - Euh, oui ?

« - C'est bon. On ne peut pas partir tout de suite, parce que Nate a un devoir, en Civilisation, mais sinon c'est bon.

« - ok, vous partirez à onze heures ?

« - Bah oui. Enfin le cours se termine à cinq, mais bon. Le temps qu'on arrive, il sera la demi, je pense, voir plus. C'est bon, demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Ouais, je devrais pouvoir tenir encore une heure et demi avec cette disserte sur Einstein. A tout à l'heure alors ? A moins que ça vous ennuie.

« - A tout à l'heure, assura-t-il.

Elle raccrocha et il fit de même. Se tournant vers ses amis, il acquiesça et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à l'entrée du bâtiment, puis chacun prit le chemin de sa salle, quand la sonnerie retentit. Shane trouva l'heure suivante dix fois plus longue que d'habitude, et lorsque, enfin, la cloche retentit, il dut se retenir de ne pas sauter de sa chaise. Il rangea ses affaires rapidement et sortit. Il longea, comme beaucoup d'autres, les couloirs, en descendant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Le plus dur restait à faire, puisqu'il devait traverser l'entrée, et si jamais le concierge était à son poste, il se ferait attraper. Heureusement, celui-ci entra dans le bâtiment au même instant, laissant ainsi le passage libre. Il traversa rapidement le devant du lycée, et rejoignit le lieu de rendez-vous. Peu après, Jason et Lucy arrivèrent, et ils commencèrent à partir quand une limousine attira leur attention. Une jeune femme en sortit et se dirigea vers eux. La reconnaissant, Shane soupira de soulagement.

« - Bonjour Jessie, la salua-t-elle.

« - Bonjour tout le monde. Montez, votre concierge va vite comprendre qu'il s'est fait berner, quand il arrivera aux toilettes du troisième étage. En admettant bien sûr, qu'il y en ait, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Ils rirent, et tout en montant, ils lui assurèrent que c'était le cas. La jeune femme sourit et leur expliqua qu'elle s'était faite passer pour une élève, pour l'éloigner de l'entrée. Shane lui demanda pourquoi elle était là, et elle sourit.

« - Mitchie s'est dit que, comme je t'avais vu à diverses reprises à la Maison Blanche, je n'aurais aucun mal à te repérer toi et tes amis.

Il sourit, en arguant que la jeune femme était plus maligne que lui, qui n'avait même pas pensé à demander comment venir. Quand ils entrèrent dans les jardins de la résidence présidentielle, les filles ouvrirent grands les yeux, en observant tout, alors que le jeune homme les regardait, sans les voir. Il appréhendait quelque peu de la revoir. Alors que le moteur s'arrêtait, la jeune femme reprit.

« - Par contre, navrée, mais hormis toi, dit-elle en désignant Shane, les autres vont devoir être fouillés.

« - Pourquoi pas moi ?

« - Tu commences à être un habitué des lieux, sourit-elle. Mais rassurez-vous ça ne durera pas. Vu les circonstances, les mesures de sécurités sont un peu plus strictes qu'avant.

Elle descendit de voiture et les conduisit jusqu'à la porte de service avant de les faire entrer. Comme prévus, ils furent fouillés ainsi que leurs sacs. Heureusement, Connie arriva avant que les gardes ne leur demandent où ils comptaient aller.

« - C'est bon, arrêtez. Ils viennent voir Mira-Charity. Jessie, je peux te charger de les conduire à sa chambre ? Je dois malheureusement aller accueillir les touristes, soupira-t-elle. Shane, ta famille va bien ?

« - Très bien. Ils viennent nous voir chanter demain, du coup, Nina est super excitée mais sinon ça va.

« - Transmets-leurs mon bonjour alors. Je vous laisse.

Elle disparut, et Jessie leur fit signe de la suivre. Lentement, ils montèrent les marches, et D'jinn, impressionnée, lui demanda depuis quand il connaissait aussi bien la famille présidentielle. Il haussa les sourcils, énigmatiques, et ils arrivèrent devant une porte bleue, d'où sortait une musique rock. Jessie la désigna et les laissa seuls. Haussant les épaules, Shane frappa.

« - Entrez, c'est ouvert, soupira la jeune femme.

Il s'exécuta doucement, et la salua. Elle releva aussitôt la tête, de son cahier, et se précipita dans ses bras.

« - Shane, cria-t-elle visiblement ravie de le voir. Je suis contente que tu sois là.… Oh, euh vous aussi, hein, mais c'est juste que… Il a…

« - T'inquiète, on comprend, assura Nate.

« - Allez entrez, restez pas dans le couloir, hormis les gardes, il n'y passe pas grand-chose d'intéressant ! Asseyez-vous. D'ailleurs, faites comme chez vous.

Elle ferma la porte derrière eux, et retourna à son bureau, pour ranger ses affaires. Elle ôta ses lunettes et se tourna vers ses invités. Ils s'étaient éparpillés dans la grande chambre et observaient la pièce. Seul Shane l'observait elle. Mal à l'aise, elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait à la fixer ainsi.

« - Rien, rien, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu m'as juste manqué.

« - Toi aussi, j'avoue. Je me sentais mal à l'idée que tu penses que je ne voulais plus te parler, alors que je t'avais promis de t'appeler. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas dit, qu'ai-je loupée ?

« - Rien qu'une greluche qui a essayé de le draguer, mais je l'ai faite partir, résuma D'jinn en souriant. Leur concert était génial. D'ailleurs, Nate m'a dit que vous auriez encore une nouvelle chanson à nous faire écouter. C'est quoi le thème ?

Ils secouèrent tous la tête, en mimant de garder les lèvres closes, puis Jason dit que c'était à leur ami de le dévoiler, vu que c'est lui qui l'avait écrit, principalement. Les trois filles se tournèrent vers lui, inquisitrices, et il soupira. Plantant son regard dans celui de Mitchie, il soupira :

« - C'est Nina le thème.

La jeune femme se redressa d'un coup, et dit :

« - Et bien, j'ai hâte de l'entendre. Surtout si c'est ce dont on a parlé à l'Ecume.

« - C'est exactement ça. J'ai mis du temps, mais elle me convient enfin.

Ils se sourirent complices, puis s'apercevant que leurs amis les regardaient interrogatifs, ils changèrent de sujet. Elle leur demanda comment ils allaient tous, et fut étonnée d'entendre Lucy dire :

« - Bah en fait maintenant que t'es libre, ça va mieux. Parce dit donc, supporter Shane c'était dur. On s'est même brouillés.

« - Ouais, reprit D'jinn en grimaçant, on était en train de regretter de ne pas avoir cherché à mieux te connaître, et aussitôt, il s'est mis à crier, que c'était encore jouable, que t'étais pas morte, ni même blessée. Après, il pestait contre tes ravisseurs, comme je te raconte pas !

« - Ouais, justement, tu ne racontes pas, décida le jeune homme en question.

Ils rirent tous de sa gêne, puis, Nate lui demanda si elle voulait bien leur en parler.

« - Y a pas grand-chose à dire. Les médias ont du vous retracer les grandes lignes. Ils ont fait croire qu'une bombe était dans l'immeuble, et comme je m'étais éloignée pour aller aux toilettes, quand je suis revenue, tout était vide. J'ai rien entendue tellement les murs étaient épais. Après, ils m'ont fait croire qu'ils me ramenaient à ma famille, et comme ils étaient habillés en personnel de l'hôtel, je ne me suis pas méfiée. Mais comme une idiote, j'ai laissé mon sac, enfin ma pochette sur la table. Enfin dans un sens heureusement sinon tu n'aurais pas pu t'occuper de Cora pour moi, dit-elle en regardant Shane. Ils m'ont dit de les suivre, et malgré que maman m'ait toujours interdit de suivre des gens que je ne connaissais pas, j'ai obtempéré. En même temps, je ne pensais pas qu'on allait me kidnapper, sachant qu'une bombe pouvait exploser, mais bon. Ils m'ont emmené dans l'ascenseur, et je leur ai dit que c'était risqué forcément. On ne peut pas avoir un père pompier et ignorer ce fait, dit-elle en mettant son genou contre sa poitrine. Du coup, on a pris les escaliers, et je suis montée dans leur voiture. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils me ramenaient à l'hôtel, et quand on est passés devant, sans s'arrêter, j'ai posé des questions. A ce moment-là seulement, ils m'ont assommée pour pas que je vois la route, je pense ! Comme ça, si jamais papa avait gracié leurs fils, je n'aurais pas pu dire où j'avais été retenue contre mon grès, sourit-elle. Enfin bref, quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais allongée dans un lit, les mains attachées dans le dos, et une corde qui me retenait au lit. Je ne pouvais même pas aller à la fenêtre. J'étais seule dans la pièce, et j'ai appelé au secours, au cas où. Je pensais qu'on était en ville, et que quelqu'un allait m'entendre. La femme est montée et m'a dit que je pouvais brailler tout mon comptant, nous étions dans une zone inhabitée. Du coup, j'ai arrêté mes appels, et j'ai attendue. Fin de l'histoire, sourit-elle.

« - Attends, t'as passée trois semaines allongée dans ton lit, demanda Lucy étonnée.

« - Non, pas vraiment. La plupart du temps, j'étais assise sur une chaise en paille, attachée à celle-ci. Ils me faisaient manger, des fois. Quand ils étaient là. Je pouvais avoir trois repas par jour, et être seule pendant deux jours, sans les voir. Le plus étrange, c'est quand ils étaient là. Ils allumaient la télé, pour suivre l'info et dès qu'il en avait marre, il éteignait. Elle, après, elle lui hurlait dessus qu'elle voulait suivre et tout. J'ai assisté à quasiment tous les reportages sur mon enlèvement. Je pestais contre les journalistes, dans ces cas-là.

« - Laisse-moi deviner, sourit Nate. Tu leur demandais d'arrêter de montrer ces images, parce que ta famille devait suffisamment souffrir ?

« - Comment tu le sais, s'étonna-t-elle le fixant les yeux ronds.

« - Je disais la même chose, soupira Shane. Enfin disons la nuit où tu as été libérée. J'ai demandé à la télé de Jason d'arrêter de montrer toujours les mêmes images, parce que Cora devait en souffrir.

Elle le regarda deux minutes sans parler, puis reprit le fil de son histoire.

« - Bref. Sinon quand j'étais seule, je passais mon temps à penser à ma famille, à Shane, mes amis, ma vie en fait. Je me demandais comment Cora allait, si mes parents arrivaient à garder la tête froide. Parfois j'imaginais que tu les connaissais, sourit-elle à Shane. Histoire que tu puisses t'occuper, pour moi, de ma sœur, en rouspétant contre moi, que je n'ai pas pris mon portable. De temps en temps, la femme me racontait pourquoi elle faisait ça. Son fils avait violé et tué plusieurs femmes, selon la justice, mais elle, elle savait que c'était faux. Son fils était incapable, selon elle, de faire du mal. Qu'elle était comme lui ! Qu'elle ne me ferait pas de mal, sauf si mon père refusait la grâce.

« - C'est pour ça que t'as demandé à la justice d'être clémente, demanda le jeune homme. Non, parce que j'avoue, je ne comprends pas !

« - Je me doute Shane, je me doute. En fait, c'est compliqué à comprendre ! Mais elle l'aimait. C'était juste une mère qui faisait son possible pour sauver son fils de la peine capitale. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne la méritait pas, loin de là, juste que je comprends pourquoi elle m'a kidnappée. En faisant ça, elle montrait à mon père, ce que ça faisait de savoir que son enfant était quelque part, qu'il allait bientôt mourir, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer si son fils mourrait, et faire plier mon père pour qu'il le gracie. Pour ma part, j'espèrerais qu'il ne le ferait pas. J'ai suivi l'histoire, et cet homme mérite largement sa peine. Or si papa lui permettait d'être libre, alors d'autres femmes mourraient, en se faisant violer juste avant. Et je me serais sentie coupable toute ma vie, le cas échéant. Alors si je devais mourir pour que les femmes puissent être libres, alors je signais sans problème. C'est horrible de dire ça, mais n'empêche que je n'aurais pas hésité. Bon, je me serais débattue, ils n'auraient pas réussi à me tuer sans que je les blesse, mais quand même ! Je n'aurais pas pleuré.

Ses paroles furent accueillit par un drôle de silence. Ils la regardaient tous, d'une manière différente. Les deux filles avec effarement, Nate avec respect, Jason était dubitatif, quant à Shane… Elle n'osa pas, le regarder, tout de suite puis finalement le fit. Son regard était un mélange, de respect, de crainte, de soulagement mais surtout de tristesse. Se promettant de lui poser la question plus tard, elle reprit sur une note plus joyeuse.

« - Alors dites-moi, vous jouez demain ?

Tout le monde sourit en regardant le jeune chanteur et celui-ci secoua la tête amusé. Il lui expliqua que sa famille viendrait et elle sourit.

« - Allez pour pas vous mettre la pression, je demanderais à maman et Cora, si elles veulent m'accompagner.

Les trois garçons écarquillèrent les yeux, et Jason lui lança une peluche, qu'il avait à porté de main. Elle l'esquiva en riant, avant de la lui relancer. Lorsqu'il la rattrapa, il l'observa, et lui lança un regard étonné. Elle rit en observant le cœur blanc, et fit mine de n'avoir rien vu, en préférant demander à D'jinn comment elle avait fait partir la jeune femme qui draguait Shane.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula ainsi, quand Nate nota sa guitare. Il lui demanda si elle savait en jouer, et elle grimaça.

« - J'ai pris quelques cours. J'adore la musique en général. En jouer, comme l'écouter. Ce qui ne plait pas forcément à grand-mère, comme tu t'en doutes, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Shane.

« - Tu m'étonnes, rit-il. Imagine la tête qu'elle fera le jour où tu te mettras à la batterie.

Ils rirent tous les deux, puis elle commença à expliquer la vision de son aïeul, quand un cri les interrompit. Peu après, Cora entra essoufflée, et se jeta dans les bras de Shane.

« - Il est là mon rebelle, dit-elle contre sa poitrine avant de relever la tête d'un coup. Tu sais que tu sens bon. C'est quoi ? J'adore, ajouta-t-elle en fourrant son nez dans son cou.

Tout le monde rit, et elle observa la pièce.

« - Oula, y a du monde ici, dit-elle pour seul commentaire. C'est qui grand frère ? Oh ouais, tiens, ça t'ennuie si je t'adopte ? Tu seras mon grand frère, et Mitchie la grande sœur de Nina. Ouais, on va former une grande famille avec quatre parents, ça va être la classe !

Ils rirent, et la jeune femme présenta ses amis. Elle ferma la porte, et s'installa avec eux, pour faire mieux connaissance, même si elle ne quittait pas Shane. Elle était assise dans ses bras, et les écoutait parler de tout et de rien.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? La suite rapidement, et ne vous inquiétez pas, Cora, de son vrai nom Coleen-Raven, ne tombera pas amoureuse de Shane. Elle le considère juste comme son frère.<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	12. Chapitre11

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. Tout d'abord excusez-moi de poster si tard. En fait le chapitre était prêt lundi mais **chris87** a eu sa connexion de couper du coup elle ne me l'a envoyé que mercredi et comme j'ai une famille de mer** j'avais pas le moral de poster hier. D'ailleurs pour être franche, je suis actuellement en train de me forcer à le faire mais bon, au vu de vos reviews qui sont adorable, je ne me vois pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci très beaucoup à **amy_chan**, **nouna**, **Solen** (Salut miss. Crois-moi dans ce chapitre, presqu'exclusivement centré sur Shane et Mitchie, tu vas beaucoup moins apprécier Cora. Mdrr mais les deux restent super touchant. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous) et **Bina 1996** pour leurs adorable reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où vous seriez arrêtés par la police, et interrogés sur mon compte, l'univers entier ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de développer une idée que j'ai eu en lisant un bouquin.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections, et à **nouna** pour son avis et ses commentaires.

**Chapitre 12**

A dix-sept heures, Connie entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé.

« - Coleen, va faire tes devoirs, c'est l'heure !

« - D'accord, mais à une condition : On adopte Shane ? Comme ça, ça sera mon frère.

« - Je ne suis pas sûre que ses parents soient d'accord, ni ta sœur. Imagine que finalement, elle ne s'entende plus avec lui, à long terme.

« - Et ben, on ressemblerait à une vraie famille alors, sourit la jeune fille.

« - Et Nina alors ? Tu y penses ? Elle va se retrouver sans son grand frère qu'elle adore, sourit le jeune homme.

« - Si ça peut aider, on l'adopte aussi, décida-t-elle.

« - Je suis sûr que tes parents vont être ravis mec, se moqua Jason.

« - Bon, j'arrête mes bêtises. Je vais aller suer, sang et eau, sur mes devoirs, pour vous prouver que je peux être intelligente, et vous verrez… Je serais tellement intelligente que je trouverais le remède à tous les maux de la terre, dit-elle sérieusement. Et à ce moment-là, mon cher, ajouta-t-elle en fixant Shane, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir voulu que je sois ta sœur.

Elle partit la tête haute, sous les rires de tout le monde, mais revint aussitôt une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

« - Quoique j'y pense, d'ici que j'ai mes SAT, tu feras peut-être déjà partie de la famille, reprit-elle en le regardant tour à tour avec sa sœur. Ouais, je suis sûre que tu feras partie de la famille. N'est-ce pas frangine ?

Aussitôt, elle ferma la porte, pour se protéger de la peluche que lui envoyait Mitchie. Restés seuls, il y eut un léger silence, puis Jason dit, en riant :

« - Bon ! Ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ?

Les deux concernés, le regardèrent, tout le fusillant des yeux, puis tout le monde rit. La conversation reprit sur la musique, cette fois-ci, puisque D'jinn voulait connaître le texte de leur nouvelle chanson. Au bout de dix longues minutes, Shane soupira :

« - Ecoute, cette chanson c'est pour ma sœur, donc hors de question, que je dévoile les paroles à quelqu'un d'autre qu'au groupe, tant qu'elle ne sera pas là. Tu patienteras, comme tout le monde, pour l'entendre.

Elle fit mine de faire la tête, puis se tourna, espiègle, vers son copain.

« - A moins que j'arrive à avoir le texte avant.

« - Rêve pas ma chère ! Il n'est pas chez moi, dit celui-ci. On l'a appris par cœur ensemble, et seul Shane en a une copie. Nous on a juste la partition, que je refuse, naturellement, de te jouer.

« - Et les confessions sur l'oreiller, demanda-t-elle en riant.

« - Tu oublies aussi, je serais muet comme une tombe.

Elle se renfrogna durant quelques secondes, avant d'en rire avec les autres. Lucy, demanda à Mitchie si elle composait, puisqu'elle semblait jouer. Elle sourit, et avoua, qu'effectivement, ça lui arrivait, mais c'était occasionnel, et de toute façon, elle n'en était jamais satisfaite. Elle ne jouait donc jamais ses compositions. Fronçant les sourcils et, après avoir jeté un regard en biais à Shane, Nate proposa :

« - Tu n'auras qu'à monter sur scène avec nous, un de ces quatre ?

« - Merci, mais non merci. Je préfère rester dans le public. L'idée qu'autant de monde ait les yeux braqués sur moi… J'en frémis rien d'avance ! Vous n'avez plus qu'à oublier toute idée de duo ou autre. De toute façon, même si vous me faites monter, je ne chanterais pas. Je ferais la muette ! Ah non, on m'a déjà entendu parler à la télé, réfléchit-elle à voix haute, bon, je chanterais tellement faux que vos arrières petits enfants seront sourds.

Ils la regardèrent amusés, puis lui promirent de ne pas la faire venir avec eux. Connie revint peu après.

« - Je ne vous dérange pas longtemps, je vous le promets, je me demandais juste si vous accepteriez de rester dîner à la maison ce soir ? Shane, tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu as refusé trop de fois quand Mira-Chari…

« - Mitchie, maman. Je m'appelle Mitchie.

« - Oui, quand _Mitchie_, dit-elle en appuyant sur ce mot, était retenue en otage, et tu as promis de venir manger dès qu'elle serait revenue, donc c'est ce soir. J'ai prévenu tes parents, ils sont d'accord naturellement, mais pour les quatre autres… Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en souriant.

« - C'est de la séquestration pure et dure, marmonna Shane en souriant.

« - Je suis navrée madame la Président, déclara Nate, mais avec D'jinn on fête nos un an, ce soir.

Ils discutèrent durant quelques instants quand le téléphone de Jason sonna. Répondant, il commença à acquiescer, puis grimaça. Il tenta de se justifier, mais visiblement son interlocuteur ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Rangeant son portable, il soupira :

« - Je suis désolé madame, je ne peux pas rester non plus, commença-t-il avant de se tourner vers ses amis. Maman vient d'apprendre que j'avais séché. Si je suis encore vivant demain, je viendrais mais sinon, rendez-vous à mon enterrement, dit-il en souriant.

« - Et moi mes parents veulent être prévenus deux jours avant, expliqua Lucy. Désolée, j'aurais adoré, mais là… C'est trop juste.

« - Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y aura donc que Shane ce soir, et un jour, je vous préviendrais tous suffisamment longtemps à l'avance, pour qu'on puisse mieux vous connaître.

Ils acquiescèrent et elle sortit en souriant. Elle revint presqu'aussitôt, et demanda au jeune homme s'il était allergique à un aliment particulier. La question fit rire les deux garçons, et il grimaça.

« - Je suis allergique à pas mal de chose, en fait.

Elle lui proposa de descendre quelques minutes avec lui, pour voir, et durant le temps qu'il fut absent de la chambre, les filles en profitèrent pour questionner Mitchie sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec leur ami. La jeune femme tenta d'esquiver les questions, en répondant brièvement, seulement, D'jinn finit par la coincer.

« - Si c'est juste un ami, pourquoi est-ce que c'est le seul sur qui tu as sauté ? Je ne m'en plains pas, j'avoue être jalouse, même si j'ai confiance en mon copain. Je sais de quoi une fille est capable pour avoir un gars, donc… Je m'égare. Pourquoi juste sur lui ?

« - Euh…

La jeune femme rougit et resta muette trop longtemps. Cependant elle finit par se reprendre et dit :

« - Il a veillé sur ma sœur, l'a consolé et protégé. Il a même fait pleurer ma mère exprès, pour qu'elle se libère de ses larmes. En gros, il a été vraiment présent, en aidant mes parents du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et ça m'a vraiment touchée. Donc… ceci explique cela. Je crois.

Elles ne purent aller plus loin, car le jeune homme revint en souriant.

« - Tu sais qu'il manque une case à ta mère, demanda-t-il en riant.

« - Je vis avec alors oui, je le sais.

« - Ok. Vous parliez de quoi ?

« - De tout et de rien, éluda D'jinn en regardant l'heure. D'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'on y aille, tous les deux, dit-elle à son copain.

Il ne fit qu'acquiescer, et ils se levèrent pour saluer la jeune femme, avant de partir. Les deux autres, décidèrent de profiter de la voiture, pour rentrer, et Shane les accompagna, ne serait-ce que pour leur souhaiter un bon retour. Précédé de Mitchie, il fit chemin inverse, et ils se séparèrent dans le hall.

Les quatre repartis, ils restèrent muets quelques secondes, puis elle lui proposa de remonter à l'étage. Il fut d'accord, et une fois de retour dans la chambre, il s'installa sur le lit et observa la pièce. C'était plus une chambre de jeune femme que d'ado. Les murs étaient vides de posters, seuls quelques dessins ou cadres les habillaient. Par contre, il nota le nombre, plutôt impressionnant, de peluches et sourit. Tout en en désignant une, il demanda, espiègle :

« - Tu fais collection ?

« - Ouais, entre guillemet. En fait, quand j'étais petite, j'adorais ça, et tout le monde m'en offrait, à toutes les occasions. Au début, je les gardais parce que je les aimais. Elles sont toutes douces, et puis, après c'est devenu des souvenirs. Chacune d'elle connaît un de mes secrets ! C'est mon journal intime fictif en fait, rit-elle.

« - Intéressant. Voyons, j'ai bien envie de lire une page, laquelle je pique, lui demanda-t-il

« - Evite, celle sur le lit, elle parle de ma vie à Horizon, rien de palpitant. Voyons voir, qu'est-ce que je peux te raconter ?

Elle observa chacune de ses peluches, et pour sa part, il l'observa elle. Elle semblait légèrement moins maigre qu'à la télé, et il se demanda un instant si Connie avait fini de la gaver de calcium. Elle le dérangea en se levant d'un bond.

« - Celle-là, dit-elle en prenant un lapin blanc, avec un cœur rouge dans les mains. Tu peux lire cette page, elle parle de la première soirée qu'on a passée. Enfin, le soir où tu m'as bousculée.

« - Oh. Et je vais apprendre quoi ? Que tu m'as trouvé lourd et gauche ?

« - J'aurais dit, bien élevé, et sympathique, mais c'est toi qui voit.

Jouant le jeu, il prit le lapin et le colla à son oreille.

« - Allez raconte-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit sur moi, dit-il en fixant la jeune femme. Oh je vois… Intéressant. Quoi d'autre ?… Aie, oui bon on ne peut pas être parfait !… D'accord. Ok je note !… C'est déjà mieux. Autre chose ?

Elle rit de bon coeur et la lui reprit.

« - Tu sais que t'es ridicule comme ça, argua-t-elle en la rangeant.

« - Le ridicule n'a jamais tué ! La preuve, je suis encore en vie.

« - Alors, ça c'est pas sûr. Tu peux mourir dans quelques minutes. Le temps que ça arrive jusqu'à ton cœur, tu vois ?

Il hocha la tête puis ils discutèrent, en oubliant l'histoire. Dix minutes plus tard, cependant, il fronça les sourcils et porta la main à son front. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait, et il grimaça.

« - Rien, un mal de tête. T'inquiète, ça va passer !

Elle hocha la tête, en lui demandant s'il en était sûr, et il la rassura. Ce n'était rien de méchant. Ils reprirent donc leur conversation, seulement, il avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre ce qu'elle lui disait, et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Soupirant, il tenta de la rassurer, en lui disant que ça lui arrivait de temps à autre, et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Se levant, il dit simplement, qu'il allait à sa fenêtre, prendre l'air, mais trébucha et tomba. Voulant, se retenir, il s'accrocha, à une peluche, mais sans succès, et Mitchie le vit tomber sur son lit. Il semblait ne plus respirer, et elle se réveilla d'un coup. S'approchant rapidement, elle le secoua, en lui demandant s'il l'entendait. Elle lui prit la main, et lui intima de la lui serrer si c'était le cas, mais il ne bougea pas. Se penchant sur son visage, elle leva une de ses paupières pour voir s'il dormait, et vit sa pupille. Elle était proche de son visage, et l'observa en détail, tout en cherchant ce qu'il avait. Elle l'appelait toutes les cinq secondes, en le priant de lui serrer la main, ou de bouger. Au bout d'une minute, il ouvrit simplement les yeux, et fit :

« - T'y a cru, hein ?

« - Parce que tu jouais la comédie, dit-elle en colère. Non, mais t'es dingue, j'ai flippé comme une malade ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude, et prête à appeler mes parents ! Crétin !

« - Hey, tout doux, la rassura-t-il. Je voulais juste te prouver que le ridicule ne tuait pas. Par contre, calme-toi, parce que je ne sais pas faire le massage cardiaque et t'es bien partie pour nous faire un arrêt.

Elle le regarda, et sans crier gare, le gifla avant de s'appuyer contre sa poitrine. Il ne comprit pas son geste, mais l'a pris dans ses bras, pour la rassurer. Il lui promit même de ne plus lui faire ce genre de blagues, quand il la sentit pleurer. Elle passa ses bras, autour de sa taille, et l'entoura en se rapprochant au maximum. Durant quelques minutes, ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, puis doucement, il lui demanda pourquoi elle se mettait dans cet état.

« - Je… Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Pendant trois semaines, j'ai imaginé un tas de trucs. Que tu voulais plus me parler, que tu avais déménagé, que tu refuserais même de m'adresser la parole, et alors, je m'en voulais d'avoir été idiote. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand les agents du FBI sont entrés en douce dans la maison. Je pensais que c'était un rodeur, ou même un animal et que je ne pourrais jamais te dire combien je t'ai… Je t'apprécie. Et voilà que maintenant tu me joues, avec le plus sérieux du monde en plus, ta mort. C'est tout simplement affreux ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me fasses un truc pareil. Ça m'a trop fichu la trouille. Parce que t'es un bon acteur en plus, idiot !

Elle ponctua ce mot d'un coup de poing sur son épaule, et il la regarda perdu. Elle avait eu peur pour lui ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Peut-être qu'elle l'appréciait énormément, finalement ? Il aurait bien voulu parler d'amour, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Lui, il l'aimait, c'était certain, mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, était encore vague. Il fixa le mur face à lui, durant quelques minutes, en silence, en lui caressant le dos machinalement. Finalement, il se reprit, et planta son regard, dans celui encore humide de la jeune femme.

« - Je suis réellement désolé, Mitchie ! Je ne le referais plus, je te le garantis. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me frappes à nouveau, ajouta-t-il pour la faire rire.

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes, et il se contenta de ce progrès. S'écartant, elle essuya ses yeux, en se traitant d'idiote de pleurer pour si peu, et il se moqua d'elle. Elle le fusilla des yeux, et voulut le frapper, à nouveau, mais il anticipa son geste, et la retint par le poignet. Il l'attira conte lui, et bloqua ses mains dans son dos.

« - Alors, comment tu vas faire maintenant ?

« - Je peux encore me servir de mes genoux, tu sais, dit-elle sérieuse.

« - Tu n'oserais pas, la provoqua-t-il.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, et arqua un sourcil.

« - T'en es certain ?

Comme il acquiesçait, elle leva lentement sa jambe, en frôlant celle du jeune homme en même temps, puis s'arrêta au niveau de sa cuisse. Son genou resta ainsi quelques instants, puis elle remit son pied au sol.

« - T'as raison, je n'oserais pas te frapper. Tu m'agresserais, je ne dis pas mais là, ce n'est pas le cas. Si tu pouvais juste relâcher mes poignets, par contre, ça serait sympa. Je te frappe plus, mais s'il te plait.

Il eut un petit sourire, et libéra ses mains. Seulement, aucun des deux ne fit un pas en arrière, et, il remonta lentement sa main, pour caresser sa joue. Elle dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas fermer les yeux, pour observer son regard. Il lui semblait plus tendre, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse en être sûre, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup.

« - C'est bon, j'ai fini mes devoirs ! Du coup, j'ai le droit de rester avec vous. Alors comme ça, tu restes manger ce soir Shane ? C'est cool ! Comme ça… Je dérange, demanda Cora incertaine.

Aussitôt, ils s'aperçurent de leur proximité, et s'écartèrent rapidement, en lui assurant qu'elle ne dérangeait pas. Ils s'assirent tous les trois et discutèrent quelques minutes. Seulement, Connie vint les prévenir que le repas était prêt. Ils descendirent tous les quatre et s'attablèrent rapidement. Steve arriva deux petites minutes plus tard, et ils mangèrent. Shane félicita Connie, en arguant que son repas était délicieux, ce qui fit rire les deux filles. Il fronça les sourcils, en se demandant ce qu'il avait dit de drôle, et elle lui expliqua.

« - C'est-à-dire qu'avant de devenir la première dame des Etats-Unis, j'étais chef cuisinier.

« - Ah oui, bah forcément. Je comprends pourquoi c'est super bon, alors, sourit-il. Et pourquoi vos filles se moquent de moi.

Ils commencèrent à rire et la conversation se fit naturellement. Steve posa plusieurs questions au jeune homme. Comment il voyait son futur, ce qu'il comptait faire plus tard, ce genre de chose, et Shane y répondit le plus sincèrement du monde, sans chercher à se faire bien voir. A un moment cependant, Connie les interrompit.

« - Vous jouez demain soir ?

« - Oui, comme tous les samedi sauf celui de la semaine passée. On a préféré suivre les évènements en direct, en me faisant porter pâle, admit-il dans un sourire.

« - Et bien, on pourrait y aller ? Bon pas toi, chéri, ajouta-t-elle pour son mari, vu que tu as une réunion mais Cora et moi.

« - Oui surtout que la famille de Shane y va aussi, puisqu'il a écrit une chanson sur…

« - Sur quelqu'un, la coupa-t-il brusquement.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, et il ajouta :

« - Si tu dis sur qui, j'explique comment cette idée m'est venue, et quels sont les enjeux. Souviens-toi de notre conversation.

Elle fronça les sourcils quelques instants, puis se souvint des fameuses trois questions, et écarquilla les yeux d'un coup.

« - J'avais oublié. Bon finalement, vous le saurais demain, j'imagine, dit-elle doucement.

« - Ouaip, pour une fois ce n'est pas une métaphore. Note le changement !

Elle rit, et expliqua à ses parents l'histoire de la station spatiale, ainsi que sa chanson. Seulement Connie l'interrompit en lui expliquant qu'elle l'avait déjà entendue et qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé la version guitare. Les joues rouges, le jeune homme déclara :

« - Oh vous savez, avec Nate et Jason, ça donne carrément autre chose.

Ils discutèrent musique, une partie de la soirée, puis le conseiller vint les déranger, en rappelant au Président une visioconférence avec un général d'armée. Celui-ci s'excusa et partit après avoir salué le jeune homme. Connie proposa à Cora de l'aider à tout nettoyer, et Shane voulut les aider. Seulement, elle refusa et demanda à Mitchie de l'emmener ailleurs. Comprenant le message, la jeune femme lui proposa d'aller marcher un peu dehors. Etonné, il accepta, et lorsqu'ils furent seuls, il lui demanda la raison de cette balade.

« - C'est rien. Maman a du juste penser que peut-être, tu en aurais marre d'avoir tout le monde dans les pattes, sourit-elle.

« - Faux. J'apprécie beaucoup ta famille même si je vois peu ton père. Cora me rappelle Nina, comme tu t'en doutes, et puis ta mère est vraiment gentille.

« - Elle t'apprécie aussi Quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, tout le temps qu'on était ensemble, maman n'a pas tarie d'éloges sur toi. Selon elle, tu es un garçon génial, toujours prêt à aider, qui se soucie énormément de son entourage, qui aime rire, avec un grand instinct protecteur, et blablabla ! Tu feras même un super papa, vu comment tu t'es occupé de Cora, et tout. C'est dingue, j'avais l'impression que c'était d'un de ses amis qu'elle me parlait, c'est dire. D'ailleurs, dit-elle en s'arrêtant et en se plaçant face à lui, je voulais sincèrement te remercier pour avoir été là pour ma famille. Je sais que tu dois en avoir marre que je te le dise, mais dans toute cette affaire, ce n'est pas mon père ou les agents du FBI, les héros mais toi ! Tu as veillé sur ce que j'avais de plus précieux et je ne te remercierais jamais assez, pour ça.

Sur ces mots, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit la bise.

« - Tu sais, je pensais beaucoup à eux, et si j'avais du mourir, j'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour eux, murmura-t-elle.

« - Arrête de dire ça, Mitchie, soupira-t-il visiblement mal à l'aise. Ecoute, t'es sortie de tout ça, avec juste une entorse au poignet et une carence en calcium, franchement c'est peu. Et je t'avoue, t'entendre parler de ta mort, ce n'est pas franchement réjouissant, au contraire. Imaginer que plus jamais, je te verrais sourire ni rire, ça… C'est étrange ! La vie perd de sa saveur rien qu'à cette idée.

« - C'est pour ça, que tu étais triste tout à l'heure, quand je disais que mourir pour sauver d'autre femmes, ne me posaient pas de problème ?

« - Entre autre. Tu sais, la chanson que je t'ai écrite, j'ai mis peu de temps à l'écrire et je l'adore sincèrement. Elle t'est dédiée et rien ne changera ce fait, mais la chanson pour Nina… C'est ton idée à la base, et de mon point de vue, il faut que tu l'entendes, sinon… Je ne sais pas, je sais juste qu'il faut que tu l'entendes jouer là-bas, que tu me donnes ton avis…

« - Et que je te dise si elle m'attire vers toi, demanda-t-elle malicieuse.

« - Ouais voilà, reprit-il en riant. Parce que finalement, c'est juste pour ce point que je me suis pris la tête trois semaines quasiment à l'écrire, tu vois ? Juste pour t'attirer dans mes bras, chuchota-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Parce que peut-être que j'adore ton parfum, reprit-il encore plus doucement.

« - Et peut-être que j'aime être dans tes bras, et que j'en rêve, depuis déjà pas mal de nuits. Peut-être même depuis la première fois, quand je me suis sauvée rapidement.

« - Et peut-être que tu me hantes aussi depuis le début. D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas eu ma réponse.

« - J'abandonne ! Cette réponse t'es le seul à pouvoir la donner. Je veux une autre question, dit-elle sérieuse.

« - Très bien.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, tout en la gardant dans ses bras, et sourit en s'apercevant qu'elle ne cherchait pas à s'éloigner. Se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé, cet après-midi là au bar de l'Ecume, il sourit.

« - Sur quel point Nina avait raison ?

« - Comment ça ?

« - Oui, souviens-toi. Je venais de te demander si avec ce genre de texte, j'aurais pu t'attirer, et tu m'as répondue que Nina n'ayant pas tord, j'aurais toutes les chances de t'attirer. Je te demande donc, sur quel point, elle avait raison. Parce qu'elle a dit tellement de trucs, que je n'ai jamais trouvé.

« - J'hallucine, sourit-elle. Tu pourrais me poser n'importe quelle question, sur ma vie à Horizon, mes amis, ma vie sentimentale, et tout, et tu choisis de gaspiller ta dernière question pour savoir ça, dit-elle en riant doucement.

« - Ta vie a Horizon doit ressembler à la mienne, sauf que tu te fais plus discrète puisque selon mon père, tu t'entends bien avec tout le monde mais tu n'a qu'une seule véritable amie, sur qui tu peux compter. Tes amis, ben j'avoue que vu qu'on est amis, je me dis que peut-être un jour, je les rencontrerais. Quant à ta vie sentimentale, tu répondrais vraiment si je te demandais par exemple… Je ne sais pas, le nom de celui qui te fait craquer, ou comment tu fais comprendre à un gars qu'il te plait, et pire encore, je pourrais aller beaucoup plus loin, puisque ma curiosité à ton égard, n'a aucune limite, mes questions sont pareilles.

« - Finalement, je vais répondre à ta question. Je te demandais justement pourquoi tu n'écrivais pas de chanson sur elle, parce qu'un amour pareil, ça attirerait les filles et ta sœur est arrivée, et a décrété que tu n'avais pas besoin de ça pour avoir une copine parce que tu étais beau, intelligent, génial, et comme en plus tu étais son frère, tu étais forcément parfait. Et j'avoue que je suis d'accord. T'es le genre de garçon qui doit avoir sa petite cour d'admiratrices, tu sembles intelligent, et t'es un grand frère génial.

« - Une cour d'admiratrices ? Tu rêves ! Aucune fille ne me court après, de toute façon, hormis au lycée, j'en vois pas. Enfin si, il y a toi, et celles que je croise à La Maison Du Rock, mais je n'y fais pas spécialement attention à celle-là. D'ailleurs, pour être franc, depuis qu'on s'y produit, soit presqu'un an, t'es la première personne avec qui je parle, hormis les musiciens.

« - Et moi, je suis certaine qu'à ton lycée, il doit y en avoir plus d'une qui te suivent des yeux.

Il la regarda en coin, quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules. De toute manière, les filles de son lycée ne l'intéressaient pas. Il soupira et lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec une de ses camarades. Selon lui, ça créait plus de problème, si on sortait avec une personne qu'on croisait tous les jours. C'était comme sortir avec un collègue, dangereux et voué à l'échec, puisqu'on voyait trop la personne. Elle rit et lui proposa de sortir avec une fille qu'il croisait à La Maison Du Rock.

« - Impossible ! D'jinn qui est notre agence matrimoniale, a décidé qu'on était fait pour être ensemble, toi et moi. Ce qui fait que, comme elle te l'a raconté, dès que j'approche une fille, ou qu'une fille autre que toi m'approche, elle se pointe et fais semblant d'être ma copine, pour la faire partir. D'ailleurs, le jour où la nana sera assez intelligente et lui demandera de lui prouver qu'on est ensemble, je vais bien rire.

« - Oh je vois. Donc, c'est de ma faute si tu n'as pas de copine, dit-elle en grimaçant. Désolée. Je dirais à D'jinn que j'ai un copain à…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, puisqu'il posa son index sur ses lèvres. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle le regarda perdue, et il chuchota, près de son oreille, tout en continuant à la fixer.

« - Je t'assure que si je voulais vraiment sortir avec une fille, le petit jeu de D'jinn n'y changerait rien. En aucun cas, tu es responsable de mon célibat, à moins que tu me surveilles depuis un an et demi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et se contenta de se perdre dans son regard chocolat. L'index du jeune homme caressa doucement ses lèvres. Cependant, un garde passa près d'eux, rompant le charme du moment, et il nota qu'il était près de vingt-deux heures. Soupirant, il dit :

« - Je vais devoir y aller. Mes parents vont déjà piquer une crise quand je vais leur dire que j'ai _encore_ séché, les cours.

« - Dis-leur que je t'ai supplié et que je t'ai tellement manqué que tu n'as pas réussi à me dire non. S'ils me demandent, je dirais la même chose, et le tour sera joué. Faudra juste que tu me mettes au parfum.

Il rit, et lui assura qu'il ferait de son mieux. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, et il dit au revoir à Connie ainsi qu'à Cora. Se proposant pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, Mitchie put lui dire au revoir sans être observée. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il y avait des caméras un peu partout mais elle comptait sur le fait que sa mère empêcherait sa sœur de les espionner. Elle le raccompagna donc jusqu'à la voiture, puis soudainement, demanda à Jessie si elle pouvait venir également. La jeune femme demanda, à la Présidente et ayant eu son accord, elle la fit monter.

Le trajet fut rapide et silencieux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, il sortit, en remerciant, une nouvelle fois la secrétaire ainsi que le chauffeur, et voulut se tourner vers son amie pour faire de même mais elle était déjà dehors. Il lui demanda pourquoi elle était sortie et elle sourit. Sans rien dire, elle observa la maison puis remonta doucement l'allée, en serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Soupirant, il posa sa veste sur ses épaules, et le remerciant, elle chuchota :

« - Je voulais juste voir où tu habitais. Tu vois, tout le monde à la maison est déjà entré et pas moi. Alors bon, je voulais au moins connaître la façade extérieure.

« - Tu crois que tu pourrais entrer deux minutes ?

Elle acquiesça, et il ouvrit la porte avant de lui faire signe de passer devant. Elle s'exécuta et il l'a suivi. Fermant derrière eux, il prévint qu'il était de retour et sa mère arriva.

« - Bonsoir Mitchie ravie de vous rencontrer, sourit-elle avant de se tourner vers son fils, alors jeune homme quelle est votre excuse ?

« - Pour quel motif, demanda-t-il en feignant de réfléchir à ses nombreuses bêtises sous les rires de son amie.

« - Ta journée de cours, brutalement interrompue aujourd'hui, jeune homme.

« - Ah celle-là, soupira-t-il content. Euh, bah je n'en ai aucune de valable chef.

« - C'est de ma faute, madame. Oh bonsoir professeur Gray, dit-elle en voyant Ralph entrer.

« - Mademoiselle Torrès ? Que faites-vous ici ? Je croyais que vous étiez en convalescence jusqu'à dimanche ?

« - Ben, c'est le cas. Mon médecin ne voulait pas que je revienne avant, mais je vous expliquerais à Horizon. En fait, je voulais juste expliquer pourquoi Shane n'a pas été en cours, pour ses trois dernières heures. Je l'ai appelé durant la pause de dix heures, et je l'ai supplié de venir me voir, parce que je m'ennuyais. J'avoue ne pas avoir pensé un seul instant qu'il risquait d'avoir des ennuis.

« - A sa décharge, j'avoue m'être laissé convaincre très facilement, mais ma muse me manquait, dit-il sans réfléchir. J'avais plus de nouvelles depuis samedi dernier, alors quand elle nous a proposé à tous d'aller la voir, on n'a pas réfléchi longtemps. On est restés jusqu'à onze heure, parce Nate avait un devoir, et après, on s'est sauvés. Mais promis, on a rien fait de mal.

Les regardant sa mère soupira. Se tournant vers son mari, elle dit :

« - Qu'est-ce que je leur fais ? Je leur mets la tête entre les deux oreilles ?

« - C'est une idée ! Remarque, on pourrait le punir et lui interdire de se produire demain.

« - Non ! S'il vous plait. J'ai tellement entendu parler de sa nouvelle chanson que je vais devenir folle, si je ne l'entends pas demain, déclara Mitchie sans réfléchir. Enfin je veux dire… J'aime beaucoup ce qu'ils font, et…

« - Bon, la coupa Katleen en comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se reprendre, je te préviens Shane, c'est la dernière fois que tu loupes les cours. A moins d'être malade et encore, tu iras en cours, jusqu'au dernier jour, et tu as intérêt à avoir tes SAT, du premier coup, sinon ça va aller très mal pour ton matricule, dit-elle sérieusement. Maintenant, tu vas raccompagner ton amie jusqu'à sa voiture, et tu monteras te coucher.

« - D'accord, dit-il en hochant la tête. Merci de ne pas me punir. T'es la meilleure et je t'aime.

Mitchie le regarda étonné, et il la raccompagna. Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte, elle reprit la parole :

« - T'es vraiment pas comme les autres ! Je veux dire, c'est rare les enfants, enfin les garçons de notre âge, qui disent à leur parents qu'ils les aiment. Même si j'ignore ton âge exact.

« - Dix-sept, sourit-il. Allez je te ramène sinon je vais me faire tirer les oreilles à la Spok.

Ils rirent, et lorsqu'ils furent devant la voiture, elle s'arrêta. Elle lui fit face, et noua ses bras autour de son cou, en embrassant sa joue. Souriant doucement, il la prit contre lui, et l'embrassa également, en la remerciant pour la journée. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis se séparèrent. La portière s'ouvrit et elle commença à lui rendre sa veste, mais il l'arrêta.

« - Tu me la rendras demain. Et fais-y attention, c'est ma préféré, se moqua-t-il.

« - J'en prendrais soin, assura-t-elle en souriant. A demain. Bonne nuit.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Pour ce soir c'est tout, et moi je vais au lit. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ?<p>

Miss Tagada (l)


	13. Chapitre12

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Je me demande encore pourquoi je m'excuse à chaque retard de chapitre puisqu'en ce moment je ne suis jamais à l'heure mais bon… Désolée encore. Merci encore à **nouna**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **amy_chan**, **MissLizzie** (Salut miss. Ah ah non mais en fait ils n'arrêtent pas de faire des lapsus de ce genre et ils ne s'en aperçoivent pas, c'est trop drôle. Lool Ouais perso j'ai adoré écrire le faux malaise mais à la place de Mitchie, je crois que je l'aurais étranglé. Lol Bisous) et **Bina 1996** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où vous seriez arrêtés par la police, et interrogés sur mon compte, l'univers entier ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de développer une idée que j'ai eu en lisant un bouquin.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections, et à **nouna** pour son avis et ses commentaires.

**Chapitre 13**

Il rentra dès que la limousine fut hors de vue, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il alla au salon, souhaiter bonne nuit à ses parents, et fut étonné de les voir assis à la cuisine, le regardant en souriant. Se stoppant net, il se demanda ce qu'il se passait, et sa mère lui donna rapidement la réponse.

« - Je rêve, ou elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, comme disent les jeunes, cette jeune fille ?

« - Non, du tout. C'est une bonne amie, c'est tout. Enfin, non, c'est plus qu'une amie, mais pas comme vous le pensez… C'est compliqué, en fait ! Bonne nuit et merci de me laisser jouer demain, je vous adore. Vous ne le regretterez pas. En plus, Connie vient avec Cora. Vous pourrez discuter, enfin si vous arrivez à vous entendre, sourit-il.

Il étouffa un bâillement, et ses parents l'envoyèrent au lit. Etrangement, il ne fit aucune histoire et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Seulement, vers minuit, il fut réveillé par Nina qui se glissait sous ses draps.

« - Hey, qu'est-ce que t'as ma petite fée, demanda-t-il inquiet et parfaitement réveillé.

« - Rien. C'est juste que… J'ai fait un cauchemar. Tu te faisais enlever par des méchants, et ils voulaient un million de dollars. Sauf que papa les a pas, et du coup, ils t'ont coupé un doigt et c'est moi qui l'ai reçu le jour de mon anniversaire, pleura-t-elle doucement.

« - T'inquiète, si je me fais kidnapper, c'est à eux que je couperais des doigts, lui assura-t-il avant de la prendre contre lui. Allez viens mon petit trésor.

« - Shane, demanda-t-elle incertaine.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma petite fée ?

« - Quand tu auras une copine, j'aurais encore le droit de venir dormir dans ton lit quand je ferais des cauchemars ?

« - Même quand je serai marié avec quinze enfants, tu auras toujours le droit de dormir avec moi si tu fais des cauchemars. Tu sais pourquoi, dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

« - Parce que je suis ta seule petite sœur ?

« - Exactement, et parce que je t'aime ma belle, ajouta-t-il en embrassant sa joue. Et maintenant, on dort, sinon les parents vont me tuer demain.

Elle acquiesça et il entendit, bientôt, sa respiration régulière. Rassuré de savoir qu'elle dormait, il chercha, une nouvelle fois, le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sourit en sentant sa petite sœur contre lui, et ouvrit les yeux. Comme elle dormait encore, il se leva doucement, et la recouvrit avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il descendit saluer ses parents, et sourit quand son père lui demanda s'il savait où était Nina.

« - Elle a fait un cauchemar, donc faut la chercher dans mon lit, dit-il tout content.

« - Tu sais Shane, un jour, il faudra que ça cesse. Ca paraîtra bizarre que ta sœur dorme dans ton lit, avec toi, en plus, déclara doucement sa mère.

« - Maman, c'est ma sœur, et tout le quartier doit savoir combien je l'aime. Vous en aurez un aperçu de plus ce soir, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

« - Imagine que tu aies ton appartement, et qu'un jour, ta copine vienne te voir. Comment va-t-elle prendre le fait qu'une jeune femme dorme dans tes bras ?

« - Si cette copine, j'y tiens réellement, elle saura alors combien j'aime ma sœur et que ma petite fée passera toujours avant les autres. Parce que je te rappelle, que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle à sept ans, sourit-il.

« - Prions alors que Mira-Charity comprenne, souligna son père en soupirant.

« - Elle sait. Enfin, je veux dire, je lui ai raconté les grandes lignes de la venue de Nina. Elle sait que j'aime ma sœur, et que j'en suis fou. C'est même elle qui m'a conseillé d'écrire une chanson sur… Bref.

Sur ces mots, il s'attabla et mangea rapidement, avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Quand il fut propre, il demanda à sa mère si elle accepterait de lui prêter sa voiture, afin qu'il aille voir un ami, pour récupérer tous ses devoirs. Elle acquiesça et il passa les deux heures suivantes, à aller partout en ville pour récupérer toutes les matières. Une fois fait, il rentra et se mit au travail, aussitôt après avoir fait sa chambre.

Il y resta toute l'après-midi, avec juste un fond de musique classique pour seule compagnie, puisqu'il avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Il avait d'ailleurs presque tout rattrapé, quand il s'accorda une pause. Changeant de style de musique, il descendit prendre un verre de jus de fruit, et discuta quelques minutes avec ses parents, avant d'y retourner. Il n'était pas chaud à cette idée, mais s'il voulait être tranquille avec ses examens, il avait intérêt à bosser dur. Se promettant de s'y mettre rapidement, puisqu'ils étaient bientôt, il reprit le fil de ses cours.

A dix-huit heures cependant, sa mère vint le déranger, pour le prévenir qu'il devait s'apprêter. Acquiesçant, il ferma ses livres, et partit prendre une douche rapide. Afin de faire plaisir à Nina, il mit les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis la dernière fois, et se coiffa avant de laisser la pièce libre. Elle s'y engouffra peu après, et une demi-heure plus tard l'appela, effrayée. Sans réfléchir, il entra dans sa chambre, en lui demandant ce qu'elle avait. Habillée de son jogging, elle regardait son lit, où le contenu de son armoire avait été versé.

« - Je sais pas quoi mettre !

Il la regarda sans rien dire, puis rit de bon cœur en lui assurant que quoi qu'elle mette, ça serait parfait. Elle l'observa, puis sourit avant de le mettre dehors. Il se laissa faire en se moquant d'elle, et retourna dans sa chambre. Rangeant sa guitare, il relut les paroles une dernière fois, afin de s'assurer qu'il les connaissait encore. Il les prévint ensuite de venir vers vingt heures puisque Connie arriverait dans les mêmes heures, accompagnées de ses deux filles. Il partit chez Nate, et le rejoignit dans le jardin. Son ami mit le sac d'herbe tondue dans la poubelle exprès, puis ils entrèrent. Ils montèrent dans la chambre, tout en discutant, et il aida son ami à terminer de se préparer. Pendant que celui-ci terminait de se coiffer, Shane rangea sa guitare, et la descendit dans l'entrée. Quand il revint, Nate était prêt et parlait au téléphone en assurant au gérant qu'ils venaient ce soir. Il grimaça, puis acquiesça. Quand il raccrocha, il soupira.

« - Dès que Jason s'amène, faut que je vous annonce un truc.

Shane commença à se poser plusieurs questions. Peut-être qu'ils ne pourraient, finalement pas monter sur scène, ou ce serait après tout le monde. Aussi dès que Jason fut en bas, ils l'appelèrent et Nate leur expliqua le problème.

« - Comme on n'est pas venu la semaine dernière, les _So Bud_ ont pris notre place. Donc, on y va plus tôt et on s'arrange avec eux, pour récupérer notre place. Ou alors, on part comme d'hab et on passe après tout le monde.

« - On y va tout de suite. Nina tiendra jamais jusqu'à quatre heures du matin, soupira Jason.

Ils descendirent aussitôt en prévenant les parents du jeune homme, puis montèrent en voiture, leurs guitares dans le coffre. Le trajet fut tendu, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils soupirèrent. Le groupe des _So Bud_ était déjà présent. Alec, le leader vint vers eux.

« - Salut les mecs, vous êtes revenus ?

« - Comme tu vois, déclara Nate en souriant. A ce propos, on a un truc à vous demander.

« - Laisse-moi deviner, vous voulez passer, après les _Têtes Brûlées_ ?

« - Euh, ouais, ça nous arrangerait en effet, déclara Shane.

« - Pas de problème. On a un nouveau texte à ajuster, donc ça nous arrange aussi de récupérer notre place. Il faut juste aller prévenir le gérant. Vous pouvez le faire ?

« - Aucun problème, assura Jason en s'éloignant.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis chaque groupe alla dans son coin. Il y avait déjà du monde, mais Jonathan n'était pas encore en service, aussi patientèrent-ils en mettant au point le programme des chansons.

« - Salut les enfants, déclara D'jinn à la ronde. Comment tu vas mon homme ?

« - Euh bien, dit-il en souriant. Et toi, ça va ?

« - Nickel. La soirée d'hier était géniale ! J'en ai adoré chaque seconde et la tienne Shane ? Pas trop dur le repas avec le Président, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« - Nickel également. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses, tu n'imagines pas et tu n'en sauras rien, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

Elle soupira bruyamment, et Lucy les rejoignit. Ils discutèrent tous les cinq, comme au bon vieux temps quand d'un coup, quelqu'un fonça sur Shane, en hurlant son prénom. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent, et il soupira.

« - Salut ma petite fée.

« - Salut grand frère. Salut les autres.

Tout le monde la prit dans ses bras, pour la saluer, puis ses parents les rejoignirent. Ils discutèrent avec eux, leur demandant notamment s'ils n'avaient pas le trac, et comment tout aller s'orchestrer. Ils leur expliquèrent le programme, et crurent qu'ils allaient devoir récidiver, lorsque Connie, suivie de Mitchie et Cora entrèrent. Fort heureusement, celle-ci avait déjà posé les questions à sa fille, et dès que Jonathan fut de service, Shane proposa d'aller chercher toutes les boissons. Histoire d'avoir un peu de calme elle se proposa de l'aider, et après avoir pris les commandes ils rejoignirent leur barman préféré.

« - Tiens mon petit couple préféré. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu ensemble. Je vous sers quoi ?

« - On est juste ami, Jonathan, soupira Shane avant de lister la commande.

Le quinquagénaire acquiesça et durant quelques minutes prépara les boissons en les observant du coin de l'œil. Ils discutaient tranquillement de leur journée, mais bientôt les _Têtes Brûlées_ montèrent sur scène et l'ambiance s'échauffa. Aussitôt, afin de terminer leur conversation tranquillement, ils se rapprochèrent se parlant à l'oreille. A un moment, il dut lui raconter quelque chose de drôle, puisqu'elle rit, en rejetant machinalement sa tête en arrière. De là où il était, Jonathan vit très nettement le regard du jeune homme s'allumer, et il soupira intérieurement. « Et après ça, ils oseront me dire qu'ils ne sont qu'amis, pensa-t-il ». Il revint avec les verres, et leurs confia un plateau pour tout porter. Ils s'éloignèrent du bar, après l'avoir remercié, et revinrent à leur table où ils s'amusèrent à servir tout le monde. Katleen arqua un sourcil en le voyant boire du jus de tomates, mais voyant Mitchie faire de même, elle se contenta d'un léger sourire, avant d'écouter la musique. Le groupe leur proposa de chanter s'ils connaissaient et ils reprirent une chanson d'Elvis Presley. La jeune femme soupira et Shane explosa de rire, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« - On dirait que ta grand-mère est partout.

« - Tu parles Charles ! C'est pire que ça, c'est une omniprésence, répondit-elle en riant.

Comme il n'entendit pas, elle se rapprocha à lui, et machinalement passa un bras sur sa taille. Elle lui répéta sa phrase, et il sourit en arguant qu'elle avait sûrement raison.

L'ambiance était montée de plusieurs crans, et ils firent une dernière chanson, en prévenant les garçons, et ceux-ci s'éclipsèrent rapidement. Arrivés en coulisses, ils se préparèrent rapidement, et lorsque les _Têtes Brûlées_ quittèrent la scène ils étaient prêts. Le gérant, les annonça, et durant les deux minutes de battement, ils discutèrent rapidement, avant de monter sur scène. Les applaudissements redoublèrent, et certains crièrent de joie de les revoir. Se retenant de rire, ils saluèrent tout le monde en s'excusant de ne pas être venue la semaine précédente. Ils leurs promirent une nouvelle chanson, pour se faire pardonner. Le public applaudit, et ils commencèrent leur concert, par la station spatiale. Durant le second couplet, Shane croisa le regard amusé de Mitchie et sourit.

Durant une vingtaine de minutes, ils chantèrent leur répertoire puis s'arrêtèrent. Shane prit la parole, et fixa l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs supporters.

« - La chanson suivante, et la dernière pour ce soir, je la dédie à deux personnes qui me sont chers. Tout d'abord à ma muse sans qui je ne l'aurais jamais écrite, et surtout à ma petite fée que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Cette chanson est pour toi.

Nate et Jason reculèrent d'un pas, pour le laisser seul sur le devant de la scène. Ils l'accompagnèrent simplement de leur guitare, en chantant le refrain avec lui. La lumière s'éteignit pour n'éclairer que la scène. L'ambiance changea, se faisant plus douce, et lorsque qu'il termina, ils furent acclamés comme jamais. La lumière revint, et ils remercièrent leur public avant de descendre, gonflés à bloc.

« - La vache, elle donne encore mieux comme ça, s'enthousiasma Nate.

« - Ah ouais carrément ! Je crois que là, tu as atteint l'apogée de ton talent mec.

« - Du moment, que ma petite fée et… Ma famille ont aimé, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, sourit Shane.

Cependant, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était réellement ravi qu'elle ait autant plu. Ils déposèrent leurs guitares à l'abri, et rejoignirent leurs amis et famille. Dès qu'ils furent en vue, Nina courut vers eux, et se jeta, une nouvelle fois, dans les bras de son frère. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il nota qu'elle pleurait. Il se mit à sa hauteur et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Attends, ta chanson, elle est trop belle. Moi aussi je t'aime mon frère et je t'aimerais toute ma vie, et même encore après. D'ailleurs, je ne te quitterais jamais. Toi aussi, t'es ma bulle de bonheur.

Il ne dit rien se contentant de l'embrasser, avant de rejoindre les autres. Il sourit en voyant les deux mères les yeux humides, et se tourna vers les filles. Elles semblaient dans le même état, et il fronça les sourcils.

« - C'était si mauvais ? Non, faut le dire, je me vexerais pas.

Pour toute réponse, sa mère le prit dans ses bras, et chuchota à son oreille que sa dernière chanson était une pure merveille. Il la remercia, légèrement gêné, et sourit en songeant que le groupe suivant devait accaparer la plupart de l'attention des jeunes, limitant le nombre de témoin de cette scène. Peu après, Connie et Cora les félicitèrent, et la jeune fille lui demanda qui était sa muse. Tout le monde le regarda, et il sourit.

« - Bonne question. Continuez de vous la poser ! La concernée s'est reconnue.

Sur ces mots, il prit son verre qu'il avait abandonné quelques instants, pour aller sur scène et le vida d'un trait. Il prévint qu'il allait au bar, pour boire à nouveau, et s'éloigna. Tous ces bravos, et ces félicitations le touchaient, mais la plupart ne lui revenaient pas. S'accoudant au bar, il le frappa, comme avant.

« - Hey patron ! Un autre.

« - Tiens, le microbe. Un autre quoi ? T'as commandé une dizaine de verres, avant ton passage.

« - Deux jus de tomates, s'il vous plait, intercéda Mitchie.

Jonathan s'éloigna le temps d'aller chercher de quoi les satisfaire. Pendant ce temps, elle se rapprocha de lui, de manière à lui parler directement dans son oreille.

« - Dis donc, ta chanson, elle est vraiment géniale ! Tu dois en avoir assez qu'on te le dise, mais franchement, je l'adore, dit-elle sérieusement en le regardant et je suis ravie que tu l'aies faite.

« - Tant mieux ma muse, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Parce que depuis que je suis sur scène, j'angoisse comme un malade. Je m'étais même préparé aux reproches, qui ne sont pas venus. A la place, j'ai vu vos larmes, et ça, ça me touche.

« - Te moque pas, où je me venge !

« - Tu parles ! Tu n'es même pas capable de me donner un coup, dit-il à son oreille. Franchement, tu ne me fais pas peur du tout.

Elle le fusilla des yeux avant de sourire, en admettant qu'il avait raison. Elle serait bien incapable de se venger. Cependant il se calma, avant de lui proposer d'aller danser, quand ils seraient servis. Elle accepta et il frappa sur le comptoir.

« - Alors barman, tu fais la grève.

« - Pour les morpions dans ton genre ? Oui, dit-il en échangeant un sourire avec le jeune homme.

Il termina son verre, puis amena les leurs. Payant, ils s'éloignèrent, et après avoir bu un peu, déposèrent leurs consommations avant d'aller danser. Ils y retrouvèrent Nate et D'jinn occupés à s'embrasser entre deux mouvements de danse, et il sourit. Pour se venger des nombreuses questions qu'elle avait subi, Mitchie tira les cheveux de la jeune femme, et celle-ci se tourna brusquement.

« - Quoi, qu'est-ce, commença-t-elle méchamment avant de se radoucir. C'est pour quoi ?

« - Pour rien. On s'éloigne, promis, décréta le jeune homme.

Aussitôt, il prit la main de son amie et l'emmena plus loin, dans la foule, où ils dansèrent. Rapidement, ils se mêlèrent aux pogos, profitant de l'ambiance, inconscients des regards parentaux sur eux.

* * *

><p>Les voyant danser, Katleen se pencha vers Connie.<p>

« - A votre avis, on les maris nos enfants ?

« - J'espère, sourit la première dame, sinon je suis bonne pour adopter Nina et Shane, puisque Cora le veut comme grand frère.

Elles rirent, puis Connie reprit.

« - Ceci dit, je dois admettre que Mira a raison. Votre fils dégage quelque chose quand il est sur scène. Enfin avec son groupe, y a pas à dire. Ils sont faits pour ça, il n'y a aucun doute.

Katleen se contenta d'acquiescer avant de montrer les deux jeunes du doigt. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, et les deux mères observèrent la scène.

* * *

><p>A la fin de la chanson des <em>So Bud<em>, ils s'éloignèrent de la foule. La chanson suivante, fut un slow, et, s'amusant, il l'invita à danser. Elle rit, mais accepta de bon cœur. Plusieurs couples les imitèrent, et bientôt, l'espace danse fut envahi de couples. Pour leur part, Shane rapprocha doucement son amie de lui, et sourit quand elle entoura son cou de ses bras. Elle lui demanda ce qui le faisait sourire, et il se pencha, pour chuchoter à son oreille :

« - Toi. Et moi. Regarde sur ta gauche, nos parents nous observent, et je paris qu'elles doivent s'imaginer un tas de choses. Peut-être même qu'elles en sont déjà à choisir ta robe de mariage.

« - Promets-moi de me laisser choisir le lieu de notre lune de miel, dit-elle malicieuse.

« - Promis. Je ferais mon possible pour que tu puisses le choisir, murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser sa joue.

Ils reprirent leur danse, inconscients d'être le point de mire de plusieurs personnes. En effet, leurs amis, ayant remarqué qu'ils ne se quittaient pas, commencèrent à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ils guettaient donc un geste qui confirmeraient ou non, leur relation. Seul Nate était convaincu qu'ils se tournaient encore autour, mais il les surveilla quand même, pour faire plaisir à sa copine.

A la fin du slow, ils se séparèrent, et applaudirent, avant que le groupe ne termine leur show avec une chanson au rythme endiablé. Elle lui prit la main, et le ramena vers leur table. Echangeant un sourire, il dit :

« - Connie, vous venez danser ?

« - La dessus ? Non, merci, je vais me contenter de regarder.

« - Tant pis, et vous les filles, ça vous dis de prouver que vous êtes courageuses ?

Ils rirent, et Jason emmena Nina pour danser alors que Cora dansait avec Shane. Il lui montra quelques pas, qu'elle répéta consciencieusement.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Mitchie s'assit à table, et écouta la chanson sans le quitter des yeux.<p>

« - Alors ma chérie, on a un béguin ?

« - Moi ? Non, dit-elle en rougissant. Je l'aime bien, il est gentil mais… Je ne pense pas que mamie serait d'accord.

« - Et si ta grand-mère était d'accord, tu avouerais que tu craques pour lui ?

« - Alors que sa mère est là et pourrait le lui répéter ? Je ne m'y risquerais pas ! Pense ce que tu veux, ma petite maman.

Elles rirent toutes les trois, puis Ralph revint avec de quoi boire. Ils discutèrent tous les quatre, puis rapidement Nate et D'jinn les rejoignirent.

Trois chansons plus tard, Shane dansait avec sa sœur et lui demanda si elle s'amusait. Nina lui fit un grand sourire et le remercia plusieurs fois, en l'embrassant à chaque fois.

« - T'es le meilleur ! Tu chanteras à mon anniversaire ?

« - Ce que tu veux, ma petite fée. Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser de toute façon.

« - Génial ! Alors sors avec Mitchie, s'il te plait. Elle est presque aussi géniale que moi, dit-elle pompeusement. Et puis, je l'aime bien, elle est gentille, elle aime rire, et tout. Et puis, elle est cool. En plus ta veste lui va très bien, ajouta-t-elle taquine.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai bon goût. La preuve, j'ai suivi tes conseils ce soir. Mais c'est juste pour toi que je suis tout beau.

« - Ce soir t'es même carrément parfait.

Ils arrêtèrent de discuter, puis elle voulut voir le groupe sur scène. Il la prit donc et la mit sur ses épaules. Au dessus de toute la marée humaine, elle hurla à pleins poumons, comme plusieurs autres. Il la fit descendre peu après et lui proposa de rejoindre les autres.

« - D'accord, si tu fais un bisou dans le cou de Mitchie, dit-elle sérieusement.

« - Non.

« - T'es pas chiche, voilà tout.

« - Faux ! J'en suis parfaitement capable, mais, je ne le ferais pas.

« - Et moi, je paris que t'es incapable de le faire.

Ils débattirent sur ce point, durant plusieurs minutes, puis, il abandonna le combat, et paria au contraire qu'il en était capable. Le gage choisi, ils revinrent à table. S'asseyant tranquillement, il lui fit signe de bien les observer, puis proposa d'aller chercher de quoi boire. Naturellement, dès que la commande dépassa trois verres, Mitchie se joignit à lui, et ils allèrent au bar, chercher les consommations. Durant le temps d'attente, il nota que toute la table les observaient, et demanda à son amie, la raison de cette surveillance.

« - Aucune idée. Nos parents sont convaincus qu'on se tourne autour, ainsi que D'jinn, et Lucy. Ma sœur, bah, elle t'adore, et la tienne…

« - J'ai fait un pari avec, donc c'est normal. Quand à Nate et Jason, j'imagine qu'ils suivent le mouvement.

Ils rirent, et une fois qu'ils eurent leurs commandes, ils rejoignirent la table. En chemin, elle lui demanda quel était le pari, mais il garda les lèvres closes. Posant le plateau, il décréta qu'il retournait danser, et tout continuant de l'interroger sur le fameux pari, elle le suivit. Ils s'éloignèrent donc, et commencèrent à danser. A un moment, il nota que Nina le regardait avec insistance, et il acquiesça en souriant. Mitchie, observant la scène, ne le vit pas se mettre derrière elle, et sursauta quand elle sentit ses lèvres dans son cou. Se tournant brusquement, elle le regarda sans comprendre, et il chuchota à son oreille :

« - C'était ça le pari. Navré ! Elle ne me croyait pas capable d'embrasser ton cou.

Elle acquiesça et baissa les yeux, tristement. Il chercha à savoir ce qu'elle avait, mais elle se plaignit d'une douleur abdominale. Il la prit contre lui et la ramena vers sa mère. Connie la voyant, lui demanda ce qu'elle avait et elle planta son regard dans celui maternel.

« - A ton avis, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Le comprenant, elles décidèrent de partir plus tôt, et elles saluèrent tout le monde. La famille de Shane suivit le mouvement, et ils restèrent tous les cinq comme avant. Seulement, ils s'ennuyèrent bien vite, et Nate proposa de partir plus tôt. La mention fut acceptée par tout le monde, et ils saluèrent le gérant, ainsi que Jonathan, avant de passer la porte d'entrée.

Quand Shane arriva chez lui, ses parents parlaient encore du concert des garçons et ils s'arrêtèrent en le voyant entrer.

« - Tu reviens bien tôt ce soir, commenta sa mère.

« - Ouais, bizarrement, une fois que vous êtes partis, l'ambiance est retombée. Ou alors, c'est dû au fait, qu'on s'amusait plus quand vous étiez là. Enfin bref, du coup on rentre plus tôt. A ce propos, vous savez ce qu'a eu Mitchie ?

« - Sûrement rien que tu ne puisses guérir, mon fils.

« - Si tu nous disais plutôt ce que tu ressens pour elle, s'amusa sa mère.

« - Oh tiens, vous entendez, dit-il en tendant l'oreille. On dirait que Morphée m'appelle. Salut.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un double haussement de sourcils, puis fila sous les rires de ses parents. Il s'allongea sur son lit, encore habillé et repensa à la soirée. Il avait eu peur que sa famille n'aime pas ce qu'ils faisaient, mais tout s'était bien déroulé. « Ouais jusqu'à ce que tu l'embrasses dans le cou, crétin, s'insulta-t-il. Ceci dit, je me demande ce qu'elle a ? Si ça se trouve, c'était juste une excuse pour partir, parce que je l'ai blessée. Je ferais mieux de lui demander. » Sur cette pensée, il se rassit et sortant son portable lui envoya un rapide message lui demandant si elle était partit à cause de lui. En attendant la réponse, il partit se changer, et lorsqu'il revint, elle lui avait répondue. « _Non, t'y es pour rien. Bien que j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça._ » Il regarda le message, quelques instants, puis soupira. « _Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ? Ce bisou dans ton cou ? Je te l'ai dit, Nina ne m'en croyait pas capable. Ceci dit, j'avoue m'être souvent demandé si tu avais la peau douce. Maintenant je sais._ » Il l'envoya et se traita d'idiot en songeant qu'elle pouvait mal l'interpréter. Seulement, elle répondit peu après. « _C'était juste de la curiosité __alors __? Toute façon, je ne vois pas très bien ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Mais dis-moi, juste un truc, si elle t'avait mise au défi de m'embrasser ailleurs, tu l'aurais fait ?_ » Il sourit et tapa sa réponse « _Tout dépend de l'endroit. Ton front ou tes tempes, oui, ou tes mains à la limite, mais le reste, j'aurais été incapable de le faire, sans ton autorisation au préalable. Pourquoi tu comptes me mettre au défi ?_ » Sa réponse ne tarda pas, mais le laissa sans voix. _« Peut-être bien que oui. Reste à savoir si tu agirais ou pas. _» Il fixa l'écran durant plusieurs minutes, puis répondit « _Dis-moi où, et je vais y réfléchir._ » Il se coucha, et sourit en s'apercevant qu'ils flirtaient doucement. « Mouais, pas si doucement quand même, souffla sa conscience. Non parce que parler mariage, et bisous, ce n'est pas si lentement que ça. Déjà hier… » Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées, par la sonnerie de son téléphone et ouvrit le message. « _Voyons. Où vais-je te mettre au défi de m'embrasser ? … En fait, je n'en sais rien ! … Notre conversation est légèrement ridicule non ? »_ Il fronça les sourcils et répondit. « _J'aurais pas qualifié notre conversation de ridicule, mais bon. Je te laisse, je vais me coucher. Je suis rentré plus tôt et bizarrement, je suis mort. Va comprendre ! Biz bonne nuit._ » Il se coucha aussitôt et se demanda pourquoi sa réponse l'avait énervée. Il ne chercha cependant pas longtemps puisqu'il sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Mitchie observa son portable perdue. « Je rêve ou il m'envoie clairement balader ? A moins que je l'ai vexé, mais je ne vois pas où, ni comment, pensa-t-elle. » Perdue, elle ne répondit rien, et se coucha à son tour. Seulement, contrairement à lui, elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle repensait sans cesses à leurs nombreux tête-à-tête, et se demanda si, après cette soirée, ils en auraient de nouveau. Elle l'espérait, c'était certain, mais elle sentait que ce soir, il s'était passé quelque chose, seulement, elle ignorait ce que c'était exactement. Se promettant d'y réfléchir rapidement, elle se retourna dans son lit. Elle fit cependant un rêve étrange. Elle se revit, avec Shane, dansant quand il lui avait embrassé son cou. Elle se tourna pour faire comprendre à la personne qui se permettait ce genre de geste, d'aller voir ailleurs, mais sa réplique mourut dans sa gorge quand elle le vit. Il lui sourit et commença à s'excuser de l'avoir embrassée. Seulement, elle stoppa son monologue, en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, et en passant, au passage, sa main dans son cou. Il répondit à son baiser, et caressa sa taille du bout des doigts, avant de l'attirer contre lui. Elle passa son autre main dans son cou, et sourit. Le manque d'air les sépara, et elle le regarda. D'un coup, son visage changea et l'homme qui l'avait kidnappé, apparut à sa place. Elle hurla et se réveilla, en sueur dans son lit. Regardant autour d'elle, elle fut rassurée de se savoir en sécurité. Sa mère entra quelques secondes après et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Soupirant, la jeune femme lui raconta qu'elle venait de rêver que ses ravisseurs l'avaient retrouvée, et Connie la rassura. Tant qu'elle restait ici, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. De plus ils étaient tous deux en prison. Elle acquiesça et quand sa mère lui demanda si elle allait mieux, elle le lui assura. Connie la laissa seule, mais l'observa longtemps.<p>

Mitchie se coucha, et repensa à son rêve. Malgré elle, elle versa une larme, en comprenant que s'il n'avait pas agi ce soir, alors qu'ils étaient seuls, c'était juste parce que, comme il le répétait souvent, il ne l'a voyait que comme un amie.

* * *

><p>Et oui, je vous l'accorde, elle est stupide, mais hey ! On y peut rien ! En tout cas vous ! :p Moi je m'amuse comme une folle ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	14. Chapitre13

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à toutes. Ou bonsoir, comme vous préférez ! ^^ Bon désolée pour le retard il aurait dû arriver dans la journée mais j'ai eu un tas de rendez-vous, de démarches et j'en passe et des meilleures, bref, le chapitre arrive donc après Dr House lol. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent sans donner leur avis et naturellement merci à **amy_chan**, **MissLizzie** (Salut la belle. Non non comme tu vas le voir, ils ne sont pas sorti de l'auberge et encore moins dégourdi mais bon. Bisous choupine), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** et **Nounah** (Salut ma belle. Ouais, ouais comme tu le vois, ils sont tous les deux stupides et très loooong à la détente quoi mais bon. Oui promis, ils ouvriront rapidement les yeux… Avant la fin de l'épilogue quoi lool. A bonne idée ça ! Faire appel à D'jinn pour les aider à ouvrir les yeux lol. Bisous copinette) pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore.

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où vous seriez arrêtés par la police, et interrogés sur mon compte, l'univers entier ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de développer une idée que j'ai eu en lisant un bouquin.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections, et à **nouna** pour son avis et ses commentaires.

Et je dédie ce chapitre à deux personnes. A **Ju Lie** qui est une des lectrices silencieuses mais que j'apprécie beaucoup malgré qu'on se connaît peu (J'espère que tu sais pourquoi =) ). Et à **amy_chan** parce que plus tôt, dans la journée elle m'a fait un super cadeau sans même s'en apercevoir. Donc merci à toutes les deux.

**Chapitre 14**

Lundi arriva trop vite pour Shane qui soupira. Il retournait au lycée, une nouvelle fois, sans excuse pour avoir séché les cours. Sortant de sa chambre, il se prépara rapidement, et prit une nouvelle résolution. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, en souriant, sa mère l'interrogea sur son humeur, et sourit encore un peu plus.

« - C'est simple, je viens de prendre une bonne résolution.

« - C'est pourtant pas le jour, intervint son père qui terminait de se préparer.

« - Y a pas de jour, pour partir d'un bon pas. Surtout que ça concerne mes cours. Oui, je sais, il était plus que temps, mais bon ! Le principal, c'est ce que j'ai décidé.

« - Et qu'as-tu décidé ?

« - C'est simple maman. Je vais sécher le bal idiot du lycée, et passer la soirée en compagnie de mes chers bouquins. De toute façon, j'avais déjà prévu de faire l'impasse sur la soirée, mais je comptais la passer en compagnie de la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, donc… Je change juste de compagnie. Mes cours, contre ma petite fée et cet été, je m'occuperais de ma sœur. Je l'emmènerais peut-être même à Disney ou au parc aquatique. On verra.

Sur ces mots, il commença à manger et sourit lorsque Nina arriva. Elle embrassa son frère, qui se leva peu après, pour terminer de se préparer. Une fois prêt, il salua sa famille et fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas sa veste, avant de se traiter d'idiot. Il envoya un rapide message à son amie, en lui demandant de prendre soin de sa veste, pour lui, puis partit en cours.

Quand il fut près de son lycée, il sourit et se retourna quand on l'appela. D'jinn accompagnée de Nate était derrière. Il croisa les bras, et tapa du pied, en faisant croire que ça l'ennuyait de les attendre. Seulement son sourire, le trahissait. Ses amis le rejoignirent, et ils parcoururent ensemble les derniers mètres. Naturellement, la jeune femme voulut savoir avec qui, il allait au bal.

« - Et bé, c'est devenu LE sujet de l'année, commenta-t-il sans répondre à sa question.

« - Evidement ! Attends, ce n'est pas tous les ans, qu'on quitte cet affreux lycée, rit-elle. Alors, tu y vas avec qui ?

« - Mon pied gauche, puisque ma main droite refuse de faire le voyage. La pauvre, n'a rien à se mettre, rit-il avant d'ajouter, je ne compte pas y aller en fait… Quand bien même, je voudrais y aller, je n'ai pas de cavalière et hors de question que j'invite une fille du lycée. Trop prise de tête !

Ils étaient dans le lycée à présent, Nate face à lui.

* * *

><p>Mitchie sourit en recevant le message de son ami, et se félicita de l'avoir pris. Elle espérait le voir sur le chemin, pour la lui rendre, puisqu'elle avait oublié de le faire samedi. « Tu as fuis précipitamment, lui rappela sa conscience. » Elle soupira. Elle avait aimé le bref contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau, mais savoir qu'il avait agit simplement par défi, lui avait fait mal. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il ressente quelque chose pour elle, de plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Mais c'était apparemment impossible. Elle restait juste la bonne copine, qui l'aiderait un jour à faire craquer une fille. Secouant la tête, elle leva le nez, pour apercevoir le lycée de ses amis. Comme la circulation était bloquée, pour dix minutes, puisque les policiers vérifiaient tous les chauffeurs aux alentours, elle demanda l'autorisation à son père de sortir quelques instants, promettant qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Il acquiesça, et prenant simplement la veste, elle sortit et courut jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entra, qu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait son uniforme scolaire. « Je fais limite tâche dans le décor, sourit-elle. » Sans s'en préoccuper d'avantage, elle scanna la foule et le repéra. Il était dos à elle. Souriant, elle s'approcha et eut un léger temps d'arrêt en les entendant parler de bal. Shane avoua qu'il n'avait pas de cavalière et qu'il ne voulait pas y aller avec une fille du lycée. Elle se demanda, s'il comptait vraiment sécher l'évènement. Elle-même ne voulait pas y aller, mais plus à cause de cette stupide tradition, qui visait à élire un roi et une reine, qu'autre chose ! Plusieurs de ses camarades lui avaient déjà demandé, mais elle avait refusé toutes les propositions. D'une parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas les prénoms la plupart du temps, deuxièmement parce que son cavalier devrait se faire fouiller quand il viendrait la chercher et ce n'était pas l'idéal pour débuter une soirée. Enfin la dernière raison et la plus importante, elle ne voulait danser qu'avec Shane. Et le fait que celui-ci ignore complètement qu'Horizon donnait un bal, ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucune envie de le lui dire. Nate la remarqua, et la fixant, tandis qu'elle se rapprochait, dit :<p>

« - ça mec, ça ne tient qu'à toi que ça change !

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Salut Mitchie, que pouvons-nous faire pour toi, dit le jeune homme.

« - Tu viens voir ce qu'est l'enseignement public, rit D'jinn puis désignant la cour, bienvenue dans la jungle.

« - Merci, mais je passe juste rendre à…

Shane s'était retourné, et la regarda de haut en bas. Elle nota qu'il se retenait de rire, et elle soupira.

« - Allez moquez-vous, une bonne fois pour toute, mais rapidement. Je dois retourner en voiture dans cinq minutes !

Ils rirent, plus de sa phrase que de sa tenue, puis le jeune homme lui demanda :

« - Alors que voulais-tu Mitchie ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en notant qu'elle n'était plus sa muse et soupira mentalement.

« - Juste te rendre ta veste, vu que tu ne peux vivre sans, si j'en crois ton sms de ce matin.

« - C'est gentil, dit-il en prenant le vêtement qu'elle lui tendait.

« - Bon, je vous laisse, faut que j'y retourne.

« - Je t'accompagne, décida-t-il. Enfin au maximum. Vous surveillez mon sac ? Sait-on jamais, quelqu'un pourrait vouloir voler mes cours, s'amusa-t-il.

Nate hocha la tête, et ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la sortie. Etrangement, elle ne dit rien, et marcha simplement devant lui. Seulement, un grand blond la siffla, avant de dire :

« - Dis donc Gray, ta copine, elle serait pas du genre coincée ? Quoiqu'il faut se méfier, de ce genre de nana. Plus elles paraissent sages, moins elles le sont.

« - La ferme Russel, soupira-t-il. Tu ignores complètement de quoi tu parles.

« - Ouais en attendant, je lui enlèverais bien son uniforme juste pour…

Il ne put aller plus loin, puisque Shane se stoppa et le fixa froidement.

« - Tu vas pas plus loin Danford, sinon je te jure que tu vas amèrement le regretter. Et tu t'excuses !

Loin d'être impressionné, le jeune homme lui rit au nez, mais Shane lui envoya un direct dans le nez, et il recula sous l'impact.

« - Bhais t'es barré ou quoi, s'exclama le dénommé Russel en se pinçant le nez.

« - Tu t'excuses auprès de ma copine, et tout de suite !

« - Ouais, ouais pardon la copine. C'était une boutade et il m'a cassé le nez, dit-il complètement perdu.

Loin de s'en vouloir, Shane prit son amie par le bras, et la reconduisit tranquillement jusqu'à la grille. Lui faisant face, il se frotta la nuque gêné, et dit :

« - Désolé pour… _ç__a_ ! Russel est un crétin un peu obsédé, et d'habitude je laisse passer mais là… ça a été plus fort que moi. Il peut critiquer et se faire des films sur n'importe qui, sauf sur toi, dit-il penaud.

« - Aucun problème, assura-t-elle. Et puis, tu aurais sûrement réagi pareil s'il avait parlé de ta sœur, non ?

« - Non, dit-il surpris. Je lui aurais juste dit qui elle était avant de le traiter de gros naze. Expression favorite de Nina.

Elle ne dit rien et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre sa voiture. Interdit, il resta planté ainsi deux minutes, et ne sortit de sa léthargie que lorsque Jason passa devant lui, en lui demandant s'il comptait se transformer en statue. Secouant la tête, il soupira, et l'interrogea sur son dimanche. Ils revinrent tranquillement vers le couple et Nate les interrompit, en leur demandant c'était quoi l'histoire avec Russel.

« - Rien. Comme dirait ma grand-mère, il a été désobligeant avec Mitchie, dit-il hautainement. Plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas apprécié comment, il parlait d'elle donc… J'ai du me casser un os ou deux, en le frappant, rit-il. Ma mère va me tuer.

« - Tu m'étonnes, sourit Jason. Remarque dis-lui que c'était pour sauver l'honneur de Mitchie, et elle te pardonnera. Tu aurais agi pareil pour ta petite fée, donc…

Shane le regarda étrangement, puis répéta ce qu'il avait dit à son amie. Si ça avait été sa sœur, il ne l'aurait pas frappé. Il fut donc incapable de parler durant deux minutes, lorsque Nate lui demanda pourquoi, dans ce cas, il avait eu besoin de le frapper. Le jeune homme le fixa et chercha une réponse. Pourquoi l'avait-il frappé ? « Peut-être parce qu'elle te plait gros malin, lui souffla sa conscience. Ouais, peut-être ! Ou juste que je voulais lui prouver quelque chose ? Mais quoi, je l'ignore. » Une main passa devant ses yeux, et il revint à lui. Observant, Jason, il lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

« - Juste te signaler que ça venait de sonner, gros malin.

Il acquiesça et suivit le mouvement. Cependant, il ne réussit pas à se concentrer sur ses cours, repensant sans cesse à ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi avait-il mise un coup à Russel devant elle ? Pour lui prouver qu'il était apte à la défendre ? Pour faire le dur ? Lui montrer qu'il respectait la condition féminine ? Ou plus simplement, pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle ? Il ignorait quelle réponse était la bonne, et ça lui tourna dans la tête toute la journée.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Mitchie retourna dans la voiture, et attendit patiemment que celle-ci démarre. Ce qu'elle fit au bout de deux minutes.<p>

« - Un problème ma puce ?

« - Non, non. Juste… Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser un garçon à en frapper un autre ? Je veux dire, reprit-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils, imagine qu'un garçon soit ami avec une fille et qu'un autre, se moque d'elle. Pourquoi est-ce que le premier frapperait le second ?

« - Soyons plus clair, la fille c'est toi dans l'histoire supposa-t-il.

« - Et le premier gars, c'est Shane, décida sa sœur.

« - Si vous voulez. Et le troisième Jean-Jacques, éluda-t-elle. Pourquoi Shane a-t-il eu besoin de frapper Jean-Jacques, devant moi ? Il aurait pu le faire après, non ?

« - Lui seul peut répondre, je pense. Tu lui as posé la question ?

« - Ouais, enfin à peu près, mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse… Je lui ai juste dis qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, puisqu'il venait de s'excuser d'avoir perdu le contrôle, et qu'il aurait réagi pareil si ça avait été de sa sœur dont il était question. Mais il m'a assuré que non. Donc, je suis perdue. Il est super protecteur avec sa sœur, un truc de fou ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Pire que toi, avec Cora.

« - Pire qu'un père avec sa fille ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

« - Et pourtant, je te jure que si. L'autre fois, avec Cora on était avec eux à l'Ecume, elles sont allées au flipper et bien, crois-le ou non, tout en parlant avec moi, il avait toujours un œil sur elle. Il m'a raconté la naissance de sa sœur, et la première fois qu'il l'a tenue dans ses bras. C'était tellement beau ! Il l'aime mais pas comme un frère aime sa sœur, mais plutôt comme un homme peut aimer ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Ce n'est en aucun cas incestueux hein, mais… Comment dire ? Sa sœur, c'est un peu toute sa vie ! Il l'aime plus qu'il n'aimera jamais personne.

« - Carrément ! Sinon comment expliquer les super paroles de sa chanson, souligna Cora.

« - Exact, reprit Mitchie. Et puis, quand il parle d'elle, c'est beau ! C'est son trésor, sa petite fée, tout en fait.

« - Je vois. En attendant, jeune fille, Horizon vous attend.

Elle acquiesça puis sortit de la voiture. Sierra étant déjà là, elle la rejoignit, et ensemble, elles entrèrent dans le parc qui entourait le bâtiment. La jeune femme lui relata l'incident, voulant avoir un avis, puisque son père n'avait pas répondu à sa question et la jeune femme sourit.

« - Dis donc ! Chevalier servant en plus. Il défend ton honneur, t'écrit une chanson… Il est amoureux dis-moi ?

« - Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. J'adorerais, c'est certain, mais… Je ne sais pas. Des fois, je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il va m'embrasser, et non il ne fait rien, comme si j'étais juste une bonne amie. Pourtant, je sais pas, d'après sa sœur, il parle beaucoup de moi, et m'a souvent en tête. Ce qu'il a confirmé, puisqu'il m'a demandé pourquoi je le hantais, mais il n'agit pas. Et je sais pas pourquoi !

« - Tu l'intimides peut-être ? Hey ne me regarde pas comme ça, se défendit-elle devant le regard noir de son amie. Ecoute, t'es la fille du Président des Etats-Unis Mitchie, ça en a déjà fait fuir plus d'un. Regarde Chad ? Il te plante, parce qu'il a peur, et pour te consoler, tu passes tous tes samedi dans ta boite de rock. De là, tu rencontres un gars sympa, au bout de chais pas combien de mois, et malgré que tu lui aies caché, qui tu étais, pour pas qu'il parte en courant, il ne t'en veut pas, et s'accroche. Il vient même consoler ta mère et ta sœur, pendant ton enlèvement. Il tient à toi, c'est manifeste ! Ceci dit, tu restes quand même la fille du Président qui est surveillée par des armoires à glaces, qui interviennent dès qu'on t'approche trop. Ne t'étonne pas s'il n'ose pas t'embrasser. Il a déjà certainement du te le dire autrement mais t'as rien vu.

« - Comme quoi ?

« - Comme le fait que dès qu'un gars te manque de respect, Super Shane lui colle un pain entre les deux yeux, rit-elle jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les interrompent.

« - C'est de mon fils dont vous parlez ?

« - Professeur Gray, s'exclama Mitchie. Euh non, en fait, on parlait de… De…

« - De mon fils, acheva-t-il. Alors comme ça, il s'est battu ? Etrange, il n'est pas violent, habituellement. Au contraire. Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« - Vous lui demanderez. Déjà qu'il va m'en vouloir que vous soyez au courant.

Hochant la tête, il les laissa, non sans lui promettre qu'il lui poserait la question dès ce soir. Restées seules, elles se regardèrent en silence, puis soufflèrent. Les cours débutèrent presque aussitôt, et Mitchie entra en classe, en affichant son air sérieux. Elle se concentra sur le thème de la journée, et ne vit pas les deux premières heures passer.

Seulement dès que la sonnerie retentit, elle repensa à son ami. « Ouais, est-ce bien juste un ami ? Non, il est manifestement plus que ça, mais quoi ? Un petit ami potentiel ? C'est ridicule, je ne l'intéresse pas, donc aucune réciproque n'est possible. Juste un fantasme alors ? Certaines rêvent de l'homme parfait, moi c'est de lui dont je rêve. Sauf qu'épiloguer sur ce point ne m'aide en rien pour l'autre. A savoir pourquoi s'est-il énervé au point de devenir violent à l'encontre de Russel machin ? Si seulement Sierra avait raison et qu'il avait fait ça juste pour me prouver son amour. Seulement, ça serait plus simple s'il faisait comme les autres, et qu'il me le disait. Honnêtement, les gestes moi, j'ai du mal à les comprendre, sauf quand ils sont explicites. Comme un baiser par exemple ! » Une main passa devant ses yeux, et elle revint au présent, pour voir sa meilleure amie la fixer doucement.

« - Tu me permettrais de venir avec toi, le rencontrer ? Promis je ne ferais pas de remarques débiles, du genre ravie de te rencontrer, enfin, Shane, mais…

« - Ouais, tu peux venir sans problème, t'as même pas à me demander l'autorisation. C'est un lieu public, tu sais ?

« - Ouais mais bon. C'est tes amis à la base, tu peux très bien refuser que je les connaisse.

« - Ce n'est pas le cas, rassure-toi. Sois à la maison pour sept heures et c'est bon. Sinon, je pars sans toi.

Elles rirent de bon cœur, puis la journée reprit. Les examens arrivant, elle se concentra d'avantage sur ses cours, que sur ses problèmes.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Shane passa la porte, il fut étonné de voir son père déjà rentré, et se demanda, combien de temps, il avait traîné à la bibliothèque.<p>

« - T'es là depuis longtemps ?

« - Cinq minutes, pas plus. Alors, j'ai appris que tu t'étais battu ce matin.

« - Battu est un bien grand mot, soupira-t-il. C'est juste Danford, il a parlé de Mitchie comme d'une sorte de traînée, je lui ai demandé de s'excuser parce qu'elle est loin d'être comme ça. Il n'a pas voulu et a commencé à parler de lui enlever son uniforme, je n'ai pas réfléchi plus longtemps et je lui ai mis un coup. Fin de la bagarre.

« - Je vois, souffla son père. Bon, je ne vais pas en parler à ta mère pour t'éviter les questions embarrassantes, mais essaie de ne plus frapper à l'avenir.

« - T'inquiète, je suis peut-être presque un homme, je ne suis pas pour autant un bœuf en manque de violence non plus. Ni une fillette, sourit-il, ni un délinquant.

« - Juste un amoureux, conclut son père.

« - Peut-être, grimaça-t-il. Je l'aime bien, elle est gentille et toute ma famille semble l'adorer, je crois que sa famille m'apprécie, mais… Peut-être que c'est juste une bonne amie.

« - Bien sûr, sourit son père. C'est juste une bonne amie, et une tornade est juste une brise légère.

Shane le regarda perdu et soupira. Le prévenant qu'il montait travailler, il rejoignit sa chambre, qu'il rangea rapidement, avant d'attaquer ses devoirs. Il n'avait jamais aimé devoir noircir des pages de phrases après les cours, seulement ses professeurs prenaient rarement en compte son avis. Il pesta, pour la forme, puis s'y attela rapidement.

Quand sa mère revint au soir, il avait presque terminé. Il se permit donc une pause pour saluer les femmes de sa famille. Il resta en bas, durant approximativement une heure, puis remonta.

La semaine passa rapidement pour le jeune homme. Sous l'œil ravi de ses parents, il s'était sérieusement mis au travail, pour préparer ses examens, et à présent, semblait plongé dedans. Il passait des heures assis à son bureau, à relire ses cours, ou à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque et sur internet. Cependant, loin d'être bêcheur, Shane passait son temps à penser à autre chose. Bien sûr, il lisait ses cours, mais avec l'esprit à des lieux de ses cahiers. Il pensait à son avenir, à Mitchie, sa musique, la vie, Mitchie, ses examens qui approchaient, l'été qui se profilait, son amie qui était plus que ça pour lui, le bal qu'il comptait sécher, mais auquel il aurait aimé allé. Au fond de lui, il savait déjà avec qui il souhaitait danser, mais accepterait-elle ? De plus, Horizon devait organiser lui aussi un bal ? Peut-être voudrait-elle aller à celui de son lycée ? Il ne le savait pas naturellement, puisqu'il n'avait jamais songé à parler de l'évènement. Il décida qu'il irait donc lui en parler, demain après leur show à La Maison Du Rock. Juste pour se renseigner, se promit-il. Savoir si son lycée organisait un bal ? Si elle y allait et avec qui le cas échéant ?

Ce soir-là, il se coucha tôt en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, dès vingt et une heures. Seulement, une fois allongé dans son lit, le sommeil ne vint pas. Il écouta les bruits familiers de la maison. Sa mère mit la vaisselle dans la machine, son père alluma la télé, pour voir les infos, sa sœur monta dans sa chambre, pour jouer. De l'eau coula dans la cuisine, et une légère musique monta jusqu'à lui. Malgré lui, il sourit. « Idiot comme la vie peut vous paraître simple et belle, à certains moments, pensa-t-il. » Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit nostalgique, et ferma les yeux, en repensant à son enfance. Quand il était encore assez jeune pour se faufiler dans le lit de ses parents, s'il faisait un cauchemar. On ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grandir. La vie passe sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire, et à présent, il ne savait pas vers qui, il se tournerait, en cas de problème. Il avait dix-sept ans à présent, et était assez grand pour gérer la plupart des coups durs de la vie. Seulement existait-t-il quelque chose de plus réconfortant que l'amour parental ? De plus rassurant que les bras d'une mère ? Plus chaleureux que le cocon familial ? Et plus vital que l'amour d'une famille unie ? On frappa à sa porte, et il signala que c'était ouvert.

« - C'est moi, souffla sa sœur. Je te dérange ?

« - Jamais. Que veux-tu, dit-il en tournant son visage vers elle.

« - Bah… Rien. Je m'ennuyais dans ma chambre, alors je me suis dit, commença-t-elle en montant sur son lit après avoir fermé la porte, pourquoi n'irais-je pas embêté mon grand frère préféré ?

« - Je suis le seul que tu aies, je te rappelle.

« - Détail, décida-t-elle en le chassant d'un moulinet du poignet.

Il était allongé sur le dos, et l'observa. Tranquillement assise sur lui, le regardant doucement en souriant. Il caressa sa joue, puis passa ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse de sa sœur, et dit :

« - Tu sais que je t'aime petite sœur ?

« - Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas me passer la bague au doigt, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Aucun danger, t'inquiète. Tu n'es pas mon style.

« - Ouais, je sais, c'est Mitchie ton style !

« - Qu'en sais-tu ?

« - Bah ça se voit, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle finit par se dégager de lui, et s'allongea en posant sa tête sur son torse.

« - Tu sais, à comment tu la regardes. Comment tu la touches. Ce genre de choses.

« - Ah oui, fit-il amusé.

« - Oui. Par exemple, dit-elle sérieusement, samedi dernier, quand vous avez dansé un slow tous les deux, maman a dit que tu donnais l'impression que tu dansais avec une poupée fragile. Et Connie a acquiescé. Pour ma part, j'avais juste l'impression de voir maman et papa danser, tu sais sur leur cassette de mariage. Tu la regardais comme papa, ce jour-là, et après, quand tu l'as doucement rapproché de toi, c'était mignon. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je veux qu'elle, comme belle-sœur.

Il la regarda un instant sans rien dire, puis sourit. S'il était le seul à choisir, nul doute qu'il ne n'en choisirait pas une autre, mais pouvait-il imposer son choix à son amie ? La réponse, vint naturellement ! Non ! De toute façon, ils vivaient dans un pays libre, et même s'ils se mettaient ensemble dès demain, il pouvait très bien la faire souffrir une semaine après, en tombant amoureux d'une beauté éphémère qui lui ferait tourner la tête. Ou elle, tomber sous le charme d'un bellâtre.

« - Tu sais, dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, avec qui on veut. On fait ce qu'on peut.

« - Oui, je sais, mais dans l'idéal, ça serait sympa. Elle est super gentille, toujours souriante, et puis je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble. Cora est également de mon avis. D'ailleurs, on a décidé que pour votre mariage, on s'habillerait en rose pâle toutes les deux. Ou en couleur champagne. On aurait des robes super longues qui tomberaient par terre, sans manche, avec juste des bretelles toutes fines d'ailleurs.

« - Si on venait à se marier, tu crois pas, qu'on aurait notre mot à dire sur votre tenue ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, décréta que non, puis changea de position. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, elle s'allongea contre lui, et dit :

« - Dis, pourquoi maman veut plus que je dorme avec toi, maintenant ? T'es mon frère, on fait rien de mal.

« - Je sais ma petite fée, mais le monde des adultes est bizarre compliqué, nul, et méfiant ! Maman a peur que les voisins disent du mal de nous, en apprenant que tu dors avec moi des fois.

« - Mais, si tu étais une fille, ça poserait pas de problème. Si ?

« - Et non. Si j'étais une fille ou toi un garçon, ça poserait pas de problème, mais voilà… Tes parents t'ont fait un grand frère, et ça pose problème.

La jeune fille le regarda bizarrement quelques minutes, en méditant sur ce dernier point, puis soupira.

« - Mais pourquoi les voisins diraient du mal de nous ? On fait partie de la même famille, t'es mon frère, et puis, t'as toujours veillé sur moi.

« - Je sais, mais les gens ont parfois des réactions étranges. Pour toi, ça va te paraître normal ma belle, parce que tu me connais mais ce n'est pas le cas des voisins.

« - Bah si, ils te connaissent ! Ils t'ont même vu grandir vu qu'on n'a jamais déménagé.

« - C'est vrai, rit-il, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que s'ils savent qu'on est proche, ils ne savent pas combien je t'aime par exemple. Ils ne comprendraient donc pas que c'est vers moi que tu te tournes quand tu fais des cauchemars.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que… Tu connais Nate ?

« - Bah oui, dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence, c'est un de tes meilleurs amis.

« - Mais est-ce que tu te souviens comment il agissait avec sa sœur avant ? Aujourd'hui, il protège Célia, mais avant, si tu te souviens bien, ils se chamaillaient beaucoup, aujourd'hui encore, mais moins. Enfin des fois, grimaça-t-il en se souvenant d'une dispute récente à laquelle il avait assisté. Quand elle était plus petite, il s'amusait à lui piquer ses poupées, ou lui tirer les cheveux, ce genre de choses.

« - Mais c'est méchant, s'indigna-t-il. Je l'aime pu Nate, pour la peine. Et je veux pu me marier avec… Oupss, rougit-elle.

« - Tu voulais te marier avec mon ami ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même.

« - C'est pas la question. De toute façon, il est trop méchant, donc je veux pu, je me marierais avec Jason. A moins qu'il ait fait du mal à Yoan ?

« - Bah aussi. Ils se battaient, quand ils étaient jeunes, mais c'est un truc de garçons. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en général, dans les familles, les enfants ne s'entendent pas beaucoup entre eux. Alors que nous on s'adore et ça peut paraître bizarre.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il. Faudrait qu'on demande à maman. Peut-être parce qu'on n'agit pas comme les autres fratries, va savoir !

« - Ouais, nous on est tellement parfait qu'on devrait prendre exemple sur notre famille, dit-elle pompeusement avant de rire.

Ils discutèrent durant encore quelques minutes, puis avisant l'heure il l'envoya au lit. Elle grimaça voulant rester éveillée plus tard, mais il ne céda pas. Soupirant, elle finit donc par aller dans sa chambre, en fronçant les sourcils, puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire changer d'avis. Il s'assura qu'elle se couchait réellement, et lut durant une demi-heure avant de retourner la voir. Sa respiration, devenue lente et régulière, le lui assura et doucement, il descendit au salon. Ses parents regardaient un film quelconque, et il soupira, pour signaler sa présence.

« - Tu n'étais pas censé dormir toi ?

« - Si maman, mais, Nina est venue me voir et on a un peu jacassé. J'ai dû attendre qu'elle dorme pour vous parler.

« - Un problème, s'inquiéta son père en éteignant la télé.

« - Non, enfin je ne crois pas, c'est juste que… Elle m'a posé beaucoup de question sur pourquoi vous ne voulez plus qu'elle vienne dormir avec moi, quand elle fait des cauchemars.

Ses parents acquiescèrent et il leur fit un résumé de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, en cherchant à savoir si, oui ou non, il avait commis un impair, mais Katleen le rassura, il avait parfaitement géré la situation, en répondant à ses questions, sans entrer dans les détails. Il avait été assez clair pour rassasier sa curiosité. Cependant, il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de cacher à sa sœur, que l'homme, avec un grand H, pouvait se monter cruel, même si, pour préserver son innocence, ils le devaient.

Il resta encore quelques minutes avec eux, puis remonta, réellement fatigué. Il s'allongea et s'endormit rapidement.

Alors qu'il se réveillait, Shane n'avait pas encore conscience que sa vie allait changer dès le lendemain. Au contraire, il fit comme chaque samedi. Seulement, comme ses devoirs l'avaient occupé toute la semaine, il se permit un après-midi relax et proposa à sa sœur d'aller se balader.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Bon, on n'apprend pas grand-chose, dans ce chapitre mais à la base, il n'était pas prévu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Vous avez la seconde version, la première ayant été trop alarmiste quand Shane et Nina discutent !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	15. Chapitre14

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée de poster si tard, **chris87** et moi avons eu une grosse semaine et aucun moyen de nous contacter. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous et merci à **Nounah** (Hey miss. Ah ah ce qu'il se passe dans celui-là pour tout bouleverser ? T'as qu'à le lire non mais je ne vais pas te le dire ! ^^ Mais sinon j'avoue la vie est compliquée, surtout quand je suis aux commandes. Bisous choupette.), **Solen** (Hello girl. Ah ah pourquoi tout de suite Nina ? Tu verras Nina ne va rien avoir, mais je t'en dis pas plus je te laisse découvrir. ^^ Bah oui logique qu'il défende l'honneur de Mitchie attends, il est amoureux donc… Quant à la curiosité de Nina, j'avoue je ne sais pas si ça rend l'histoire plus crédible mais j'ai trouvé important qu'il lui explique lool. Ah ah ah en effet le bisou n'est pas pour tout de suite mais ça se rapproche quand même relax lool. Bisous), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** et **Mama054** (Salut miss. Et oui les fameuses questions qu'ils se posent mutuellement, enfin heureusement dans ce chapitre ça avance un peu. Bon ce n'est pas encore le pas de géant plutôt celui de souris mais bon, ça avance quoi lool. Mais non, mais non Nina ne va pas avoir d'accident. Pas même un ongle de cassé. Pourquoi tout le monde s'imagine ça ? Vous me voyez si méchante ?… Euh ne réponds pas s'il te plait lool. Bisous) pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où vous seriez arrêtés par la police, et interrogés sur mon compte, l'univers entier ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de développer une idée que j'ai eu en lisant un bouquin.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections, et à **nouna** pour son avis et ses commentaires.

**Chapitre 15**

Jason et Nate le rejoignirent chez lui, alors qu'il était tranquillement installé au jardin, en train de faire griller quelques saucisses au barbecue. Décidant d'arriver un peu plus tard, ils acceptèrent le temps de manger un truc rapide, puis partirent. Naturellement, quand ils arrivèrent, les deux filles sautèrent sur leurs copains, en leurs demandant où ils étaient. D'jinn se lança dans un interrogatoire musclé, et ridicule, cherchant à savoir avec qui, il la trompait. Naturellement il sourit, et elle fit mine de s'en offusquer. Elle avait confiance en lui, depuis déjà longtemps, et le savait assez honnête pour savoir que s'il tombait amoureux d'une autre, il aurait la délicatesse, de la prévenir avant, et de ne pas s'afficher avec tant qu'elle serait malheureuse. Seulement, ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Pendant ce temps, Shane se moquait gentiment d'eux et décréta que finalement, son célibat lui paraissait beaucoup plus supportable dans ces cas-là. Ils s'installèrent, malheureusement, étant arrivés plus tard, ils durent aller trop rapidement en coulisse. Shane soupira en songeant qu'il avait sûrement raté l'arrivée de son amie. Les _Têtes Brûlées_, terminèrent leur show, puis les _Breath Of Air_ montèrent sur scène. Comme chaque samedi, ils discutèrent avec leur public entre deux chansons, et en jouèrent une dizaine, dans un ordre nouveau. A la demande de plusieurs, ils reprirent la chanson qu'il avait été écrite pour Nina. Une fois encore, il fut mis en avant, par ses deux amis qui s'étaient reculés, et lorsqu'il termina, les applaudissements furent plus chaleureux. Ils remercièrent donc, une nouvelle fois, le public avant de céder la place au _Kings Of The_ _New World_. En revenant à la table où ils étaient, ils furent surpris de voir une jeune femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils saluèrent Mitchie, et celle-ci fit les présentations :

« - Salut, désolée du retard tout le monde. Voici Sierra, ma meilleure amie. Sierra, voiçi Shane, Nate, et Jason, dit-elle en les désignant, et les copines de ces deux derniers que tu connais.

« - Ravie de vous connaître, enfin. Mitchie ne tarit par d'éloges sur votre musique. Je note qu'elle a bon goût. La dernière était particulièrement belle et touchante, dit-elle en souriant.

« - Ravi de te connaître également, sourit Jason. Alors, vous parliez de quoi, avant qu'on arrive ?

« - Jay, soupira D'jinn, de quoi parle-t-on depuis le début de la semaine ?

« - Encore le bal du lycée, soupira Shane. Vous n'en avez toujours pas fait le tour, demanda-t-il perdu.

« - Et non. On va acheter nos robes mercredi, après les cours, et on programmait justement d'y aller entre filles. On allait d'ailleurs demander à Mitchie et Sierra de nous accompagner, ajouta Lucy. Ça vous tente ?

« - Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, faut que je me trouve une tenue, acquiesça Sierra.

Shane observa discrètement Mitchie et nota qu'elle avait les joues rouges. « Bon à priori, il y a un bal à leur lycée et elle y va déjà avec quelqu'un, soupira-t-il. »

« - Ben, ça sera sans moi, souffla Mitchie.

« - Oh non ! S'il te plait, viens, supplia sa meilleure amie. Tu dis oui au prochain qui te demande et puis le tour est joué. Ça ne sera pas drôle sans toi.

« - Ouais, sauf que j'ai pas envie d'y aller. Tu me vois, sérieusement, élire un roi et une reine là-bas alors que je ne connais réellement personne. Non, je resterais chez moi.

« - Comme Shane, s'amusa Nate. Il a également décidé de faire l'impasse sur la soirée préférée des filles.

Le jeune homme en question secoua la tête dépité, et prévint qu'il allait se chercher un truc à boire. Il s'accouda au bar, et attendit sagement que Jonathan vienne. Lorsque celui-ci lui fit face, il lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

« - Rien. Je songeais juste aux examens, pas réjouissant, crois-moi. Alors que me proposes-tu ?

« - Un jus de tomates, avec un bâton de céleri, rit une voix à son oreille.

Il se tourna vers son amie et sourit. Commandant deux jus de pommes, par esprit de contradiction, il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait si loin des conversations de filles.

« - Je t'avoue, j'entends parler de leur bal débile depuis près de trois mois, je commence à saturer.

« - Tu m'étonnes, fit-il ironique. Alors comme ça, tu n'y vas pas non plus ?

« - Non. Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

« - La fille que j'aurais voulu inviter, ne sera pas libre, et comme j'ai pas envie d'aller danser avec une autre en pensant à elle, je sèche. Je passerais la soirée à réviser. Programme réjouissant, qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Et encore, le mot est faible, dit-elle en grimaçant.

« - Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

« - Peut-être du tricot, bouquiner, ou regarder un film, je n'ai pas encore fait de projet… Nos vies sont misérables, commenta-t-elle en souriant.

Jonathan revint et déposa les verres devant eux. Il les prit et lui proposa de porter un toast à la misère de la vie, et le barman les regarda intrigué. A cet instant, ils ressemblaient à deux inconnus, habitués aux bars depuis longues date, sans plus aucune illusion sur la vie. Se retenant de commenter leur attitude, il les observa d'un œil, tout en servant ses clients. Il fut rassuré, en les voyant rire de bons cœurs, deux minutes après.

* * *

><p>Inconscients d'avoir été observés, ils retournèrent avec leurs amis, et échangèrent un regard blasé lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que la conversation n'avait pas dévié. Le bal semblait toujours les obnubiler. Posant son verre, il nota cependant, le regard qu'échangeait les deux filles d'Horizon, et se demanda s'il n'avait pas raté quelque chose. Seulement, ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, et il décida de ne plus y penser. Prévenant qu'il allait danser, il s'éloigna, mais fut rejoint, rapidement, par son amie. Elle ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de danser près de lui, comme chaque samedi. Les cinq autres les rejoignirent et lorsque les <em>So Bud<em> montèrent sur scène, ils les acclamèrent joyeusement. Le groupe commença par une chanson plus qu'entraînante, et doucement, Mitchie se rapprocha du jeune homme. A chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, il la frôlait, avant de s'excuser. Elle en eut rapidement marre, et chuchota à son oreille :

« - A ce niveau-là, tu vas plus t'excuser plus qu'autre chose. Profite de la soirée, l'ambiance est bonne, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner pour hurler avec d'autres fans.

Il la regarda amusé, puis applaudit à la fin de la chanson, avant que la suivante ne débute. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil et lui prit la main, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être pour prouver, à la rouquine qui l'observait, qu'il n'était pas à prendre, ou peut-être parce qu'elle ne pensait qu'à la douceur de sa peau, depuis le début de la soirée ? Elle ne savait pas trop mais elle ne s'en soucia plus quand il l'attira contre lui, pour embrasser sa joue, à la fin de la chanson avant de lui chuchoter qu'il allait boire. Elle lui proposa de lui tenir compagnie, et il hocha la tête, en la gardant contre lui, pour traverser la foule. Ils finirent par arriver à leur table. Ils s'installèrent face à face, et commencèrent à parler de leur semaine, quand il regarda leur groupe d'amis.

« - Sierra semble gentille, commenta-t-il.

« - Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, demanda-t-elle en souriant tout en tentant d'ignorer la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

« - Non, du tout. Je la trouve juste gentille et elle a l'air sympathique. Pourquoi t'es jalouse, se moqua-t-il.

« - Alors qu'on n'est pas ensemble ? Du tout.

« - Et si on l'était, tu le serais ?

« - Euh…

Se retrouvant à court de mots, elle le regarda. Il semblait sérieux d'un coup et elle se demanda si c'était sa manière de lui dire qu'elle lui plaisait. Déglutissant, elle baissa les yeux, et soupira :

« - Je suis pas de nature jalouse, en fait. Contrairement à D'jinn, par exemple. Je pense, que c'est idiot d'interdire à un garçon de regarder les autres filles, puisqu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se servir de nos yeux, de notre côté non plus. Et puis, j'ai lu quelque part que plus tu interdis quelque chose à quelqu'un, plus il sera tenté de le faire, donc… Après, c'est un choix.

Il acquiesça simplement, et peu après, leurs amis les rejoignirent. Cependant, à leur grand soulagement, le bal semblait être loin des esprits, et chacun commenta la musique. Mitchie fut même ravie de voir que sa meilleure amie semblait adoptée, par les garçons et vice versa.

Comme chaque samedi, lorsque sonna trois heures, elle prit congé des garçons, et comme souvent, Shane la raccompagna, bien qu'à titre exceptionnelle, elle ne retournait pas à sa voiture seule. Il embrassa Sierra, en lui demandant si elle avait apprécié la soirée, en lui disant qu'elle avait le droit de dire qu'elle avait détesté et elle le rassura. Même si elle n'était pas fan de ce style de musique, elle avait passé un moment agréable. Elle monta ensuite dans la voiture et ferma la porte, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle se tourna vers son amie, et soupira :

« - Bon j'imagine, qu'il faut que je te laisse partir ?

« - J'imagine qu'on a pas vraiment le choix, dit-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

« - A samedi prochain ?

« - Sauf si on se voit avant. Qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Je pense que j'irais bien au cinéma pendant que les filles courront les magasins, à la recherche de la robe parfaite. Même si j'ai trouvé la tienne superbe. Enfin celle que tu avais avant…

« - Avant mon kidnapping ? Ouais, j'avoue, avant je l'aimais bien. Passé une semaine, je voulais la brûler.

Ils rirent puis il la fixa sérieusement.

« - Alors, tu viendrais, demanda-t-il.

« - Hein ? Où ?

« - Au cinéma ? Ou ailleurs ?

« - Non, une séance de ciné, me plait bien. On se rejoint où ?

Ils se mirent d'accord sur le lieu, ainsi que l'heure, puis il la prit dans ses bras, pour lui faire la bise. Elle lui souhaita un bon dimanche et monta. La limousine partie, et il sourit doucement avant de rentrer dans la boite.

Une heure plus tard, ils en sortirent tous les cinq en riant joyeusement. Les filles repartirent de leurs côtés, et Nate joua au chauffeur, comme chaque samedi. Etrangement, il ne parla pas et se contenta de regarder les rues défiler. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez lui, Shane ouvrit la porte avec l'intention de descendre, seulement Jason le retint.

« - Dis donc, t'es à côté de tes pompes ce soir quoi ?

« - Pas plus que d'habitude, s'amusa Nate.

« - C'est ça, marrez-vous. Rira bien qui rira le dernier quand D'jinn et Lucy vont vous demander de les accompagner acheter leurs robes.

Le fou rire qui commençait, doucement à les gagner, mourut dans leurs gorges et ils se regardèrent tous les deux, en grimaçant. Shane rit de bon cœur et leur souhaita un bon dimanche, avant d'entrer chez lui. La maison étant silencieuse, il monta directement se changer, mais eut une drôle de surprise en entrant dans sa chambre. Sa sœur avait encore investi son lit. Souriant devant ce tableau, alors qu'elle serrait un de ses tee-shirts, il se coucha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle remua et se tourna vers lui, pour lui faire un câlin. Il s'endormit rapidement, encore hanté par le visage joyeux de son amie.

Il profita de son dimanche pour réviser un peu, puis proposa à sœur, une nouvelle fois, d'aller se balader. Elle mit rapidement ses chaussures, et l'attendit dans l'entrée. Ils passèrent chercher deux de ses amies en chemin, puis il conduisit la petite bande au parc. S'asseyant sur un banc, avec un livre de cours, il les observa quelques minutes jouer entre elles. Une fois sûr qu'elles ne risquaient rien, il ouvrit son manuel en soupirant.

Il n'avait pas lu une page, qu'il entendit quelqu'un pleurer. Il leva les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant sa sœur se faire malmener par un groupe de garçons plus âgés. Posant son livre, il rejoignit l'air de jeu et demanda quel était le problème.

« - C'est rien, dit vaillamment sa sœur.

« - Si. Ils nous embêtent, se plaignit Justine.

« - C'est vrai Nina, demanda-t-il en la fixant.

Elle commença par nier l'affaire, mais il tint bon et elle finit par acquiescer. Se tournant vers les garçons, il leur demanda d'arrêter d'ennuyer les filles, en les prévenant que sinon ils auraient à faire à lui. Le plus courageux, et sûrement le leader, lui affirma n'avoir pas peur, et le prouva en poussant sa sœur. Le sang ne fit qu'un tour, dans les veines de Shane, et il attrapa le jeune par le col de son tee-shirt.

« - Tu t'excuses immédiatement auprès de Nina, mon pote.

Il avait parlé froidement, en fixant l'enfant méchamment, et il dut avoir peur, puisqu'il commença par s'excuser seulement, une voix l'en empêcha.

« - Un problème Mike ? Gray, lâche mon frère.

« - Tiens, Danford, soupira celui-ci. Je lâcherais ton frère quand il se sera excusé auprès de ma sœur.

« - Je t'en prie, c'est des gosses, ils s'amusent.

« - Bien sûr. On va voir si tu trouves toujours ça drôle si la situation était inversée ? Nina, bouscule-le, dit-il sérieusement en relâchant l'enfant.

La jeune fille le regarda quelques secondes, puis prit son courage à deux mains, et le poussa sans ménagement. Surpris par la fougue qu'elle y avait mis, Mike tomba et Russel s'approcha de la petite. Seulement Shane se mit sur son passage et le fixa durement :

« - C'est moins drôle d'un coup, non ? Tu ne l'approches pas. Quant à toi, dit-il au garçon, j'attends toujours tes excuses.

« - T'excuse pas Mike. C'est à elle de s'excuser.

« - Un conseil Danford, lâche l'affaire où je te casse le nez.

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à redire, et dépité, Mike s'excusa platement. Nina prit un air hautain, qui ne lui allait pas du tout aux yeux de son frère et dit :

« - C'est bon. Pour cette fois, je passe. Mais maintenant, tu nous laisses tranquille, sinon mon frère, y va te casser le nez et tous les os du visage.

« - Nina, t'es gentille ma belle, t'en rajoutes pas.

Elle acquiesça et s'excusa à son tour, sans qu'on le lui ait demandé. L'affaire étant close, Shane repartit réviser, en gardant un œil sur le groupe de sa sœur. A un moment, il fut étonné de voir les garçons jouer avec elle, et sourit. « Pourquoi devient-on compliqué quand on grandit, se demanda-t-il. A cet âge-là, tout est simple. » Plongé dans ses réflexions, il sursauta quand il entendit :

« - C'est mon frère gros naze !

Reconnaissant, la voix et l'insulte préférée de sa sœur, il revint à lui, et la vit fusiller Mike des yeux. Il soupira et voulut se lever mais elle arriva avant.

« - Dis, tu peux lui dire à ce gros naze que t'es mon frère, et pas mon fiancé, parce qu'il me croit pas. Il dit que t'es mon copain et que quand on dort ensemble, bah on essaie de faire des bébés.

Shane la regarda étonné, puis leva les yeux pour croiser le regard vainqueur du garçon. Celui-ci sourit à son frère, et le jeune homme soupira. Sans bouger de sa place, il dit, à l'intention de son camarade de lycée.

« - Dis-moi Danford, dans votre famille, vous êtes tous des idiots congénitaux ou c'est une tare masculine ? Non, parce que je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions.

« - N'insulte pas ma famille Gray ! J'y peux rien si ton attitude à l'égard de ta, soi-disant sœur, est ambiguë.

« - Branche ton cerveau Danford, ta remarque, bien qu'empirique est malheureusement complètement fausse.

« - Et ton attitude envers la petite limite libidineuse.

« - Non mais parlez avec des mots que je connais, soupira Nina.

« - C'est pas le moment, ma petite fée, soupira-t-il avant de se tourner vers Russel. Sache que Nina est ma petite sœur, et que l'amour que je lui porte n'est rien de plus qu'un amour fraternel et protecteur.

Sur ces mots, il appela les filles et leur fit signe qu'il les raccompagnait. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que son camarade reprit :

« - Et pour les deux autres, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il les raccompagna tranquillement chez elle, puis rentra avec sa sœur. Elle monta se laver les mains et confus, alla voir ses parents. Leur relatant l'histoire, il leur demanda si son attitude pouvait paraître aussi ambiguë que Russel l'avait dit. Cependant sa mère la rassura, son camarade avait juste trouvé son point faible et avait appuyé dessus, dans le but de l'énerver.

« - Cela dit, je vais dire à Nina qu'elle n'aille plus dans ta chambre la nuit.

« - Maman, on s'adore, et à moins de l'enfermer à clé dans sa chambre, tu n'arriveras pas à l'empêcher de se lever la nuit.

« - Sauf si je mets un verrou dans ta chambre que tu devras pousser chaque soir.

Il la regardé interdit, puis haussa les épaules. Tout en montant, il les prévint cependant de ne pas dépenser d'argent pour le verrou puisque quoi qu'il arrive, si sa sœur frappait à sa porte, il lui ouvrirait quand même.

Le reste du dimanche fut calme, et lorsqu'il se coucha, il se demanda si sa mère était sérieuse.

* * *

><p>Lorsque son réveil sonna, Mitchie soupira. Elle avait toujours aimé aller en cours, mais depuis deux mois, elle préférait ses week-ends. Seule la perspective de voir rapidement Shane la fit sortir de son lit en souriant. Elle se prépara, et enfila son uniforme en grimaçant, pour la forme. Rejoignant sa famille, elle fredonna une des chansons des garçons et s'attabla, en saluant gaiement sa famille. Seulement, elle fronça les sourcils, lorsque Jessie arriva alarmée.<p>

« - Monsieur, je crains que nous ayons un problème avec la presse, dit-elle en lui montrant un exemplaire d'un magasine people.

Mitchie fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard perdue avec sa mère. Son père prit le magasin et l'ouvrit, permettant ainsi à la jeune femme de lire le gros titre. « Romance à la Maison Blanche ! » Juste en dessous, une photo d'elle et de Shane en train de danser. Reconnaissant le moment, elle soupira :

« - Papa, tu me passeras le magasine après, s'il te plait.

Il acquiesça et termina l'article rapidement avant de le lui tendre. Elle l'ouvrit, et examina les photos. Il y en avait une d'eux sur scène, où Shane avait été entouré en rouge. Une autre d'elle le fixant, puisqu'elle avait été prise de face. La seconde avait été faite, quand ils étaient seuls à table, une autre au bar, quand ils avaient trinqué, et la dernière, quand il l'avait prise contre lui, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'il retournait s'asseoir. Soupirant, elle lut l'article et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant que s'ils ne semblaient qu'amis en surface, leurs gestes étaient ambigus. L'article se terminait par le fait qu'il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à sa voiture, _en parfait gentleman,_ et attendu qu'elle soit hors de vue pour rentrer. Un petit encadré en bas de page, lui apprit, qu'il n'avait pas le permis et s'était fait raccompagné par un de ses amis. Elle eut un petit sourire à la lecture de cette note, destinée à la rassurer, puis tendit le magasine à sa mère qui voulait aussi le lire.

Ayant terminée rapidement son repas, elle prévint son ami de l'article et lui assura que son père allait gérer ça, de manière à ce qu'il soit tranquille. Seulement son sms resta sans réponse, et elle grimaça une seconde avant de se dire qu'il n'était simplement pas près de son portable.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il fut l'heure, pour lui de partir au lycée, il enfila sa veste, prit son sac, et enfonçant ses mains dans les poches, partit. Il fronça les sourcils en notant que la circulation redevenait fluide, et se demanda quelle heure il était. Prenant son portable, il arqua un sourcil en notant qu'il avait un message de son amie, et sans le lire, regarda l'heure. Il accéléra le pas, et entra au lycée tranquille. Seulement, il nota rapidement que plusieurs le regardaient et se demanda ce qui clochait. Rejoignant ses amis, il se renseigna mais aucun ne put le lui expliquer. Haussant les épaules, il prit son portable, afin de lire le message, et soupira quand il en eut pris connaissance.<p>

« - Finalement, je sais pourquoi, on nous observe comme des bêtes de foire, dit-il tranquillement. Mitchie vient de m'apprendre qu'elle et moi faisons la une du _Celebrity_.

« - C'est vrai, s'exclama D'jinn joyeuse. Faut que je l'achète. Je me demande si vous êtes mignons sur la photo. Au fait, pourquoi elle ne te le dit qu'à toi ?

« - Je sais pas, peut-être parce que je suis concerné, ironisa-t-il.

« - Pas bête, pas bête.

Il secoua la tête, puis écouta Jason leur raconter que son oncle était venu manger la veille chez eux, et que le repas avait encore été joyeux, puisque l'homme aimait, comme son neveu, se tourner en ridicule. Malheureusement, ils furent dérangés par Russel. Celui-ci s'approcha d'eux, tranquillement, et dit :

« - Que des mineurs, à ce que j'ai lu. Remarque, celle-là au moins à plus de quinze ans.

Shane ferma les yeux quelques secondes, afin de garder son calme, et se tourna vers lui.

« - Ecoute Danford, je ne sais pas ce que ta tête d'obsédé à tendance perverse et pédophilique imagine, mais hier ce n'était que ma petite sœur que je surveillais, avec ses deux amies, et là, dit-il en désignant le magasine, ce n'est qu'une amie. Alors maintenant lâche-moi.

« - Pas de soucis Gray, mais dis-moi ta copine coincée, t'en fais quoi ? Non, parce qu'elle m'intéresse. Et puis, si tu sors avec la fille du Président, tu dois plus aimer ta petite fausse sage.

« - De quoi il parle, demanda Nate intrigué.

Sans même répondre à leur camarade, Shane entreprit de leur relater les deux incidents, et D'jinn se tourna vers lui.

« - Petit crétin ! Sache que la fille coincée comme tu le dis, c'est Mira-Charity, la fille du Président. Elle et Shane sont super amoureux et presque fiancés, alors tu remballes tes rêves de films de cul amateur avec elle, et tu te trouves une petite garce à la hauteur de ton talent fantasmatique.

La cloche sonna, les empêchant de s'attarder sur le sujet, et chacun entra en cours. Seulement, pour Shane, la journée fut longue. Chacun de ses camarades voulait savoir comment il avait rencontré la jeune femme. Comment elle était dans la vie de tous les jours, ses goûts, et certains même, son numéro de téléphone. Il en eut vite marre, et lorsqu'arriva la fin de son dernier cours, il rentra rapidement chez lui. Naturellement la maison était vide, mais peu lui importait. Au contraire, cette solitude quotidienne, lui fournit un bon prétexte pour mettre la musique à fond. Il prit sa guitare et joua tout le répertoire du groupe. Celui-ci contenait une cinquantaine de chansons, ce qui lui permit de tenir un peu moins de trois heures, sans penser à tout ça. Quand il arriva à la dernière, il reposa sa guitare sur son socle, rangea les partitions, et s'installa à son bureau afin de faire le travail exigé par ses professeurs. Seulement, deux minutes, après qu'il s'y soit mis, sa mère entra dans sa chambre. Elle lui mit un exemplaire du Celebrity sous les yeux, et il arqua un sourcil avant de le prendre pour lire, ce qui avait été dit sur lui.

A la fin de sa lecture, il soupira. Ce qui était marqué dans ses pages, était quasiment la vérité, de toute façon. Ce qui l'ennuyait, c'est que les gens allaient croire qu'il se servait de son amitié avec la jeune femme pour être connu, ce qui était naturellement archi faux. Sa mère et lui parlèrent durant plusieurs minutes, rapidement rejoint par son père, et tout deux, commencèrent à lui faire la leçon, en le priant de ne pas faire souffrir la fille du Président. Seulement, sa journée ayant été fatigante, il les coupa et dit :

« - Ecoutez, à mes yeux, Mitchie et Mira-Charity, sont deux personnes différentes ok ? Mitchie, c'est cette fille que j'ai rencontré à La Maison Du Rock, il y a presque deux mois, et que j'apprécie pour sa gentillesse et son humour. Et Mira-Charity, c'est la fille du Président. Point final ! Ok je la connais, mais ça s'arrête là. En aucun cas, je continue à être ami avec elle pour être connu, ou avoir un quelconque avantage social. Non, si je fréquente Mitchie, c'est parce que je l'aime bien, qu'elle me fait rire, et qu'elle me change des filles insipides et sans profondeur du lycée. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais faire mes devoirs, avant de réviser. Sauf si bien sûr, vous acceptez que j'abandonne mes études, termina-t-il en souriant.

Sa mère le regarda blasée et lui interdit de quitter sa chambre tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout fini. Il acquiesça comme l'enfant obéissant, qu'il était de temps en temps, et une fois seul, soupira longuement. « Cette histoire prend vraiment trop d'ampleur, songea-t-il. J'espère juste que Mitchie sait que je suis ami avec elle, pour elle et non pas pour le mandat de son père ! »

Les deux jours suivants, furent pour lui, un calvaire. La plupart de ses camarades l'interrogeaient sur son amitié avec la jeune femme. Certains disaient que c'était un profiteur d'occasion, d'autres préféraient dire que leur groupe cherchait juste à se faire pistonner. Les derniers enfin, se contentaient de leurs poser un tas de questions sur elle, en leur demandant comment ils avaient vécu son enlèvement, ou d'autres questions. Pour sa part, Russel se contentait de faire des remarques salaces sur la jeune femme, et Shane dut serrer les poings à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas lui casser le nez, ou les dents. Lorsqu'il quitta le lycée, en ce mercredi, il était passablement énervé. Il rentra rapidement, et déposa un mot, pour prévenir sa mère qu'il allait au cinéma avec une amie, sans mentionner laquelle, puis ressortit. Il rejoignit le point de rendez-vous avec cinq minutes d'avance, et en profita pour regarder les films à l'affiche.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle le rejoignit, escortée de quatre gardes du corps et il écarquilla les yeux, à leur vue. Elle lui fit une grimace en guise d'excuse, et ils entrèrent, tout en dissertant sur le film qu'ils allaient regarder, mais il la laissa, finalement, choisir. Ou du moins, se rangea à son avis. Achetant leurs tickets, ils allèrent dans la salle numéro trois et s'installèrent. Le temps que le film commence, ils parlèrent du début de la semaine, en rigolant sur l'enfer que devaient vivre les filles à chercher la bonne robe, et il lui demanda comment elle ferait avec ses gardes.

« - C'est l'avantage, je dirais, d'être la fille du Président, chuchota-t-elle. Je peux soit, demander aux boutiques qu'elles ouvrent une heure juste pour moi, ou alors demander à un créateur, si c'est un dîner officiel, de m'envoyer un choix assez larges de tenue, et j'essaie chez moi.

« - Quelle chance ! Et dans le cas du bal, tu ferais comment, tu demanderais à ce qu'on ferme une boutique, juste pour toi ?

« - Avant non, mais depuis mon enlèvement, j'avoue que j'ai un peu la trouille. Donc, peut-être, si j'étais seule. Mais bon, on ne le saura jamais puisque je sèche l'évènement. De toute manière, à Horizon, c'est très traditionnel, tu vois. La robe longue, l'élection du roi et de la reine, l'élégance tout le temps, le tout dans un grand Hôtel. Et ton lycée, il fait ça comment ?

« - Euh, l'année dernière, me semble-t-il, c'était à thème. Les rois, je crois bien, donc élection forcément. Cette année, aucun thème, selon les filles, donc pas d'élection, puisque aucune campagne dans les couloirs. C'est tenue classe, mais libre. Pour le lieu, on fait ça dans une salle louée pour l'occasion, j'imagine. De toute façon, je te redirais ça, une fois que ça sera passé. Connaissant les filles comme je les connais, elles vont rabâcher encore et encore la soirée, en détaillant tout.

Ils rirent, puis le film débuta, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer. Quand la salle fut vraiment noire, il lui prit doucement sa main. Tournant doucement la tête vers elle, il nota son sourire, et se mit également à sourire. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas de toute la séance, jusqu'à ce que les lumières se rallument. Un léger silence s'installa mais il le brisa rapidement, en lui demandant son avis sur le film.

« - Finalement, il paraissait mieux avant. J'ai aimé hein, mais je n'aurai pas fait ça comme ça. Enfin, c'est toujours la même chose, dès qu'une nana entre en jeu, les deux gars se battent pour l'avoir et au final, elle en choisit un troisième ou se tue. Et toi ? Ton avis ?

« - Pas terrible, comme film ! Je ne vais pas courir l'acheter quand il sortira. Sauf si… Enfin bref, l'idée que deux frères se battent pour une fille, c'est bizarre. Je ne sais pas, si je pourrais me battre avec mon frère, si j'en avais un naturellement, juste pour une fille. Faudrait qu'elle en vaille le coup, et comme celle du film a préféré aller en voir un troisième, je dirais que j'aurais laissé mon frère se mettre avec.

Elle rit, et lui proposa d'aller manger quelque chose, quelque part. Il grimaça, en repensant à l'article, et voulut lui dire, mais ils furent dérangés par un groupe de jeune, du lycée du garçon. Ils vinrent le saluer, et le féliciter d'avoir réussi à trouver comment faire pour faire connaître son groupe. A ces mots, il les fusilla du regard, et marmonna un vague « reste zen Shane » avant de s'éloigner, avec son amie.

« - Finalement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée qu'on mange un truc dehors, je me trompe ?

« - Pas vraiment, en effet, soupira-t-il.

Elle se tut quelques secondes, puis lui proposa de venir chez elle, pour qu'ils terminent leur conversation, mais d'un coup, il se mit à sourire.

« - Et si c'était toi qui venait chez moi, pour une fois ? Je te ferais visiter. Bon ce n'est pas un endroit aussi touristique que le tien, mais c'est beaucoup plus calme, si ça t'intéresse…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et elle accepta en riant. L'invitant à prendre sa voiture, puisqu'il était venu en bus, ils prirent le chemin de la maison de ses parents. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les gardes les suivirent, et il lui demanda :

« - Laisse-moi deviner, ils vont fouiller la maison ?

« - Ouais, désolée, pas le choix.

Il marmonna un « pas grave » et fit entrer tout le monde. Tandis que deux montaient à l'étage, un inspecta les pièces du bas, et le dernier les observa eux. Ils restèrent dans la cuisine, et il lui proposa de boire quelque chose en attendant que la fouille soit terminée. Machinalement, il proposa également à l'homme resté avec eux, s'il voulait quelque chose et celui-ci sourit, en refusant poliment. Quand la maison fut sûre, un des gardes lui demanda où était ses parents.

« - Maman a une réunion à son travail, et papa, sûrement partit vadrouiller en ville à la recherche d'infos utiles pour ses cours, puisqu'il n'est pas à Horizon.

« - Aucun adulte présent ?

« - Bah si. Vous, dit-il en souriant avant de reprendre, mais non, sinon nous sommes seuls. Ça pose problème ?

L'homme le prévint que tant qu'ils ne s'enfermaient pas dans une pièce tous les deux, c'était bon, et il acquiesça avant de proposer à son amie la visite. Ils firent donc le tour du rez-de-chaussée puis grimpèrent à l'étage tout en parlant. Il désigna simplement la chambre de ses parents, sans l'ouvrir, et fit de même avec celle de sa sœur. Il termina par sa chambre où il lui proposa de s'installer, en laissant volontairement ouvert. Assis face à face sur le lit, ils discutèrent durant plusieurs minutes, avant d'enchaîner sur leur semaine. Etrangement, il fut muet, et elle finit par lui demander si l'incident précédent s'était souvent produit.

« - J'avoue. Il avait, effectivement, un arrière goût de déjà vu. Le tiers du lycée pense comme ça, un autre tiers, que je profite simplement du mandat de ton père, et d'autre cherchent simplement à avoir des infos à revendre. Enfin, avec le groupe, on fait bloc et on les envoie tous bouler avec leurs questions.

« - Je suis désolée d'avoir compliqué ta vie, ce n'était pas intentionnel, et aucun de mes gardes n'a vu ce fichu journaliste dans la salle.

« - Pas grave, sourit-il. Et puis, il a plutôt visé juste pour ma part. Bon certaines idées sont fausses, mais sinon c'est plutôt bon. Je vois l'avantage de la situation. Quand j'aurais quatre-vingt ans, et que mes petits enfants me trouveront rasoir, je pourrais leur dire qu'à leur âge, j'ai été cité dans la presse à scandale, rit-il.

« - Crétin ! Enfin, ça me rassure que tu le prennes ainsi. J'avoue que pendant deux jours, j'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus qu'on se revoit.

« - Pas de danger, j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi. Comme je l'ai dit à maman, t'es pas comme les autres filles du lycée, et ça fait du bien. En plus, ils n'auront bientôt plus que le bal à l'esprit et on sera tranquille avec les mecs. D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander…

« - C'est nous Shane, t'es dans ta…, commença sa mère avant de se stopper d'un coup.

Fronçant les sourcils, ils descendirent pour la voir face au garde du corps. Elle lui demanda qui, il était et il déclina son identité avant de lui retourner la pareille.

« - C'est ma mère, le prévint-il, et ma sœur.

« - Shane, peux-tu m'expliquer, demanda-t-elle en se tournant avant de voir la jeune femme. Ah non, finalement, je comprends toute seule. Bonjour Mira-Char…

« - Mitchie, maman, dit-il en lui coupant la parole, elle préfère qu'on l'appelle…

« - Mitchie, intervint Nina en lui sautant presque dessus.

« - Bonjour madame, sourit la jeune femme. Salut petite fée, tu vas bien ?

« - Super. Surtout que maintenant, je suis tranquille à l'école depuis que Shane il a joué les superman des temps modernes.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et grimaçant, il lui expliqua que le frère de Russel ennuyait sa sœur, avant de lui demander depuis quand ça durait. Elle grimaça un « octobre » avant de partir aux toilettes. Regardant sa mère, il la prévint qu'ils remontaient, dans sa chambre, assurant qu'il laissait ouvert, bien avant qu'elle lui demande. Cependant, il désigna la porte des toilettes et Katleen acquiesça en comprenant qu'il voulait rester avec son amie, sans être dérangé, aussi dès que Nina sortit, elle lui donna son goûter avant de lui dire de faire ses devoirs.

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, ils s'étaient rassis et avaient repris leur conversation. Naturellement, elle roula sur plusieurs sujets avant de revenir au bal, quand il reçut un message de Nate, le prévenant qu'il portait la poisse, puisque D'jinn venait de lui demander de les rejoindre afin d'avoir un avis masculin sur les tenues. Bien tranquille, dans la chambre, ils rirent du malheur de leur ami, puis elle lui demanda pourquoi, il n'avait pas invité la fille avec qui il voulait danser.

« - Je te l'ai dit, elle aura sûrement prévue autre chose, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« - Parce que, tu n'es pas sûr en plus ? Tu aurais du lui demander, au moins pour être fixé.

« - Ouais, dans le genre, Mitchie, tu comptes aller au bal de ton lycée ? Non, c'est ridicule, dit-il sérieusement. Elle aurait compris que je comptais l'inviter, et se serait peut-être sentie gênée.

« - Pourquoi ? Moi, on m'a posé cette question une centaine de fois, et je n'ai pas été gênée, une seule seconde.

« - Et tu as répondu quoi ?

« - Que j'avais prévue de ne pas y aller, puisque celui avec qui j'avais envie de danser, devait y aller avec une autre, en toute logique. Bah oui, reprit-elle avec un instant de silence, il est tellement mignon que je pense qu'on a du l'inviter, plusieurs fois.

« - Parce que t'en es pas sûre ?

« - Si. Je sais qu'il a prévu de passer la soirée en famille. Comme moi, il n'est pas fan des bals, en apparence. Parce que j'adore danser et tout, mais bon celui d'Horizon me donne envie de courir à l'autre bout de la ville.

Il ne trouva rien à dire après ça, et se contenta de la fixer. Comme elle était également silencieuse, un garde monta vérifier qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal, ce qui les fit sourire. orizon me donne envie de courir à l'autre bout de la ville !

Il repartit presqu'aussitôt, et intriguée, elle lui demanda :

« - Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

« - Rien, je… Si je t'avais demandé de venir avec moi, au bal idiot de mon lycée, tu aurais accepté, dit-il les joues roses.

« - Probablement que oui. Maman et Sierra me mettent une pression d'enfer pour que j'aille à celui d'Horizon. Si j'avais eu d'autres projets, j'aurais été tranquille, comme ça.

Il fronça les sourcils, et repassant sa réponse dans sa tête, elle grimaça.

« - C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit-elle. C'est juste que personne comprend que je ne veuille pas aller à celui de mon lycée, et suppose, à tord, que je n'aime pas les bals. Or si tu m'avais invitée, j'aurais accepté, parce que j'aime danser, et quitte à aller faire le clown à une soirée de ce genre, autant que ce soit avec toi. Au moins, je sais que je pourrais parler avec toi, que ce soit pour critiquer l'ambiance idiote, ou la musique… Donc, oui, j'aurais acceptée d'y aller avec toi. A ton lycée.

« - Mais pas au tien, demanda-t-il.

« - Non. Là, même la perspective de passer une soirée à danser dans tes bras, n'aurait pas suffit à me faire bouger de ma chambre, désolée.

« - Dans ce cas, soupira-t-il avant de reprendre après quelques secondes de silence, m'accompagnerais-tu au bal de mon lycée ? Je sais que je te le demande tard, puisque c'est vendredi prochain, mais si ça peut te rassurer, tu peux venir habillée comme tu es, sourit-il.

« - Attends… T'es sérieux ? Tu ne me montes pas un bateau ?

« - J'avoue, que j'avais très envie de te demander d'être ma cavalière, mais l'occasion ne s'est pas vraiment présentée avant. J'aurais pu samedi, mais y avait trop de monde, et dans le cas d'un refus, je préfère que ce soit en privé, tu vois ? Comme quoi, tu as le droit de dire non, parce que tu as prévue de tricoter une écharpe à ta sœur.

« - Ah non, mais pas du tout, sourit-elle, au contraire, j'adorerais venir au bal de ton lycée. Y aura Nate et D'jinn, Jason et Lucy, et puis, il y aura toi. Trois bonnes raison de le préférer au mien. Bon Sierra risque de mal le prendre, songea-t-elle à voix haute.

« - Au pire, on passe une moitié de soirée à ton lycée, et le reste au mien, en s'arrangeant pour que tu loupes l'élection du roi et de la reine de ton bal idiot.

« - C'est une idée. Ou alors… Tu crois qu'elle pourrait venir au bal de ton lycée, sans y être inscrite ?

« - Impossible. Faudra présenter notre carte de lycée. Avant on pouvait, mais trop de jeunes des lycées voisins sont venus gâcher l'évènement préféré des filles, donc maintenant c'est fichu. Ou alors, faudrait que je vois avec Jason et Lucy, s'ils ne peuvent pas venir, lui avec Sierra, et elle avec son cavalier. J'aurais bien demandé à Nate, mais D'jinn va y mettre son veto, donc, vaut mieux éviter.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, et elle promit d'attendre son feu vert, signe que Jason et Lucy seraient d'accord, pour en parler à son amie. Elle resta encore une petite heure, puis prit congé, en promettant au jeune homme de se faire jolie pour l'occasion. Il rit, en affirmant qu'elle était très bien ainsi, et la raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils se firent la bise, et elle monta rapidement. La voiture s'éloigna, et il entra, d'un pas léger.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Encore un autre de fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Bon, naturellement, vous vous attendiez bien à ce que je les fasse y aller ensemble à ce <em>bal idiot<em>, dixit Shane.

Miss Tagada (L)


	16. Chapitre15

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée de poster que maintenant j'ai pas le moral en ce moment. J'espère que ça vous plaira même si chris87 et nouna ont adoré ce chapitre (je me demande bien pourquoi ^^) Bref, bonne lecture à vous. Merci à **amy_chan**, **Bina 1996** et **Guest** (Salut miss. Ouais tu vas voir ce chapitre centré sur le bal est magnifique et 100 pour cent pistache ^^ Bisous choupette) pour leurs commentaires.

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où vous seriez arrêtés par la police, et interrogés sur mon compte, l'univers entier ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de développer une idée que j'ai eu en lisant un bouquin.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections, et à **nouna** pour son avis et ses commentaires.

**Chapitre 15**

Le reste de la semaine passa vite, et il demanda le concours de son père, le samedi, pour aller acheter un costume en vue du bal. Si son père parut surpris, il ne le montra pas, et Shane fut rassuré. Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi entre homme, à fouiner dans les boutiques masculines avant qu'il ne trouve son bonheur. Son père, se moqua en décrétant qu'il allait faire tomber les filles comme des mouches, mais lui donna son aval avant de se rendre en caisse. La jeune femme prit l'article et il déclara :

« - C'est pourtant pas le but. Juste être présentable, et classe.

Son père sourit et ils payèrent, quand la vendeuse leur donna le prix, le tout avec un sourire, qu'il ne comprit pas. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils furent dans la voiture, en route vers la maison, son père sourit.

« - Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que tu plaisais à la vendeuse.

« - Ah ouais ? Peut-être, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Depuis que Mitchie lui avait dit qu'il devait faire tourner plus d'une tête, il avait observé les filles de son lycée, et s'était rendu à l'évidence. Il lui semblait que beaucoup le trouvait mignon, pourtant il n'en tirait aucune gloire. Être conscient qu'il plaisait aurait pu lui faire tourner la tête, seulement, il savait que ce n'était que physique et qu'aucune ne le connaissait réellement. Le moteur se coupa et ils sortirent en parlant du concert de ce soir. Jason avait écrit un nouveau texte et ils avaient bossé dessus la veille, afin d'être prêt.

La soirée passa lentement, et sa mère le harcela, bien vite reprit par sa sœur, pour qu'il mette le costume et qu'elles jugent s'il lui allait bien. Cependant, chose étrange, il refusa, et même Nina ne réussit pas à l'amadouer en lui faisant ses fameux yeux tristes, qui d'habitude brisaient tous ses refus.

« - Non, dit-il alors que sa mère venait de lui demander une nouvelle fois de le lui montrer.

« - Et s'il te va pas ?

« - Crois-moi chérie, vu le regard de braise que lui a fait la vendeuse de la boutique, ce costume lui va parfaitement. Et puis, j'étais là je te rappelle, donc ton fils sera forcément beau.

« - Un vrai tombeur, demanda sa sœur avec espoir.

« - Ce n'est pas le but, dit-il doucement en tournant ses haricots verts dans son assiette.

Il les laissa discuter entre eux, préférant s'abîmer dans ses pensées. Malgré lui, il réfléchit à son amitié avec Mitchie. Ça faisait presque deux mois qu'ils se connaissaient à présent, et leur relation amicale s'était, de son côté seulement, doucement transformée en quelque chose de plus fort, qui lui remuait les entrailles. Il aurait aimé dire que c'était de l'amour mais il avait une théorie intéressante sur ce point. Selon lui, on ne tombait pas amoureux au premier regard. Tout débutait par une attirance physique, plus ou moins évidente. L'amour se construisait à deux, et tel une falaise, si aucun n'entretenait la flamme alors le sentiment s'effritait lentement, jusqu'à disparaître en entraînant avec lui, les deux amoureux qu'ils n'étaient plus. « Je me demande ce qu'elle ressent pour moi ? Je suis juste un ami ? Une vague connaissance ? Un bon pote avec qui rire ? Plus ? Moins ? La bonne poire avec qui passer le temps ? Faudrait que je lui demande. Mais quand ? Et comment ? Je ne peux pas lui poser la question de but en blanc, mais je ne me vois pas tourner autour du pot pendant des plombes ! Surtout que je suis nul pour tout ce qui touche au sous-entendu. Je ne peux même pas la faire boire, pour lui soutirer la réponse, ça serait malhonnête de ma part. Ou alors, faudrait que je me renseigne auprès des filles, mais ça ne serait pas plus honnête… Je crois que j'ai plus qu'à faire comme d'habitude, attendre et voir par moi-même. » Il soupira bruyamment, amenant, malgré lui l'attention de sa famille sur lui, mais perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'en aperçut pas. Il se contentait de fixer les légumes encore présent dans son assiette, tout en réfléchissant à une solution pour lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. C'était, à ses yeux, beaucoup plus que la simple amie, comme il le faisait croire depuis longtemps. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il le précisait, ou presque, elle était présente, et devait croire qu'il disait vrai. « Comment faire, demanda-t-il. » Il resta muet, durant plusieurs secondes, puis sourit en trouvant la réponse. D'une simplicité exemplaire. Afin de fêter cette victoire, il mangea plusieurs haricots verts, sous le regard dégoûté de sa sœur. Elle n'était pas spécialement fan de tout ce qui était verts, aussi chipotait-elle à chaque fois que sa mère en faisait. Habituellement, son frère faisait des paris idiots avec elle, afin qu'elle termine son assiette, mais ce soir, il semblait complètement ailleurs. Il prit une nouvelle bouchée de légumes, et elle l'imita en soupirant et en se bouchant le nez dramatiquement.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à La Maison Du Rock, il regarda Jason et Lucy.

« - Faut que je vous parle, en privé.

Il s'éloigna, et les deux suivirent intrigués, puisque ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire des cachotteries. Ils prirent le maximum de distance, et il les regarda :

« - Voilà, faut que vous acceptiez de me rendre le plus grand service de votre vie. Le tout sans en toucher, un seul mot à D'jinn ou Nate. Pas que ça les concerne, mais… Je veux juste éviter qu'elle me tombe dessus, et me fasse regretter d'avoir pris ma décision. C'est d'accord ?

« - Mais, si Nate promet de rien dire on peut le mettre au parfum, non ?

« - Ouais, mais je fais exprès de le mettre hors de l'histoire, pour que D'jinn ne se sente pas exclue, tu vois ?

« - Ok, soupira Jason, dis-nous ce qu'on peut faire pour toi.

« - Bon, avant de dire non, laissez-moi aller au bout. Voilà, j'aimerais que tu viennes au bal du lycée, avec Sierra, dit-il à son ami avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme, et que toi tu acceptes de venir avec son cavalier. Juste le temps de les faire entrer dans la salle, après chacun repart avec son véritable cavalier.

« - Attends, faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi, tu souhaites que Sierra vienne à notre soirée ? T'es amoureux ou quoi, demanda Jason perdu.

« - Oui, mais pas de Sierra. C'est juste que j'ai invité Mitchie à venir au bal avec moi, dit-il avant de stopper les cris de Lucy avant qu'ils n'atteignent sa gorge, mais chut ! Or, elle est un peu ennuyée de venir avec nous, et de laisser sa meilleure amie seule à Horizon. J'aurais bien demandé à Nate, mais D'jinn étant super jalouse, je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre faire une crise. Vous acceptez, demanda-t-il incertain.

« - Effectivement, c'est un sacré service que tu demandes là, fit remarquer Lucy. Mais si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu viennes avec Mitchie, alors moi j'accepte, si mon copain n'y voit aucun inconvénient.

« - Non, pas vraiment, puisqu'il accepte aussi, de toute manière.

Il les remercia chaleureusement, puis ils rejoignirent leur table. Mitchie était arrivée et parlait tranquillement avec eux. Dès qu'elle les vit, D'jinn soupira.

« - Alors on peut savoir ce que vous mijotez ?

« - Non, décréta Shane d'une voix ferme. C'est un secret, il ne vous sera révélé, chère dame, que lorsque je l'aurais décidé. Salut la belle. Alors ta semaine, dit-il en lui faisant la bise.

« - Tranquille. J'ai parlé de notre projet avec Sierra, sans mentionner notre accord, hein juste les très très grandes lignes, et j'avoue qu'elle fait un peu la tête.

« - A ce propos, tu as mon feu vert. J'ai réglé toutes les modalités, donc si t'es toujours partante, tout est ok.

« - D'ici lundi tout sera réglé, sois en sûr.

« - Mais vous parlez de quoi, s'énerva la jeune femme.

« - De rien, D'jinn, de rien, souffla Lucy.

La jeune femme les regarda tous les quatre suspicieusement, puis se tourna vers son copain. Celui-ci les regardait incrédule, puis haussa les épaules. Manifestement, Shane s'était mis en tête d'énerver sa copine, extrêmement curieuse, et ça promettait de faire monter l'ambiance. Il s'aperçut du regard insistant que celle-ci posait sur lui, et la regarda.

« - Tu veux quelque chose ?

« - Dis-moi la vérité, sais-tu ce qu'il me cache ou non ?

« - J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Sur ce coup, ma belle, on est exclus tous les deux.

Elle soupira bruyamment. Malheureusement pour elle, Josh leur fit signe que leur prédécesseurs avaient bientôt fini, et ils partirent. Arrivés dans les coulisses, il demanda :

« - Bon, soyez franc, ce fameux projet ne nous concerne pas D'jinn et moi, si ?

« - Du tout, c'est juste que si elle est au courant, elle va me harceler de questions, et j'aimerais éviter au maximum, souffla Shane.

Comme Nate le regardait perplexe, il lui expliqua l'affaire, et il acquiesça. Ils terminèrent leur préparation, puis le gérant monta sur scène pour les annoncer. Juste avant de monter sur scène, le jeune chanteur se tourna vers ses amis.

« - Pour me faire pardonner, ça vous ennui si on reprend, à la fin, la chanson que t'as écrit pour ta curieuse ?

Ils acceptèrent, et montèrent sur scène en souriant.

* * *

><p>De leur place, les trois filles les observaient.<p>

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à sourire comme ça ? Y a une groupie dans les coulisses ou quoi ?

« - Calme-toi. Tu sais que Nate ne regarde aucune fille, hormis toi, la rassura sa meilleure amie.

« - Salut à tous, s'exclama Shane tout sourire. Merci pour votre accueil, il nous va droit au cœur.

Il fixa la foule qui scandait le nom du groupe puis reprit son discours, sans savoir que Mitchie ne le quittait pas des yeux une seule seconde. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, ils commencèrent leur show, par une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et supposa donc, qu'elle était nouvelle. Pourtant, elle entendit plusieurs personnes reprendre le refrain avec eux, et se demanda quand ils l'avaient écrite. Ce fut Lucy qui lui fournit la réponse, sans le savoir, en décrétant que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendue leur première chanson. Mitchie acquiesça. Bien sûr elle était venue souvent, mais pas tous les samedis, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne connaissait pas la chanson. Cependant, elle dut avouer qu'elle valait les autres. Les chansons suivantes, elle les fredonna avec la foule, et fut surprise, de le voir reprendre la parole au bout de vingt minutes.

« - Et on termine ce soir, avec une chanson particulière. Particulière parce que cette chanson a été écrite pour une seule personne. Personne qui est, en plus, avec nous ce soir. On la reprend juste pour me faire pardonner de lui faire des cachotteries. Tu l'as compris frangine, ce moment, c'est le tien. Pardon.

Sur ce dernier mot, il échangea de place avec Nate. Mitchie observa D'jinn et vit que pour une fois, elle ne trouvait rien à dire. Lucy lui fit la remarque, mais elle la fit taire, en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle sourit et reporta son regard sur le jeune homme qu'elle aimait en secret. C'était étrange de le voir simplement jouer de la guitare, et pourtant, il semblait y prendre autant de plaisir que quand il chantait. A la fin du show, ils furent longuement applaudit et le temps qu'ils rejoignent la table, les trois filles se mirent à commenter la soirée. Si bien que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, dix minutes plus tard, avec des verres dans les mains, elles les félicitèrent et la jeune femme prévint Shane qu'elle lui pardonnait ses manigances. Il la remercia, tout en déposant un verre de jus de pomme devant Mitchie. Celle-ci l'embrassa sur la joue, pour le remercier, et ils discutèrent tranquillement, puisque aucun n'était fan du style des _Kings Of The New World._

Alors que les _So Bud_ allaient monter sur scène, le jeune homme partit chercher de quoi boire, une nouvelle fois, et s'accouda au bar. Mitchie le rejoignit presque aussitôt, et ils discutèrent de la soirée du vendredi. Il lui apprit qu'il avait été acheter son costume la veille, et que depuis il était harcelé par sa mère et sa sœur, et elle rit, avant de le prévenir, que pour sa part, elle ferait les boutiques lundi.

« - Ah, mon couple préféré. Je vous sers quoi les amoureux ?

« - Un verre de jus de pomme pour moi, et toi Mitchie ?

« - Euh, pareil.

Il la regarda en cherchant à savoir pourquoi elle semblait perdue, et lui posa la question. Il n'obtint pas sa réponse, puisque le groupe suivant montait sur scène. Ils les acclamèrent, et il oublia l'incident. Pour sa part, Mitchie se demandait, pourquoi, il n'avait pas démenti. Habituellement, il expliquait qu'ils étaient amis, or ce soir, pas une fois, il n'avait repris ses amis, sur ce point. « Il doit en avoir marre Mitchie, se sermonna-t-elle. Tu es toujours qu'une amie pour lui, mais ça doit le soûler de se répéter tout le temps. »

A titre exceptionnel, elle resta jusqu'à la fermeture de la boite, et ils discutèrent tous les six, quelques instants sur le parking, en commentant la fin de soirée. Cependant, elle finit par frissonner, et Shane enleva sa veste pour la déposer sur ses épaules. Elle le remercia en souriant et lui fit un bisou.

« - Vous faites vraiment un beau petit couple, commenta D'jinn.

Une nouvelle fois, il resta muet, se contentant de sourire mystérieusement, ce qui intrigua les deux filles. Lucy avait rapidement compris qu'il était réellement amoureux, mais qu'il attendait juste le moment propice.

Deux minutes plus tard, Shane croisa ses bras, en se rendant compte aussi qu'il faisait froid d'un seul coup et, ne voulant pas rentrer tout de suite, Mitchie, lui proposa un câlin afin qu'il puisse avoir chaud, tout en restant avec eux. Il l'a pris contre lui, en savourant le moment, et la conversation reprit. Il nota les nombreux regards de ses amis, sur eux, mais ne dit rien. Finalement, Jessie vint prévenir la jeune femme qu'elle allait être en retard et, lui rendant sa veste, Mitchie les embrassa tous, puis rejoignit sa voiture. Les deux filles suivirent le mouvement deux minutes plus tard, puis les garçons presque aussitôt. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles féminines, Nate lui demanda pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

« - Comment ça, comme ça ?

« - Bah, comme ça. Tu sais, à ne plus reprendre tout le monde sur le fait que vous êtes amis, à lui prêter ta veste, porte-bonheur au passage, ce genre de chose, dit-il sans quitter la route des yeux. En fait, un observateur extérieur pourrait penser que t'es son copain. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, aux dernières nouvelles. Du moins pas encore.

« - Ouais, justement, dit le jeune homme en souriant. Depuis presque deux mois, je m'évertue à reprendre tout le monde en arguant qu'on est qu'amis, sauf que ça rentre dans aucun cerveau, et comme maintenant, je la vois plus comme une amie, ça sert à rien de vous reprendre, surtout que c'est du gaspillage salivaire.

« - Et si elle, elle te voit juste comme un ami, s'enquit Jason, tu fais quoi ?

« - On verra.

La conversation s'arrêta là, chacun méditant sur les paroles de l'autre, et Jason fut le premier à sortir, puisque Nate avait raté l'intersection pour déposer son autre ami, trop concentré à l'écouter.

La semaine passa rapidement pour la jeune femme. Elle avait cherché pendant deux jours, la fameuse robe, et sourit d'elle-même en repensant à la fois où Shane et elle s'étaient gentiment moqués de leurs amies. A présent, elle l'avait, et elle comptait les jours qui la séparaient de la fameuse soirée. Connie avait été ravie de savoir qu'elle s'était décidée à aller danser, et plus encore quand elle avait appris le nom de son cavalier. Pour sa part, Cora avait bien rigolé en décrétant qu'il ferait parti de la famille avant qu'elle n'entre au lycée à ce rythme-là. Ce qui avait bien fait rougir les joues de sa sœur.

Nous étions maintenant le soir du bal, et la jeune femme s'attendait, à chaque instant à ce qu'il y ait un contrordre de dernière minute. Que Jason et Lucy refusent de faire entrer Sierra et David, ou qu'il décide de ne plus y aller, préférant aller faire un bowling. Elle avait donc passé la journée dans sa chambre, à vérifier son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes. Les examens s'étaient terminés deux jours avant, elle n'avait donc rien eu à faire, pour passer le temps. Lorsque sa meilleure amie arriva avec sa tenue, elles montèrent se préparer en riant.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Shane avait passé la journée avec sa sœur, à lui passer certains de ses petits caprices, comme lui jouer sa chanson, ou encore la laisser le coiffer, non pour le bal, mais parce qu'elle aimait bien jouer à la coiffeuse. Il s'était donc retrouvé avec une multitude de pinces colorées dans les cheveux, et s'était laissé prendre en photo par sa mère. Seulement, vers dix-sept heures, il décida de se préparer. Il prit une douche rapide, décida de se laver les cheveux, afin d'enlever les nombreux produits dont s'était servie Nina pour faire tenir sa coiffure, puis enfila son costume en grimaçant. Il était certain d'une chose, durant toute la soirée, il allait détester sa cravate. Il se coiffa, comme chaque jour, et se regarda.<p>

« - Mouais, ça donnera sûrement mieux avec la veste.

Il secoua la tête, et décida d'utiliser du gel pour faire tenir certaines mèches. Une fois satisfait du résultat, il alla dans sa chambre, prendre sa veste et descendit la déposer dans l'entrée. Au moment où il voulut remonter, sa mère passa et le regarda un moment sans rien dire. Elle le fixait, en tapotant son menton de son index, et en faisant une moue étrange. Il douta, une seconde, de sa tenue. Finalement, elle finit par le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Oui, en effet, ton père t'a bien conseillé. T'es à tomber comme ça, mon grand.

« - Et t'as mis cinq minutes pour arriver à cette brillante analyse, demanda-t-il en souriant.

« - Effectivement. Je vérifiais juste que ça faisait ni trop, ni trop peu, et que ça allait plaire à Mitchie.

« - Mouais.

Cependant, il eut un petit sourire en pensant à la jeune femme, et il se demanda si elle était prête. Comme il était en avance, il appela ses deux amis, pour leurs demander où ils en étaient et rit de bon cœur lorsque Jason lui expliqua que son frère avait trouvé brillant de lui planquer son nœud papillon. Raccrochant, il mit son portable dans sa poche, enfila sa veste en prévenant qu'il partait. A ce moment-là, Nina arriva, et le regarda les yeux ronds. Il l'embrassa, et monta avec son père. Il aurait pu, naturellement, prendre la voiture seulement, Mitchie n'étant pas une fille lambda, elle ne se déplaçait qu'en limousine, pour son plus grand malheur. Ils avaient convenu qu'il viendrait avec son père, et qu'ils prendraient sa voiture, pour aller jusqu'à son lycée.

Lorsqu'il arriva, ils furent accueilli par Steve, et allèrent tranquillement au salon pour discuter, le temps que la jeune femme termine de se préparer. Cependant, le jeune homme avait bien du mal à ne pas fixer les escaliers toutes les dix secondes. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle adorait sa robe, même si elle n'était peut-être pas appropriée. Il se posait donc une foule de question, sans pouvoir obtenir de réponse, puisque le Président n'avait même pas vu la robe. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que sa fille ressemblait d'avantage à une jeune femme lambda, qu'à la fille du Président. Il n'avait pas eu plus de détails, et il était aussi intrigué que le cavalier de sa fille.

Dix minutes passèrent, sans qu'elles ne descendent, et il finit par rompre la quiétude de la maison, en criant :

« - Mira-Charity, si tu ne descends pas dans les quinze prochaines secondes, je t'interdis d'aller à ce bal, est-ce clair ?

« - Non, papa, s'il te plait, répondit-elle alarmée.

Son père sourit, en prévenant le jeune homme qu'il en serait de toute façon incapable. Ils durent attendre encore dix longues minutes avant que Connie n'apparaisse avec Cora. Toute deux un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Bon, les garçons, vous êtes prêts à voir la plus belle ?

« - ça fait quatre jour que je suis prêt, l'informa son mari.

« - C'est bon ma chérie, tu peux venir.

Une porte s'ouvrit à l'étage, et des pas retentirent dans l'escalier. A chaque pas, Shane sentit son cœur s'affoler d'avantage, mais ce fut rien en comparaison de la vitesse qu'il prit quand, enfin, elle apparut devant lui. Elle portait une robe noire relativement simple, avec de fines bretelles, qui descendait au dessus de son genou droit et au niveau de sa cheville gauche, lui donnant une coupe asymétrique. Au niveau du bustier et au bas de la robe étaient brodées, en rose pâle, des fines fleurs, donnant au vêtement toute sa classe. Il la fixa sans pouvoir dire un mot durant une minute, puis Cora rit, lui faisant reprendre pied à la réalité. Il se racla la gorge, afin de reprendre contenance et la salua timidement. Il n'était pas du genre timide, mais voir tout le monde le fixer en attendant sa réaction, le rendait légèrement gauche. Tout aussi gênée, elle le salua à son tour, et ils se fixèrent en ne sachant quoi faire. Finalement, Connie frappa dans ses mains, les faisant sursauter.

« - Bon, si vous ne partez pas maintenant, vous allez arriver, ça sera terminé. Allez, en voiture.

Ils acquiescèrent, et Shane prévint son père, qu'il rentrerait sûrement tard, en fonction de l'ambiance. Il suivit ensuite sa cavalière jusqu'au jardin. Leur chauffeur était déjà là. Il ouvrit la porte, et il laissa son amie monter avant de prendre place à son tour. La porte se ferma et elle leva le carreau, empêchant ainsi l'employé d'entendre leur conversation.

« - Sierra et David, nous rejoigne là-bas, demanda-t-il afin de lancer la conversation.

« - Ouais, il aime pas les limousines, ce que je conçois parfaitement. Et les autres ?

« - Bah, vu l'heure, ils doivent déjà y être, dit-il en regardant sa montre.

Il y eut un léger silence puis, il la regarda.

« - Au fait, je t'ai pas dit mais tu es… Superbe. Et encore, c'est un euphémisme.

« - Merci, sourit-elle, j'avoue que t'es pas mal non plus dans ton costume.

Il la remercia, et afin de détendre l'ambiance, lui demanda qu'elle serait la réaction de D'jinn en les voyant. Elle rit de bon cœur, en décrétant qu'elle allait leur tomber dessus et sûrement les surveiller toute la soirée. Il était d'accord avec elle, mais assura que Nate s'arrangerait pour faire oublier leur présence.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement, et sortirent, lorsque le chauffeur leur eut ouvert. Il lui tendit le bras, galamment, et ils rejoignirent leurs amis. Comme prévue, la jeune femme leur sauta dessus, en leur demandant pourquoi, visiblement, elle n'était pas au courant. Shane soupira un « justement pour ça » les faisant tous rire. Le temps de passer les portes de la salle, Jason et David échangèrent leurs cavalières, et le petit groupe pu entrer sans problème.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle louée, et il reconnut que son lycée n'avait pas lésiné sur la dépense. La salle était décorée avec goût et sobriété, lui donnant un style raffiné. Mitchie grimaça en montrant le photographe et lui proposa de faire l'impasse. Souriant, il accepta, et ils entrèrent dans la pièce en elle-même.

« - Alors à votre avis, c'est quoi la surprise promise, demanda Lucy.

« - Quelle surprise, l'interrogea son copain.

« - Mais aucun de vous n'a suivie les infos ou quoi, s'impatienta D'jinn.

« - Euh, Sierra, David et moi, on a une bonne excuse, avança Mitchie en souriant.

« - Moi aussi, je ne devais pas venir, et puis ce genre de tralala, ça n'intéresse que les filles, tu sais.

« - Bref, le proviseur a parlé d'une surprise, pour la soirée, il paraît, et donc, avec Lucy, on se demande ce que ça sera. Bon on reste dans l'entrée ou on se mêle à la foule ?

Pour toute réponse, Jason prit sa copine et l'emmena sur la piste. Les filles rirent, mais bien vite Nate imita son ami et David proposa à Sierra de danser. Restés seuls, Shane regarda sa cavalière, et soupira :

« - Bon, veux-tu qu'on les rejoigne, ou on se trouve un coin tranquille pour discuter ? Puisque tu prétends aimer la danse.

« - Pas toi ?

Il la contredit en l'invitant à danser, et rejoignirent leurs amis. Durant plusieurs danses, ils se laissèrent guider par le rythme puis, l'orchestre fit une pause. Le proviseur mit donc une playlist sélectionnée par les élèves, et Mitchie grimaça en entendant Elvis. Riant sous cape, son cavalier lui proposa d'aller s'asseoir et elle acquiesça. Ils prirent une table de six, rajoutèrent deux chaises, et s'installèrent. Ils firent, cependant, un arrêt jusqu'à la table des boissons, afin d'être tranquille. Ils fixèrent leurs amis, et Shane observa, pour la première fois de la soirée, la tenue des filles. D'jinn avait mis une robe bustier noire toute simple ou des fleurs de cerisiers avaient été brodées. Afin de lui donner un air bohème, propre à la jeune femme, elle avait noué, une sorte de foulard rouge sur sa hanche droite. Pour sa part, Lucy avait opté pour une robe, d'un bleu très clair, qui lui tombait sur les chevilles, dos nu. Quant à Sierra, elle avait une robe bustier d'un rouge sombre, presque bordeaux, qui lui arrivait sur le genou mais qui était fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il eut un petit sourire et revint sur sa cavalière. Il la trouvait plus que belle, et était sûre que s'il y avait eu une élection, comme à Horizon, elle aurait été choisie. Cependant, il garda son avis pour lui, et afin de parler, critiqua la musique choisie. Elle rit, et par esprit de contradiction, se mit à défendre les chansons qu'il n'aimait pas. Lorsqu'il avoua aimer une chanson, elle la critiqua juste pour le faire rire. Il fit mine d'être vexé et proposa à Jason d'échanger de cavalière lorsque ceux-ci se joignirent à eux.

« - Bonne idée, sourit Lucy, j'ai encore envie de danser.

« - A plus, ma belle contradictrice, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il s'éloigna, et dansa deux chansons avec la petite amie de Jason, avant de danser avec D'jinn qui lui demanda où il avait mis sa cavalière.

« - Je l'ai laissé discuter avec Jason. Pourquoi, j'ai eu tord ?

« - Bien sûr. Tu ne quittes pas ta partenaire, de la soirée. Belle comme elle est, on va te la piquer ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Jason danse avec. C'est bon, mais après cette danse…

« - J'irais boire, et promis je danserais avec ma cavalière, qui est beaucoup plus douée que toi au passage.

Il rit, et elle fit mine de se vexer avant de le rejoindre dans son fou rire. Lorsque la chanson se termina, il proposa, à Sierra de danser, tout en fixant sa meilleure amie. Elle dansait à présent avec David et semblait bien s'amuser. Il eut un petit sourire et discuta un peu avec la jeune femme en lui demandant si elle ne regrettait pas son lycée.

« - Pas vraiment. Ils sont trop traditionnels. Au moins ici, tu vois la robe longue comme Lucy n'est pas obligée.

« - Tu m'en vois ravi. Avec Mitchie on craignait que tu nous en veuilles, de rater l'élection du roi et de la reine d'Horizon.

« - Tu rigoles, avec David, on avait prévu de quitter la salle avant et de revenir une fois ce truc idiot terminé.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques secondes, puis il s'excusa et partit boire. Comme Mitchie traînait également près des boissons, il lui proposa rapidement d'aller danser et elle le regarda suspicieusement.

« - Et si je refusais de danser avec toi, pour le reste de la soirée, tu ferais quoi ?

« - Voyons… Je te forcerais à danser au moins un slow, puisque c'est la coutume et après, j'irais dans mon coin, et je serais plus malheureux qu'un menhir !

« - Ah non. Le soir du bal du lycée, je ne peux pas te laisser malheureux. C'est d'accord, j'accepte de danser, un slow avec toi.

« - C'est tout, fit-il d'une voix triste.

« - Oui, tu m'as abandonnée, tout à l'heure, tu ne mérites pas plus !

Elle avait du mal à garder son sérieux, devant la mine triste qu'il affichait, mais se força tout de même, bien que ses yeux devaient pétiller de malice.

« - Je m'excuse mais pitié m'abandonne pas, fit-il des larmes dans la voix. Je ferais ce que tu voudras. Même plus. Pour toi, je soulèverais des montagnes, traverserais des océans à la nage, je serais même capable d'aller vendre des glaces au pôle nord, en maillot de bain, fit-il extrêmement sérieux.

Elle voulut répondre, seulement, le visualiser simplement vêtu d'un maillot de bain, la fit rougir, avant de rire franchement. Un slow débuta, et il lui tendit la main. Elle la prit, et ils rejoignirent la piste, chacun fixant l'autre, en cherchant à lire dans leurs yeux, ce que leurs bouches refusaient de dire. Durant les trois minutes que dura la mélodie, ils firent abstraction du reste, en se concentrant uniquement sur l'autre. Il la rapprocha de lui, en passant doucement ses mains dans son dos, et elle noua les siennes dans son cou. Perdus dans le regard de l'autre, ils ne s'aperçurent même pas que le style avait changé, et continuèrent à danser doucement. Malheureusement, quelqu'un les bouscula, les faisant revenir à la réalité. Ils s'éloignèrent, et du coin de l'œil, il vit le regard pétillant de D'jinn. Ils décidèrent, de s'éloigner, mais trois pas plus tard, Jason lui proposa de danser, puisque Lucy discutait avec une amie. Resté seul, il s'éloigna en souriant.

Mitchie le regarda perdue. Il semblait bien s'amuser d'un coup, et voulut le suivre des yeux, seulement, il disparut dans la foule. Restée avec Jason, elle lui sourit et ils dansèrent durant deux chansons sans qu'elle ne le revoie. Etrangement, Nate vint lui demander de danser avec elle, et elle accepta après avoir observé la réaction de D'jinn. Dès la fin de la chanson, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Le silence se fit dans la salle, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne le brise.

« - Salut les copains, mes amis, mes camarades, nos profs, qui sont tous cachés dans un coin pour pas qu'on les voit danser, rit-il, tout d'abord, désolé de casser l'ambiance, mais c'est un cas de force majeur. Vous allez comprendre !

Mitchie observa là où tout le monde regardait et fut étonné de voir son cavalier, debout, un micro à la main, une guitare au pied.

« - Voilà, figurez-vous que ma cavalière a décidé de me priver de sa charmante compagnie, parce que je l'ai abandonnée le temps de danser avec d'autres filles. Oui, je sais, elle est dans son droit, soupira-t-il, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai demandé à l'orchestre s'il pouvait me passer une guitare, le temps d'une chanson, que je lui dédie, mais ça elle l'aurait su sans que je le lui dise. Donc voilà, ma chère cavalière, je m'excuse platement de cet affront, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Sur ces mots, il mit tranquillement le micro sur le pied, prit la guitare et soupira. Fixant l'endroit où elle devait être, il commença à jouer, et elle rougit, en reconnaissant la chanson qu'il avait écrite pour elle. Les joues rouges, elle le fixa, et s'approcha doucement.

Dès qu'il la vit, il sourit et pour le dernier refrain, descendit de scène, pour le chanter juste pour elle. A la fin de son petit show, il rendit la guitare aux musiciens, en les remerciant, et se tourna vers son amie :

« - Je suis pardonné ?

« - Oui, assura-t-elle. Je te pardonne complètement.

Ils rirent, et il l'invita pour la danse suivante. Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement, et il lui proposa de rentrer, quand l'ambiance commença à retomber. Ils prévinrent leurs amis, et s'éclipsèrent. Comme il n'était que deux heures, elle lui proposa d'aller marcher un peu seulement, il grimaça.

« - En fait, tu vois, j'adorerais, mais sans tes gardes, or ce n'est pas possible, je crois.

« - Sauf à la Maison Blanche, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il n'y a que là, que je suis à peu près libre de mes mouvements.

« - Dans ce cas, allons dans ton jardin. Je rentrerais plus tard, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle acquiesça et donna les consignes au chauffeur. Durant le trajet, ils discutèrent, en faisant des pronostics sur la fin de soirée pour leurs amis. Intrigué, Shane lui demanda si Sierra sortait avec David et celle-ci sourit.

« - Il lui plait en tout cas. Pourquoi, elle te plait ?

« - Toujours pas, désolé. Si tu cherches à ce qu'on se mette ensemble, c'est fichu d'avance, se moqua-t-il.

« - Non, de toute façon t'es pas non plus son genre, dit-elle distraitement, on arrive. Enfin.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis n'attendirent pas le chauffeur pour sortir de l'habitacle. Les gardes prirent leurs postes, les laissant seuls ou presque, puisque chaque coin de la résidence du Président était sous surveillance vidéo. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire puis il lui prit la main. Elle sourit et lui demanda si finalement, il regrettait sa soirée. Il eut un rire franc et lui assura qu'il avait apprécié d'être venu finalement, puis lui retourna la question. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait été plus que parfaite, surtout quand il avait chanté juste pour elle, et ils rirent.

Quand elle commença à grelotter, il mit sa veste de costume sur ses épaules, et elle le remercia, en arguant qu'elle allait devoir apprendre à ne pas sortir sans une veste.

« - Mais je suis ravi de te prêter mes petits manteaux, après ils sentent ton parfum, c'est agréable, souffla-t-il doucement.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda perplexe. L'imitant, il observa son visage, et sourit.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ?

« - Parce que je te cache quelques informations, souffla-t-il, comme si j'aime ton parfum, ce qui est le cas, ou si j'apprécie de te tenir contre moi. Ce qui me plait tout autant, comme tes messages qui me font souvent rire, ou encore… Juste passer du temps avec toi.

« - C'est gentil. Je t'avoue j'apprécie également ta compagnie. Et je fais exprès de ne pas prendre de veste, juste pour que tu me passes la tienne, rit-elle.

Etrangement, il se contenta juste de sourire, sans cesser de la fixer, si bien qu'elle fronça les sourcils.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Je… Y a un truc que je rêve de faire, mais je n'ai pas très envie que tes gardes du corps me tombe dessus, murmura-t-il. Et puis, je ne sais pas trop comment faire.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

« - J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, chuchota-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Elle n'osa rien dire, mais se rapprocha doucement de lui, s'attendant à ce qu'il rit ou se moque d'elle, seulement il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il réduisit encore la distance entre eux, et caressa sa joue, quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux. Elle l'imita et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'exerça qu'une brève pression avant de s'éloigner. Cependant, elle l'en empêcha, en passant une de ses mains sur sa nuque. Il sourit à son tour, mais captura ses lèvres, une nouvelle fois, en posant ses mains sur sa taille, tandis que les siennes étaient dans son cou. Ce qui fit tomber la veste au sol. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, il la ramassa et lui proposa de la passer réellement afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Elle refusa, en lui avouant qu'elle préférait être dans ses bras. Souriant, il remit sa veste avant de prendre la jeune femme contre lui. Mitchie mit son nez, près de sa gorge et sourit en sentant l'odeur qui lui plaisait tant. Doucement, il baissa la tête, et embrassa son front. Levant les yeux, elle le regarda et il sourit.

« - Si tu savais depuis quand je rêvais d'un moment pareil.

« - C'est pour ça que tu ne contredisais plus personne quand ils faisaient des remarques sur notre couple éventuel ?

« - Non, ça c'était pour que tu saches que tu étais plus qu'une amie. Ce que pensent les autres ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. Enfin si, mais j'avoue que j'étais plus curieux de savoir ce que j'étais pour toi, qu'autre chose.

« - T'es plus qu'un ami, depuis déjà longtemps… D'ailleurs, j'ai ta réponse. Du pourquoi, je te hante autant ? Parce que je te plais depuis pas mal de temps.

« - T'as probablement raison, chuchota-t-il avant de mettre sa main sous son menton afin de lever son visage au niveau du sien, et je te le prouve.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa doucement, et elle y répondit avec joie. Elle rêvait de ses baisers depuis trop longtemps. A présent, qu'elle pouvait connaître par cœur, le goût de ses lèvres, elle décida de ne pas se priver.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, enfin le baiser presque final ! Bon d'accord, c'est ridiculement romantique, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Vous n'allez pas me le reprocher si ? Tant pis, je ne changerais pas une virgule et toc ! mdr J'espère que ça vous a plu ?<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	17. Epilogue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Non, non vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre est à l'heure pour une fois ! =) Bon j'aurais pu le poster hier mais bon, je préfère le poster aujourd'hui. Voici donc l'épilogue de cette superbe histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin pour un dernier avis. Merci à **charl2ne**, **amy_chan**, **Guest** (Salut. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, je ne vois plus les pseudos désolée. Néanmoins, je suis ravie d'avoir marqué un point si tu es aussi romantique. J'espère que la suite et la fin de cette fic te plaira. Bisous), **Solen** (Hello la belle. Mince t'es morte ? Tu veux que j'appelle Nick ou Kevin pour qu'il vienne te ressusciter ? Il te fera du bouche à bouche pendant que je te ferais un massage cardiaque ? ^^ Bon trêve de plaisanterie, j'avoue j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre aussi. Kitch à souhait, comme j'aime quoi lool. Oh tu m'aime. Je suis touchée. =)) Bisous miss), **nounah** (Hello ma belle, ça va ? Ouais je crois qu'on est toutes les trois tombées d'accord pour dire que ce chapitre est tout choupinou. ^^ D'ailleurs en parlant de chapitre… Tu postes quand… *siffle* ^^ A ce soir si on se voit. Love. Bisous) et **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** pour vos reviews. Elles me touchent énormément, encore plus en ce moment. =)

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où vous seriez arrêtés par la police, et interrogés sur mon compte, l'univers entier ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de développer une idée que j'ai eu en lisant un bouquin.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections, et à **nouna** pour son avis et ses commentaires.

**Chapitre 16**

Lorsqu'il arriva à La Maison Du Rock, le jeune homme sourit. Il n'avait pas pu voir sa copine, puisqu'il avait dut surveiller sa petite sœur, toute la journée, mais comptait se rattraper durant la soirée, et ne la lâcher que pour monter sur scène. Seulement, il grimaça en notant qu'elle n'était pas là. Seule D'jinn et Lucy étaient présentes. Les embrassant, il scanna rapidement la salle avec espoir, et sourit en la voyant dos à lui. Il attendit cependant, qu'elle les rejoigne, puisqu'elle semblait en pleine conversation avec Jessie.

« - Alors votre soirée, elle s'est terminée comment, demanda la copine de Nate.

« - Comment veux-tu qu'elle se soit terminée, contra-t-il sans répondre réellement. Et la tienne ?

« - Parfaite. Mon merveilleux copain m'a raccompagné chez moi, m'a embrassé comme jamais, et j'ai fait des rêves à faire rougir une nonne, se moqua-t-elle.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis Mitchie les rejoignit. Comme chaque fois, elle fit la bise à tout le monde, avant de se tourner vers son copain. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se cacher mais ignorait s'il accepterait d'afficher leur histoire. Loin de connaître les questions qu'elle se posait, il l'attira doucement contre lui, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sourit et répondit à son baiser, en ignorant volontairement les cris de joies que poussèrent les deux filles. Quand ils se séparèrent, elles leur sautèrent dessus en voulant connaître les détails. Il refusa en leur disant que ça ne les concernaient pas. Il n'était pas dupe cependant, et savait que dès qu'ils seraient sur scène Mitchie allait passer sur le grill, mais pria qu'elle ne dise rien. Il adorait faire enrager D'jinn mais bizarrement, ce soir il voulait juste garder ça pour eux, encore quelques temps. Lorsqu'il alla passer commande, il l'emmena avec lui. Bien sûr, il savait que les gardes ne les quittaient pas des yeux, mais il voulait avoir l'impression d'être seuls.

« - Ah mon couple préféré, je vous sers quoi ?

« - Un verre de champagne, railla le jeune homme.

« - Et en quel honneur microbe ? Vous avez vos examens ? Vous êtes réellement ensemble, peut-être ? Non, donc, ça sera du sans alcool, pour vous.

« - Hey, mais on est ensemble, décréta la jeune femme en souriant, depuis hier même.

« - Prouvez-le.

Piquée au vif, elle se tourna vers son copain, qui l'embrassa doucement. Seulement, la passion s'ajouta à leur tendresse et, ils oublièrent bientôt où ils étaient, se contentant de savourer la présence de l'autre. Le manque d'air les sépara, et elle s'écarta de quelques centimètres.

« - C'est fou ce que tes lèvres m'ont manquées, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Sûrement autant que tout ton être m'a manqué, très chère, dit-il sur le même ton.

« - Ok, d'accord, j'ai eu ma preuve. Deux verres de champagnes, j'imagine ?

« - Euh non, pas pour moi, rit Shane. Je n'aime pas ça, mets-moi plutôt un jus de pommes.

« - Deux. Et la prochaine fois, faudra nous croire.

« - Quand je pense que vous vous êtes rencontrés dans mon bar, fit-il remarquer, i peine deux mois… C'est beau l'amour des jeunes, se moqua-t-il.

Ils rirent tous les trois, puis, trinquèrent tout deux à la bêtise de Jonathan. Seulement, ils furent dérangés, par Nate qui le prévint qu'ils allaient devoir monter sur scène. Il embrassa donc rapidement sa copine et s'éclipsa. Restée seule, elle prit leurs deux verres et rejoignit les deux filles qui discutaient encore de leur soirée de la veille. Dès qu'elles la virent, elles la noyèrent sous une pluie de questions, pour tout savoir, mais Mitchie décréta qu'elle ne dirait rien avant lundi, ce qui les fit grimacer.

« - En tout cas, vous êtes super mignons tous les deux.

« - Merci, rougit-elle, vous allez me détester si je vous dis que pour une fois, j'aurais aimé qu'ils n'aillent pas sur scène ?

« - Non. Je t'avoue, moi ça a été pareil. Non parce que Jason m'a dit que je lui plaisais, deux minutes avant qu'ils ne doivent aller chanter, rit Lucy.

Elles voulurent continuer leur conversation, seulement les garçons venaient d'entrer sur scène. Ils firent leur concert habituel, mais les filles sourirent en s'apercevant qu'ils avaient chanté à chacune leur chanson, en fonction de la date de création du couple, aussi terminèrent-ils avec la chanson de Mitchie et elle dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas aller le rejoindre.

A peine furent-ils revenus que D'jinn sauta sur son copain, pour le remercier de son clin d'œil et Lucy l'imita. De son côté, la jeune femme les regarda perplexe et se tourna vers son copain, pour l'embrasser, quand une jeune femme posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

« - Devines, dit-elle.

« - Sami, soupira-t-il. Tu sais, que tu es la seule à me faire ça ?

« - Je sais, et c'est ça le plus drôle. Sympa votre concert ce soir, bon j'avoue, y a deux trois chansons dont je me serais bien passée, notamment, votre station spatiale, ou encore la dernière, mais…

« - Manque de chance, ce sont mes préférés, la coupa-t-il avant de se tourner vers sa copine, après tout, elles font partis de notre histoire.

« - Votre station spatiale en est même le ciment.

Il rit, en se rappelant que c'était cette chanson qui les avait rapprochés.

« - Oh non, Shane, ne me dis pas que tu joues avec elle ? Mais elle n'est pas faite pour toi, ça se voit, soupira Sami.

« - L'avenir nous le dira, grimaça-t-il avant de proposer à sa copine d'aller danser.

Celle-ci accepta sans hésiter, et ils quittèrent la table ainsi que la jeune femme, pour se mêler aux fans du groupe suivant. Ils ne dansèrent pas longtemps ceci dit, puisqu'ils passèrent leur temps à s'embrasser, si bien qu'ils finirent par s'isoler dans un coin, à l'abri des coups.

La soirée passa rapidement, et ils se séparèrent en souriant. Il savait qu'elle allait être très prise durant la semaine, et qu'il ne la reverrait probablement pas avant huit jours, mais il se promit de l'appeler quand il le pourrait.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent routinière pour le jeune homme. Sans surprise, il avait eu son diplôme, ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir mettre ses études en pause, comme l'avait promis ses parents. Il se levait aux environs de dix heures, se préparait, et passait la journée avec sa guitare ou à divertir sa sœur, jouant volontiers le rôle de baby-sitter. Le premier dimanche de ses vacances, il le passa au parc avec sa famille, pour un pique-nique, auquel s'invita la famille des garçons. Naturellement, ils se mirent vite en mode musiciens, en reprenant quelques textes, ou en écrivant d'autres.

Dans le courant de la semaine qui suivit, il appela sa copine, lui proposant de venir chez lui. Le reste de sa famille étant invité à manger, elle accepta, et il fut décidé qu'ils se verraient dimanche, même s'ils avaient rendez-vous à La Maison Du Rock. Cette soirée là, ils présentèrent trois nouveaux textes qui plurent aux filles qui les félicitèrent à grands renforts de bisous, pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Quand à quatorze heures, ça sonna chez eux, Nina se précipita pour ouvrir, ravie de revoir Cora. Shane étant dans sa chambre, occupé à composer une nouvelle balade, il n'entendit rien, trop concentré sur son morceau, et sursauta quand on frappa à sa porte. Relevant les yeux, il sourit.

« - Salut Cora, déjà là ?

« - Ouais, Mitchie tenait plus en place, ça va ?

Il acquiesça et reposa sa guitare sur son socle, avant de descendre saluer tout le monde. Comme elle, il embrassa tout le monde avant de se diriger vers sa copine. Seulement, personne n'étant au courant de leur histoire, il y eut un léger blanc quand ils s'embrassèrent. Prenant ses mains dans les siennes, il l'attira contre lui, puis les déposa dans sa nuque avant de placer les siennes sur sa taille. Quand ils se séparèrent, il lui proposa de monter, mais Katleen les arrêta.

« - Minute ! Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ?

« - Euh, seize jours, me semble-t-il, fit-il surpris. Depuis le soir du bal, pour être exact. Pourquoi ?

« - Et vous n'avez pas pensé à prévenir vos mères, s'indigna Connie.

« - Pas vraiment, rit la jeune femme. On avait beaucoup plus important à faire, fit-elle sérieusement avant de reprendre après une pause brève, s'embrasser par exemple.

« - Grand-mère va pas être d'accord, s'amusa Cora, elle risque même de le détester ton rebelle.

« - Je m'en fiche. Moi je l'aime et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

« - Exact, ajouta-t-il, et puis au besoin, je lui jouerais un tube d'Elvis et ça ira tout seul.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis montèrent dans sa chambre, alors que Katleen leurs demandait de laisser la porte ouverte. Il soupira que de toute façon, n'ayant pas de verrou, même s'il la fermait, rien n'empêcherait Nina de les déranger, puis s'installèrent.

« - Tu faisais quoi ?

« - Je composais. Avec le groupe, on aimerait avoir plusieurs nouvelles chansons assez rapidement. Selon D'jinn qui connaît bien Jonathan puisque c'est un ami de la famille, durant les vacances, le public change, et donc, on s'est dit… Si on peut avoir quelques nouveaux supporters, pourquoi pas ?

« - C'est intelligent, calculateur, mais brillant. David a d'ailleurs hâte de vous entendre, et Sierra aussi. Mais elle ne sera pas de retour avant août en fait… Au fait, le temps que j'y pense, vous ne partez pas en vacances ?

« - Si. En Août également, pour Nate et moi, et Jason, du quinze juillet au quinze août. Pourquoi ?

« - Donc en fait, vous n'allez faire que deux concerts, de toutes les vacances ?

« - Ouais, ça nous plait pas, mais comme c'est les vacances, on ira tous les soirs ou presque. Et toi, tu pars ?

« - Les deux premières semaines de juillet, et les deux dernière d'août en fait. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, bon rassure-toi tu as le droit de refuser, et de toute façon faut l'accord de tes parents, mais… Maman s'était dit que peut-être, tu pourrais venir avec nous. Tu sais les quinze premiers jours de juillet avec nous à Camp David. Bon j'avoue, j'ai beaucoup insistée pour qu'elle dise oui, et c'était avant de savoir qu'on était ensemble. Et… T'as le droit de dire non en fait. Je t'aurais bien invité pour les quinze autres jours, mais y aura grand-mère et en plus, tu pars avec ta famille, donc…

« - Bah ma foi, si mes parents sont d'accord, que les tiens n'y voient pas d'inconvénients, que Nate et Jason ne m'en veulent pas, et que tu me joues une de tes compositions, je suis partant, s'amusa-t-il.

« - Et bé. Ça en fait des conditions, souffla-t-elle. Attends comment ça te jouer une de mes compos ? Je ne suis pas d'accord moi ! Et puis, elles valent rien à côté des tiennes alors…

« - S'il te plait. Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu écrivais. Promis, je serais ton seul public. Bon en plus de nos familles en bas, mais ça compte pas.

« - N'insiste pas ! Je refuse de jouer, surtout devant toi ! Tu vas rire, et me dire que mon style est trop enfantin, ou que je chante mal, et je vais me vexer et…

Elle ne put aller plus loin. S'étant rapproché d'elle, il l'embrassa, mettant fin à ses raisons, qu'il trouvait idiotes.

« - S'il te plait, dit-il contre ses lèvres.

« - Non, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Même si je te promets de ne pas me moquer ni de faire de mauvaises critiques, et de tout faire pour que mes parents acceptent qu'on passe quinze jours de vacances ensemble ?

« - Oui, parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu me dises que j'ai aucun talent.

« - Je suis pourtant sûr du contraire. Juste pour moi, reprit-il en embrassant sa mâchoire. Je n'en parlerais même pas, sauf si tu m'y autorises. Personne ne le saura. S'il te plait.

Elle commença à refuser mais céda lorsqu'il l'embrassa doucement, en le lui demandant comme un service. Ravi, il lui tendit sa guitare, qu'elle prit en grimaçant. S'asseyant, elle soupira, et le regarda :

« - Souviens-toi aucune mauvaise critique, pas un mot, à personne, et si jamais quelqu'un l'apprend, je te prive de bisous pendant au moins trois mois, le menaça-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, et elle posa ses doigts sur l'instrument. Elle joua, doucement, la dernière chanson qu'elle avait écrite, et qui parlait de son envie d'être connue grâce à sa passion pour la musique. Tout en attaquant le second refrain, elle regarda son copain. Celui-ci l'observait les sourcils froncés et elle se demanda à quoi il pouvait réfléchir. A la fin de sa chanson, elle posa l'instrument entre eux, et soupira :

« - Vas-y, tu peux critiquer. T'as froncé les sourcils tout le long de mon micro concert, te gêne pas !

« - Je peux être parfaitement objectif, et te dire _réellement_ ce que j'en pense ?

« - Vas-y, soupira-t-elle sachant qu'il allait dire que sa composition n'était pas terrible.

« - Pour quelqu'un qui pense n'avoir aucun talent, tu te débrouilles comme un chef. Cette chanson est géniale ! Pleine de vie, complètement toi. Je ne sais pas où tu as été pêcher que tu n'étais pas douée, mais t'as intérêt à t'enlever ça de la tête, parce que crois-moi tu vaux largement notre groupe. Maintenant dit-il avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, j'ai plus qu'à convaincre mes parents pour ces fameuses vacances dont tu m'as parlé, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement, en mettant une de ses mains sur le visage de sa copine.

Celle-ci répondit doucement à l'embrassade et se rapprocha de lui, pour pouvoir le sentir contre elle. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle le regarda :

« - Tu penses vraiment ce que tu m'as dit ?

« - D'un bout à l'autre. C'est même dommage que tu ne veuilles pas venir avec nous sur scène, mais rassures-toi, je ne vais pas te supplier comme j'ai du le faire pour t'écouter chanter. Au fait, le temps qu'on est dans le quart d'heure de vérité, tu étais sérieuse tout à l'heure ? Quand tu as dit que…

« - Que je t'aimais, le coupa-t-elle, parfaitement, dit-elle une fois qu'il eut acquiescé. Pourquoi c'est un problème ?

« - Non, même si j'avoue que j'aurais préféré qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin, mais de toute façon, je t'aime aussi, donc tout va bien.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

Et voilà, comme l'indique ce petit mot en bas, c'est fini. Bon j'avoue la dernière réplique me plait pas des masses, mais bon. J'espère que cet épilogue vous a plu ? Et, soyons fou, hypothétisons que l'histoire entière vous ait plu, vous ne voulez pas laisser un dernier petit avis ? Et navré pour ceux qui s'attendent à ce qu'on sache ce qu'il va passer durant leurs vacances. Il n'y aura aucun chapitre supplémentaire.

**PS** : Le temps que j'y pense. Suite à un remaniement du site (oui, oui encore :( ) je ne vois plus que les pseudo des gens qui ont un compte. Pour les autres, c'est simplement marqué « Guest ». Je vous propose donc de signer vos reviews en ajoutant votre pseudo à la fin que je puisse vous répondre convenablement. Je suis désolée de vous le demander mais ça m'ennuie de ne pas savoir réellement à qui je réponds. =)

**PS'** : Et oui je sais je recommence avec mes colonies de PS mais que voulez-vous je les cultive donc… Bref, pour ceux que ça intéresse, dès la semaine prochaine, je commence une nouvelle fic qui s'intitule « Mon Bourreau » si ça vous intéresse… Et pour vous intéresser, voici donc un petit résumé non officiel. C'est l'histoire de Shane, briseur de sœur sans scrupule (mais qu'on aime quand même… Quoique…) qui rencontre Mitchie grande romantique. Manque de chance, elle ne tombe pas sous son charme et ça… Shane ne le supporte pas… La suite prochainement. =)

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
